The Russian Convit 2
by pietoraven36
Summary: So Nero and Raven are receiving death threats...what? The Furans appear to have violated the alliance they created and Nero's father is harassing him! On they go to Russia to find out who the blackmailer is...Quite a bit as changed in three or so years. Sequel to the Russian Convit, hope you enjoy! Need motivation, please review. Slowly being written.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

 **Threeish years later…after the Russian Convit…**

"And I want a three page hand written essay on chapter twenty-six of the book." Nero said as the trumpet bell rang "Class dismissed."

Shelby and Wing grabbed their books and stood up to leave the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, we're wasting away right now." Shelby groaned "All it is is read the book, write me a paper, read the book."

"They have to push us hard. We're nearing our last year." Wing replied with a smile "I would think you'd be happy. You're the star of Ms. Leon's class. She lets you into her first year classes to teach sometimes."

"I know, but I honestly can't wait for our next trip off the island." Shelby said.

###

Nero walked down the hall to his office, having taught his last class of the day. He had a scheduled meeting with Raven to discuss certain things.

Since it was getting close to the half point of the year, he had to prepare the kids for their exams and doing so becoming increasingly hard with what was going on.

Over the past couple of weeks, him, Raven, and Darkdoom had been receiving death threats from a completely anonymous source. Several of them. They were usually sent via email, but Darkdoom had received a few paper written ones.

Nero entered his office and sat down at his desk, clicking on his computer. He wanted to read the first one he had received, just in case he had missed anything. Anything at all.

 _Maximillian Nero,_

 _Great harm will come upon both you and your operative with the code name Raven if immediate action is not taken. Meet me in Samara, Russia in one week at 9 a.m. If this is ignored, a team of men will be sent to exterminate you. Reply within the day._

Nero, of course, had sent no reply, as doing so may send a signal that could be tracked. The only real consolation was that it was virtually impossible that anyone knew H.I.V.E.'s location and that he and Raven had received nothing handwritten, which proved the point that whoever was sending had no clue of their location.

The chime to his door sounded and Nero pressed the button on his console to open it.

Raven walked into the office, dressed in her regular cat suit and her face serious and expressionless.

"Good afternoon Natalya." he said "I take it, as I asked Hivemind to notify me of any other emails, that you have received none since yesterday?"

Raven nodded, taking a seat "Nothing."

"I contacted Diabolus this morning. He has received two just since last night." Nero said, clicking the page off his screen.

"What makes me worried is that we are being asked to meet at the exact place where we killed the President of the Convit." Raven replied "That seems extremely odd to me."

Nero nodded and was about to continue speaking when Hivemind appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Nero, but Diabolus Darkdoom is approaching in a Shroud. He says he needs to speak with you urgently." Hivemind said.

Nero frowned "Allow him access to the crater."

"Yes sir." with that, Hivemind disappeared.

"Why didn't he just call?" Raven asked, scowling in confusion.

"Perhaps he has something to show us." Nero said with a wry smile.

###

"I need to show you this." Darkdoom said, walking into Nero's office. The Colonel had followed him from the Shroud dock, clearly curious of his sudden arrival.

"I assumed so." Nero said, raising an eyebrow.

Darkdoom went over to the computer. After a moment of typing, he sat back.

"Look what was posted on G.L.O.V.E.'s net."

Nero, Raven, and the Colonel leaned forward.

PIETOR FURAN-FREELANCE ASSASSIN GONE ROGUE- G.L.O.V.E.

ATTACKED NEW YORK G.L.O.V.E. BASE- 27 CASUALITIES

APPROACH WITH CAUTION-KILL ON SIGHT

Nero stared at it, looking shocked. Raven's eyes were wide. The Colonel muttered something inaudible.

"It wasn't signed." Darkdoom said "I have no idea who posted it."

"That can't be right." Nero said, shaking his head "We're at complete peace with them. For God's sake, I would consider them a _friend_ at this point."

"Not now." the Colonel growled "You can't trust them worth a rat's tail. _Twenty-seven_ men."

"Do you think it's _him_ sending the threats?" Darkdoom asked the Colonel challengingly. He seemed to have switched from being the reporter of bad news to the defendant of the accused.

"Did I say that?" the Colonel asked "Look, the evidence is before your eyes that he attacked G.L.O.V.E."

"Max, what do you make of it?" Darkdoom asked, looking back at his friend.

"I don't know Diabolus. The timing is suspicious." Nero said quietly, still staring at the screen. _Pietor wouldn't. Would he? Not twenty-seven men. Not against G.L.O.V.E. Not after the peace treaty._

"I agree." Darkdoom said "But I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

Nero stared at the screen, rereading it again and again. It didn't make any sense.

"I tried to contact them, but there wasn't a reply." Darkdoom said, almost reluctantly putting that out there as it was another piece of evidence that Pietor was against them.

"But why would he attack one base?" Raven asked "If Pietor had a problem with us, he would make it known."

"That's not how he did it with the Convit." the Colonel said.

"But that's because he was part of the Convit." Darkdoom said "I agree with Natalya. They wouldn't kill men as a warning."

Nero let out a deep breath through his nose before opening his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by his computer, which beeped and flashed.

INCOMING CALL: N. NERO

Nero's eyes widened and he frowned. Darkdoom frowned at it as well. What the hell was wrong with this day?

"Are you expecting a call from _him_?" Nero asked his friend, hoping that Darkdoom would just nod and Nero could leave him to it.

Unfortunately, Darkdoom shook his head.

Nero let out a weary sigh, reaching to rub his temples before clicking to accept the call.

After a few seconds, his father appeared on the screen, looking somewhat surprised that the call was answered.

"Greetings Maximillian, Diabolus." he said "This is a very rare occasion indeed."

"We were in the middle discussing something rather important, father." Nero said, raising an eyebrow "Although you know I just love your random, everyday attempts to contact me, can it wait?"

"No, Max, I'm afraid it cannot." Nathaniel replied.

"What is it Nathaniel?" Darkdoom asked, spotting the older man's concern.

The man took a deep breath "Within the past two weeks, I have received several notes of, if you will call it, _warning_. Or on a more basic level, threats. The-"

"You have as well?" Nero demanded, cutting him off. Nathaniel nodded.

"I take it from your lack of surprise, that they have been coming frequently?"

Nero sighed "Yes, unfortunately."

"But, I am, Max, calling for your welfare. These threats have nothing to do with me." Nathaniel went on, piping Nero's interest once again. He nodded for his father to continue.

"Almost all of them contain your name Max, threatening violence against you and Diabolus. The others have given me places to meet with the so called blackmailer." Nathaniel said.

"Samara, Russia?" Nero asked warily.

Nathaniel nodded "I see it is the same for you."

Nero rubbed his eyes with his hand "This doesn't make any sense. Why are they contacting you?"

"I haven't a clue. Do you have any other information? Did they say anything else to you?" his father asked and Nero shook his head. Darkdoom looked at his friend, head tilted.

"Well." Nathaniel glanced down "Have you thought of anyway to track these or find their source?"

"No." Nero said, once again raising an eyebrow "But I assume you have?"

"I think we should travel to Russia." Nathaniel said "And wait. Perhaps clues will expose themselves."

"Perhaps." Nero said "Or there are men waiting to ambush us."

"I am fairly certain your operative _Raven_ would be more then helpful in that case." Nathaniel said with a smile.

Nero glanced at Raven, who gave a slight shake of her head, indicating it was his decision.

"And if nothing else will get you to come, bring along some students and act like this is work experience." Nathaniel said with an exasperated sigh "Although being blackmailed should be reason enough."

"I couldn't agree more." Darkdoom said "We'll be there Nathaniel. I'll send word to you when we're heading your way and we can pick you up. Until then."

Nathaniel nodded as Nero opened his mouth to protest and cut the connection.

"Diabolus." Nero said, looking at him irritably "I would really appreciate if you wouldn't talk for me. Why would you invite him? He has nothing to do with this."

"Max, he called to check on his son." Darkdoom replied, smiling "I think you owe him the courtesy of letting him see you. He wants to come."

Nero narrowed his eyes.

"And anyway, what he said about bringing students, that's not a half bad idea." Darkdoom went on "There are a few who know their way around Russia, if you know what I mean."

His friend smiled and Nero shot him a look.

###

"Laura, you can write that paper later. You just got it assigned today." Shelby grumbled as her friend settled into her desk.

"I know, but I was really hopping to go to the library tomorrow after classes and I don't want to have to worry about it." Laura said "Come on, Shel, get yours done so we can have the day off homework."

"I have every day off homework. I don't do it." Shelby replied, falling back on her bed.

"But that's not true. You can't-"

Hivemind suddenly appeared on Shelby's Blackbox and she rolled over to see.

"Good evening Student Trinity and Brand." Hivemind said with a smile on his blue hovering face "Dr. Nero would like you both to come to his office right away. He hopes your evening has been well."

"Hey Big Blue." Laura said turning around "Do you know what he wants?"

"No I am afraid I do not. However, Mr. Diabolus Darkdoom is there with him as well as operative Raven."

Shelby and Laura looked at each other, with frowns on their faces.

"To know more, I would suggest reporting to his office." Hivemind said.

"Alright, let's see what they're up to now."

###

"We're going to Russia." Nero began as the three students stared at him from their seats. Wing had also been contacted by Hivemind and sent to the headmasters office for reasons they were about to hear.

"Happy hallelujah!" Shelby said excitedly. Nero raised an eyebrow at her and she fell into an energetic silence.

"Diabolus, Raven, and I need to go to investigate something there. _Now._ " Nero said, looking at Shelby "Diabolus and Nathaniel both thought it would be rather… _advantageous_ for the three of you to come with us, since you've had some past experience there."

"Do we get to go see Iliana and the Furans?" Shelby asked with a gasp "Oh _yes_!"

Raven noticed and almost flinched involuntarily at the fact that the name David didn't accompany Iliana's anymore. It still hurt. After they had left Russia the first time, everyone had tried to heal from that experience. It was easier for them to be farther away because then they could almost pretend it had never happened and continue as if it hadn't. But talking about it again put a tense note in the air that was felt by everyone.

"Hold on." Nero said, holding up a hand "That's not the reason we're going."

"But we could fit that into the schedule yes?" Shelby asked, clearly not wanting to be disappointed "Iliana told me to call them up if we were ever in Russia and hey by the way, who's the Nathaniel guy you mentioned?"

Nero half-glared at Darkdoom, who smiled and nodded. Nero shook his head slightly.

"A friend." he said "That's all you need to know."

"But you didn't answer my questions. Can we see the Furans and company?" Shelby asked.

"We'll decide that later." Nero replied "For now, we leave in the morning. Go get ready."

###

"You know, not telling them he's your father is going to cause a lot of problems later on." Darkdoom said in amusement the next morning on the Shroud "And by problems I mean much of Shelby's mocking."

"Not if they never find out." Nero said "I don't plan on being away for more than two or three days, Diabolus. Surely we can all keep our mouths shut for that amount of time."

"Talk to Natalya, not me." Darkdoom said, pointing at Raven, who held out her hands indignantly.

"Wasn't worried about her." Nero said, walking over to the panel of controls "Diabolus leave her alone and go and tell the students that we're landing please."

"Right away, sir." Darkdoom said, turning away.

"Do you honestly think that Nathaniel will keep it from them?" Raven asked, walking to stand beside him.

"No, but let's delay the exposure of it as long as possible." Nero said.

They waited a couple minutes as the Shroud landed and as the hatch opened. Suddenly they heard a loud exclamation.

"His _father_?"

It was Shelby, immediately shushed by Darkdoom.

Nero smacked himself on the forehead and cursed his friend under his breath.

"And he was worried about me." Raven muttered.

"Do me a favor Natalya and kill him." Nero replied with a sigh as he walked out of the Shroud with her.

Darkdoom and the students were already out and waiting. Shelby was smiling, her face just huge altogether. Darkdoom on the other hand looked nervously amused. Nero narrowed his eyes at him.

"So we get to meet your father yes?" Shelby asked.

"We're meeting Nathaniel at the restaurant at the corner." Nero said, ignoring her "Natalya if you would be so kind as to wait here with the students, Diabolus and I will be heading there now."

Raven nodded, shooting Shelby a glare, who shrugged innocently.

Darkdoom turned to follow Nero, who was very obviously ignoring him and trying to keep his pace up and away from his friend.

"Wow!" Shelby said "I can't wait to meet his _dad_!"

"I can." Raven muttered "Dr. Nero is quite different from his father, believe me."

###

"Are you really going to refuse to speak to me?" Darkdoom asked in amusement as they walked into the restaurant.

Nero didn't even look at him and his friend chuckled.

Waiters and customers bustled about the shop with loud choruses of 'pardon me's' and 'sorry, my fault's'.

Nero looked around for his father, with less than happy eyes. He wasn't looking forward to seeing him again quite yet. Darkdoom scanned the room with him, until they spotted the old man coming up to them.

"Diabolus." he greeted him warmly "As always, a pleasure. It has been such a long time."

"To you as well Nathaniel." Darkdoom said, with a smile and glance at Nero, who narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Maximilian." Nathaniel said with a slight smile "It would appear that you are rather… _perturbed_ about my joining your mission. How are you?"

"Let's just get on with it shall we?" Nero asked, ignoring him for now "The others are waiting at the Shroud."

"We're doing fine, Nathaniel, how about yourself?" Darkdoom asked.

"Very well, thank you Diabolus." Nathaniel said "Who else is coming with us?"

"Students Wing Fanchu, Shelby Trinity, and Laura Brand." Nero replied.

"And Raven as well I assume." Nathaniel said in amusement "Come on, let's not leave her waiting. Heaven forbid."

Nero didn't say anything, but in the way his jaw clenched you could tell he knew later teasing would commence.

###

They arrived at the safe house in Russia later that evening. It was the same safe house they had stayed at with the Furans about three years previous.

Raven typed in her password to let them in and they followed her. Nathaniel had been rather talkative with Darkdoom on the way there and both her and Nero were getting a little on edge with his voice.

"So your emails never had signatures either, correct?" Nathaniel asked, talking to Nero for the first time since they had picked him up. Nero nodded, eyes closing slightly in annoyance.

"I haven't tried to reply to them either. We'd be able to be tracked if any of us did." Nathaniel said, looking back at Darkdoom. Nero tensed irritably as his father restated what the other three of them had already concluded.

"Hey Raven!" Shelby called, while walking the kitchen.

"What?" Raven asked, sounding rather grouchy.

"Do you have any snacks around here?" she asked.

"There's food in the fridge and pantry if you're hungry." Raven said, scowling.

"I know, I looked, but I was wondering if you had anything like ice cream or like snack like things."

"You expect me to keep ice cream in a place that we only visit every three or so years?" Raven said, her tone sounding more like she was stating something rather than asking.

"Well no…"

"Then I don't need to answer your question."

"Then why don't we go grocery shopping in the morning if we're going to stay here for some time." Nathaniel said, taking off his coat slowly.

"Great idea!" Shelby replied, smiling. Nero shot her a look.

"Well this place is kind of out of the way of towns and stuff, so that might take a while." Raven said, obviously trying to object without sounding _too_ rude.

"Well, I assume we can hire a taxi around here, my dear. It shouldn't be a problem." Nathaniel replied calmly, the tone in which he always spoke to her. The only thing that showed she was irritated was the slight tapping of her foot; however that usually meant she was getting impatient.

"Anyhow we might as well make ourselves comfortable while we're here." Nathaniel said, gesturing at the stairs "Depending on how long you expect to stay." the sentence was clearly left hanging for Nero to answer and give an estimate, but the headmaster of H.I.V.E. simply nodded.

"Welcome back to Russia everyone" Shelby said with a smile.

 **:D Hi guys! PLEASE review! It like makes my life! 3 And if you wouldn't mind giving me any special scenes you want written, except given the fact this is the first chapter…but awell. I love predictions a well!**


	2. Don't Worry Us Too

**Please review!**

The next morning was somewhat sunny and about sixty-six degrees. Everyone had slept in to about nine am and then they had all eaten breakfast separately. Without any consulting or permission, Nathaniel had hired a taxi to come and pick them up. Shelby seemed to have taken an immediate liking to him, which clearly annoyed Nero a lot.

They were going to walk to the nearest gas station as they didn't want anybody knowing the location of the safe house. Today was one of the days they were also supposed to meet the blackmailer so after they went "shopping", they were going to look for clues.

Nathaniel was coming back down the stairs to where Nero and Raven were waiting, although they seemed to be okay with taking their time. He walked over to put on his coat.

"So, Max, how's work? How's the school going?" he asked, glancing at his son.

"Uh good." Nero said with a nod. He was caught slightly off guard as Nathaniel rarely spoke of anything to do with G.L.O.V.E.

"I assume other than the recent developments, everything has gone according to schedule with G.L.O.V.E.?" Nathaniel asked "Not that it's my business." he paused "Well I suppose it had become mine, seeing that these people felt the need to threaten me as well."

"I believe that they decided to blackmail you to get to me." Nero said.

His father nodded "Nevertheless, it has become my business."

Nero didn't respond to it, but simply looked back at him, face a little skeptical.

"I know you're not very happy about my involvement." Nathaniel said, with a slight smile "Whether that's out of pride or past grudges I don't know, but these message were sent to me so I'd like to find the source of them as much as you."

"So you've said." Nero replied "We should go." he turned toward the door, beckoning Raven with him. She looked at Nathaniel, who just shook his head at his son.

Nero made sure that Darkdoom was in between him and his father when they walked. Raven stood to the left of Nero next to Wing. Shelby and Laura were on the other side next to Nathaniel.

"So Dr. Nero, how long do you think we _will_ stay here?" Shelby asked, leaning to see him.

"I don't know, Miss Trinity. If you're so eager to get back, I can contact H.I.V.E. right now and have a Shroud fly in." Nero said, without looking at her. He had a rather edgy tone, which suggested a short temper right now.

"Oh. No I'm good." Shelby said, stepping back.

"Don't worry Shelby, Max is just a little pesky this morning because everybody knows he hates to be anywhere but H.I.V.E. I'm sure he'd love any excuse to return." Nathaniel said in amusement, purposely throwing out that slight insult to rekindle some embers from several minutes ago. Shelby smiled at the man nervously.

Nero took in a tense, deep breath, eyes closing for a second.

"I wouldn't have to say it if you would lighten up a bit, Maximilian." Nathaniel said pointedly.

Nero grunted in reply and Darkdoom slapped a hand on his back, smiling. Raven simply remained silent.

They got to the station and waited a couple minutes before the taxi arrived. Luckily Raven had had Russian money on hand at the safe house as they hadn't had time to go and exchange for it.

###

"So I assume we'll be here for _at least_ the next two days." Darkdoom said "So we can buy enough for that and come back if we decide to stay longer?"

Nero nodded. They were at the front of the store and looking around at the massive shelves of storage above the actual shelves of food available for purchase.

"Okay Raven, you must be the guide." Shelby said, staring at the Russian writing.

"Well maybe not." Raven said "Tell me what that says." she pointed at a sign a few feet away. It read: фрукты

Shelby just stared for several seconds, which gave all the adults a chance to chuckle.

"Alright. I am not even going to try." the student concluded. Wing raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well look." Raven said, pointing again "What is right under the sign?"

"Different fruits." Shelby said "Oh! Does it say fruit?"

"You've got the idea." Raven said with a nod.

"Alright. Ice cream, popcorn, and pop." Shelby said, counting off her fingers "Frozen pizzas, a variety of cereals, and if possible, like doughnuts."

"That's not food, that's junk." Raven said. Nero nodded.

"Can we at least get ice cream?" Shelby asked.

"I think I like the popcorn and cereal suggestion better." Darkdoom said "Because those don't melt when you travel."

While they were buying food for the next couple of days, they were buying it for a packed lunch today. They had decided to start searching in Siberia first. That was the other place besides Samara where they had been ordered to go to by the mysterious notes; however Samara had been much more frequent.

It took them a little while to get the snacks and drinks they wanted for the trip, as Shelby, Darkdoom, and Raven were having arguments about what was best. Nathaniel, luckily, remained silent, otherwise there might have been a civil war as Nero would jump in just for the heck of it.

"Okay." Shelby agreed, after she was at least _satisfied_ with what they had. "Now we should go look at the cereal aisle."

Darkdoom waved her on "Let's go."

They all walked after the student and as they did, Nathaniel leaned over towards Laura and Wing.

"Is she always this assertive?" he muttered, looking at Shelby in amusement "My word."

Laura nodded along with Wing "Sometimes worse."

"Well it's not a bad quality in this world." Nathaniel replied.

The others looked up and down the aisle as Shelby searched through the cereals with Laura and kind of Wing.

After a few minutes, a little girl with light brown hair came around the corner, playing with the bottom of her shirt. She had it twisted around one hand and her lips were pressed together adorably. As soon as she saw the people her mouth opened wide. She ran straight over and tugged at Nero's coat excitedly.

The man turned, eyes surprised as he looked down at the little girl. She scrunched up her nose at him.

"Hi! What's your name?" she asked loudly.

It wasn't but a second later when they heard a loud groan from another aisle.

"My gosh, why do you need to know everybody's name?" came a woman's irritated call. The voice had a familiar ring to it.

Nero and the others chuckled as the little girl put two hands on her cheeks at her mother's yell.

"You can call me Max." Nero said, smiling at her.

"Max!" the girl said, jerking her head back as she said it "Your name's Max!"

Before Nero could even nod she had whirled around and run back around the corner, crying: "His name's Max, momma!"

Everyone chuckled again and continued shopping for several more minutes before they were ready to check out. As they walked back toward the front of the store, the little girl came around the shelves again. She spotted them from halfway across the store.

"Hi! Hi Max!" she called, waving an arm ecstatically. Nero looked over and waved back, still looking amused.

"Wow I hope she doesn't do that to a murderer one day." Raven muttered.

"Well from the way I see it, she's just a regular little matchmaker for her mom." Nathaniel said, smiling.

No words can really describe Nero at that point except he shot his father a glare.

###

 **About an hour and a half later…**

They had decided to rent a car as it was much less expensive than just paying the taxi driver every time they needed to go somewhere. However, then Nero and Nathaniel had an argument about exactly where they should go next as Nero wanted to go straight for Samara and his father wanted to stay in Siberia for more clues. In the end, Darkdoom tried to have a compromise, but really it ended up in Nathaniel's favor that they stayed in Siberia.

"Stop here." Nathaniel said, pointing at the curb. Nero glanced at him, scowling, before pulling over.

A little ways off of where they had parked was a public playground with multiple families already there, eating, playing and for a few of the adults, sleeping. Nero looked around as his father opened his door.

"Why are we stopping here?" he asked quickly, eyes irritated "This is a public place, we aren't going to find anything here."

"What better places for people to be waiting." Nathaniel said "They weren't really specific at all were they?"

"I don't think they'll be in a park." Nero said, gesturing around.

"Oh come on." Darkdoom said, stepping out of the car after Nathaniel. "First of all it can't hurt to check and second of all let's take a break and eat something."

"It's not even lunch time." Nero muttered, though he turned off the car.

"Well I'm all for getting out." Shelby said, clambering over the seat from the back. She ran a hand through Raven's hair as she went past and the assassin shot her a death look.

"What if we just stayed in here?" Nero said, putting his head back against the head rest. Raven, Wing, and Laura remained in the car with him.

"You know Nathaniel would come right back." Raven replied.

Nero sighed/growled and pulled his door handle to step out.

"Word of advice." Raven said, looking at both Laura and Wing "Keep being the good kids. Shelby's going to be killed by the end of this day."

"That is becoming a rather common occurrence." Wing said with a nod. Raven nodded in reply as she got out to follow Nero.

"How do you like Dr. Nero's dad?" Laura asked Wing, watching Raven quicken her pace to get beside Nero.

"He's…interesting." Wing said "As amusing as it is, he is very much like his son with a bit more of a fiery personality."

"I agree." Laura said "Although I don't think Dr. Nero would be very happy if he heard that."

###

They ended up eating lunch at the park after Nathaniel had convinced Nero to let his teacher stance down. There were still multiple families there and it was still very loud, especially with all the little kids racing around.

Surprisingly, the group had relaxed enough to sit down on a few of the benches and start a conversation. Even Nero, although he still searched the faces in the crowd occasionally.

Shelby was sprawled out on the grass, soaking up some of the weak sun now that it was partially behind the clouds. Wing and Laura sat next to her and they spoke to each other every so often, but the real chatters were Darkdoom and Nathaniel. They'd been talking for about twenty minutes straight about a new invention Darkdoom was planning on creating.

Nero and Raven sat in a comfortable silence, really only speaking when the others asked a question.

"So how long has it been since you've seen your dad?" Raven asked, leaning over towards Nero, while looking at Nathaniel.

Nero smiled slightly, also gazing at his father "A while. Believe me."

"And why are Diabolus and him such good friends?" Raven asked.

Nero raised his eyebrows "Maybe it's because they're both so alike in… _character_."

Raven smiled and looked back over at Darkdoom.

"But then again you haven't seen Max's school yet." he was saying to Nathaniel.

"That's because his design was completely unrealistic at the time. It needed some touch up. I was rather surprised he had it finished as soon as he did." Nathaniel said.

"Not as _unrealistic_ now though?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Are you eavesdropping, Max?" his father asked "Shame on you."

"It was a good thing I was." Nero replied.

"You know the last time we argued about this something unfortunate happened after." Darkdoom said, looking at Raven with a smile "Maybe we should stop."

"What?" Raven asked, looking at all of them. Nathaniel shrugged and Nero kind of rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Anyway Max, it's your school." Nathaniel said as Raven narrowed her eyes at Darkdoom "I'm just putting out my perspective."

"Once again." Nero replied.

Nathaniel simply smiled as he turned back to Darkdoom.

"Natalya, how far away was the nearest Convit building?" Nero asked, looking around again.

"Are they still calling them that?" Raven asked.

"Well, the Convit doesn't technically exist now." Nero said "But they still have the buildings in operation and all of their soldiers with it."

"Who runs it?" Raven asked, frowning. Nero shrugged and shook his head.

"Well I thought it was just a few minutes from here." Raven said "Going straight on this road."

"That's what thought too." Nero said, getting up "Alright, can we get going?"

Shelby sat up, grumbling quietly, although Nero wasn't even really talking to her. He was trying to get Nathaniel and Darkdoom.

The two men kept talking for second until they noticed all the others standing and got up as well.

"We're going to head down the road a little bit to check something out." Nero said, as his father didn't know about their earlier involvement with the Convit. Sure, he might have heard of the organization, but probably not the details of its downfall.

"You know the funny thing is is that they didn't give us an address or a place to meet them so how can they expect us to meet them anywhere?" Darkdoom asked.

"Well clearly these people are not professionals. They must not've gone to H.I.V.E. in their teen years." Nathaniel said, with an amused glance at Nero, who raised an eyebrow.

"Evidently not." Darkdoom replied.

"They did give us a time however." Nero said "Which doesn't make any sense."

There was a loud call of: "Max!" and they all glanced up in front of them.

"I don't believe it." Nero said with a slight smile.

The same little girl that they had seen at the store was running up to them, hair bobbing up and down. She stopped about five feet from them, eyes wide as if searching their very souls. She waved, wrist bending up and down.

"Hi!"

"Hello, again." Nero replied.

"Juliana!" came a woman's voice. She walking up behind her daughter, face stern.

"Sorry about th-oh!" Iliana's eyes widened "Holy fetch!"

"Iliana?!" Shelby exclaimed as the others stared for a second in surprise. The woman looked the same all except for her hair, which was now light on top and dark at the bottom, switched from the last time they saw her.

"Oh my gosh hi!" Iliana went forward "Aww...hugs! What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." Nero said, looking down at her little girl who had her fingers halfway in her mouth as she stared at the group. She walked over and held onto the back of her mom's legs after a second. "Is she...yours?"

"You have a little girl!" Shelby half-squealed.

Iliana nodded happily, still going around one by one and hugging them. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing great. How about yourself?" Nero asked.

"Wonderful!" Iliana replied. She pointed at Nathaniel "I don't believe I've met you."

"I'm Nathaniel, Max's father." Nathaniel said, leaning forward to shake her hand.

"Sweet!" Iliana said, putting hands on her daughters shoulders "This little bundle of energy is Juliana."

"My names Juliana." the little girl at her knee confirmed.

"Yeah we saw her at the store earlier this morning." Nero said, smiling.

"That was you?" Iliana asked "Oh my word that's how she knew your name! I was a little freaked out for a second. Like maybe you'd secretly kidnapped her and given her back before morning."

Nero raised an eyebrow and Juliana put her hands on her face, mouth opened like an "O"

"Yep that's her new favorite thing." Iliana said, looking down at her little girl. Juliana pressed her lips together, making a face, before turning to take off across the grass "She wants to know everybody's name."

"She's adorable!" Shelby exclaimed and Laura nodded. "How old is she?"

"Almost three." Iliana said with a smile. "She's a charm."

"She's Pietor's right?" Darkdoom asked and Nathaniel frowned slightly.

"No. I ditched him." Iliana said with a wave of her hand "Of course! That's little Juliana Furan right there."

Nathaniel's eyes widened slightly and looked at Nero, who didn't see his look. Everyone else smiled.

"Is Pietor here?" Shelby asked, looking around.

"Yep!" Iliana turned around and pointed "He's right there, with Juliana."

On the grass, a few feet away from the playground, there was a blanket with a basket and a few plates around it. Pietor stood next to it and Juliana was clambering all over him. She was on his shoulders and trying to get around onto his back so every time she fell, Pietor would catch her and swing her back around. Her face was happy and she squealed each time he did it. Raven, Nero, Nathaniel, and Darkdoom stared. Pietor Furan had a daughter.

"Pietor!" Iliana called as he continued without looking over.

Nero watched, thinking about the report they'd gotten about this particular assassin. Darkdoom looked at him and you could tell he was thinking the same.

Juliana jumped off from her father's back and took off running. Pietor ran after her and scooped her up with one arm as she screamed in laughter.

"Oh my gosh you have a _kid_!" Shelby said again, patting Iliana's arm excitedly. The woman smiled back at her.

"And a husband that doesn't listen." she replied "Yo! Pietor Furan!"

"Max." Nathaniel said under his breath "That's Pietor Furan. What are you doing?"

"I'll explain later." Nero muttered back "Don't say anything."

"Is Anastasia here too? What's going on?" Nathaniel asked, sounding just a little bit bitter.

"I'll explain later." Nero repeated, waving him off.

Pietor glanced over as Iliana called him one more time. His eyebrows went up as Iliana beckoned him and he heaved Juliana up and over his shoulders and started walking over.

"Well." he said, looking at the newcomers "This is a surprise."

"You bet it is!" Shelby said. She smirked "Remember me?"

"Shelby, I have tried to forget you. It doesn't work." Pietor replied "So what are you guys doing here?" his eyes rested on Nathaniel for a second, who raised an eyebrow.

"We're here on some…business." Nero replied, not sure what else to say at that point. _Hey Pietor, we're here to investigate a blackmailer that we think might be you_.

Juliana started messing up Pietor's hair and patting on his head enthusiastically.

"You got your hands full there?" Darkdoom asked, watching her in amusement. Pietor rolled his eyes slightly as Juliana wrapped her hands around his chin, resting her own chin on his head.

"His names Max." she said, pointing at Nero.

"Good job." Pietor replied.

"So where's Anastasia?" Nero asked, with a glance at the girl.

"She's at home." Iliana said "Probably cleaning."

Nathaniel scowled slightly.

"Speaking of which, why don't you all come over?" Iliana asked "And don't say no, I'm sure you can spare a few hours from your _business_ trip."

"Yes, we should have guests, daddy!" Juliana said. Pietor slowly let her fall back, hands gripping her ankles. She squealed as she fell, hanging upside down from her dad's hands.

###

"And so now they've signed a peace treaty with G.L.O.V.E." Nero finished, looking at his father as they drove down the road. They were following Pietor's big black truck back to their home.

"They actually agreed to that?" Nathaniel asked incredulously, shaking his head slightly "Max, after what happened with Elena-"

"We worked that out." Nero said, lowering his voice "It wasn't the Anastasia. It was the Convit who staged it to look like they'd done it, to keep Pietor away from G.L.O.V.E."

"How long have you known this?" Nathaniel asked "And why didn't you ever think to contact me after all this was revealed?"

"It wasn't any of your business. After all you've decided to remain neutral in these affairs." Nero said pointedly.

"Not to the extent of where I don't know some of our biggest enemies have suddenly become our allies." Nathaniel said "That's rather important news. Not just G.L.O.V.E. news, but personal news as well."

"Max, please don't." Darkdoom said, cutting off Nero as he tried to protest "Yes, it is Nathaniel's business. We're sorry we didn't let you know earlier, Nathaniel. Now please. Let's all settle down."

"Yeah, we've got to be happy. Iliana has a child!" Shelby said "Who is so cute by the way."

"She was adorable." Laura agreed.

"I wonder when they got married." Darkdoom "Just a little while after we left I'm guessing."

"Oooh…I wonder what her ring looks like." Shelby said.

###

They followed them all the way to the Furan's place, where they parked and got out. Pietor let Iliana and Juliana out before continuing on to go into the garage.

"So did you just come and live here with them?" Darkdoom asked, looking up at the base for a second.

"Well…sort of." Iliana said "I still have my house and everything. We kind go back and forth but for the most part we're here."

"Why don't you sell your house then?" Darkdoom asked.

"Well I keep _a lot_ of crap there and Juliana loves to go there occasionally." Iliana said.

"And how are Frisky and Pepper?" Shelby asked.

"Doing wonderful, but I had to get my Cleo put down a little while ago because she had distemper." Iliana said, looking sad "But she was in pain so I didn't want to make her suffer."

"Aww…that sucks. I'm sorry." Shelby replied.

"But daddy had to dig a big hole to put her in." Juliana said, spreading out her arms wide "Mommy was very sad." the way she said 'sad' was just too adorable that everyone had to chuckle for a second.

"Yeah she was." Iliana said, patting her back.

"But then daddy took us out to eat at a rest-au-rant." Juliana went on, putting her hands up in a shrug "So… it was okay."

They all smiled as Iliana nodded.

"And we have two dogs." Juliana added, holding up two fingers "And I have to feed them to-night."

They continued into the house and Iliana closed the door behind them. Nathaniel looked around for several long moments, clearly taking in the design of the building.

There was a loud barking and two dogs came running down the stairs. They ran over to the people, sniffing earnestly and tails wagging.

"See this is Drake." Juliana said, jumping onto the big Husky, who twisted to lick her face "But daddy usually calls him the brat. And that is Keesha." she added, pointing at the tan dog. Everyone nodded, smiling.

Raven looked at the tan dog for a moment. So Pietor had decided to keep her after all.

"Anastasia must be upstairs." Iliana said, waving a hand at herself like she was an idiot "Be right back! Please make yourself at home because we all know it's really your second home." with that she turned around and went up the stairs. Juliana watched them for a second, hands clasped behind her back before turning to follow her mom, lips pursed as usual.

"You know, as surprising as it is." Nathaniel said as they walked over as orders were meant "I am finding her extremely likeable."

"Why is it surprising?" Nero asked, sitting down. Although he sounded irritated, his eyes were rather amused.

"Well I didn't think I'd like the person who married Pietor Furan, but then again I guess I don't know him as well as I thought either." Nathaniel replied.

"Well…she's not shy." Darkdoom said with a smile "You can count on that."

Nathaniel smiled slightly "I can tell."

"I love Iliana. I want to be just like her when I am her age." Shelby said.

"Well. You're heading in the right direction." Darkdoom replied.

They carried on the conversation until Iliana and Anastasia appeared at the top of the stairs. They walked down. Juliana followed, holding onto her aunt's hand tightly.

"Well well, this is a surprise." she said with a smile "What are you guys doing back in town?"

"Official business, but we were so politely invited over that we just had to come." Nero said, with an amused look at Iliana.

"I'm sure." Anastasia replied. She looked at Nathaniel for a moment, but she didn't say anything about it.

The door to the garage opened and Pietor came in. Both dogs got up and went over to them.

Anastasia glanced back for a second, then looked at Nero "How long are you staying?"

"We're not sure yet. It depends on if we find what we're looking for." Nero said.

"Hide and seek?" Juliana asked, spreading her arms questioningly, eyes big and curious.

Nero smiled "Something like that."

"Well before you go on your way, you're welcome to stay for dinner." Anastasia said "If you'd like to of course."

###

"I can't eat peanuts." Juliana said, counting off on her fingers "Or milk because that makes my stomach ouch. So mommy got some other kind of milk and now I have to drink that, but I don't eat peanuts cause she couldn't find other kind of peanuts."

"She drinks almond milk." Iliana explained for the rest of the group to which Juliana was explaining.

They were just about finishing dinner later that evening and the little girl was having just a tremendous time telling them about her life.

"And I like to color. See I show you." Juliana slid off her chair to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey, young lady, you were not excused." Iliana said, pointing back at her chair. Everyone chuckled, except for Pietor, who raised an eyebrow.

Juliana made a goofy frustrated face and slowly climbed back onto her chair, which was just a little bit too tall for her.

"How much more, mommy?" she asked.

"At least two more bites of everything." Iliana said "Then you can go."

Nero and Darkdoom shared a rather amused look. It was nice to see Iliana be the adult for once. Juliana obediently took two more bites of everything and looked at her mom. When she nodded, the little girl hopped down and shuffled out of the kitchen.

"So Max, what kind of official business really brings you all to Russia?" Anastasia asked after a few more minutes. She set down her fork, ready to listen. She knew it was abrupt, but she had to know before they left, as it was of dire importance to her family's safety. Nero didn't just travel around with his father for no reason.

Pietor leaned forward slightly and Iliana looked in between them for a second. Nathaniel watched that carefully.

"Well, if you must know." Nero began, looking right at Anastasia. For a moment, he felt certain that it was the Furans blackmailing them. "These past few weeks, we've received some peculiar letters and emails. Each time they've contained a warning or a threat if we don't meet whoever is sending them where and when they ask. They haven't been signed and have no trail left to track them from the emails."

"They want you to meet in Samara, don't they?" Anastasia asked.

Nero frowned "Yes, exactly."

"Then we have a match." Anastasia said, pulling out a piece of paper and holding it out to him. Nero took it slowly. It read:

 _Anastasia Furan,_

 _If you refuse to comply with these commands, you will be harmed. Meet me in Samara, Russia in one week at 9 a.m. We have power and we will kill. Reply within the day._

Nero scowled in confusion and looked back up at her. Darkdoom leaned to read it as well.

"Both Pietor and Iliana have gotten these too." Anastasia said as her brother and his wife nodded. Iliana looked a bit like she had been stressing out about this for a little while.

"How long ago?" Nero asked, handing it back to her.

"A week or two, but there have been several since." Anastasia said "To be honest, I was starting to wonder if it was someone from G.L.O.V.E., but seeing as you have them too, that's not the case."

"We also found it odd that they wanted it in Samara." Darkdoom said.

"Tell me about it." Pietor said.

"And you? Did they send them to you?" Anastasia asked, looking at Nathaniel. He nodded.

"Wow." she leaned back "And you were headed to Samara were you?"

"Yes." Nero replied "But I'm glad we ran into you. This sounds like more than just one person voicing their opinion."

Anastasia nodded.

"So?" Iliana asked and everyone looked at her.

" _Let's do it!_ " she said, smiling.

 **So when I have Juliana talk, it doesn't really work unless you imagine a little kid's voice, so I would suggest that! ;D I love you guys! Please review! By the way, that's who's in the cover picture for the story! JULIANA!**


	3. My Assassin Father

**Please review! And tell me what you think! :D**

The next morning, Raven walked down the stairs of the Furan's place. They'd had stayed up quite late last night, returning to the safe house to get their stuff and then driving back, so she'd slept in until 8:30. For some reason, that was pretty late for her and a lot of the other people in this place, because everyone else was up and buzzing.

She could hear talking in the kitchen so she headed in there, where Iliana was cooking with Anastasia. Nero, Darkdoom, and Nathaniel were in there and apparently they had just finished a funny conversation because everyone was laughing. Raven came in, looking at all of them as if laughter was a disease.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Darkdoom said with a smile. Raven nodded at him sarcastically as Nathaniel smiled as well. Nero kind of scowled at them both.

"Hey, alright, do you want sausage or bacon and French toast or waffles?" Iliana asked, gesturing at the pan with her spatula "You need to eat up because we have a lot of food here."

"Oh dear." Raven said, going over to Nero "Where are the students?"

"Hey chickita!" Iliana called "What's your order? We're cooking for everybody right now."

"I'm assuming they're still upstairs." Nero replied "But that's probably not the wisest thing to believe."

"Hey girlie!" Iliana said "Hello?"

"Uhh…sausage? And pancakes? Whatever will make you happy." Raven replied irritably.

"Good." Iliana said, reaching to flip the food "Not a morning person I see."

Raven shot her a look which Iliana didn't see and Nero just shrugged at the assassin in amusement.

The door opened and a happy Shelby walked in. Wing was beside her and Laura was behind, a book in hand as she read it.

"Your assumption was correct." Raven informed Nero, who nodded.

"Good morning everyone." Shelby said.

"Good morning!" Iliana replied "Okay now I need you to tell me exactly what you want to eat so I make enough of everything."

"Excuse me?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh. I mean so _we_ cook enough of everything." Iliana corrected herself "They can see you cooking you know." she continued stirring batter for a moment then spoke again "Oh goodness, I'm going to get my ring all greasy." she slipped her ring off her left hand and set it on the counter behind her.

"Oh my gosh your ring! I forgot to see it!" Shelby exclaimed, hurrying over. Iliana smiled and picked it back up. Laura went over as well.

"Awwww…" they both went at the same time. Raven rolled her eyes and Darkdoom smiled.

"He really put a rock on your finger didn't he?" Laura said after a moment of examining it. The ring had one huge diamond in the middle and at least ten little diamonds running all around the band and the other diamond. The band was silver and honestly it looked heavy.

"I know right?" Iliana said, looking rather proud "It's so pretty." she went over to Raven, Wing, Nero, and Darkdoom and showed it all to them, wiggling her fingers.

"Holy crap." Darkdoom said, leaning over to see it. Nero looked at it a second before nodding. Nathaniel looked at it rather curiously.

"Wouldn't something that big get terribly annoying?" Raven asked and Iliana stuck a tongue out at her.

"Not if you like the man who gave it to you."

"How much did that cost, if you don't mind me asking." Nathaniel asked.

Iliana glanced back at Anastasia, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well Pietor doesn't like it when I tell people, but I guess you guys shouldn't be a problem." Iliana said, leaning forward and quieting her voice "In American money, over six thousand dollars."

Shelby let out a weird gasp, covering her mouth.

"But you know some of that is from having it shaped just for me." Iliana said, putting a finger to her lips "So shhh…"

"He really went all out." Darkdoom said with a smile.

"Yeah but don't tell him I told you." Iliana replied, still looking happy.

"Iliana, don't let your food burn." Anastasia said, from behind the counter.

"Nag, nag okay." Iliana said, turning back.

"So did you help him pick it?" Raven asked Anastasia as she went over to the counter.

She shook her head "Nope. He went all by himself."

"So what's the proposal story?" Shelby asked.

"The story?" Iliana asked "Well, I think it's better when you hear it from Pietor. Hey, since you're standing up, will you go grab Pietor and Juliana?" she asked, pointing at Raven.

"Where are they?" Raven asked.

"I think they're still outside." Iliana said.

"I'm right on your tail Raven." Shelby said, scooting around the corner.

"Don't touch me." the assassin replied, turning to go out the kitchen door. She walked ahead of the student outside, but she quickened her pace as well.

"Why are you so concerned with being touched?" Shelby asked "You fight hand to hand combat all the time."

"Actually it's just you I don't want touching me." Raven responded. Shelby scowled slightly.

As they went around the building, they could hear Juliana squealing in laughter and Pietor kind of growling. They continued walking until they could see both of them jumping on a big square tramp.

"They have a tramp?" Shelby asked, mouth gaping for a second "That is new right and they didn't have it the whole time I was here last time?"

"I'm assuming." Raven said, staring at the man and the little girl as they played.

Pietor was chasing her around the tramp before scooping her up and she screamed. He pretended to bite her stomach and that was where the growling sounds were coming from. Juliana was screaming and kicking her legs, most likely because it tickled. Then he threw her in the air and she landed on the tramp. He bounced her up to her feet and she collided with his leg, laughing as she grabbed onto it.

"I'm pulling you down! I'm pulling you down!" Juliana cried.

"Oh ah!" Pietor pretended to fall over and he squashed her in the process.

"Oof daddy, you're squishing me." Juliana said from under his legs. She heaved herself out and Pietor pulled her back, grabbing her upper arms. The girl opened her mouth huge but no sound came out.

It was then that Raven realized she was staring and she shook it off before walking out with Shelby, who spoke for her luckily.

"Breakfast is ready Pietor!" she called "Iliana wants you to come in!"

"Mommy's awake!" Juliana exclaimed as Pietor set her down. She scrambled to the opening of the tent net and hopped down.

"Okay." Pietor replied, sounding slightly like 'why did she send you two out here and not come herself?'

"Run! Daddy run!" Juliana exclaimed "Breakfast!"

Raven turned as they came towards the door, feeling slightly awkward. She knew she was the only one and she also knew that that came from her past at the Glasshouse. It was just plain weird to see Pietor Furan with a little girl.

Juliana had grabbed onto the bottom of her dad's leg and was riding on his foot as he walked. Her grip looked like steel and she didn't look like she was coming off anytime soon.

As Raven walked back in to the kitchen, Iliana looked behind her.

"Did Pietor die or something?"

"No he's coming." Raven said, pointing a thumb backwards.

A few seconds after that, Pietor came in the door with Shelby.

"Gosh you're slow." Iliana said, putting hands on her hips.

"Well sorry, I've got a little munchkin on my leg." Pietor said, lifting up his leg best he could with Juliana hanging on it. She made a face and tilted her head back at all of them.

"Jewels what are you doing up there?" Iliana asked, shaking her head in amusement "You need to come eat your breakfast."

"Not yet, mommy." Juliana said "Daddy is carrying me around."

"Yeah, mommy." Pietor said, while walking over. He had to keep his left leg completely straight as that was the one Juliana was on, so he walked rather lopsided.

"So when did you guys get a tramp?" Shelby asked "A very big one might I add."

"About a month ago." Iliana replied "Isn't it great?"

"I love it." Shelby said.

"It's mine." Juliana said matter of factly. She jumped off Pietor's leg and started running toward her chair.

"Look out, comin' through!" she said, sprinting through Shelby, Raven, and Nathaniel as they staggered to avoid her.

"Juliana." Iliana said sternly as her daughter clambered onto her chair. Her daughter widened her eyes and mouth and put two little hands on her cheeks.

"No don't scold her." Nathaniel said in amusement 'There's no harm done." Nero's eyes narrowed at that.

"She knows she's not supposed to run in the kitchen." Iliana said, walking over to set down a plate in front of her daughter "You'd better watch it young lady or I'll have dad after you."

Pietor, who was behind the counter, smiled slightly and shook his head at his daughter. She tried to copy his rather mischievous face and wrinkled her nose as she put a finger to her lips. Anastasia spotted this and whacked her brother over the head.

Iliana poured her daughter some juice and handed it to her. After a second, she asked.

"What do we say when someone gives us something?"

Juliana looked up at her, eyes wide as she thought for several moments.

"Come on Juliana you know what daddy always says when people give him things." Pietor said.

Juliana looked at Iliana, her eyes wide and serious "Go away."

Iliana rolled her eyes and shot a look at Pietor, who smiled.

"See? She's learning."

Iliana shook her head and looked back down at her daughter.

" _Thank you._ " she corrected.

"You're welcome." Juliana replied.

Iliana rolled her eyes again and walked back to her griddle. Pietor avoided her slap at him as well.

"What's your name?" Juliana asked, pointing at Shelby.

"I'm Shelby." the student said, smiling.

"How come?" Juliana asked, holding her hands out in a shrug.

"Uhh…I don't know." Shelby said.

"My names Juliana." the little girl said, putting a hand on her chest "Mommy and Daddy named me."

Shelby laughed slightly and then the little girl looked at Raven, who was sitting next to her.

"What's your name?"

"Natalya." Raven replied.

"Talya?" Juliana asked, tilting her head slightly.

"How come I can't call you Natalya?" Shelby asked, scowling.

"I never said you couldn't, I just suggest you never do." Raven replied.

"Talya." Juliana seemed settled with that.

Raven looked unsure about how to correct her, but luckily Iliana stepped in.

"No, it's _Na_ talya." she said and Juliana scowled best she could in confusion.

"I like Talya." she said.

"But that's not her name."

"Why not?" Juliana asked, looking at Raven "I like Talya."

"I like Talya too." Darkdoom said, once again smiling. Raven glared at him.

"Talya." Juliana said proudly.

"Okay." Raven replied, mostly just agreeing to stop the conversation.

"Jewels eat your breakfast." Iliana said.

"I want to color. Can I color, mommy?" Juliana asked.

"After breakfast." Iliana replied.

Juliana didn't look satisfied with that so after a second she slid off her chair and went running to the door.

Pietor, with his assassin/father reflexes, lunged and caught her arms before she could touch the door. Juliana squealed in surprise as he set her back down in her seat and everyone laughed.

"Serves you right." Iliana said, pointing at the girl with her spatula "Now eat or you don't get to color at all."

Juliana made a face, but she picked up her fork.

 **###**

A little while later, the Furan's little girl laid on the floor, scribbling at a coloring book and watching T.V. in the main room. Iliana was sitting down on the floor next to her, looking at her phone.

Laura was still reading her book on the couch while Wing was with Shelby in the training room pit sparring.

Nero and the others were going out with Pietor and Anastasia today, as they had done previously before finding the Furans. Nero and Raven were on the couches, waiting for both Darkdoom and Nathaniel. Pietor sat next to his wife except on the couch, also waiting for his sister.

"Mommy, where is Daddy going today?" Juliana asked, running her red crayon across the page. Pietor glanced up for two seconds at his name, but went back to his phone.

"He's just going out to look around town." Iliana replied.

"Look for what?" Juliana asked, grabbing a different crayon.

"Just stuff." Iliana said, putting a piece of hair behind her little girl's ear "We need to do your hair don't we?"

"Yes. It's messy." Juliana said, messing up her hair even more with her hands.

As Iliana moved to start smoothing it down, Darkdoom and Nathaniel came down the stairs.

"Hey, Iliana, flu shots are coming up at the medical center." Pietor said, looking up with one raised eyebrow "Want to go?"

"No sir." Iliana said, without looking back.

"I can hold your hand." Pietor said.

"Pietor. No." Iliana said, shooting him a look. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm just taking Anastasia, Juliana, and me then."

Iliana gave him a thumbs up without looking at him.

"So does Juliana share her mother's phobia?" Darkdoom asked, nodding at the little girl in amusement.

"Oh no." Pietor said, shaking his head "I made sure of that."

"How?" Raven asked, scowling slightly.

"I only wish my mother had done what he'd done." Iliana said, standing up.

"What did you do?" Darkdoom asked.

"Well on the day that we were going to get a shot, I woke her up in the morning and took her to breakfast." Pietor said "Then we went to a stupid little amusement park near here until lunch and I took her out to lunch. Our appointment was at two o'clock, so after lunch we went to get the shots. I went first so Juliana could see how calm I was about it. I told her if there was no crying we could go and get ice cream after with Iliana and Anastasia. Then I had her sit on my lap and they gave her the shot with no problem. So we went out to ice cream and now she is not afraid of needles."

"Holy cow." Darkdoom said, chuckling.

"I was not going to deal with another person who won't get their vaccinations." Pietor replied, looking at Iliana, who stuck out her tongue.

"So now Juliana just loves her shot days?" Nathaniel asked, smiling.

"Pretty much." Pietor said. He looked up the stairs "If Anastasia doesn't get down here in ten seconds; we're just going to leave."

"I heard that." Anastasia said as she rounded the corner from her room to the stairs.

"Oh yay, we can go." Pietor said, standing up.

"Farewell!" Iliana said.

"Bye Daddy. Bye Aunt Anastasia." Juliana said, without looking back.

"What time do you think you guys'll be back?" Iliana asked.

"At latest I think around dinner." Pietor replied.

"Okay." Iliana said "Have fun with exploring."

"We're not exploring, but okay." Pietor said as they turned.

 **###**

Shelby hit the ground and winced.

"Geez, you're on your game today." she said as Wing offered a hand up.

"One must always be fully prepared." he said.

"Even for something they're not prepared for?" Shelby asked.

Wing frowned "Shelby I just said-"

"I know what you said big guy." Shelby replied with a smile "I'm just giving you a hard time." she turned "So are we done for the day?"

"If you would like to be." Wing replied, nodding at the exit.

Shelby turned and pulled herself out.

"Am I improving, big guy?" she asked as they walked toward the door.

"Exceedingly so." Wing replied "Although you still have much to learn."

"Yay." Shelby said, pulling open the door.

They walked out to find just Laura and Juliana in the living room.

"Hey, Brand where is everyone?" Shelby asked.

"Daddy and guests had to go look for something." Juliana said matter of factly from the floor.

"They went out to investigate again." Laura said "Iliana is running to the store right now so we're watching Juliana."

"Watching me do what?" Juliana asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Nothing." Laura replied with a slight smile.

"Did Mommy say I have to do nothing?" Juliana asked, tilting her head.

"No no, you can do whatever you want." Laura said.

"Actually I can't do lots of things." Juliana said, lifting up her fingers to count "I can't run in the kitchen. I can't have too many toys out. I can't disobey mommy and daddy. I can't watch too much T.V."

"Okay okay, just follow all the rules that you normally have." Laura replied as Shelby and Wing laughed.

"Can you tell me all the rules?" Juliana asked, spreading out her hands "Cause mommy and daddy get mad when I break a rule and I get in trouble and I don't like to get in trouble."

"You can just keep coloring." Laura said.

"Sometimes when I don't follow the rules, mommy and daddy put me in my room for ten minutes and if I come out then daddy has to spank me. And if I am being really bad, then I go to bed with no snack."

"Oh. Well just don't be bad." Laura said, unsure what to reply to that.

"Can I have a snack now?" Juliana asked, putting out her arms again.

"Sure I'll get it. What do you want?" Shelby asked.

"I just want my juice." the little girl said, standing up "I know where it is."

She walked over to Shelby and held out a hand. The student took it with a smile of amusement as Juliana took her into the kitchen.

"Can we jump on the tramp?" Juliana asked, going over to the fridge. Shelby pulled it open for her and the little girl grabbed her sippy cup.

"Sure." Shelby said.

"But I have to drink this first." Juliana said, putting it to her mouth. They went back into the living room.

"Do you guys want to jump on the tramp?" Shelby asked "Juliana and I are going too."

Laura shrugged "Sure."

"I think I'll just watch." Wing said.

"As long as you come outside." Shelby agreed.

Juliana took a big long drink from her cup before setting it down on the table "Let's go." she turned around and started running towards the door.

"I'm surprised they would leave us in charge." Shelby said "I mean I know we're perfectly responsible but Dr. Nero doesn't seem to think so sometimes."

"They didn't leave us in charge, Iliana just left us after that others had gone." Laura replied.

"Well still." Shelby said.

"Shelby!" Juliana called from the open door and the student turned to walk over to the door. Laura and Wing followed after a second.

"Let's play a game!" Juliana said, beckoning them "On the tramp."

"What do you want to play?" Shelby asked.

"One two three." Juliana said "You jump and on three you fall on your butt to see who bounces the highest."

"Alright." Shelby said, helping her climb onto the tramp.

"No, I can do it." Juliana said, pushing away her arms. She grunted as she pulled herself up and Shelby had to cut off a laugh.

"Okay, now you come up." Juliana said, starting to jump.

 **###**

Raven narrowed her eyes as they walked into the Siberian Convit building. They had all agreed that because the blackmailer was sending threats to all of the people involved with the Convit destruction that they must be asking to meet them at one of the previous Convit buildings.

However, the building was silent and Pietor walked forward. The first letter had been for this day at twelve in Siberia. It was nearly twelve now, but there wasn't a soul there.

"I don't understand this." Anastasia said, looking around "They don't give us a place, but they give us a time and they get angry if we don't meet them."

"I feel like we may be missing something obvious." Nero said "I don't see anything significant about the times."

"No but there's a note." Pietor said, walking toward the door to the main office.

Everyone looked at him as he pulled a piece of paper off the wood. He came back over and raised an eyebrow before reading.

 _Greetings the Furan family or perhaps Nero and his operatives. If you have found this note, I assume that you have finally figured out that meeting us is the only solution. Please take this note, as I will know that you have been here. I will schedule a new meeting time with you soon. Do not ignore it or there will be consequences. Wait for my notice._

"There's no signature." Pietor said, lowering it.

"So, does this person just expect us to sit around waiting?" Raven asked "For them to ambush us?"

"Clearly." Pietor replied.

"Do you think the threats will stop?" Nathaniel asked, nodding at the note "If he finds that we took this?"

"Well. Let's experiment." Pietor said, folding the note up.

"That makes me curious about what is at the building in Samara." Anastasia said.

 **Late that night…about midnight…**

 **###**

Pietor stared at the ceiling in his room, eyes wide open. Iliana was asleep beside him, her chest rising and falling peacefully.

He was certain he was an insomniac sometimes, although this rarely happened unless something that day had been left unfinished. He'd wanted to travel to Samara to check there, but that took several hours and it was too late. He'd had many sleepless nights ever since the death threats had been arriving. For him, they were an occurrence that didn't bother, but when they came to Iliana, _that_ was when he got nervous.

The door to their room cracked open and he sat up. Only a little dim glow of light came from the main room outside his.

For a moment, there was nothing, but then a shape appeared. It was Juliana, with her blanket hanging from her hands as she looked in.

"Juliana what's wrong?" Pietor asked, careful not to wake Iliana.

His daughter was biting on her fingers as she walked to get next to him.

"It's raining outside and there is lightening in my room." she said, looking nervous with her clenched jaw and wide eyes.

"It's just light." Pietor said "I promise it won't hurt you."

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" Juliana asked, gripping her blanket rather anxiously.

Pietor glanced over at Iliana before back at his daughter "Yeah. Just go close the door first."

Juliana turned around and went to shut the door. The room went completely dark and Juliana hurried back over. She lifted up her arms and Pietor picked her up to settle her in between Iliana and him.

Juliana shuffled for a minute, putting her blanket over herself before lying down. She snuggled in between both of them, letting out a contented sigh before drifting off to sleep.

Pietor rolled his eyes slightly in amusement.

 **Please review! :D Let me know what you think of characters or actions or plot or…or…how good the writing was?...or… :)**

 **Just please REVIEW!**


	4. We Didn't Really Date

**Please review!**

 **Two days later…**

"Ow." Juliana said as Iliana pulled up her hair rather tightly. She ran her fingers through it to smooth it out and the little girl scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry." Iliana said, biting the ponytail to stretch it out.

"Ow." Juliana repeated when she pulled it tight.

They were sitting in the family room downstairs and Iliana was doing her hair for the day, however the little girl was in a lot of pain apparently. Ponytails were always torture.

"There you go. You're done." Iliana said, letting go of her. Juliana got up and walked over to the couch. Nero was with Raven and Nathaniel and she struggled to pull herself up next to them. Nero leaned to help her, looking amused.

"No don't help me." Juliana said, sliding back down. Nero pulled his hands back and only then did she try again.

"She's a little independent." Iliana said, watching her daughter with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, she said the same thing to me." Shelby replied as Juliana made it up onto the couch next to Nero. His hands were clasped because he had been watching her and Juliana copied him, legs bumping against the couch again and again. He raised an eyebrow slightly and casually moved his hands again.

Juliana's eyes grew slightly and she copied him again before looking up at his face. Nero smiled slightly, but he didn't say anything.

They hadn't received anything for the last few days. No threats, no meeting schedules, nothing from their esteemed blackmailer. And nothing had changed so everyone was trying to let their guard down.

Nero and Darkdoom had discussed leaving, but Darkdoom had convinced Nero to stay for a while longer. After all these things were happening to them as well. Nero was still very paranoid about the fact that Pietor could be so calm and collected after he'd murdered those men in New York and he really wanted to question him.

"Well like mother like child." Raven said, raising an eyebrow at Iliana.

"Where's daddy?" Juliana asked, playing with her ponytail.

"Probably still in his room." Iliana replied.

Juliana pursed her lips and shrugged "Why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" Iliana asked.

Juliana wiggled her nose and shook her head "Can I go outside?"

Iliana hesitated a minute before nodding "Go ahead. Just be careful."

"Okay." Juliana hopped down off the couch.

As her little girl skipped over to the door, Iliana spoke again.

"Hey Juliana, what do we do if a stranger tries to grab you?"

"Scream so daddy can hear me and run inside." Juliana replied.

"Good job." Iliana said "And take Drake with you."

"Drake!" Juliana called, turning around repeatedly.

"So she just has to scream for Pietor so he can come and kill all the bad guys?" Darkdoom asked, looking at the little girl in amusement.

"Don't judge me." Iliana replied.

Just as Anastasia rounded the corner to come down the stairs, the big dog slipped down past her, almost colliding with her leg.

"Whoa." Anastasia said irritably, moving to the side slightly. Drake turned back around and ran back up to her, tail waving. They all noticed as they looked at her, that the woman was rather dressed up.

"Drake!" Juliana called and the Husky whirled around to go back over to her.

"Let's go outside." the girl said, pulled on his fur. Drake followed her, rearing up to his hind legs in excitement.

"Where are you going all fancy?" Iliana asked, looking at Anastasia with a raised eyebrow.

She had on medium length black dress with a white fur jacket that went to her waist. It wasn't quite casual if you could tell.

"Out." Anastasia said with a slight smile.

"Out to eat? Out to die? Out to meet someone?" Iliana asked.

"Maybe."

"Pietor's gonna kill you." Iliana said, shaking her head slightly.

"No he won't." Anastasia said.

"Are you going to see Jake?" Iliana asked, mouth widening with her eyes.

"Jake who?" Anastasia asked, turning.

"Oh boy have _fun_!" Iliana called, looking mischievous "What do you want me to tell Pietor?"

"Why do you have to tell him anything? Tell him the truth." Anastasia said, waving a hand.

"Are you serious?" Iliana asked.

"What is my brother gonna do?" Anastasia asked "Follow me?"

"Actually…yeah." Iliana replied.

"I will be back in like two hours." Anastasia said, rolling her eyes "Bye."

"Goodbye." Iliana said, still smiling at her.

"Who's Jake?" Darkdoom asked right as the door closed. Everyone leaned forward as they were wondering the same thing.

"He's my cousin's friend." Iliana explained "My mom remarried an American man and now I have new cousins that really want to be close with me. And one has a friend-Jake-and they are trying to set up Anastasia with him."

"Is she the spider or the fly?" Darkdoom asked and Raven and Nero looked at him.

"Well they both think they're the spider, but really, they're both the fly." Iliana said "And they'll either both be trapped or go their separate ways."

"And you are supporting this?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just providing the adult supervision, okay?" Iliana said, leaning back against the couch.

The door to Pietor's room opened and Iliana sprang to her feet.

"Anastasia left on a date!" she exclaimed. Pietor looked up from the phone he was holding and looked at the door, then back at all of them.

"What like just _now?"_

Iliana nodded.

"With _who_?"

"Well she didn't give me any specifics, but I'm pretty sure it's Jake." Iliana replied.

Pietor made a face, with made Darkdoom have to suppress a laugh, and scowled.

"Did she even have her gun on her?"

"Uhh…" Iliana looked around "I don't…know."

"What was she wearing?" Pietor asked as if talking to a child with hearing issues.

"Black dress. White, waist-length jacket." Iliana said, thinking back.

"Then she had her gun on her." Pietor concluded.

"Are you going to follow her?" Iliana asked.

"No. Although it would have been nice to have been notified of this _before_ she was in the car." Pietor replied "But if it's really Jake then I don't think we have much to worry about."

"You're so mean to him." Iliana said, smiling in amusement.

"He's macking on my _sister_. Do you _want_ me to invite him to play chess?" Pietor asked.

Nero suddenly had a flashback of all the times Pietor had glared at him when they were younger and smiled as he realized how defensive he'd been of Elena too. But that memory came with a twinge of sadness.

"You don't play chess." Iliana replied "And if you did, sure."

"You're mother rushes into relationships to fast. So now you have a million cousins and they all want to get close to me." Pietor said "And I'm sorry, but I'm not a very social person."

"Then learn to be social. You could be social." Iliana said "Learn a few things from your daughter."

"Ahahaha. No thanks." Pietor replied "What have you done with her anyway?"

"She's outside. With Drake." Iliana replied.

"We hope so anyway." Pietor said, turning to go towards the door.

"Are you expecting a kidnapper today?" Iliana asked.

"I'm always expecting a kidnapper."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the others as the door closed.

"When did your mom get married?" Darkdoom asked.

"About a year ago." Iliana said "And yes, Pietor was right, she did rush into it. Much like her marriage with Gabdin."

"In which he abused you, yet still treated your mom nicely?" Nero asked.

"Who's Gabdin?" Nathaniel asked.

"He was my step-father and first counselor in the Convit when it was still around." Iliana replied "until Pietor killed him and took his place of course." she turned to Nero "And yes, for some reason, he just loved her."

"So Pietor killed your step-father, took his position, and _then_ became your husband?" Nathaniel asked, looking slightly bemused.

"Well, Pietor never swore and stuck needles in me to test things." Iliana replied "So you can see why I liked him a little bit better."

Raven tilted her head slightly at that thought. The man who had abused her had been the savior for someone else surprisingly. She'd never really thought about it like that. And the other fact that Iliana had also been abused by a father-figure, although Pietor and Gabdin were severely different men. She knew that because of all the years she'd spent with Pietor, he'd never had men sexually abuse her as Gabdin had in the first day he'd met her.

"And what did your mother think of Pietor?" Nathaniel asked. Nero shot him a look. He knew his father was just trying to find _some_ sort of conflict between them, although he didn't know why.

"Well it's not like we told her _how_ Gabdin died." Iliana replied "Besides, she knew him before all that happened. He kind of scared her at first, but now that she's knows him, she's cool."

Nathaniel nodded and Nero let out a tense breath. If they wanted to keep their friendship in place, the less conflict the better. Especially with the fact that Pietor had already betrayed G.L.O.V.E. While Nero was planning to question him about that, he wanted it to be on good terms.

"I mean, this is coming from a woman who's married four times because two husbands were killed and one she divorced. She doesn't exactly have the best perspective on men or marriage." Iliana went on.

"Do you have any siblings?" Nathaniel asked.

"Nope. My mom had me at eighteen, actually while she was married, but they got divorced after I turned three." Iliana said. Nathaniel nodded again.

Pietor came back in as they spoke.

"Is she alive?" Iliana asked.

"For the most part." Pietor replied. He was still looking at his phone.

"Oh gosh your freaking cousin won't leave me alone." he said, shooting Iliana a look.

"Which one?"

"Alexis, the one who's Jake's friend." Pietor said and Darkdoom glanced up slowly. Nero looked at him curiously.

"You know Alexis, she's just funny." Iliana said.

"Wait. Alexis?" Darkdoom asked "What's her last name?"

"Uhhh…Firth." Pietor said, typing into his phone.

"She's a hilarious person. And really cool. She likes plants and little things like that." Iliana said "Maybe she could come over-"

"Alexis _Firth_?" Darkdoom asked, looking intent.

"Yeah." Iliana said, scowling "Why?"

Darkdoom stared for a moment as Nero began to laugh. Raven seemed to be on track, while everyone else just seemed to be confused.

"And she's your _cousin_?" Darkdoom demanded.

"Well now she is. _Why_?" Iliana asked.

"That's his ex-wife." Nero said, looking up at the ceiling and smiling.

Both Pietor and Iliana froze and looked at him for a second. Darkdoom covered his eyes.

"Well that's awkward." Pietor said after a few seconds. He went back to typing.

"You've been _married_?" Iliana asked "Wow your whole image just changed."

"How do you even know? I mean sure your mom and her dad got married, but she shouldn't even be in Russia, or anywhere close to here." Darkdoom said in exasperation.

"She came to research more plants and probably to visit her dad." Iliana said "She's here a lot."

"What are you saying to her?" Darkdoom asked Pietor quickly "Don't you _dare_ tell her I'm here."

"Whoa. Relax. I'm not." Pietor said.

"What is she texting you about?" Darkdoom asked hurriedly, but Nathaniel butted in.

"Have you not spoken to her since you returned from the dead? Shame on you Diabolus." Nathaniel said.

"I sent _word_ letting her know I was alive. She _knows._ " Darkdoom replied pointedly.

"But you haven't met with her? You realize how alone she must be with Nigel at school and all. I should think you would at least apologize." Nathaniel said.

"Well…I…" Darkdoom just looked frustrated "I've kind of been busy!"

"With what? Building your toys?" Raven asked innocently, which made Nero laugh again.

" _No_. With a lot of things." Darkdoom said, shooting her a look.

"Well don't worry." Iliana said with a glance at Pietor "She's not alone."

"Why? Does she have a boyfriend?" Darkdoom asked suspiciously.

"No, just a lot of friends." Iliana replied, struggling to hold in laughter "Why, jealous?"

"No." Darkdoom said, scowling.

"No I wasn't accusing." Iliana said with a smile "I think it's adorable if you are. I can totally see you and Alexis falling in love, although I can also see why you might have troubles. You're both extremely headstrong.

"Why is she texting you?" Darkdoom asked Pietor pointedly, although he seemed to be getting over the initial shock.

"I don't know. She does every day." Pietor replied "That's what I told you, Iliana's cousins are trying to get close."

"But you know you love Alexis." Iliana said with a smile.

"She's trying to set up my sister with a guy." Pietor said "And I don't know about you, but that's not the best way to get me to like you."

"But if she makes Anastasia happy, it makes you happy." Iliana replied "So it's a win win."

"How long as she been here?" Darkdoom asked.

"About a week. But she has like a part time job with plants and stuff and her father lives here so she stays awhile." Iliana replied.

"And she comes _here_?" Darkdoom asked.

"Sure why not, we're all friends." Iliana said "She loves Juliana and sometimes she even spends the night."

"She does love children." Darkdoom said with a sigh.

"So you guys had a kid, right? Nigel or something Nathaniel said." Iliana asked.

"Nigel." Darkdoom responded "Yes, he's actually at H.I.V.E. with Max and the others."

"So does she ever get to see him?" Iliana asked, scowling slightly.

"Well…no." Darkdoom said with a glance at Nero.

"I though not." Iliana said "That's why she avoids talking about anything of the sort. You know, no offense, but that is seriously a cruel thing to do. If you ever took my little girl away from me for that long, I would never speak to you again."

"And the mama bear comes out." Pietor muttered.

"Well we're all a part of G.L.O.V.E." Darkdoom said "I knew Nigel would go there some day."

"Did Alexis agree to that?" Iliana asked "Hmmm? No. She didn't did she?"

"No, but-"

"That is cruel and unusual punishment." Iliana said.

"Nigel has friends there." Darkdoom replied "And I am able to visit him it's not like he's in prison."

"His mom can't see him though and to be honest, the mother needs to see their child more than the father in most cases." Iliana said.

" _Look_." Darkdoom said, eyes extremely amused "I know you're just trying to get me to feel guilty so I'll apologize."

"Who's making you feel guilty?" Iliana asked looking around "Not me."

"Oh geez." Darkdoom muttered.

###

Anastasia pushed the door closed and threw her bag onto the floor next to it. She looked around as she pulled off her coat.

"Welcome back." Nero said, glancing up slightly and she heard the teasing note to his voice.

"Oh shut up." Anastasia said and Nero smiled back down at the paper he was reading. Nathaniel was examining the blueprints of something spread out on the table, appearing deep in thought.

"Hey Iliana?" Anastasia called, walking over to the stairs.

"Oh you're back." Pietor said, walking out from his room. He raised an eyebrow "And how was it?"

"Long." Anastasia replied "And a bit boring actually."

"You went with Jake right?" Pietor asked.

"Yeah. He's a little…I'll be honest- _whimpier_ then I thought he'd be."

"Not your type?"

"Not exactly. By the way, you do know Juliana is out there by herself right?"

"She has Drake." Pietor replied "And yes, I go and check on her every ten minutes."

"Where's Iliana?"

"Oh she took the kids to her house.

Anastasia nodded. She glanced towards the kitchen before walking over "So did you guys have lunch?"

"Not yet, Iliana said she was going to pick up something to bring back." Pietor replied, walking past her.

"Hey so I spoke with Alexis after Jake left." Anastasia said, pivoting on one foot to turn. Darkdoom glanced up "And she wants to go on a date sometime."

"I don't know if my wife would like that." Pietor responded.

Anastasia rolled her eyes "She means a _double_ date."

"Well you'd better ask Diabolus if that's okay first." Pietor said with a sly glance at Darkdoom, who glared and shook his head quickly.

"What?" Anastasia asked. She looked at him "What do you mean?"

"He means nothing." Darkdoom said and thankfully he heard the commotion outside the door.

Juliana pushed it open and came in. Right behind her were Iliana with several bags in her hands and all the students.

"Hey I brought _food_!" Iliana said. She brought them over to set down and now that she could see, she inhaled sharply when she saw Anastasia.

"Ohmygosh! Guess what! Alexis is Diabolus's ex-wife!" Iliana exclaimed.

Darkdoom closed his eyes and Nero chuckled quietly.

"What? Really?" Anastasia said, eyebrows rising. She looked at Darkdoom, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Wife?" Juliana asked, shrugging "Like mommy?"

###

Alexis was now the subject of their meal as they all sat around the table, except for Pietor who was back in his room like the unsocial person he was most the time. Although Raven probably would like to leave too. Darkdoom just looked resigned to their questions and seemed to be okay with answering practically anything. It became a rather casual conversation after a while. Especially because Juliana questioned everything the person asked with an excited tone.

"So when you 'died' did she know _anything_?" Anastasia asked "Or was she fooled like everyone else?"

"Oh I made sure both her and Nigel were _very_ fooled." Darkdoom replied "It was the only way that they would be safe. Because otherwise I know that Alexis would have come searching and gotten herself into a lot of trouble."

"And she filed for a divorce after you _died_?" Iliana asked, looking confused.

"No. That came after I had word sent that I was alive." Darkdoom replied "And since Nigel was taken, she was extra unhappy."

"I would be too." Nathaniel commented and Nero shot him a look.

"I know I know." Darkdoom said irritably "I probably should have gone and seen her."

"Well you still can." Iliana said. Nero's Blackbox suddenly went off and he stood up to answer it.

"I didn't want to have to go and explain to her what really happened. It was easier this way. If you know Alexis she questions about every single thing." Darkdoom said "Max would know." he looked at his friend as he walked toward the stairs "Right?"

"I'm not married Diabolus." he said in amusement, flipping open is Blackbox.

Darkdoom sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But you can still see her. Eh?" Iliana asked, elbowing him.

"I suppose."

"He's kind of scared of her." Nero whispered in amusement before turning to walk up the stairs, talking to the Colonel. Darkdoom glared after him.

Iliana suddenly started laughing and they looked at her.

"You know people might think of Max as being all serious and stuff, but really. He is such a ladies man." she said.

"Oh definitely." Nathaniel agreed, smiling.

"I concur." Anastasia replied.

"Why do you…think that?" Raven asked. Darkdoom just looked happy the conversation was off him.

"You remember three years ago when we went to that dance? Don't you remember seeing him?" Iliana asked "I'm pretty sure he _loves_ to dance. You know?"

Raven was starting to shake her head when Anastasia started talking.

"Whenever he doesn't have to be in charge or tell people what to do, he can be a little more of a rebel." she said.

"Believe me." Nathaniel replied, eyes sparkling "His teen years were interesting."

"He is so serious now." Anastasia said "Although I guess he always kind of was, but man he could be wild back then."

"Oh do tell!" Shelby exclaimed.

"He was quite confident and a little full of himself." Nathaniel said.

"Although I guess that's one of the things that drew Elena in." Anastasia said and he did a double take at her, looking shocked at the mention of her sister's name. No one else but him seemed surprised however.

"Well you know that singer Billy Joel?" Darkdoom asked "You know you'd never think of Nero as being a real musical type of guy, but he loved those songs, as a lot of people did, and he sang them."

"Dr. Nero _sang_ songs?" Shelby asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"It before your time." Darkdoom said "When he was a lot younger."

"Well see the thing is, he's a charmer." Anastasia said "He wants people to like him, but when they don't, it actually doesn't bug him."

"He does have a great smile." Iliana said, tilting her head as if thinking of something "Okay, I've got to find somewhere where we can go dancing and drinking. And then you will see Natalya." she smiled "I'll text Alexis. She knows where all the hit parties are."

"I'll see what?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look. Has Max ever taken you out on a date?" Iliana asked.

"No." Raven replied and Iliana looked a little deflated.

"Hold on." Darkdoom said, waving a hand with a smile "Let's rephrase it. Have you two ever been out to dinner at a restaurant alone?"

"Well…yeah." Raven replied "But it's not like-"

"So Iliana, yes, by our standards they have been on a date." Darkdoom concluded.

"No we haven't. If you count something like that then technically we've been on _several_ dates." Raven replied and Iliana clapped.

"But we're not counting that!" Raven exclaimed.

"What about the time, well _times_ you two went dancing for those G.L.O.V.E. gatherings?" Darkdoom asked "You went with Nero as his _date_."

"If he took someone else, I would have to go anyway." Raven said "It's kind of my job."

"See and he has a woman that hangs around with him all the time." Iliana said. She waved a hand "But if your stubborn we'll stop talking about it." she smiled "But I'm still going to find us a dance."

"Scheduling a dance?" Pietor asked from the door of his room.

Anastasia and Iliana twisted to see him, smiling. "Yes, for all of us."

"No, I hate dancing." Pietor replied, scowling.

"And music." Anastasia added.

"I hate music." Pietor repeated.

"And then Pietor's like a different kind of ladies man." Iliana said "He doesn't flirt, he'd just rather be around them."

"What?" Pietor asked.

###

"You know, it's really hard to believe Alexis and Diabolus had a kid." Iliana said from bed later that night. Her hands were behind her head and she looked at the ceiling.

Pietor was getting changed in the bathroom connected to their room and he walked out just as he pulled on his shirt "Why?"

"Oh I don't know. They just seem like the couple that wouldn't."

"Seemed." Pietor corrected her "And don't worry. I never thought I'd have a little girl either."

Iliana smiled as he sat down on the bed and she turned to her side to look at him "And are you glad?"

"Sure."

She smiled again and rolled back to her back "She is a little darling isn't she?"

"Better than a lot of children." Pietor replied "But that's because I raised her."

"And what did I do? Watch from the sidelines?" Iliana asked, indignantly.

"Ehh it was fifty-fifty." Pietor replied.

Iliana sighed in satisfaction, putting her hands back behind her head. After a few more minutes, after Pietor had lain down, but the lamp was still on, Iliana was less than content.

"Do you ever just miss him?" she asked quietly and Pietor looked at her for a second before nodding.

"I mean we were best friends for our whole lives. We were high school sweethearts. We almost got _married_." Iliana said, fists clenching slightly.

"Yeah. He practically saved Anastasia's life." Pietor replied and Iliana frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"Well…after she...you know…stabbed herself? He came over and…" Pietor paused for several moments "Let's just say he fixed my view on a few things." he shrugged "And after that I was able to help Anastasia."

"Well I would say you did most the work there." Iliana said "I don't know…he was just always _there_ my whole life and even now I pick up my phone to text him almost every morning."

"I wish he was here to meet Juliana." Pietor said "She would have loved him so much."

"I've told her about him, even though she doesn't really understand that he's dead." Iliana said "It's nice sometimes, you know? Just to pretend it never happened."

 **Please review!**


	5. There Are Two Kinds of Marriage

**Please review! I am so sorry about the long wait! I thought summer would be easier to write in but nope! We go on too many vacations. So by the way, in case anyone is worried, the minor characters I bring in (Jake) will not be major at all during the story, so just enjoy them as a funny thing to laugh at. :)**

 **A/N: Okay so I'm feeling like this story is feeling a little disconnected and trust me, I read stories like that all the time and I don't really read, I just put a nice review (although no H.I.V.E. writers are like that to the point where I have to do that.) Sometimes, it doesn't even matter the length of time between updates, but how the story is put together. So I am going to leave a summary of the other chapters if you don't want to reread them. But please let me know if you feel like leaving a kind review without reading the chapter.**

 **Summary: Raven, Nero, Darkdoom, and Nathaniel have all been receiving death threats. The Furans as well and Pietor has betrayed G.L.O.V.E. supposedly. So Nero and the others go to Russia and team up with the Furans and they find a note in one of the old Convit buildings that told them to wait for instructions. Then we discover that through a new marriage, Darkdoom's ex-wife is Iliana's cousin! It goes on from there.**

 **So please, if any of you are feeling like stopping your reading of this story, I promise if you let me know, I will do my best to fix!**

 **Please review!**

 _Greetings Mr. Furan. I send this on the notion that you were the one who took my note in the Siberian building. Meet me at exactly nine am in nine days at the Siberian building. Do not ignore this._

Pietor tossed the paper at Anastasia, eyebrow raised.

"You know I'm starting to enjoy pissing them off."

"Watch your words, little brother." Anastasia replied, picking it up from the desk in her room.

"You're one to talk." Pietor said.

"At least use a proper curse word. That word just sounds like you have a poor vocabulary."

"Well they won't even give us a name, why should we take them seriously?" Pietor asked. He waited as she read it.

"Did you show Iliana?"

"No. She seems to be having a good day, having been searching for a dance for us to go to all last night. I'd rather not ruin it."

"Why nine days?" Anastasia asked, scowling at the letter "Seems a little specific."

"A little."

###

"So Alexis and I found this place for us tonight." Iliana said, waving her phone at everyone in the living room, except for the Furans. "It's got a bar and it stays up like all night."

"Just a question. If we go, will Alexis be there?" Darkdoom asked.

"Yes, sir, that's part of the reason we're going." Iliana replied "Come on it'll be fun!"

"But I'm assuming no one under eighteen can attend." Nero said.

"Well…yeah." Iliana said with a sheepish look at the students.

"Ouch." was all Shelby said. Then she brightened "Then we can watch Juliana!"

" _Me_?" Juliana asked, putting a hand on her chest, eyes wide.

"We'll see." Iliana said and Shelby's eyebrows went up in offense. Juliana went over to her mom, holding up her hands to be picked up.

"Anyhow, this should be a blast." Iliana said, lifting up her daughter to her lap.

"Do I get to come?" Juliana asked, shrugging.

"Not to this, babe." Iliana said, running a hand through her hair "We're going to find someone for you to play with here."

"How about I stay to watch her?" Nathaniel offered.

"No. No. I can get someone." Iliana replied, waving a hand.

"No really, I'd love too." Nathaniel said and Nero looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Iliana checked and the older man nodded.

"Alright then that works out!" she said and Juliana clapped her hands.

"I'll go tell Pietor and Anastasia." Iliana said setting down her little girl "Be right back."

Juliana went over Raven as her mom walked up the stairs "Can I sit on your lap, Talya?"

"Uhhhh…sure." Raven responded slowly and the girl clambered into her lap. Darkdoom smiled at her and Raven glared back.

"You're pretty, Talya." Juliana said, touching the assassins hair "Mommy says she likes dark hair."

"Thank you." Raven replied, although you could tell she was a little awkward.

"You're welcome." Juliana replied.

There was a sudden very loud knocking on the door and everyone looked over.

"I will get it." Juliana said, hopping back off Raven and running over. She pulled opened the door.

"Juliana!" came a woman's happy voice. Juliana spread her arms, mouth open wide and ran forward. The woman came in, swooping up the little girl in her arms. She had long blonde hair and a slightly pale skin tone although darker than Raven's. She was rather tall and her eyes were a pretty green.

"Lexis!" Juliana squealed.

"Who's my most favorite little girl in the whole world?" Alexis asked and Juliana put her hands up.

"Are your Dad and Mom home?" she asked "Or is it just Anastasia?"

"They are home. I show you. Upstairs." Juliana wiggled from her grasp and headed toward the stairs.

Alexis glanced over at the group, still smiling.

Darkdoom stood up quickly, mouth open slightly as if to say something. Obviously it didn't come out.

His ex-wife's face slowly changed from surprise to curiosity and then finally her eyebrows creased in a scowl.

"Wow." she said, turning to follow Juliana up the stairs. Before she got all the way up, she shot a look back through narrowed eyes. Once she was out of sight, there was a loud call of:

"Pietor, Anastasia, and Iliana Furan!"

Nathaniel shook his head while chuckling "Should have apologized."

###

"And you didn't _think_ to tell me my ex-husband and his little pal were here?" Alexis demanded from Pietor.

"I didn't even know he was your ex-husband until he mentioned it." Pietor replied, casually putting the note in the desk drawer.

"I thought it was really funny actually." Iliana said, smiling.

"Wait, he mentioned _me_?" Alexis asked "No freakin' way."

"Besides what's the big deal?" Anastasia asked, looking amused from her bedside.

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding? He faked his death and even after I found out he was alive, he didn't come back to see me!" Alexis fumed "And then his grubby little friend took my son for his _school_."

"You mean Nero right?" Pietor asked.

"Yes." Alexis growled "So may I ask, _what_ are they doing here?"

"We're just working on some business here." Pietor said.

"And we're going out dancing tonight." Iliana said happily.

"Don't expect me to dance with him." Alexis replied pointedly "Or Max."

"I think you should go down and talk with all of them. Diabolus and Max probably aren't as bad as you remember." Iliana suggested "Diabolus said he wanted to talk to you."

Both Pietor and Anastasia looked at her.

"Really? Diabolus wanted to talk to me." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Yes." Iliana said "And you'll love all the others down there too. Come on, Alexis, give it a chance? _Please._ "

"Oh don't worry, I love Natalya alright." Alexis said "The others I haven't met yet."

"Then you can love them." Iliana replied, going back towards the door "Come along!"

"Oh I don't want to miss this." Pietor said, following quickly.

"Miss what?" Anastasia called.

"Darkdoom getting chewed out."

His sister rolled her eyes, but came along anyway. Alexis and Iliana walked down the stairs.

"So as a lot of you know, this is Alexis, my step-cousin." Iliana said, smiling.

"Hi!" Alexis said. She walked closer to all of them "Hello again Natalya, it has been such a long time."

"And that's Wing, Laura, and Shelby." Iliana said, pointing at each of the three students.

"Yes, Nero's tinker toys no doubt." Alexis muttered, still smiling "Hello, I'm Alexis Firth, previously Alexis Darkdoom, which is a name I'm sure you've heard of, mother of Nigel Darkdoom by the way, but we all know how that little circumstance ran down so now I've resumed my maiden name of Alexis Firth." she looked at Nathaniel as Darkdoom put a hand over his eyes "And I just know I've seen you before at least once in my life time, haven't I?"

"I'm Nathaniel, Max's father." he said, extending a hand.

"Oh yes. How are you?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Doing well, thank you." Nathaniel replied, shooting a mischievous look at Darkdoom.

"And little Max Nero." Alexis said, stopping in front of him with a broad, although forced and rather smirkish smile "How's the school?"

"Wonderful, thank you for your thoughtfulness, Alexis." Nero said, clearly having a hard time keeping a smile off his face.

"Mhmm. You can cut the politeness; we all know you're not really like that." Alexis said, reaching to pat his chest. Nero gaped slightly as she moved onto Darkdoom. And of course, Pietor was just dying right now. Anastasia watched in anticipation, eyebrow raised.

"Ahhh… now Diabolus Darkdoom I've heard the name before. No no don't tell me. Ummm…oh yes, you're that strange man who always used to come and stay at my house. I believe I even named my son's second name after you. Wow, what a coincidence meeting you here."

"Hi, Alexis." Darkdoom said, looking at the ceiling slightly "How have you been?"

"Hmm…it's a bit late for that don't you think?" Alexis replied. She squinted playfully at him, although her eyes were really narrowed, before turning back to face everyone "So what are you all doing here?"

"Visiting." Iliana said, stepping forward. She didn't want to have to explain to her the details of the threats they were receiving "The more at a dance, the merrier."

###

"She's deliberately going to avoid me just to humiliate me." Darkdoom said, fiddling with the collar of his shirt as they waited at the door to leave.

"She is isn't she?" Nero muttered while smiling.

"Well, Diabolus, I think if you just ask her politely, she'll dance with you." Nathaniel said from the couch. Juliana was on the floor in front of him, doing a little puzzle.

"Or she'll refuse me publically." Darkdoom responded.

"Alexis? She'd rather die than be rude like that in public." Nero said in amusement "I see her tastes for me haven't grown."

"Why should they? You haven't spoken to her either." Nathaniel said and his son raised an eyebrow.

"And by the way, what is your motive for staying here with her?" Nero asked, nodding at Juliana "You're not planning to burn down the place are you? To fix a few architectural mistakes?"

"No, Maximilian, in fact I'm not. I don't know if you remember, but I did raise you as well." Nathaniel replied.

"I remember don't worry." Nero muttered.

The door flew open and Iliana came in, already in her dress, which was long and very loose at the bottom so it twirled nicely.

"Oh hi hi hi!" she said, whirling around to run up the stairs after closing the door "Kids are safe and sound!"

"I'm relieved." Nero replied. The three students were staying at the woman's house until the grown-ups returned just for a change of scenery as they couldn't go the party. Iliana had left her phone with them as well as she didn't have a house phone.

"Where's Natalya?" Iliana asked, looking back from the top of the stairs.

"Up there somewhere." Nero replied.

"And what's she wearing?"

"I don't know."

"Ah! Never mind I'm sure Anastasia has her covered!" Iliana said, hurrying toward her sister's-in-laws room.

"Covered meaning what exactly?" Darkdoom asked.

"Hey Anastasia!" Iliana called "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anastasia replied, coming out of her room. Raven followed, holding a pair of heels in her hand as she walked.

"Oh my Natalya, you look great." Iliana said, looking her up and down. Her dress was black and extended just beyond the knee. It was smooth and was rather low-cut in the front.

"Don't." Raven said.

###

Alexis jumped up from her table as she spotted Pietor and the others walking into the bar. She waited until they looked in her direction, before waving. They walked behind the other tables as in the center of the floor, people were dancing.

"Okay so I took it upon myself to order drinks for us." she said as they arrived.

"This place is amazing." Iliana said, smiling as she looked around at the dim lights and crowded tables.

"Only the best." Alexis replied "Come sit come sit!"

Everyone took their seats just as another song started. Other couples got up to go out to the middle of the floor, while others came in.

"Natalya you're wearing a dress! I bet that feels different." Alexis said with a smile.

"What is with you people? Every other woman at this table is wearing a dress too!" Raven said irritably.

"But it's so _rare_." Alexis replied.

"How would you know?" Darkdoom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you paid attention, you might know that Natalya and I are actually very good friends." Alexis said, smirking slightly. She looked back at Raven "Anyhow, it really does suit you."

"Thanks." Raven said.

"So where did you guys take the kiddos?" Alexis asked, taking a drink.

"Well Jewels stayed home with Nathaniel and the other three I took to my house." Iliana said "Shelby was getting antsy."

"Oh Anastasia by the way, Jake's here." Alexis said, smiling widely.

"Yay." Anastasia replied.

"Why are you trying so hard to match my sister up?" Pietor asked.

"Why not?" Alexis asked, eyebrows bobbing.

"Where is he?" Anastasia asked, shooting Pietor a look.

"Somewhere around here." Alexis said "By the way, does anyone want anything to eat? They have good food here."

"No, but I want to dance. After this song, we've got to go out." Iliana said, taking a long drink from her glass, before looking at it "Whooo good stuff there."

###

Back at the Furan's house, Juliana was coloring on a big piece of paper the size of a poster. She lay flat on her stomach once again, concentrating very hard.

"What are you drawing?" Nathaniel asked, leaning from the couch to see it.

"A present for mommy. I like to hang them on the wall in my room." Juliana replied, scribbling with her marker "Mommy takes pictures."

Nathaniel smiled "That's sweet."

"Yes. Mommy likes them." Juliana paused "Nafaniel?"

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"I am hungry." Juliana said, rubbing her stomach.

"What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" Nathaniel asked "You're mother left a few things out, but I think you can choose something other than them."

The little girl carefully stood up and held up a hand. Nathaniel took it and she guided him toward the kitchen.

"Can you open the colder fridge?" Juliana asked, pointing up at the freezer. Nathaniel pulled that open for her.

"Up." the little girl said, putting up her arms. Nathaniel picked her up so she could see with a smile of amusement.

Juliana searched in there for a moment, putting a thoughtful finger on her mouth.

"Can I have this?" she asked, leaning forward and pointing at a frozen box "Mommy lets me have that on nights when Daddy is not home."

Nathaniel looked at the box of frozen kid food for a second and shrugged "Why not?"

Juliana clapped happily and he set her down. Grabbing it out of the freezer, Nathaniel turned to unwrap it.

"You go play while I get this ready okay?" he said.

"Okay." Juliana said, turning around and running out of the room.

###

 **Half an hour later…**

Iliana actually didn't end up dancing right after that song. They were still sitting around the table and her and Alexis had been getting a little too vigorous about their drink orders, until the waiter had stopped coming due to the amount of people. Anastasia has gone to sit with Jake a while and when she has come back, it was clear she'd been having fun over there too.

"So okay, I found this quiz online and it said, at a random moment, ask your friend's spouse these questions and write down _exactly_ what they say." Alexis said, smiling "So Pietor here we go."

"Oh no." Pietor said, waving it off "I don't need that stress in my life."

"Not stress! Your wife needs to know you love her!" Alexis said "Come on!"

"And _then_ we can dance after." Iliana urged. Anastasia smiled.

"And that encourages me how?" Pietor asked.

Darkdoom leaned over to Nero "Damn that could have been me. Luckily I died when I did."

Nero struggled not to smile and shook his head at his friend ashamedly.

"Alright. What is something your wife always says to you?" Alexis asked, looking at Pietor.

"Pietor." he responded.

Alexis rolled her eyes, but her face was still broad with a smile. Iliana shoved him playfully.

"Be serious!"

"What makes your wife happy?" Alexis went again, ready to write.

"Candy." Pietor said.

"What makes your wife sad?"

"Uhh…when she doesn't have candy?" Pietor replied.

"How does your wife make you laugh?"

"When she's funny."

"What was your wife like as a child?"

"Naughty." Pietor said.

"Uh!" Iliana gaped at him.

"How old is your wife?" Alexis kept on going.

"He's passes on that." Iliana retorted.

"How tall is your wife?"

"Five foot six inches."

"What is her favorite thing to do?"

"Play with Juliana or eat pizza." Pietor responded. Iliana shook her head with playful vengeance in her eyes.

"What does your wife do when you're not around?"

"Buy junk food and eat it without me, watch T.V. without me, and go out to eat without me." Pietor said "Quite frequently."

"If your wife becomes famous what will it be for?"

"Being loud and cooking."

Iliana smiled proudly and put a hand over her heart.

"What is your wife really good at?"

"Making people feel comfortable." Pietor said "Unless she scares them away."

"What is your wife not very good at?"

"Going to sleep, sticking to a tight schedule, and uhh…sneezing."

" _Sneezing_?" Iliana demanded "I'm _bad_ at _sneezing_?"

"Yes because you don't even sneeze. You literally duck your head and say eeep, before coming back up and breathing as if you just ran a mile." Pietor said.

"Oh shiiii…shkadoodle." Iliana said "You big jerk!"

"Hey, you asked _me_." Pietor replied.

"Okay okay. What does your wife do for a job?"

"Nothing."

"Motherhood." Iliana said.

"What is your wife's favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"What?" Iliana exclaimed.

"What makes you proud of your wife?" Alexis smiled "Come on, don't be funny on this one."

Iliana and Anastasia leaned forward and Nero, Raven, and Darkdoom pricked their ears.

"I pass." Pietor said.

"No! You can't!" Iliana exclaimed "Come on, out with it!"

"Come on, Pietor." Anastasia said, smiling.

"Pleeeease." Alexis said "What makes you proud?"

"Nope."

Iliana folded her arms and shook her head.

"We'll get him later. Moving on." Alexis said "What do you and your wife do together?"

"Eat pizza and watch movies." Pietor said "Occasionally we go running but that's only when Juliana's out with her friends or something."

"How are you and your wife the same?"

"We both like pizza."

A laugh passed around the table and Iliana rolled her eyes.

"How are you different?"

Pietor raised an eyebrow "Isn't that fairly obvious? She's too afraid to be poked with a needle let alone stab somebody else."

"Hey, I could stab someone if I wanted too." Iliana said.

"Well that's comforting." Pietor replied.

"Okay. Last one. How do you know your wife loves you?" Alexis asked.

"She doesn't."

Alexis laughed slightly and Iliana gaped.

"You know apparently I'm a failure as a wife." she said.

"He knows you love him." Anastasia said "He's just an ass you know that."

"Ouch." Pietor said.

"Anyhow, let's dance." Iliana said, standing up "I've been waiting for so long to do this." she paused for a moment "Max, do you want to come dance with me?"

"Me?" Nero asked.

"Double ouch." Pietor said.

"I'm mad at you." Iliana said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh. Well that's fine with me. I don't have to move. Be my guest." Pietor said, waving a hand.

"Uhh…no. You're coming with me." Alexis said.

Darkdoom rolled his eyes as she said that.

"I'll grab Jake." Anastasia said.

"And you two come out. Natalya, don't be a stick in the mud. Diabolus, drag her out if you have too." Iliana said, pointing sternly at the assassin.

Darkdoom glanced at Raven in amusement who also rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this group rather odd? The men should be asking properly don't you think?" she asked.

"In this day and age? Are you serious? Come on, Max." Iliana said, waving a hand.

Nero got up and shrugged before following her out. Alexis beckoned Pietor and Anastasia went over to Jake's table.

"Alright Natalya, let's go." Darkdoom said once the others were on the floor.

"Yes, Diabolus." Raven said, standing up and curtsying to him "Are you going to let Alexis get away with this?"

"With what? We're not married anymore." Darkdoom replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But you know what she's trying to do." Raven said "Buck her off her game. Come on, Diabolus!"

"Later." Darkdoom replied.

"No, now. Pietor will help you, believe me." Raven said.

"Don't worry. I'll do something after." Darkdoom said.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but let him lead her out to the dance floor. Alexis glanced over from where she was with Pietor.

"So you're not going to dance with him _at all_?" Pietor asked, following her gaze.

"Nope." Alexis replied, shooting him a look "Are you going to dance with _your_ wife at all?"

"Sure." Pietor said "If she wants too."

"Then go grab her from Max." Alexis sniffed "I'm sure he can spare her for a dance or two."

"Do you want to dance with _him_ then?" Pietor asked.

" _No_. I'd rather dance with Diabolus." Alexis replied in disgust.

###

"You know, I imagined Nigel's parents a bit differently." Shelby said "Before I knew his dad and everything. I remember how Dr. Nero first used him in a lesson."

Wing nodded.

"But what surprises you about Diabolus?" Laura asked "Him and Nigel are practically twins."

The three of them sat in Iliana's living room, with the T.V. on without really listening. They had started a conversation that for some reason Shelby could not drop.

"Physically yes, but nothing else." Shelby said.

"What about that giant flesh-eating plant he made? That was impressive." Laura said "However deadly."

"Okay fine I guess he is like his dad, _a little_ , but Diabolus is funny and Nigel always looks like the sun just fell from the sky."

"On the contrary I think Nigel is a rather happy person." Wing said with a frown.

"You know, big guy what do you think people say about you?" Shelby asked with a smile "We all know you're just quiet, but what do other people know?"

"What other people?" Wing asked raising an eyebrow.

"The people we're visiting." Shelby replied "Pietor refers to you as 'the quiet kid'"

"What's wrong with that?" Wing asked.

"Nothing I guess." Shelby replied with a shrug "Just saying."

"Pietor thinks you're a freak." Laura said, looking at Shelby skeptically.

"Iliana says he thinks I'm funny." Shelby replied, sticking out a tongue.

"Iliana's a nice person." Laura said.

"Irresponsible, but nice." Wing said with a slight smile.

"She's a good mother." Shelby argued.

"You just love them don't you?" Laura asked, as Iliana's phone went off with a ding. She walked over to grab it.

 **Gavriil** : _Hey Iliana are you home? I wanted to drop by and snag that folder._

"How do you say that name?" Shelby asked, tilting her head.

"It doesn't matter. This random guy is probably heading over here." Laura said "We might as well get him the folder."

"If we knew what that even meant." Shelby replied.

"True. Okay, just text him back and say she's not home." Laura said.

"No. I'll just text Pietor." Shelby said, smiling to herself as she lifted up the phone.

"I don't know if you should disturb them." Wing said.

"Why else would they leave us the phone?" Shelby asked "It's fine. Besides, this will be funny."

Her fellow students shook their heads but they didn't argue with her as she typed away.

 **Iliana (Shelby)** : _Hey! This is Shelby, the fancy blond staying at your place. So a dude named Gavriil just texted and asked for a folder or something from Iliana?_

"Fancy blond staying at your place." Laura said, reading it "Wow."

"What?" Shelby asked "Just in case."

"I do not think his memory of you is that vague." Wing said "But it might be."

 **Pietor:** _Okay. It's downstairs on the desk with a laptop on it. Gavriil will know which one._

 **Shelby** : _Kk! I'll let him know he can come over. :)_

"He didn't even react to what I said about myself." Shelby said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"He's probably surprised you didn't say more Shel." Laura said with a sigh at her ecstatic roommate.

"Ha-ha Brand very funny." Shelby replied. The phone dinged again.

 **Pietor:** _On second thought, go down and grab the folder. It's blue and it should be right on top. Then Gavriil doesn't have to come in while you guys are there alone. He is safe, but it's better to be sure._

 **Shelby:** _Don't worry, man. :) We've got Wing remember?_

 **Pietor:** _Alright. Don't die._

"Awww…what a guy. He doesn't want us to die." Shelby said.

"I've never had a fierce desire for us to die either." Wing said, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone want to grab it from downstairs?" Shelby asked.

###

"Hot." Juliana said, holding open her mouth with half-chewed corn in it.

"Clearly." Nathaniel said in amusement.

"Clearly." Juliana repeated, reaching for her glass of milk "What does _clear-ly_ mean?"

"Well like it's easy to understand or easy to see." Nathaniel explained.

"Oh. Clearly." Juliana said, putting a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth "Can we play a game?"

"Finish your dinner and then we can." Nathaniel said.

"Too full." Juliana said, spreading out her arms questioningly.

"You hardly took two bites." Nathaniel replied "Don't try it on me. Your mother warned me about that."

"Daddy sometimes sneaks me away from dinner when Mommy wants me to keep eating." Juliana said.

"I believe it." Nathaniel muttered "But I'm the only one here so I don't have to sneak you away. Just keep eating."

"How much?" Juliana asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Until I say you're done." Nathaniel replied.

"When can I be done?" Juliana asked.

" _Juliana_." Nathaniel said, raising an eyebrow "Do I have to tell your parents you were disobedient?"

"No." Juliana said, looking down for a second. Then she looked back up "Daddy gets not happy when I am disobedient."

"So you should eat your dinner right?" Nathaniel asked. The little girl nodded and picked up her fork again.

The old man shook his head. She certainly was an easy kid and he wondered how parents like Pietor Furan and Iliana could raise a child to be so well behaved.

###

 **Later that night…**

Anastasia sat with Jake, talking quietly in the now calm bar. Alexis was near them, slowly taking drinks. Multiple couples still danced but the music had slowed down quite a bit and the room was much dimmer. Pietor and Iliana were sitting by each other, sharing a few random words once in a while, but mostly just enjoying each other's company.

Nero, Darkdoom, and Raven were also sitting at their own table across the room. Nero was trying to convince Darkdoom to go over to Alexis.

"If you talk to her, you know she'll talk right back." he was saying "It's in her nature."

"Max, it's also in her nature to hold a grudge." Darkdoom replied.

"You could just try and explain." Raven suggested, not for the first time.

"Every time I get close, she finds some excuse to get away." Darkdoom said.

"You're not denying that you want to talk to her so evidently you do." Raven said.

"But-"

"Just go." Raven said.

"It can't' hurt." Nero said.

Darkdoom sighed "Okay, but if she kills me with fire, I blame you."

He got up and started walking towards his ex-wife.

"Perhaps we should support him." Nero said, standing. He turned to Raven and held out a hand.

She smiled slightly "At least you're proper."

"I know what you like." Nero replied and Raven took his hand.

Darkdoom approached Alexis, putting on a straight and calm face. She was watching the waitresses as they hurried around serving the increasing population of seated people.

"Ms. Firth." he said and Alexis looked at him, jaw dropping slightly.

"Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"

There was a moment of silence as she looked up at him before she let out a deep breath.

"Sure."

Iliana watched intently as Darkdoom escorted her out to the floor. Then she gave a quiet squeal and patted Pietor's arm excitedly.

"What?" he asked irritably.

" _Look_." Iliana said "Both the couples are dancing. Ahh! So _cute_!"

"Adorable." Pietor replied "But Nero and Natalya are not a couple."

"But they so could be…" Iliana said dreamily.

They watched as Alexis and Darkdoom danced, not without Alexis giving a few snarky words at first. Darkdoom seemed to be able to ignore them and as she realized her prey wasn't hiding, she stopped her circling of the sky above. Then they appeared to get into a much friendlier conversation.

"I can't believe someone as spicy as Alexis has a love for plants and such." Iliana pondered.

"I wonder if Diabolus ever sent her a bouquet of flowers and she got mad that the store had cut off the flowers lives early." Pietor said. Iliana shoved him.

"Be serious!"

"I am! She would totally do that." Pietor replied.

"Alexis has a soft side." Iliana said "She's been married, remember?"

"It didn't cool her jets at all." Pietor commented.

"But look at the way Diabolus just calms her right down." Iliana said "She's like the spicy jalapeño and Diabolus is the cool yogurt on the side."

The side of Pietor's mouth curved up a tiny bit and Iliana caught his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Awww…you see? Nero totally digs Natalya." Iliana said "Look at the way he's holding her. They're like two love birds."

"What are you a bird watcher?" Pietor asked and Iliana shot him a look.

"I think you should keep an eye on Anastasia rather than them." he said.

Raven's eyes were closed as she leaned back slightly against Nero. His arms were around her, gently holding and the two of them swayed side to side slowly as many of the other couples did. His eyes were opened and focused on the floor. He seemed to be thinking of something.

Darkdoom kept one eye on them, smiling slightly to himself.

"What's going on that's funny?" Alexis asked, eyeing his smile.

"Oh nothing." Darkdoom replied, looking back down at her.

"Don't worry. I've got my eye on Max. Someone has to protect little innocent Natalya." Alexis said.

" _Innocent_?" Darkdoom asked.

Back at the table, Iliana smiled as Raven turned around and leaned against Nero that way.

"I should have brought my camera. Nathaniel would totally love this." she said.

"Oh don't worry, I think the news will get to him either way." Pietor replied.

 **Please review!**

 **NOTES:**

 **Have to add on the day after an angry N.**

 **Find RTL on 11** **th** **day. Then PFD (no that is not personal flotation device :)** **) gets KN.**


	6. Family Relations

**Please review!**

 **And by the way, please just remember that Juliana is just a little girl so when she talks, it always has a slur or something in it. My friend was reading this and they read it out loud so when they read Juliana's voice, it was all wrong. Haha so just remember to have her little kid's voice come in.**

 **And the only reason Nigel went to H.I.V.E. was because the Contessa made his mother say yes. :) Just a reminder. It says so in the H.I.V.E. books. I was enraged! Ha-ha enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning, everyone slept in since they'd been out so late the night before. Darkdoom came downstairs at about ten o'clock, fully expecting to see everyone awake, but they weren't. Juliana was in the kitchen with a completely wide awake Alexis, who had decided not to drive all the way home after they were done partying, because it took about a half an hour.

Darkdoom pushed open the door to the kitchen, not expecting to see anyone as it was quiet, but Juliana sat on the counter.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, walking over to her, a half smile on his face.

Juliana had a big wad of pink gum in her mouth and she had to chew a few times before being able to answer.

"Lexis and I are going to make breakfast." she said, before chewing vigorously again.

"Is Alexis in here?" Darkdoom asked, looking around.

"Yes, she most certainly is." Alexis said, walking out from the pantry with a little bag of flour.

"Pancakes!" Juliana said, clapping her hands.

"Yay!" Alexis said to her before turning to Darkdoom "How about you go and wake everybody up? I'm sure we can handle it here." she squinted playfully at him.

"If you want me to leave, I will." Darkdoom replied "You don't need to hint."

"Did I say that?" Alexis asked, looking at him skeptically while setting down the flour.

"Can I help you pour it?" Juliana asked, scooting across the table.

"Of course!" Alexis said "Let's grab a measuring cup and scoop it out."

Darkdoom watched as she helped the little girl dig the cup into the bag and pull out a clump of flour. She showed Juliana how to scrape away the extra on the top before letting the little girl dump it into the bowl.

"Good job!" Alexis said.

"Look what Lexis got me!" Juliana said, holding up a flower pot to show Darkdoom. There was a small but pretty purple flower in it "I have to water it once a day now."

Darkdoom smiled and Juliana set it down again.

"Here." Alexis said "Pour this in." she handed the little girl a cup of milk. Alexis glanced up at him.

"What?" she asked "You've seen me cook before. What are you staring at?"

Darkdoom shook his head "Sorry, nothing."

"Then do something productive." Alexis said "I've got this."

He rolled his eyes but turned.

###

Nathaniel walked down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen, looking forward to hearing about how the night went. They hadn't gotten back until after two a.m. so something must have gone right.

He glanced over as Pietor's door to his room opened. He was surprised when Iliana and Darkdoom came out. Iliana was holding her phone and the two of them were looking at it in fascination. Darkdoom glanced up.

"Oh. Nathaniel should see this too." he walked over to the man and beckoned Iliana with him.

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"So last night around midnight, I asked Alexis to dance and Max asked Natalya." Darkdoom said.

"And it took a couple minutes but they really got into it evidently. Just look." Iliana handed him the phone, smiling.

Nathaniel looked at the picture of Nero and Raven dancing. He smiled slightly.

"Why does he always deny that they're good friends?" he asked.

"Because they actually really are. So he keeps it secret." Iliana replied "Ooo I can totally see this happening!"

"I need to talk to Max." Nathaniel said with an amused shake of his head.

###

"Juliana helped make them." Alexis said, carrying out a tray of pancakes to the main room "And she decided that when you guys woke up, you should eat out here."

"Why is that?" Iliana asked, raising an eyebrow, although she sat down.

"I don't know. She's a little kid weird things make them happy." Alexis said "But anyway, there are tons of pancakes and I will bring out the syrup."

"Where is Juliana now?"

"I don't know. I thought she went up to her room a little a while ago." Alexis replied.

"So, Nathaniel." Iliana said once Alexis had gone back in "How was Juliana last night? Did she do what you told her?"

"She was a doll, don't worry." Nathaniel said. He glanced at Nero "I've had worse."

Nero narrowed his eyes slightly and Darkdoom patted his back real fast, holding back a smile.

"Did she eat?" Iliana asked, looking like she was suppressing laughter at the comment.

"Well that part was funny. She told me she wasn't hungry after two bites just like you said she would but then I got her to eat." Nathaniel replied.

"Oh good. She's a little rascal." Iliana said.

"Speaking of little rascals, where's Pietor?" Anastasia asked.

"I think he's still in his room. I don't know what he's doing." Iliana responded.

"Well I'll be right back." Anastasia said, standing "I'm gonna grab my phone."

"Will you check on Juliana?" Iliana asked.

"Sure."

As Anastasia walked up, Pietor came out of his room.

"Long time no see, stranger." Iliana said with a wave.

"I'm not the one who leaves the room the second I wake up." Pietor replied.

"Hey I get ready first before I come out." Iliana said indignantly.

"Speaking of which, this might be a weird question but have you seen my can of lather?" Pietor asked "I can't seem to find it."

"Why do you need it?" Iliana asked, going over and patting his cheek "I think you look better when you don't shave."

"Hmm…" Pietor said with a sarcastic nod "Anastasia would kill me."

"What does she do when you've been held captive for like six months?" Iliana asked "You can't shave then."

"It's not like I grow a beard overnight." Pietor replied.

"Yeah, no beards." Iliana said, making a face.

"Well another little item is missing." Pietor said "My razor."

"The razor I saw, I took it away from Juliana this morning." Iliana replied, then looked around "What did I do with it?"

Pietor rolled his eyes and the others listening simply smiled.

"Did you know she had to climb all the way on the _sink_ to get that?" Iliana asked "It's taller than she is!"

"She's a little monster." Pietor replied, walking back toward his room "Just look what you created."

" _Me_?" Iliana asked.

"Yeah."

She folded her arms, looking like she was intending on getting revenge.

"Children can reach anything when they want it." Nathaniel said, with a smile. He glanced at Nero, who narrowed his eyes. Iliana was about to say something, when Pietor spoke from in his room.

"Ope. I found the razor."

"I put it in _there_?" Iliana asked.

"Uhh…I don't think you did." Pietor said, walking back out. He held up a pistol that had the razor sticking out of the barrel.

Iliana gaped and Nero and Darkdoom both squinted at it to really see. Raven just raised an eyebrow.

"Pietor, she got ahold of _that_? That doesn't make me feel very safe." Iliana said, looking at her husband with concern.

"It was in my drawer!" Pietor replied "And the safety is still on."

"You know how easy it is to switch that." Iliana growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"My apologies." Pietor said, giving an exaggerated bow "I thought in my drawer, in my room, with the safety _on_ was protected enough. How stupid of me."

"Alexis would kill you if she knew about that." Iliana said.

"Alexis would kill me for breathing wrong!" Pietor replied.

Iliana made a half-growl, half-snort and walked toward the kitchen.

Pietor started pulling on the razor to take it out, but it didn't seem to move. He gripped the muzzle of the gun and pulled with his other hand for a second.

"How the heck did she get that in there?" he muttered.

"Is it stuck?" Darkdoom asked, scowling in amusement.

"It's not coming out." Pietor said. He slowly rubbed a hand on his face "Maybe I can shoot my whiskers off."

Darkdoom smiled and suddenly there was a yell from upstairs.

"Oh my gosh!" It was Anastasia. "Juliana!"

"What happened?" Pietor called, without looking up.

There were some loud footsteps.

"Let's see what your daddy has to say about this."

Pietor stood up and turned around.

Anastasia carried Juliana down the stairs. The little girl was covered in white lather from head to foot. Her hair stuck up and she had one hand in her mouth, looking around like she was about to cry.

Pietor slapped his head as everyone burst out laughing.

"It's all over everything up there in her room." Anastasia said, gesturing at the stairs.

"What is?" Iliana asked, coming out of the kitchen with Alexis. She gasped and Alexis covered her mouth, which only made everyone laugh harder.

"Juliana Furan!" Iliana scolded and Juliana made a nervous face.

"Found the lather." Pietor said. Iliana shook her head sternly, walking over to her daughter. Anastasia handed the little girl to her as Pietor walked over.

"You know you're not supposed to do that." Iliana scolded again, taking her daughter up the stairs.

From the look on his face, Pietor was having a hard time suppressing laughter as well. He followed them up.

"How bad is it?" Alexis asked, smiling as she watched.

"Oh come and see." Anastasia said irritably, waving an arm. Alexis smiled wider and went up with her.

"Oh gosh did you see Juliana's face?" Nathaniel asked, slapping the couch arm.

"I have to see this." Darkdoom said, standing.

###

"Juliana, do you _see_ this?" Iliana demanded, looking around her daughter's room. Juliana still had a hand in her mouth.

"Yes, Mommy."

"And do you know who's going to have to clean this up?" Iliana asked "You, missy."

The room that they were all standing in was one foamy room. The walls had it smeared everywhere and it was on her crib and her carpet. Luckily Juliana hadn't eaten any, but her room was going to be one job to complete.

"But first we have to clean you up." Iliana nudged her daughter toward the door "Pietor, get her some more clothes."

"I'll start." Anastasia said "You can bring her after."

"I'll get the rags." Alexis said.

Darkdoom and the others stood aside as Iliana carried Juliana out toward the bathroom.

Alexis smacked Darkdoom on the chest as she walked past.

"How about you actually help?"

Darkdoom raised an eyebrow and Nathaniel smiled.

"Follow her Diabolus." he said "That's her way of saying come help me please."

"How would you know, Nathaniel?" Darkdoom asked irritably. Nero's Blackbox started buzzing and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Go on, Diabolus." Nathaniel urged.

"Oh God, Natalya come with me while Max is on his call." Darkdoom said.

"Why me?" Raven asked.

"Because Alexis actually _likes_ you." Darkdoom replied, waving a hand.

Nero answered the call and walked down the hall towards his room. Nathaniel turned towards the stairs, but realized after a moment that this would be the best time to talk to Max like he wanted too.

###

"There haven't been any other notes then Colonel?" Nero asked, sounding slightly on edge "Besides the one?"

"No." the Colonel replied over the Blackbox "They seem to think we're just going to comply."

"Read it again." Nero said.

"Maximilian Nero, thank you for traveling to Russia like asked. Now I would request that you to remain in Russia until my scheduled meeting time in eight days. Do not leave." the Colonel read from the note.

"That is odd." Nero replied, shaking his head "He should not know our location unless he has eyes in on us."

"Pietor." the Colonel said "That's the only logical explanation."

"They have received threats as well." Nero replied.

"It is possible to send notes to yourself to perhaps convince others of your loyalty." the Colonel said carefully.

Nero sighed "I will keep an eye on it, but I do not want to arouse suspicion in case they are traitors."

"Understood." the Colonel replied.

"For the record though." Nero went on "If they are traitors, it is Pietor alone. Iliana, I do not believe is capable of this."

"Anastasia is deceptive." the Colonel said "She could easily be doing the black mailing as well."

Nero nodded "Well thank you Colonel for the report. I will check in with you later."

The man nodded and the screen went black. Nero closed his Blackbox. Even though the news wasn't amazing, he was relieved it wasn't terrible.

There was a quiet knock on his door and Nero looked over. Nathaniel was walking in and he frowned.

"Yes?"

"News?" Nathaniel asked, looking at the Blackbox. Nero shook his head.

"Not really."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, knowing that wasn't the truth, but he didn't press the subject.

"So I heard last night was enjoyable."

"From whom?" Nero queried.

"Everyone. Maximilian, you sound defensive." Nathaniel said with a slight smile.

"What are you getting at?" Nero asked, scowling in confusion.

"Diabolus told me about you and Raven last night." Nathaniel said, ignoring his tone and trying to lighten the mood. He thought it to be a very casual subject for them to have a conversation about.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked, his scowl deepening.

"I was just wondering. You seem to be very close."

"We work together. Did you expect us to hate each other?" Nero asked.

"Then what of her?" Nathaniel said, sounding encouraging.

"Dad. Don't." Nero growled, cutting him off.

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"Just stop. I know where you're trying to head."

"I'm not prying. I'm just putting a word of encouragement out there. She has a strong likeness to Elena, you know th-"

"Don't you dare." Nero cut him off "Don't bring her into this. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well when do you want too, Maximilian?" Nathaniel asked.

"Natalya and I work together. We're _friends_. She's a companion." Nero replied.

"But you do admit she looks like Elena. And that she reminds you of her." Nathaniel said.

"I'm not saying anything!" Nero said sharply.

"You're angry. And you're going to say things you don't mean." Nathaniel replied, calmly.

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm saying, Nathaniel." Nero said, glaring at him.

"Am I just Nathaniel to you?" his father asked "Don't talk to me as if you're talking to Diabolus. I'm your father, Maximilian."

" _Are_ you?" Nero asked "When was the last time we spoke before this?"

"Are you trying to blame our distance on me? Who's the one who contacted who?" Nathaniel growled "I came to talk about your happiness, but you're so damn concerned with the past you can't let go of it. With me or with Elena."

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because Nero's jawline tightened angrily. He wasn't mad about the fact that his father asked about Raven, because that wasn't a sensitive subject. He was mad when his father brought up Elena in their conversations and compared what was happening now to the past.

"You're going to tell me that? _I_ didn't allow my mother to be killed and act like it wasn't my fault. _I_ didn't leave G.L.O.V.E. out of shame. _I_ didn't ignore my son for several years at a time. _I_ don't spend all my time trying to relive the days gone by. So tell me, who's living in the past?" Nero retorted, sliding past him "It seems like you might be confused. _I_ am most certainly concerned with the present moment of trying to keep G.L.O.V.E. safe and running."

"Maybe that's the problem." Nathaniel said, turning to face him at the door "You're burying yourself in and forgetting to forgive and live instead of surviving."

"No, I don't spend my time ignoring the _real_ problems in the world and focusing on whether or not to build a beach house or a ten-story building for my next project." Nero growled.

"Why do you think I came here?" Nathaniel asked "Is this ignoring real world problems?"

"You know, I really don't know why you came." Nero replied "Maybe you should leave."

"Maybe I should." Nathaniel said "Then you can see that I'm right."

"Just because you're offended doesn't mean you're right." Nero replied "Before you criticize me, remember who raised me."

"I thought I raised you to get over yourself." Nathaniel said "Evidently not."

"I only follow my father's example." Nero replied coldly, with a narrow of his eyes.

He didn't look back at his father as he walked out the door.

###

"So why did you touch it?" Iliana asked as she pulled on her daughter's new shirt.

"The white stuff squirts out, Mommy." Juliana replied.

"Yes I know." Iliana replied "That still doesn't explain why you touched it."

"Well Daddy used it few days ago." Juliana replied, eyes wide.

"Daddy is _supposed_ to use it." Iliana growled.

"Can I use it too?" Juliana asked, holding out her arms questioningly.

" _No_ , Juliana. You may not." Iliana replied "It's only for adults."

"But it's fun." Juliana said, still staring at her mother with wide, innocent eyes.

"Not to clean up young lady." Iliana said, scowling slightly at her daughter.

"Sorry, Mommy." Juliana said, hanging her head slightly.

"Thank you for apologizing." Iliana replied "Now go and help aunt Anastasia clean up your room."

Juliana ran past her and out of the bathroom. Pietor avoided her cleanly as she shot past and continued on toward her room. However, Nero was not so talented and she collided into him. Apparently not used to shorter children, or perhaps he was thinking deeply about something, Nero jumped as she fell back.

"Oh. Sorry, Juliana." he said, ready to lean down and pull her up, although he looked distracted. She was back up before he could touch her however.

"It's okay!" she continued running toward her room. Nero looked after her for a second, eyes thoughtful.

"She's resilient, Max." Iliana said, coming out of the room "Don't worry."

Nero nodded with a slight smile and Iliana leaned toward Juliana's room.

"Hey Alexis! You don't have to do that!"

"Oh I'm fine!" Alexis called. She walked towards the door "I'm just going to go wash this rag off."

"If you're sure." Iliana checked "Juliana can clean up her mess."

"No it's good. I gotcha." Alexis headed down the stairs, washcloth in hand.

Nathaniel came out of Nero's room and his deliberately avoided him by walking into Juliana's room to see the mess. Iliana frowned slightly as Nathaniel watched without following or speaking, but she didn't say anything.

###

 **Later that day…**

Alexis washed off the rags later that afternoon in the kitchen. They'd managed to get almost all the white foam from Juliana's room before dinner and Juliana was now happily playing in her room. The others were probably out laying around doing nothing, but Alexis always liked to be busy, so she was cleaning off the cloths.

Alexis glanced over as the kitchen door swung open and Darkdoom came in. She mentally grimaced and tried to hurry up, but her ex-husband spoke.

"Are you still cleaning those?" he asked.

"Well, shaving lather takes a while to clean up." Alexis replied.

"Nigel did the same thing like this one time." Darkdoom said, smiling slightly "Remember when he poured a cup of milk on himself because he thought it would make his hair grow? Then when that didn't work he went and poured it all over his room."

"Oh yes I do." Alexis said, narrowing her eyes "And who cleaned that up again?"

"You did." Darkdoom replied "I was-"

" _Busy_." Alexis interrupted "Doing what? Hmm…nothing that helped us carry on with our relationship."

Both of Darkdoom's eyebrows went up at her quick retort "In case you have forgotten, I was the one out working most days."

"I made and _make_ a good living with what _I_ do." Alexis growled.

"I know you did." Darkdoom replied steadily "And you passed some of your skills onto Nigel."

"Did I?" Alexis asked "Well that's nice to know. What else can you tell me about him? He's been forcefully removed from my life so I can't tell you much."

"Alexis." Darkdoom said and she stopped, staring at him, eye serious.

"Can't we have a conversation without you trying to rip me apart?" he asked.

"I don't _rip you apart_." Alexis growled.

"Then what's wrong?" Darkdoom asked "Just talk to me."

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong." Alexis replied "You left me and you're trying to pretend like nothing happened."

"I told you what happened." Darkdoom said exasperatedly "It was the only way to keep you and Nigel safe for the time being."

"You didn't even come to me yourself!" Alexis retorted "You sent someone."

"I was distracted. I had things that needed to be taken care of then." Darkdoom said.

"Did you?" Alexis squinted "Nigel was clearly taken care of. Did you know that Nero had one of his staff members come and manipulate me? I'm guessing you agreed to that, didn't you?

"I had nothing to do with it." Darkdoom replied "But you know I would trust Nero with my life. I knew Nigel would be safe there."

"Away from me?" Alexis asked "Is that what you wanted?"

"No, Alexis that's not why he's at H.I.V.E." Darkdoom replied.

"I kept you're stupid school a secret!" Alexis snapped, her temper flaring rather quickly. Darkdoom frowned as she continued.

"I never said I wanted my son to go there! And now because of it, I'm missing half of his young life!"

"Alexis, _please_!" Darkdoom exclaimed "Just talk calmly."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alexis hissed, turning away from him. Darkdoom just looked at her for several seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited?" Alexis asked, shooting him a glare through squinted eyes "I got word that you were killed and I had to make all these decisions about what to do and how to raise Nigel through his teen years without a father, all while grieving for _you_. Then they come and take my son four years later! _Without_ my compliance. And when I discover my husband is alive, he doesn't even want to come back and see me! Or talk to me! And I don't get to see my son until he's grown up. We got married, had a kid and you left me and took my son with you."

Darkdoom looked at the ground for several seconds as she turned back away. He suddenly realized why she was so furious and avoided talking to him.

"Is that the kind of person you think I am?" he asked, quietly.

"I didn't think so." Alexis replied softly "But evidently I didn't know the man I married."

"Alexis, that's not who I am." Darkdoom said, walking toward her and reaching out to touch her shoulder "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you still let them take Nigel." Alexis replied "Even when you knew I would have no one after that. And now I don't even get to watch him grow up. Your friend didn't give a damn and you claim he's a nice person. He kidnapped Nigel and won't even allow contact with him from me."

"Max is just…" Darkdoom sighed "He's careful, but he's not the heartless person you make him out to be."

"Then how come I can't see Nigel?" Alexis demanded "For all I knew, he was dead until I got the notification at he was at H.I.V.E. from Nero, since his little staff servant basically commanded me to agree and I couldn't _not_ agree. Did you know for about a week after that I thought Nigel was _dead_?"

Darkdoom winced.

"Max can't just _do_ that!" Alexis fumed.

"I know it seemed…harsh, but Max means well. He knew what I wanted for Nigel." Darkdoom responded sympathetically "Don't forget he thought I was dead too."

"But he still had no compassion for me! He never has!" Alexis snapped "It's not like Nigel is _you_ , Diabolus!"

"But Nero sent the news because he knew you would be worried about Nigel." Darkdoom said "He clearly thought about you. I'll bet it was even personally from him."

"But what about what _I_ wanted for Nigel!" Alexis asked angrily "No thought went into that!"

"Listen, Alexis." Darkdoom sighed again "I'm sorry. I can talk to Max. We can figure out something and you can see h-"

"You know Max would never allow that!" Alexis cut in "There might be an uproar from the other children."

"If Max knew how you felt and if you explained it him how just explained it to me, I'm sure he would sympathize." Darkdoom replied.

"When was the last time _you_ saw him?" Alexis demanded "He's not ambitious like you, Diabolus, he's very gentle and he wouldn't do well in a harsh environment."

"Alexis, I saw him just before I came to Russia." Darkdoom said gently "He's fine. He has friends and he seems to be enjoying himself."

Alexis let out a deep breath, shaking her head slightly.

"And I know. It's my fault, I should have…come back home." Darkdoom said "But with everything going on, it was just…" he sighed "Can't you understand?"

"Can't _you_ understand? I tried _so_ hard to live the way you wanted, Diabolus, but I don't want to have to worry about my life every second or my son's."

"I know." Darkdoom said "But I'll talk to Max, he'll-"

He was interrupted by a _very_ loud crash and shattering glass from upstairs which made them both jump about ten feet. Juliana's wail suddenly echoed from her room as she began to cry hysterically.

Alexis and Darkdoom looked at each other before running out of the kitchen.

###

"Diabolus has been in there for more than ten minutes." Raven whispered to Nero "Do you suppose he's dead?"

Nero leaned over "I don't know, but it's making me nervous."

"I'm assuming they're either making out, or he's dead." Raven replied and Nero smiled.

Nathaniel sat across from them, not saying anything while Iliana was talking to the students.

"No, but the Colonel is seriously the toughest teacher there." Shelby said "Sometimes I feel like I might be killed in his classroom simply because he doesn't like me."

"Really?" Iliana asked "He seemed so nice and quiet while he was here last time."

"That's because he was around people he didn't have authority over." Shelby replied.

"Oh Shelby, he's not that bad." Nero said.

"Dr. Nero have you been in his classes ever?" Shelby asked "He's terrible. I mean sure I learn stuff, but I'm pretty sure he hates all of us."

"It's just his way." Iliana said "Like Pietor. I felt like he hated me the first two years he knew me, but look at me now."

"But Pietor's different." Shelby said "I don't understand people like the Colonel."

"Oh you will. Or you'll just get used to them." Iliana said with a shrug. She stood up and headed toward the kitchen "Anyone want a drink? We've got s-"

There was a loud crash from upstairs followed by glass shattering and Iliana started. Everyone looked over; eyes wide as Juliana's cry started ringing out. Pietor's door opened and he came out.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, as Iliana hurried over to the stairs.

"I don't know!" she replied, sounding frantic "Juliana!" she ran up the stairs.

Darkdoom and Alexis came out of the kitchen and all the others got up quickly. Pietor went after Iliana just as Anastasia rushed out of her room. He sprinted into Juliana's room, Iliana right before him.

Juliana's considerably big dresser full of her clothes was fallen on the ground and next to it was the wailing little girl. Iliana turned pale at the sight of blood on her daughter's arm and literally dived to the ground next to her. Anastasia came in and the others were right behind. They all crowded around, looking shocked. There were broken shards of glass all around their feet.

"It's on her fingers!" Iliana exclaimed, taking ahold of Juliana's arm, which only made her scream. Pietor bent down and lifted the heavy dresser off her hand and Iliana pulled her back. Juliana grabbed onto her hand, legs kicking in pain as she cried uncontrollably and her mother picked her up.

"Juliana _shh_ , calm down let me look at it!" Iliana said, sounding slightly panicked. Pietor took her wildly waving hand and held it still. Her pointer and middle finger were purple were the dresser had squashed them and her ring finger was red with blood from where it was cut.

Alexis turned around quickly to go get a wash cloth and ice, not needing to see the damage any further.

"Juliana. Juliana, hold still." Pietor said "Let me see it."

"Ow! Ow!" Juliana cried, waving her hand erratically.

"Show me your fingers." Pietor said and the little girl held up her stiff, bobbing hand, mouth clenched in pain and fear.

"Can you wiggle them?" Pietor asked and Juliana stopped crying as she looked at her hand, a tear dripping off her chin. She didn't move for a second before slowly wagging her fingers back and forth.

"It's okay!" Iliana let out a huge sigh of relief that her fingers weren't broken.

"It's okay?" Juliana asked, tilting her head. Her face was still tear streaked and blotchy from the tears.

"Yes, it's okay." Iliana said, with a pained smile.

"Okay." Juliana started wiping her eyes, smearing the tears everywhere, before holding up her hand and looking at it again "It's okay."

Iliana hugged her against her chest as everyone chuckled.

"Is she bleeding on her arm?" Anastasia asked, carefully grabbing her arm and inspecting it. "There's a cut here."

Juliana twisted to look.

"I'm guessing it's from the glass." Pietor said "What broke?"

"Just a vase." Iliana said "Juliana, how did your dresser fall over?"

"There was more white stuff on the wall on top, Mommy." Juliana said "So I climbed up and it falled on me."

"What have I told you about climbing on that?" Iliana asked helplessly as Alexis came back into the room with a bag of ice.

"Here, clean her arm off." she said, handing the cloth to Anastasia.

"Let's go see the doctor about that." Pietor said "It probably needs stitches."

Iliana gaped at him and held her daughter closer. Juliana just leaned to watch as Anastasia wiped away the blood.

###

"Pietor said they're giving her _ten_ stitches." Iliana said, hugging her arms close as she waited outside the medical room.

"They're only stitches." Darkdoom said sympathetically.

"And she's only three." Iliana replied, shooting him a look.

After icing and bandaging up Juliana's fingers, Pietor had gone with her to the medic for her cut. They were all waiting for them to come out now and Iliana was getting anxious.

"They'll numb her, Iliana." Anastasia said "I doubt she'll even know they're doing anything."

"It's on her _arm_!" Iliana said, her voice slightly shrill.

The door to the doctor's room opened and Iliana turned around.

Pietor came out with Juliana right behind him, holding his hand. She was looking at her forearm on her right arm where a big white bandage covered the new stitches. She looked up as everyone started clapping. Iliana went over and picked up her little daughter, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Look, Mommy." Juliana said, showing her her arm. Her fingers were also wrapped up in a white bandage. Iliana just smiled at her, while shaking her head.

"Did she cry?" Alexis asked and Pietor shook his head.

"Nope. She watched the whole thing too. But, she does have a request." Pietor raised an eyebrow "She would like to go out to ice cream now."

 **Just wanted to scare everyone with that. :)**

 **Okay in your reviews let me know the reason you became obsessed with H.I.V.E.! :) I was just wondering the moment it was for everyone. Because I just had a reunion with my inspiration, my 6** **th** **grade teacher again. My moment was in 6** **th** **grade when my teacher was reading the 2** **nd** **book and Raven supposedly got killed by Cypher's assassins. She was protecting Otto and after that, I fell in love with Raven. :) In 9** **th** **grade I fell in love with Pietor once I connected that Elena was actually his sister too (Don't ask me why that never clicked, but then I just loved him for some reason.) And also in 9** **th** **grade, I started writing fanfiction! The Russian Convit was first written on paper up until the 13** **th** **chapter. :) Let me know your H.I.V.E. obsession story!**

 **Please review!**


	7. I Hate You, but not Really

**Please review!**

"How did you sleep last night, Juliana?" Iliana asked, pouring cereal into a bowl for her. Juliana had been complaining of her fingers aching the night before from her nasty incident with the dresser.

"Good, Mommy, but my fingers are ouch still." Juliana replied, holding up her wrapped up hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Iliana said "It'll take a little while to heal."

"How come?" Juliana shrugged "Band-Aids?"

"Well yes, but it will still need time to feel better."

"Aren't Band-Aids s'pposed to work?" Juliana asked, tilting her head.

"They work alright, Juliana." Iliana replied with an amused smile. She handed her daughter a spoon and the little girl dug it into her cereal, taking a massive bite.

"Yum yummm." Juliana said, bouncing up and down in her chair with her mouth full. She looked back at the kitchen door "Can I eat out there with Max and Talya?"

"I don't know if they're eating out there, but you can go out." Iliana took her daughter's bowl and they walked out together.

"Can I play with beads and make brac-e-lets, Mommy?" Juliana asked.

"After breakfast. Make sure you eat it all and then I'll get them out."

Juliana went right over to Raven.

"Talya, can I sit by you?"

"Uhh…sure." Raven said, although the little girl had already started climbing up. Iliana handed the bowl to her and turned back to leave.

"So where did Alexis get off too?" Darkdoom asked, taking a drink out of his cup.

"Missing her, Diabolus?" Nathaniel asked and Nero shot him a look. His father hadn't been speaking as much as usual since their argument and Nero quite liked it that way.

" _No_ , I was just wondering Nathaniel." Darkdoom said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think she went home last night. Well, her temporary place in Russia I guess." Raven replied.

"Lexis is my friend." Juliana said, stirring her cereal.

"She's my friend too." Raven responded.

"She gave me a flower." Juliana said "So when it grows bigder, I can wear it in my hair." she took a bite of cereal "And I have to water it every day so it can be healthy."

Darkdoom smiled slightly and Nero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Max, do you always drink wine in the morning?" his friend asked, looking at his glass.

"This isn't wine." Nero said, taking another sip of the dark colored liquid. He smiled slightly "It's brandy."

"They just happened to have that on hand here? I don't know how smart it is to get stoned in the morning." Darkdoom replied.

"This is my first glass. And besides I've never had so much to drink that I'm drunk." Nero replied, once again raising an eyebrow.

"That's debatable." Raven said.

Darkdoom's smiled broadened.

Nero looked at her testily "Fine. Have I ever had so much to drink to the point where I can't control my actions?"

"Well…no." Raven replied.

"I like juice." Juliana said, kicking her legs. Everyone smiled at her.

"It is healthy." Juliana went on, taking another bite of her cereal. A few pieces stuck on her face and she looked around as they chuckled.

"Talya, can you hold this?" she asked, handing Raven her bowl. The assassin took it slowly and Juliana hopped down. She ran towards and up the stairs before turning to Anastasia's room.

"She never runs out of energy." Darkdoom said, shaking his head.

"Did Nigel at that age?" Nathaniel asked.

"More than her. She never stops _running_." Darkdoom said.

"Well she does have an active assassin for a father and an energetic athlete for a mother." Nero said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, imagine Natalya's kids." Darkdoom said, smiling at her "They'd probably be running marathons as infants."

"What?" Raven echoed "Diabolus, I don't know what you're thinking, but get it out of your head."

Iliana pushed open the kitchen door again. She frowned "Where's Juliana?"

"She ran upstairs for something." Raven replied, still scowling at Darkdoom.

"She's probably just avoiding eating all her cereal." Iliana said, walking towards the stairs "Juliana!"

There were a few seconds of silence before Juliana appeared at the top of the stairs with a big box in her hands.

"Why are you getting the beads before you finished your breakfast?" Iliana asked, sternly "Come eat it, now."

Juliana came down the stairs and went to hand the box to her mother. Then she walked over to Raven and Raven handed her the bowl.

"Is she a picky eater?" Nathaniel asked Iliana in amusement.

"No, see the funny thing is is that she'll eat literally anything if you put it in front of her, but then she doesn't finish it." Iliana said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yummy." Juliana said, talking with her mouth full.

"I'm glad." Iliana replied "Just eat it all."

"All?" Juliana asked.

"All."

"Lots of food for Juliana." the little girl said and Iliana couldn't help but smile.

"Finish your breakfast and then you can play with your beads."

"Yes, Mommy." Juliana replied.

"Hey, Pietor!" Iliana called up the stairs.

"What?" the assassin called back, although his voice was muffled.

"What are you doing up there, man? You and Anastasia should stop being hermits and come down here!"

"I am not a hermit." Anastasia said, rounding the corner to go down the stairs.

"Good. Alexis texted. She wants to know if everyone would like to go out to dinner tonight." Iliana said, shaking her hips slightly.

"Yay! Can I go with you, Mommy?" Juliana asked.

"Sure, if you finish your breakfast."

The little girl ducked her head and started shoveling the cereal down. But it didn't really help because her bites were about three pieces of cereal.

"We can go." Anastasia said "If everyone wants too."

"Let me ask Pietor too." Iliana opened her mouth to yell up again.

"Pietor's going. I already said _we_ can go." Anastasia said, walking over to sit down "If I tell him to go, he'll go."

"Yes, your majesty." Iliana responded. Anastasia didn't even react to it and Iliana smiled.

"Done, Mommy!" Juliana said, lifting her head.

Iliana held out the box and the little girl set down her bowl and ran over to grab it. Pietor came walking down the stairs.

"What do you want?"

"We get to out to dinner tonight." Iliana said.

"With whom?" Pietor asked, raising an eyebrow with obvious annoyance.

"Alexis. And everyone else." Iliana replied.

"Oy." Pietor said "Does Alexis ever keep to herself?"

Raven leaned over to Nero "I wonder what would happen if we told Iliana no to going out to dinner. She doesn't really bother to ask does she?"

"Shhh…." Nero replied, trying to keep a smile off his face while looking at the woman to see if she'd heard.

"She'd be appalled. 'Oh you don't have all the time in the world?'" Raven said, eyebrow up.

"Natalya, shh…she'll hear." Nero said quietly, but he was still trying not to smile.

"Daddy, look." Juliana said, as she opened her giant box of beads. There were hundreds of different colors and shapes in little square boxes. They were all separated by shape and size, some by color.

"Wow. Don't drop those." Pietor said, looking at all the little beads for a second.

"I won't Daddy." Juliana replied as she picked up a string to begin making a bracelet.

"No seriously, Max. What do you think she'd do if we said no?" Raven whispered.

###

 **Later that day…early afternoon…**

Nero was just getting off his Blackbox from another call with the Colonel. Him and Raven had spoken to him and luckily none of the Furans had come in the room during the conversation. Darkdoom had listened and put out a few words of his opinion, which the Colonel replied to spitefully. Nathaniel had mostly kept his mouth shut, as Nero would shut him down the minute he began talking. Raven and Darkdoom were slightly uneasy about this, but neither of them said anything about it.

Juliana was still playing in front of them with her beads, but Darkdoom had distracted her a few times to avoid her hearing anything about her father. Nero hadn't wanted to be talking to the Colonel in the main room like that, but that hadn't been their original discussion. No other threats had been received while they were gone as the Colonel reported.

"Watch me put on the beads." Juliana said, walking over to Nero as he put away his Blackbox. He looked back up.

"Hold this end." Juliana said, handing him one end of her string. Nero smiled slightly as he took it.

"See and now I can put them on easy." the little girl said, beginning to slide on the beads.

"Hey Juliana!" Iliana called from upstairs "As soon as you finish your next one, I'll help you start putting your beads away. We have to get ready for dinner tonight."

"Okay, Mommy!" Juliana said, quickening her pace putting the jewels on. She looked at Nero, making a silly face without even knowing it.

"The colors are very pretty." she said "I like colors."

Nero just smiled at her.

"It's done." Juliana said, putting a hand on his to carefully pull it away "You have to be very gentle." she started tying it off and scowled slightly as it came undone.

"Can you tie it?" Juliana asked, holding it out to Nero "I can't do it."

Nero took the string of beads and she toddled back over to the box to start putting it away.

"Here you go." he said about a second later. Juliana looked over, eyes big.

"You're fast." she said, running back over to grab it "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nero replied.

"It's Shelby." Juliana said, pointing at the stairs. He glanced behind him.

"What have you three been doing up there since breakfast?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sleeping." Shelby replied, with a giant yawn.

"Reading." Laura said.

"Studying." Wing said.

"Wow." Darkdoom said an amused nod "You have studious students, Max."

"Two anyway." Nero said, looking at Shelby.

"Sleeping is healthy." she said innocently. She glanced at Juliana "So what did Iliana say about dinner?"

"I believe Alexis invited us." Nero said.

"Yay!" Shelby replied.

Juliana closed the lid to the box just as her parents came down the stairs.

"I picked them up Mommy." she said, holding up the box.

"Good job. I'll take it upstairs and you go up with Dad." Iliana replied.

"Okay." Juliana wound around the table and a stray bead fell to the floor. The little girl glanced back to look and tripped over her own feet. The box of beads crashed to the floor with her and the little shapes went flying everywhere.

Pietor closed his eyes, before scowling grouchily at his daughter and Iliana winced. Everyone else in the room jumped about two feet besides Nero, Wing, and Raven, although everyone looked over.

Juliana stood up with the empty box, face slightly panicky. She looked at her parents, eyes big. Iliana let out a deep breath and walked over to her. She knelt down as Pietor went into the kitchen to grab the broom.

Darkdoom and Nathaniel both chuckled at Juliana, before getting down as well. The others followed after a minute, sweeping the beads into piles with their hands.

"You guys don't have to help." Iliana said, waving them away "We can do it."

"Well considering the fact that this is probably around a thousand beads, you need all the help you can get." Darkdoom replied.

Iliana just grumbled.

"What was that?" Anastasia asked from the top of the stairs. She winced.

"An accident." Iliana replied with a sigh.

"Damn." Anastasia said, coming down "I'll grab the broom."

"I think Pietor's getting it." Iliana replied. She looked up at Juliana who was standing by the couch, watching them with big eyes. She raised an eyebrow "Do you want to get down and help us, young lady?"

Juliana shook her head, face rather distraught for someone so little. Her fingers were clasped together nervously.

"Excuse me?" Iliana asked as the kitchen door opened.

"No." Juliana whined, looking slightly mortified as she said it. She looked down at her mess with her innocently worried eyes.

"Just come down here by us." Darkdoom suggested, but she didn't move.

"Juliana you dropped them. We're just being nice and helping you pick them up." Iliana said sternly "I think you should get down and do your share."

"Daddy told me not to drop them." Juliana said mutinously.

"And it was an accident." Iliana replied "So it's alright. Just help us fix it."

But the little girl shook her head again. Iliana couldn't tell if she just felt too bad or just didn't want to help them clean it up. Pietor looked at his daughter, eyes narrowed a bit.

"I think someone's going to have to spend time in their room." she said, getting to her feet.

"No, Mommy." Juliana said, her voice sad. She looked at Pietor, eyes big, who nodded at her, eyes serious.

"Then you need to obey me. Now." Iliana said.

"It was an ac-ci-dent." Juliana said, her voice ringing out with its usual cuteness. Iliana, however, was clearly not happy.

"I know, but you need to fix what you did wrong." she replied.

"But I didn't mean too." Juliana said, eyes getting teary.

"Juliana, I've asked you four times to please help us pick up. Now if I have to ask again, there's going to be consequences."

"No, Mommy." Juliana repeated, looking more anxious.

"Juliana." Pietor growled.

"You're going to stay in your room tonight instead of going out to dinner, if you don't watch it, missy." Iliana said.

"No!" Juliana said, raising her voice to a wail.

"You're not listening to me." Iliana said.

"Mommy, I want to go with Lexis." Juliana whined.

"I'm sorry, you're not helping us clean up. If we have to put you in your room, then that's your consequence." Iliana replied.

"No!" Juliana responded, her voice more like a yell this time.

Iliana walked over and took her arm. The little girl pulled it away, stumbling back slightly.

"Juliana." Pietor growled "That's enough."

"No, Daddy!" Juliana complained.

"Then you're going in your room." he said warningly.

"No!" Juliana cried.

Iliana went for her arm again, eyebrows up acutely, but Juliana pushed her away. She started running, but Pietor swooped in and grabbed her. Juliana starting kicking furiously as he picked her up, trying to get away. She wasn't a match for her father however and he walked over to the stairs, wrestling the little girl all the way. Iliana winced as she watched; knowing Pietor had little patience for that. His lips were pressed together angrily as he tightened his grip to hold her. She was crying loudly and reaching her hand back toward Iliana, while hitting Pietor with her other as she struggled. She began screaming and twisting to break away.

Pietor squeezed her upper arms so she didn't fall backwards, although she didn't seem to care if she did.

As they neared the top, Juliana found her words.

"I want to help clean up! I want to help clean up!" she screamed, reaching both hands back down the stairs.

Iliana opened her mouth at that, eyebrows creased, but decided against it.

"You had a chance to do that before." Pietor said, heaving her up repeatedly as she fought him.

"No! I don't want to go to my room!" Juliana wailed, sobbing at the same time "Let me go! Mommy!"

She kicked harder and Pietor had to flip her to stomach to hold her under one arm as she continued throwing a fit.

Iliana heaved an irritated sigh as they rounded the corner and Juliana was still screaming at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She shouldn't kick and scream, that's what makes Pietor mad." she said.

Everyone nodded in sympathy and Anastasia glanced up the stairs as Pietor shut the door to Juliana's room, muffling her cries.

"You know, I feel bad because she had a shock yesterday and her hand probably still hurts _and_ she didn't get much sleep last night." Iliana went on with a sigh "She's only three after all."

"Well all that and she doesn't want to miss going to dinner tonight." Anastasia said.

"For some reason, being taken to her room is the ultimate punishment." Iliana said "If Pietor spanks her, she cries for about five minutes and then she's playing with him two seconds later, but for some reason, putting her in her room just breaks her heart."

After a few more seconds, Pietor came trotting back down the stairs.

"Pietor, I need to get her ready for dinner tonight." Iliana said.

"Well if she doesn't stop crying them she doesn't get to go." Pietor replied.

Iliana sighed again, but she continued cleaning up her daughter's beads. Juliana still shrieked upstairs and she would break off to cry every few seconds. Occasionally she would scream for her mother, but Iliana did not go up. The little girl just kept crying.

###

"Wow, _finally_." Iliana breathed as she closed the lid to the bead box. Pietor was walking over to put the broom back in the kitchen. With all of them combined, they'd been able to clean all the jewels up in about thirty minutes. Now Iliana just had to worry about sorting them, but that could be done later.

"Now imagine doing that all alone." Anastasia said, letting out a deep breath.

"What time is it?" Iliana asked, leaning over to click her phone on the coffee table. It was about three-thirty. She glanced over to where Pietor had disappeared. Juliana had stopped screaming from her room around ten minutes ago, most likely because her throat was starting to hurt.

"When did Alexis say she wanted us to come?" Anastasia asked.

"Around six I believe, but I'll text her just in case." Iliana replied.

Nathaniel leaned closer to Darkdoom "They're not really going to make the poor girl stay here are they?" he whispered "I feel like she has too many expectations for a little girl."

Nero glanced at him, overhearing. He certainly seemed to have grown a liking for the little Furan girl. Darkdoom replied something too quietly to hear and Nero sat back.

It was a few more moments before Pietor walked back out of the kitchen and over to the stairs. Iliana glanced after him for a second.

"He'll grab her." Anastasia said, spotting her concern.

"I don't know. You know how much it bugs him when she has a fit." Iliana replied "I mean I don't blame him if he decides she doesn't deserve to go, but she stopped crying pretty quickly for being in her room."

Nathaniel almost looked like he was going to say something, but Nero shook a head at him, scowling warningly. Darkdoom shot Nero a look, as he had seen the exchange. He mouthed "What is up with you?" to him.

Nero just shook his head slightly and looked away in annoyance.

"Yep, Alexis says six if possible." Iliana informed them "That's possible right?"

"I'm pretty sure we can get ready in two hours." Anastasia responded.

It was silent for a moment as Iliana replied on her phone. Pietor appeared back at the top of the stairs, holding Juliana with one arm around her back while reading something on his phone with his other. She was hanging from his neck and laying her head against him, almost as if asleep. Iliana looked at up at her.

When Pietor reached the bottom of the stairs, he said something quietly and Juliana slowly nodded her head, without moving it from his chest. He walked over to Iliana and gently lowered her into her mother's lap. Iliana took her and Juliana turned around to hug her as she put her arms around the little girl. Her eyes were mostly closed from her tears and her face was blotchy, particularly around her eyes.

Nathaniel tilted his head to see her and waved. Juliana looked at him for a second, before slowly wiggling her little fingers back at him. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed against her mother. Nathaniel smiled.

Iliana murmured something to her and Juliana nodded and slowly started wiping her eyes with her arm.

"Sorry, mommy." she asked, her voice pitched and soft.

"It's alright." Iliana replied gently.

"Can I go to dinner with you?" the little girl asked. It was easy to hear now that her voice was slightly hoarse.

"Yes, Juliana." Iliana said "We can go get you ready now."

She helped the little girl to the floor and Juliana rubbed her eyes, then the side of her head.

"My head is ouch." she said, taking her mother's hand.

"Well we'll get you in a bath and that'll help your head ache." Iliana replied. Juliana slowly nodded, eyes still halfway closed and they began to walk towards the stairs together.

###

"My goodness, did you hear that little girl's voice?" Nathaniel asked, sounding irritated "It was like she swallowed a grater!"

Nero shot him a look as he pulled on his coat upstairs.

"She was screaming for a good twenty minutes." Darkdoom said.

"Why would they let her do that?" Nathaniel asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"It's their way of discipline." Darkdoom replied with a shrug "Juliana's a good enough kid so I won't judge."

"Besides, when did you get such a big heart for little kids?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nathaniel didn't reply back to him, as he knew that was a retort meant for him about his own parenting skills.

"I think he's been a father too, Max." Darkdoom said, scowling slightly at their tension.

"Anyway, Diabolus, I understand Alexis invited us to dinner, including you." Nathaniel said, trying to ignore it.

"Indeed." Darkdoom replied, with a slight smile "We did have some words together."

"Did you now?" Nathaniel asked, smiling slightly "May I ask what?"

"No, it was nothing." Darkdoom said, waving it off.

"Oh I don't know, you seem pretty defensive." Nathaniel replied "I can just ask Alexis tonight, can't I?"

"Please, I doubt she'll even talk to _me_." Darkdoom said, walking towards the door. Nero and Nathaniel both watched him and Nero went to follow without looking at his father.

Nathaniel looked after his son for a moment, before doing the same. AS he walked out, Juliana shot out from her room, now full of energy.

"Hi!" she said, waving at him as she flew by. She hopped down the stairs, one stair at a time. Nathaniel smiled at her and shook his head. He followed her down.

Raven was next to Nero and he was saying something quietly to her. She responded so surreptitiously it was hard to see her lips move and Nero nodded in reply. Juliana sprinted over to them.

"Guess what?" she asked, stopping right in front of them, eyes huge.

"What?" Nero asked, turning to look down at the little girl.

"Lexis is making me another flower!" she informed them, putting her hands on her hips "So then I can water two flowers _every day_ just like I have to feed two dogs _every day_."

"Yay." Nero replied.

"Do you know where Daddy is?" Juliana asked.

Nathaniel watched as his son pointed at Pietor's room and Juliana sprinted in there. Nero seemed to work so well with little children and for a moment there, Nathaniel almost felt guilty, but he shook it off.

"Where did you go Juliana?" Iliana called from upstairs.

"She's in Pietor's room." Nero replied to her.

"What's my name being said for?" Pietor asked from inside his room. Nero and Raven just chuckled and he came out a few minutes later. Juliana was clinging to his leg while sitting on his foot as he walked. It didn't seem to have that much of an effect on his stride however.

Nero noticed that as Pietor came out with his daughter, Raven almost seemed to narrow her eyes. He didn't need to ask why, but he still found it odd that she was jealous of someone that was very loved by the person that she had hated so much.

"And then I am going to have to water them every day." Juliana was telling her father "Mommy said we can put them in my room on my dresser for sun."

Drake came following his master out, tail waving. He followed Juliana until Pietor stopped and began licking her face. Juliana petted his furry muzzle and turned her head, but the dog kept going, clearly determined to prove that he loved her. Pietor finally waved him away and Drake circled them, tongue hanging.

Keesha came bounding out as well and went over to Nero and the others.

"Well the men are ready. And I'm ready." Raven said, glancing at the stairs.

"What are you inferring?" Nero asked.

"That these women are _slow_." Raven said.

###

After they ate dinner together that evening, Alexis accompanied them on their way home, Juliana was back to her happy self and it was hard to imagine she has ever been sad. They were walking in the parking lot toward their cars and the little girl was bouncing with energy.

"How are her stitches doing by the way?" Alexis asked, gesturing at her.

"They seem fine. But I've never dealt with stitches before." Iliana said, sounding slightly uncertain "She hasn't said they hurt."

"Then they're fine." Alexis said, with a slight smile.

"So you never had stitches in your young life?" Raven asked "What did your parents do, wrap you up in bubble wrap?"

" _Parent_." Iliana corrected "I had like four fathers, who all left for one reason or another."

"Gabdin being the most permanent departure." Darkdoom asked.

Iliana grumbled "Yeah, the only really rotten one. But I still feel bad for my mom. I mean, they seemed to be happy, but I guess she didn't know how horrible he really was. But anyway." she looked back at Raven "I just never did anything out of my comfort zone. Heck, I haven't even been stung by a bee in my life."

"Oh heaven forbid. That's just like a needle." Anastasia said, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom is just particular with things. Except men. She just dives right into that nest." Iliana replied.

"She's not particular with men? She hates me." Pietor said.

"She does not!" Iliana replied indignantly.

Pietor snorted in disbelief "Couldn't fool me."

"You married her daughter. What do you want her to do?" Anastasia asked.

"Nothing. I don't really mind. It keeps her away." Pietor replied.

"You know, you say she hates you, but _you_ seem to hate _her_." Iliana said

"I don't." Pietor said.

"But you don't like her." Iliana checked.

"She let Gabdin torture you right under her nose." Pietor growled.

"Aww…" Iliana turned around to face him, walking backwards. She put two hands on her chest "So you don't like her because she didn't stop me from getting hurt? Awww…"

"Oy." Pietor growled, rolling his eyes irritably as Alexis joined in.

"This woman sounds interesting." Darkdoom said, referring to Iliana's mother "Now she's married to your father?" he gestured at Alexis.

"Yeah, seems like an extremely huge coincidence that I would travel to Russia with my father and he would find a wife." Alexis replied.

Anastasia looked at Nero, eyebrow raised and Nero gave a slight smile.

"Puppies!" Juliana suddenly screamed. She was literally bouncing on her toes and pointing across the parking lot. It was true. A man and woman were sitting in the back of a truck with at least seven cages of different puppies. The sign above it read: Щенки для продажи! Дешевые : 1750 рублей, Puppies for sale! Cheap: 1750 rubles.

"Yeah, they're cute aren't they?" Iliana asked, without slowing her pace. Juliana just kept staring, eyes wide, before following a few seconds later.

"Is Drake still a puppy?" she asked.

"Well Drake's about six years old." Iliana said "So he still has a little bit before he's old."

Juliana seemed to think this over "That's good."

They continued to the truck and Anastasia's car and Alexis went to her car.

"Do you want to come with me Juliana?" she asked, clicking a button on her keys to unlock the car.

Juliana looked at Iliana "Can I go with Lexis?"

"Sure, just make sure you wear your seatbelt since you won't have your car seat." Iliana replied. The little girl skipped over to Alexis and she opened the car door to jump in.

"You'd think it was her kid." Pietor said as he opened his car door.

"Well she is her first cousin once removed." Anastasia replied.

"Although she is more like her aunt." Iliana said. Anastasia shot her a scowl.

"But not her _favorite_ aunt." Iliana added, smiling.

"Mmmhmm." Anastasia replied.

Alexis spun her car around and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot.

"She won't crash and kill her will she?" Iliana asked, suddenly looking slightly concerned.

"Alexis may drive fast, but she's careful." Darkdoom said, without really thinking.

"Ooooh that's sweet." Iliana said, smiling "Please go on about her."

"Oh my gosh, you're so weird." Darkdoom said "We were married, so yes, I know random facts about her."

"Uh oh, Pietor, he just called your wife weird." Raven said.

"I'll allow it." Pietor replied.

"But you remember them." Iliana said, nudging Pietor, while still looking at Darkdoom "That's a sign."

"Of a good memory." Nero said.

"Do you two always team up?" Iliana asked "There's like a little bro-mance going on here."

"They only team up when it's about something they agree." Raven said.

They continued to the truck with both Nero and Darkdoom denying her words profusely.

"So are we going to have a girl car and a man car?" Iliana asked "All girls in Anastasia's and boys in Pietor's."

"What's wrong with having a mixture of genders?" Raven asked.

"Oh and Natalya's spunky side comes out." Iliana said, grinning "We won't miss the men for long, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." Raven said.

"At least that way we have one assassin in each car." Shelby said.

Raven rolled her eyes as they continued to go to their segregated cars. Nero and Nathaniel got in on separate sides, as Nero still wasn't speaking.

Nathaniel grabbed the door as the women walked over to their car and suddenly his eyes rolled back and he collapsed backwards.

"Dad?" Nero asked, leaning to see. It was the first time any of them had heard him call his father that. He slid around the car just as the others came over quickly. He knelt down to search for a pulse and Raven got down with him.

"Call nine one one."

###

Darkdoom paced back and forth outside of the hospital room, chin resting on his knuckle as he thought. Pietor and Anastasia were standing next to the wall opposite of the room, talking quietly but quickly to one another. Nero was in the room were Nathaniel had been taken. Raven was with Darkdoom and Iliana had driven the students home at Nero's request.

They hadn't heard anything from inside yet and it had been at least thirty minutes. Darkdoom was getting worried. He knew Nero didn't always care for his father's actions, but he knew he cared for his father and he didn't want to see Nero lose him, nor did he want Nathaniel to die period.

The hospital room door opened and Darkdoom turned around as two nurses walked out. They were talking quietly together and after a second, one turned to walk down the hall and the other turned to Darkdoom.

"What's happened?" he asked. Raven and the Furans migrated forward slightly to hear.

"He had a minor heart attack, it wasn't too serious." the nurse said and he let out a breath of relief.

"At his age, this isn't uncommon. In fact, the doctor was surprised it wasn't worse. But yes, he's doing alright." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Darkdoom replied.

"You're quite welcome." she replied, turning to walk down the hall after her fellow nurse.

###

Nero watched from the door as the nurses performed their routine check up on Nathaniel, who was wide awake and rather irritated with all of them. He sat up in the hospital bed as they took blood, checked his blood pressure, and several other things he clearly didn't like.

Nero waited until the nurses slowly drifted away and his father was alone. Nathaniel shuffled uncomfortably as he had to make sure his I.V. line wasn't pulled.

He sighed in annoyance "How many of these damn tests are they going to make me take before they let me out of this place." he muttered.

"Dad." Nero said in exasperation as he walked forward "You had a heart attack."

"It was a minor heart attack." Nathaniel growled "I'm fine."

Nero stared at him for several long moments, knowing from the way his father looked that the experience had shaken him.

"Has this happened before?"

"No, Maximilian. It hasn't." Nathaniel replied "I wish everyone would stop talking to me like I'm a child. I know what happened."

"If you know, then you should be grateful it wasn't worse." Nero said firmly.

"Well I don't think you need an old man in your life, Maximilian." Nathaniel replied.

"Listen." Nero said "You just had a heart attack, I'd rather not argue."

They both were silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel said finally "I'm sorry if what I said before about Raven offended you."

"No." Nero said, waving a hand "Don't worry about it, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm rather disabled at the moment?" Nathaniel asked, moving to read adjust his sitting position.

"That might have added to it." Nero replied with a slight smile "But it's not the full reason."

A nurse opened the door behind him and went past, excusing herself as she went over to Nathaniel. A few more came in and Nero backed up.

"I'll see you in a bit." he said and Nathaniel nodded.

Nero exited the room and found Darkdoom waiting for him right outside.

"How's he doing?" his friend asked.

"He's restless and impatient about being in there, but that's nothing new." Nero replied "He's a little embarrassed about it I'm guessing too, so…"

"Refrain from mentioning it." Darkdoom finished with a wink "Got it."

 **So sailorraven, it wasn't death, it was just something that could've very easily caused death. :)**

 **So uhh…the part with Juliana and Pietor was just for me to write a part about Pietor being a sweetheart after he had to discipline his daughter. :) I love that kind of thing.**

 **Sorry guys, the next chapter of I Will Be There for You will be up soon! School just started and I have to mourn first!**

 **Please review!**


	8. I Love My Daughters

**Please review!**

 **So I don't know exactly what the inspiration for this chapter was…I just really wanted to write it for some reason. I guess Nathaniel just needed a rest chapter, so just imagine they are staying home for him. Sorry if I just need to cut to the plot line.**

 **Have some cookies and please enjoy. :P**

"So how come nobody called me yesterday to tell me Nathaniel had a heart attack?" Alexis asked "I was driving her still and you guys didn't show up, so that was slightly worrying."

Nero raised an eyebrow "You do realize we were probably rather busy."

"Yeah, I know." Alexis replied, giving him a sarcastic smile. She leaned back against the couch "How is he?"

"He's fine. I'm not sure why he's hiding upstairs." Nero replied "Probably from you."

"Oh my gosh you two." Darkdoom said.

"I was asking an innocent question." Alexis said, looking at Nero with a challenge in her eyes.

"Which I responded to innocently." Nero replied.

"You're never innocent. You know that." Alexis said "I'd say you're the prime example of not being _innocent_."

"Takes one to know one." Nero replied.

"Stop it." Darkdoom said, scowling at both of them.

"Anyhow, I was just wondering. Juliana and I were here for quite a while alone." Alexis said.

Raven sat beside Nero, silently, mostly just watching in amusement. Laura was reading, looking extremely concentrated. Shelby was looking back and forth between Nero and Alexis.

"You really shouldn't stare." Wing said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just expanding my knowledge." Shelby replied "Of what gets under Dr. Nero's skin."

"Oh have pity on him." Wing replied "He has enough to worry about."

"Where's Iliana?" Alexis asked, looking up at the stairs, then over at Pietor's room "Pietor took off early this morning.

Nero looked at Darkdoom sharply. Where was he going?"

"And Anastasia." Alexis made a mock distressed face "They're all gone. Maybe they all had heart atta-"

"Shh, he's coming down." Nero shushed her quickly. She glanced back at Nathaniel as he came down.

"Was Iliana up there?" Alexis asked "Because I haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah she was up in Juliana's room with her." Nathaniel replied with a nod.

"And Anastasia?"

"I didn't see her." Nathaniel said.

"See who? I'm here!" Iliana suddenly called from the top of the stairs "Sorry, Juliana wanted me to get her toys down." she trotted down the steps "Anastasia's in her room and I have no idea what she's doing."

"Mommy!" Juliana called "I need help!"

Iliana grumbled "I'll be right back." she turned and jogged back up the stairs "Yes, Juliana?"

"Laura what book have you got your nose stuck in?" Darkdoom asked.

Laura glanced up, surprised to find the attention switched to her "Uhh…it's for one of my classes."

"Which class?"

"Dr. Nero's."

"Are you getting like a month ahead?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's probably already a month ahead and working on her second." Shelby answered for her.

"No, it just got interesting." Laura said, putting up the book to hide her face.

"Once again Dr. Nero, instead of going to my Stealth and Evasion class, can't I go train with Raven like Wing does?" Shelby asked.

"No." Raven said.

"Why?" Shelby asked indignantly.

"I'm busy."

"But I didn't ask you." Shelby retorted "Dr. Nero?"

"She already said no." Nero replied.

"But you're the headmaster." Shelby said, waving a hand "Don't you have the upper hand in things like this?"

"If she doesn't want to teach you, I can't make her teach you." Nero replied.

"But I'm actually good!" Shelby exclaimed "Ask Wing, I've beaten him before!"

"You did. Using rather odd tactics, but you did nevertheless." Wing said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're top of the class in Stealth and Evasion." Nero said "Why do you want to leave?"

"Oh I don't know, I just _know_ most her stuff." Shelby said.

The door from the garage opened and Pietor walked in suddenly. They glanced over as he twisted to close the door. In his left hand he had a big metal cage with a little Husky puppy in it.

"What the…" Alexis' mouth hung for a second.

The puppy stood in the cage, looking down at the floor. He was mostly white with several black streaks and black lines on his face that made the dog look like he was glaring all the time.

"You got _another_ dog?" Alexis asked.

"It's a puppy." Pietor replied.

"Can I hold it?" Shelby asked in adoration. She stood up and Pietor leaned away, scowling.

"No. It's for my daughter." he put the puppy in one hand away from her and walked over to the stairs "Juliana!"

There was a moment of silence before Juliana replied.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come here, I've got something for you."

There was a loud bump on the ground as Juliana scrambled from her room to the stairs. She began hopping down one at a time and everyone watched with an anticipated smile. Pietor put the puppy behind his back as the little girl landed and ran over.

"What?" she asked, jutting her chin out excitedly.

He smiled slightly and pulled the Husky back out. Juliana's eyes bugged out and she put her hands on her face and let a wild squeal.

"A _puppy_!" she twirled once in a circle as if she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Do you want to hold him?" Pietor asked and Juliana held out her hands in reply. Pietor leaned and carefully handed her the Husky.

Iliana came down the stairs just as he let go. Juliana had both her arms wrapped around the little creature ever so gently and looked at his face. The puppy's ears flapped a little bit as she bobbed up and down in excitement.

"Oh my gosh." Iliana said.

"Daddy got a puppy!" Juliana squeaked, squeezing her new dog.

"Are you serious?" Iliana asked, gaping slightly "Pietor, Anastasia's going to kill you."

"Not if Juliana shows him to her." he replied.

Iliana clicked her tongue and shook her head "Your funeral." she tilted her head, smiling slightly "Let me look at him."

Juliana obediently handed up the puppy, still bubbling with excitement. Iliana held him up to her face and the dog blinked.

"Aww...he's so fetching cute!" she said, her smile growing.

"Can we name him?" Juliana asked, wiggling with happiness.

"In a second. Where'd you get him?" Iliana asked, slowly giving the puppy back to her daughter.

"From the place we saw yesterday." Pietor replied.

Nathaniel smiled as Juliana brought the puppy over to set him down on the floor.

"Hey, do you want to go show aunt Anastasia?" Pietor asked.

"Yes!" Juliana picked the puppy back up and whirled around to head towards the stairs.

"I don't know if Anastasia's awake yet." Iliana said.

"She is still sleeping mommy." Juliana said.

"Ehh it's ten, she should be fine." Iliana replied.

"Make sure you tell her how much you love him." Pietor called as she ran up the stairs.

 **About ten minutes later…**

"I think Anastasia's gonna be p-i-s-s-e-d." Alexis said, pouring a glass of juice.

"Probably, but she won't do anything." Iliana replied "That was a dang cute puppy."

"Know what I find funny?" Alexis asked "Pietor doesn't even say why. He just brings it home."

"How old do you think that puppy is?" Darkdoom asked.

"I have no idea. But he's little." Iliana said and he nodded.

"Do you think Drake will take to a new dog okay?" Alexis asked.

"I hope so. Pietor went to grab him." Iliana said "But yo never know."

The kitchen door swung open and Juliana came in with the puppy still in her arms. He simply looked around, ears flapping slightly.

"What did Anastasia say?" Iliana asked, setting down her cup.

"She just waked up, Mommy." Juliana said "I showed her the puppy and she said Daddy was great!"

"I don't think she understood the sarcasm." Alexis muttered to Raven.

"Can I name him now, Mommy?" Juliana asked.

"Wait until Daddy comes in and then you can." Iliana replied.

Juliana wrinkled her nose and took the puppy over to Nathaniel and Darkdoom.

"Do you want to hold my puppy?" she asked. Nathaniel smiled and, knowing it would make her happy, he gently took the puppy. Shelby came over and looked at the little creature. His paws were still furless at the tops and he didn't seem to mind when people held him for long periods of time.

"Eeee he's just so sweet!" Shelby said, smiling.

"Talya can hold him." Juliana said, putting her hands under her chin to look directly at her puppy.

"I'm alright." Raven said.

Without another word, Nathaniel handed the puppy over Raven and Juliana clapped.

"Don't disappoint her." Nathaniel said, with a scolding tone to his voice. Raven scowled at him.

"No. Pet him. Like this." Juliana took Raven's wrist and slowly started running it over the dog's fur.

"Is no one taking a picture of this?" Darkdoom asked, smiling as he watched. Raven shot him a glare.

"Isn't he soft, Talya?" Juliana asked and the assassin looked back at her.

"Yes, Juliana."

"Do you want to hold my puppy, Max?" the little girl asked.

"He would love too." Raven said, pawning him off to Nero. The headmaster of H.I.V.E. raised an eyebrow; however, he held the puppy just like she had.

"Pet him like Talya." Juliana said. Nathaniel smiled slightly as she took his hand and did the same for him as she had for Raven.

"He is soft." Nero said, smiling at the little girl.

"He is my favorite." Juliana informed him, while grabbing her dog again.

A few seconds later, Pietro came in the door with Drake. He held the big dog by the collar as they walked over.

Juliana turned the puppy away from him and lifted it up to Iliana to hold.

"Can we go out there?" she asked pointing at the door as her mother took the puppy from her.

"Sure." Iliana replied. Drake must've caught wind of the other animal because he started sniffing earnestly.

"Don't let him kill the puppy." Alexis said to Pietor once Juliana was out of the room "You'll give Juliana nightmares."

"I don't really want a dead puppy either." Pietor replied, walking after them.

"Let's get ready to save him." Alexis said, standing up to walk after them.

Iliana set the puppy on the ground, holding him there with one hand. Pietor kept Drake next to him, even though the dog tried to scramble forward. Juliana held onto her mother's hand, wrinkling her nose in excitement.

"Go get him." Pietor said, releasing his dog. Drake raced forward and stopped a little bit before the puppy, sniffing all around. The puppy lifted up one paw, pawing at Drake's muzzle when he got close. Drake licked at the puppy's face and he let out a rasping sound as he couldn't bark yet. Drake's tail started wagging and he looked back at Pietor, head tilted as if confused.

"Why were we even worried?" Alexis said, rolling her eyes. Drake turned away and the puppy hobbled after, slipping on his own paws. Juliana ran after and grabbed him under the front legs.

"Come here." she said, pulling him up. The puppy wiggled a bit, twisting his head to bite on her skin.

"Mommy." Juliana held him up to her, apparently not a fan of that "Can I name him?"

"Sure, Juliana." Iliana said, taking the puppy.

"I has got to think." the little girl said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Don't you need Keesha too?" Alexis asked, glancing back at the door.

"That dog adapts to anything." Pietor said.

"Oh my goodness." came a voice from the stairs. He looked over as Anastasia walked down, tucked in a robe. She raised an eyebrow at the puppy, then at Pietor "How come you didn't wake me up?"

"I'd rather have cereal for breakfast than a grumpy sister?" Pietor replied.

"And then you bring home a dog." Anastasia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment "Charming."

"Oh but he's so _sweet."_ Iliana said, holding the dog close to her face.

"He's mine." Juliana squealed proudly.

"Yay!" Anastasia said, wiggling her fingers with sarcastic happiness for the little girl. Juliana, of course, believed it and went over to her to take her hand.

"Come and feel him. He is very soft." she said, pulling her aunt over.

"Oh yes I bet he is." Anastasia said.

"Hold him. You'll love him." Iliana said with a mischievous smile. She gave the dog to the older woman.

"Oh yes. Yes, I just love it when they squirm and bite my hands." Anastasia replied "Here, sweetheart, take it." she handed it back down to Juliana.

"Remember when you used to love puppies?" Pietor asked, as she turned to go into the kitchen.

"Do you also remember when you used to be responsible?" Anastasia asked, looking back "Oh wait…"

"I think you should have kept sleeping." Pietor said.

"But I had to meet your dog, remember?" Anastasia asked scathingly.

"Don't hurt Juliana's feelings." Alexis scolded, looking at the little girl who wasn't even paying attention. She was playing with her puppy on the floor, who was attacking her feet with small teeth and soft paws.

"She knows I love her." Anastasia said, without looking back.

"So what's going to be his name, Juliana?" Iliana asked, getting down next to the puppy and her.

"Prince!" Juliana replied, giving her dog a huge squeeze. The Husky twisted around to gently bite on the arms holding him.

"Daddy bought him for a princess." Alexis agreed, smacking Pietor across the chest.

Iliana reached over to scratch the little dog's head "I love it."

"His feet are sharp, Mommy." Juliana said, shaking a hand "Ouch."

Drake's ear pricked as Prince began to bite on her pants. He prodded back over and reached out a paw to nudge him away. The puppy darted forward to nip at Drake's leg, making that same rasping sound in defense. Drake hopped back and reached out again to press on Prince's head. Then he slipped around him and went to lay down by Juliana, ears up as he watched the puppy.

 **That afternoon…**

"So when are you going to train him?" Iliana asked, putting on mascara in the hand mirror in her hand.

"Whenever." Pietor replied "Drake will do most of it."

"Drake doesn't seem to want that puppy anywhere near Juliana." Iliana said in amusement as she blinked in the mirror.

"The minute she said ouch, he decided that he wasn't trustworthy." Alexis chuckled.

"I think he even followed them up to her room." Iliana said.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Raven asked, nodding at her make-up.

"The day." Iliana replied, looking at her for a second. She held out her eyeliner "Want some?"

"No."

"But look." Alexis suddenly got up and went over in front of Raven "If you put some right here." she traced a finger next to Raven's eyes "And mascara over it, you're all set."

"For?" Raven asked.

"Life." Alexis replied.

"The only time I don't put this on is when I'm training, girlie" Iliana said. Raven rolled her eyes before glancing back at Nero, who was on a G.L.O.V.E. call next to the stairs as he had been for the last ten minutes. Pietor was up with Juliana in her room.

"Oh yeah, dude, did you ever go for the Olympics?" Shelby asked, gesturing at Iliana.

The woman let out a big sigh "No, not yet. When I was prepping to go, I discovered I was pregnant with Juliana."

"How far along were you when you realized?" Raven asked.

"Oh a few weeks." Iliana said "I had to tell everyone of course and didn't go."

" _Everyone_?" Anastasia asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the others "She didn't even tell Pietor until she was twelve weeks pregnant because she was scared he was going to be angry."

"Not _angry_. Just…unenthusiastic." Iliana corrected, looking embarrassed. Nero closed his Blackbox and started walking over as they continued.

"She told _you_ before her husband?" Darkdoom asked, looking bemused.

"She told me the day she found out." Anastasia scoffed "Pietor got to discover ten weeks later."

"You are embarrassing me." Iliana groaned.

"He's your dang husband." Anastasia said.

"Why didn't _you_ tell him?" Nathaniel asked, looking at Anastasia.

"She asked me not too." Anastasia replied "She kept telling me she was going too, but we all know how that ended up."

"What did he say when you told him?" Raven asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well she'd started feeling really sick by that point right?" Anastasia asked "She'd only gone to the doctor once and was still trying to do all chores around here."

"You could've killed yourself!" Alexis exclaimed "Are you kidding? When I was pregnant, I made Diabolus do everything I felt so terrible."

Iliana shrugged self-consciously "I'm alright."

"But _when_ did you tell him?" Raven asked.

"Right at my twelve week point." she said.

"He wasn't mad was he?" Nathaniel asked.

"Of course not." Anastasia said "Iliana was trying to take all that responsibility on herself like it was her fault she was pregnant. Pietor was like what the crap lady I kind of played a part in that too. Then he was pissed she hadn't gone to the doctor and took her there that very second. I'm pretty sure he only felt bad that he got you in that situation, Iliana."

"I just wasn't sure if he was like planning on having kids or not!" Iliana defended herself.

"Even if he wasn't, my brother isn't the sort of guy to pack of and abandon you." Anastasia replied, raising an eyebrow "If _he_ married someone, then clearly that person means something to him."

"I know I know." Iliana grumbled.

"Well anyway." Alexis said "At least you have a wonderful child."

"Even though she's spoiled as heck." Iliana replied.

"But she doesn't act spoiled." Nathaniel said.

"Aww…thanks I try." Iliana said, smiling.

"But do you still train with Pietor?" Shelby asked and the woman nodded.

"When I can."

"Mommy!" came a call from the stairs. Juliana appeared, holding her puppy.

"What Juliana?" Iliana asked, turning.

"Can I take Prince outside?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Is Daddy going out with you?" Iliana asked "I don't want him running off."

"Yes, Daddy is going to come out with me." Juliana said, slowly coming down the stairs "He wants to teach him to play fetch so I can throw things for him."

"Oh fun." Iliana replied.

"Want to come out too?" Juliana asked, heaving the puppy up higher.

"Be gentle with him." Iliana said "I'll come out in a little bit."

"Sorry, Prince." Juliana said, giving her puppy a kiss. He twisted around and gently bit on her nose, trying to find what had touched him.

Drake suddenly barked from upstairs and raced around the corner to run down the stairs. He went over to Juliana, tail waving as he sniffed earnestly.

"He must've realized she wasn't up there anymore." Darkdoom said in amusement. Everyone else laughed.

Pietor followed his dog down the stairs and beckoned Juliana over with him. She went with him over to the door.

"Don't run the little guy so hard he passes out okay?" Iliana called.

"I'll try." Pietor replied, opening the door for Juliana.

"I want to see this." Alexis said, standing up.

 **A little while later…**

Raven glanced up as Drake ran past her again. He kicked up grass behind him and Prince came bumbling after. She stood next to Alexis and Iliana watching as Pietor repeatedly threw the ball to Drake and let him run. Prince, of course, ran after best he could and Juliana cheered him on all the way.

Only the three women, excluding Anastasia, had come out to watch or more so have a conversation. Raven was slightly distracted it seemed though.

"What kind of things does Pietor get her for her birthday?" Alexis asked "If this was a spur of the moment thing."

"Well we either get her two little things or one big thing she's been asking for for a while." Iliana replied "Although I'm sure Pietor would buy her anything if she _really_ wanted it."

"A puppy though? Seriously?" Alexis asked "I'm wondering if Pietor also wanted that for himself."

"Of course he did." Iliana scoffed.

"Natalya please join in on the women talk." Alexis said "Anytime."

"I prefer to listen." Raven said "It's more entertaining."

"Is Max interesting? I feel like listening with him around would get insanely frustrating." Alexis said.

"What's your problem with Max?" Iliana asked "He's so sweet."

" _Sweet_?" Alexis scowled in disgust.

"Well I wouldn't say sweet exactly, but he's very kind." Raven replied.

"Yeah, because you actually see the things he does to other people." Alexis said.

"What do you think Pietor does to other people?" Raven asked pointedly.

"Point taken." Alexis sighed.

"Hey, Alexis!" Pietor called, sounding mockingly sweet.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Diabolus says your phone's going off like crazy." he replied "Better hurry into your love bird."

"Pietor has his flaws too." Alexis said matter of factly, before turning.

"He's perfect to me." Iliana said smiling, going to follow her "You want to go in Natalya?"

"I'm going to stay out for a minute." Raven replied.

"Antisocial." Iliana muttered and kept walking. The assassin raised an eyebrow, but she didn't reply.

"Hi Talya!" Juliana said as she ran past, chasing Drake.

Raven waved slightly at Pietor Furan's daughter and turned back toward the house. Pietor took the ball from Drake's mouth and threw it across the grass. The dog raced away and Juliana followed.

"Having fun training dogs?" Raven asked.

"So much." Pietor replied.

"How come you don't teach?" Raven asked and he glanced over, eyes scowling in both shock and confusion.

"I mean you train Iliana." Raven went on quickly, realizing how weird her question was after it left her mouth. But she was curious "And you're good. I'm pretty sure you could teach anywhere if you wanted."

Pietor looked back after his daughter "Yeah, probably, but I'm not worried about it."

"I'm not trying to…like…" Raven wasn't sure how to explain.

"It's fine." Pietor said, clearly not wanting to get into it either.

It was silent for a moment before Raven finally had to break it again.

"Pietor I need to know something." she said and he looked over again.

"Yes?"

"The last time we were here three years ago, you said that people paid the price for all the hate between you and Nero." Raven said. She saw Pietor's eyes narrow slightly, but she didn't stop.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.

Pietor just frowned, eyes still scowling.

"Tell me what you meant." Raven said "Did you meanTolya? And Dimitri?"

Pietor's eyes intensified at that, but he still didn't speak.

"Are you sorry for them?" she asked "They ended up in a worse situation than me."

"I didn't kill them, Natalya." Pietor growled.

"No, you just let Anastasia." Raven replied, the tone of her voice not changing in anyway. She could see that Pietor's temper flared at that and Raven didn't want that. She knew what she was saying was going to provoke him into an argument but she just wanted to know.

"She didn't kill Tolya." Pietor said coldly as he defended his sister. Raven's face hardened slightly.

"No, I was forced too or can't you remember?"

"Daddy!" Juliana squeaked, while running up with Prince in her hands "I think my puppy is getting cold."

It took Pietor a minute to take his glare away from Raven, but he turned to his daughter, face immediately softening.

"Let's take him inside then." he said, beckoning her with him. Juliana hurried forward to give him the dog. Pietor took it for her and she grabbed his hand, then glanced back.

"Are you going to come in, Talya?" she asked.

Pietor didn't look back and Raven just nodded at the little girl and went after them.

 **Later that night…**

Nero, Raven, Darkdoom, and Nathaniel were upstairs just finishing a conversation before they were going to head off to bed. For the most part, Nero and Nathaniel hadn't argued for the most part, although Nero had been treating his father much nicer since his heart attack.

"We don't have very long before we're supposed to meet with whoever is blackmailing us." Nero said.

"I still think it's a trap." Raven said, sounding irritated and bothered by something "You don't threaten someone and kindly ask them to meet you. It's suicide."

"You worry too much, young lady." Nathaniel said, shaking his head.

"We still don't know who it is." Raven argued "What if it _is_ the Furans, right under our noses?"

"I thought you didn't believe that." Darkdoom said with a frown.

"It is still a possibility." Nero said.

"I don't believe Iliana is capable of that sort of thing." Nathaniel argued "Pietor and Anastasia yes, but if Iliana knew, we would too and I don't think Pietor could keep secrets from her."

"You would be surprised. Iliana is probably the most innocent of us all, but she could be deceiving if she wanted to be." Raven said.

"I just don't happen to think so." Nathaniel replied.

"Pietor and Anastasia have been nothing but kind to us while we've been here." Darkdoom said, looking at Raven curiously "Why the sudden hostility?"

"We're just staying cautious." Nero replied "I think we're forgetting the twenty-seven men Pietor killed."

"Then talk to him! Let's find out if it's true." Darkdoom said.

"Not yet." Nero said "If I'm going to challenge him about it, it has to be in the right setting."

"You're talking as if he's guilty, Max." Darkdoom retorted "If you believe he didn't do it, it wouldn't matter when you asked him."

"I don't want to argue about it." Nero said "We can talk tomorrow, but I think we should get some rest."

Darkdoom looked as if he might protest, but then he nodded. Nathaniel didn't argue either and they turned to leave the room. Raven, however, stayed. Nero didn't seem surprised.

"What happened, Natalya?" he asked "Did the Furans do something?"

Raven let out a deep breath, glad that he understood unlike Nathaniel.

"I spoke with Pietor." she said "He just said a few things that make me wonder if they've changed at all."

"Tell me." Nero said.

Raven took a second of silence to compose what she was going to say. When she did, Nero listened carefully and then he understood exactly what was bothering her.

"Natalya, Pietor gets defensive when anyone talks about Anastasia." he said "He probably didn't mean-"

"I know what he meant." Raven said, cutting him off, which was an unusual thing for her to do "He clearly told me that he isn't sorry for what happened to them."

Nero was about to reply when movement caught his eye. He looked over at the door just as Iliana came in. He turned and Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" Nero asked.

But Iliana was looking at Raven, eyes slightly troubled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were raised in the Glasshouse?"

* * *

Raven simply stared back at her in shock "How do you…"

"Were you listening?" Nero asked, sounding slightly angry with the woman.

"Pietor just told me." Iliana said.

" _Pietor_?" Raven asked, frowning.

Iliana nodded.

"What did he tell you?" Raven asked, looking wary.

"Everything." Iliana replied "About your friends…and…everything."

Nero just looked at her in silence, letting Raven speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iliana repeated.

"It didn't seem important." Raven said "It shouldn't matter to you where I grew up-"

"It does if I don't know and I'm spitting insults at you." Iliana said.

Raven didn't reply to that and simply asked

"Why did Pietor tell you?"

"I don't know. He doesn't usually talk about it, but…" Iliana shook her head "I heard what you were saying before I came in."

"And?" Raven asked, sounding distrustful.

"You really don't think Pietor feels bad for it? At least for you I mean." Iliana asked.

Raven blinked, but then she inwardly sighed "No, I don't."

"Or Anastasia?" Iliana asked "Well they do. But you also have to remember that they worked for an organization just like G.L.O.V.E. You can't criticize them when you do the same thing."

Raven didn't say anything. She looked away.

"Why did you let me taunt you?" Iliana asked "I'm just trying to be funny, but it's not funny when that actually hurts."

"But most of it's true." Raven said, shrugging slightly.

Iliana just seemed to wince "But it's not your fault."

"So you agree its Pietor and Anastasia's?" Raven asked.

Iliana hesitated.

"Yes, but they…" she bit her lip "Look. I know you have every right in the world to hate them. I really do, but…please understand that Pietor does feel bad in his own way. He may not say it. Even to me, but I know he does." Iliana said "You have no idea how much being a father has opened his eyes. Even more from Anastasia's suicide attempt."

"How can you trust him?" Raven asked "To be a father?"

"Because he loves his family." Iliana said "Anastasia too. Natalya, he was kind of like your father too. And I know that sounds terrible, don't get me wrong. They were terrible, but…"

"And Anastasia?" Raven asked "What do you know about her?"

"That she struggled and still struggles with her sister's death." Iliana said "I'm not saying what they did was okay but…just remember that its not like we don't all have blood on our hands."

Raven sighed, but she didn't respond.

 **Please review!**


	9. Beware the Fury of a Patient Man

**WHERE ARE ALL MY FANFICTION BUDDIES!?**

 **Please review! :)**

Raven rolled over the next morning and lay still for several moments before shuffling again. It took her a second to open her eyes, but when she did the sun streamed in, something odd to see in this climate. She blinked in the light and after a second, sat up. She glanced at her clock, ashamed to realize it was nine in the morning.

Then she remembered today was the day to meet with their blackmailers. No one had woken her up.

Standing up, Raven walked in to her bathroom. She quickly showered off before getting dressed and checking that her katanas were still nicely in their sheaths. Finding them safe, she turned. Nero was having the Colonel arrive out here today and she wondered if they were already downstairs. She certainly hoped he wouldn't say anything to Pietor about the betrayal without consulting Nero first. As stupid as it was, Raven still found herself getting nervous about Pietor's anger even though she could thoroughly defend herself now. Anastasia seemed suitably sane now and she wondered if he would tell her.

But she was too angry to really care since he hadn't answered her question. Originally she hadn't meant to accuse him, but he had simply brought it up without her help.

Raven grabbed her phone, intending to head down and speak to Nero if he was still here, but as she grabbed it, a little paper fell out from underneath it. It landed next to her feet and Raven bent down to grab it. She squinted at the picture, then blinked, astounded at what she saw. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

She was silent for several moments, gazing at it.

In the picture was her when she was about eleven. She looked tired and rather thin and it was clear she was in the Glasshouse, but that's not what caught her attention.

In the picture on either side of her were Dimitri and Tolya. Dimitri was smiling sideways at her and Tolya stared ahead at something in front of them. They both looked about as healthy as her, although Dimitri was still just as cheerful in their horrible situation. There were guards in the background and the three of them appeared to be waiting in line for something.

###

Raven walked down the stairs a little while later. Iliana had Juliana on her lap with the puppy in her arms. She was brushing him repeatedly. Prince didn't seem to mind too much, although he stared at the ground with his little ears perked.

"He is very sleepy Mommy." Juliana said, leaning and twisting to look at his face.

"I'm guessing he didn't sleep much last night." Iliana replied "New place and new roommates."

"Did Keesha mold to the new dog?" Alexis asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"She didn't even seem to notice." Iliana said, with a shrug.

Juliana hopped off her lap and took Prince over to Nathaniel, who sat across from Nero and Darkdoom. She didn't say anything, just set Prince on the couch and lifted up her arms. Nathaniel lifted her up and set her next to him by her dog.

"How are the fingers?" he asked, glancing at Iliana.

"They want to get the stitches out in a few days." she said, wincing. Nathaniel smiled in amusement.

Raven frowned as she came over, confused at their casualness "Is it just me, or did we not have somewhere to be this morning?"

"We did." Nero said, handing her back the piece of paper he was reading. Raven took it with one raised eyebrow. The writing on this letter was typed and in a cursive font.

 _Pietor, Anastasia, Max, and Natalya. Do not go the scheduled meeting that was made with your vague contacts. They plan to capture you and extract any information you have. Please. Stay in safety._

Raven frowned again, scowling along with it.

"What the hell is happening?" she asked.

"My words exactly." Nero said as she gave it back to him. He seemed concerned as he looked at it, but he didn't say anything else.

"Did Pietor go anyway?" Raven asked.

"Even though that's totally something he would do, no." Iliana said "Him and Anastasia are out with the men, prepping for whatever crap."

"Did the Colonel arrive?" Raven asked, looking at the door that led to the other hangar.

"Not yet." Nero said, following her gaze "He's arriving around noon I believe."

"Another guest?" Juliana asked, spreading her arms curiously.

"He's a friend of theirs." Iliana said.

Alexis scoffed "No, he works for them. There's no friendship between them."

Nero rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Alexis why do you live such a bitter life?" Nero asked, looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know you?" Alexis replied.

Nero shook his head "Your comebacks are so _weak_."

"You do jump to the bait." Raven muttered.

Alexis clapped triumphantly and Nero looked at her in surprise. Raven pointedly avoided looking at either of them and busied herself in walking around the couch to sit down.

"Wow, Natalya." he said "What did she bribe you with?"

"She just likes me better." Alexis said smugly "Or hadn't you heard?"

"They always team up." Darkdoom said.

"I'm not on any team." Raven said irritably "I was just stating a fact that Alexis loves provoking people and Max goes for it. He doesn't rise to anyone else's mocking words."

"Not even yours." Nero said pointedly.

"I'm not mocking you." Raven replied.

"Maybe just a little bit." Darkdoom said, holding his fingers about an inch apart.

"A lot." Nero said, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a lot to mock." Alexis replied.

"What is with the rivalry?" Raven asked.

"It's been that way since they met, Natalya." Darkdoom said, letting out a long dragged sigh.

"I still don't understand how you can get along with Pietor, who won't speak unless spoken too, and for some reason you can't stand me." Nero replied.

"Hey that's my husband you're taking about." Iliana said "Ouch."

"It wasn't meant as an insult." Nero said, still looking at Alexis while he replied to Iliana.

"Pietor, unlike you, is a gentleman." Alexis replied.

"Am I not?" Nero asked, looking around with his arms spread.

"No." Alexis responded.

"I'm sorry I don't meet your standards of chivalry, Alexis." Nero said sarcastically "Please elaborate so I may further my knowledge."

"Right _there_." Alexis said, pointing at him "That little smirk and your tone of voice. Women see you from across the room and they're like 'oh what a guy.' Then they realize you're a grouchy sarcastic snob."

Nero just smiled at her. Juliana looked at both of them, eyes big as she made a face with puffed cheeks.

"Stop _that_." Alexis snapped, scowling at Nero.

He shrugged and looked away in amusement.

"Can I go and get Daddy, Mommy?" Juliana asked "And aunt Anastasia?"

"Yeah because pretty soon we're going to have to get Pietor to pull Nero and Alexis apart." Darkdoom muttered.

"Just don't disturb them if they're really busy." Iliana said.

"Dis-tuuuurrrrb." Juliana said, hopping off the couch. Nathaniel smiled after her. She sprinted over to the door. She pulled it open and squealed loudly.

Anastasia winced at the noise and gestured at Pietor as she went past the little girl.

"Your off-spring is happy to see you."

"Hey." Pietor said, gently whacking his daughter over the head. Juliana messed up her hair even more and followed them over.

Raven looked over at him, slightly surprised to see that he was looking back. After a moment, he gave a small nod. She stared at him for a few more seconds before slowly nodding back. Anastasia frowned and Pietor bent to pick up Juliana.

"We are going to have another guest Daddy." Juliana said putting two hands on his face.

"We are?" Pietor asked "Who made you so smart?"

"Daddy!" Juliana said, throwing up her arms.

"Who was the letter addressed too?" Raven asked "They know my name apparently."

"I thought it was rather casual." Anastasia said, still looking at her curiously.

"Well I'm just glad we don't have to go. It was stressing me out." Iliana said.

"Don't stress." Pietor replied.

Iliana tilted her head back and let out an exaggerated groan before standing up "Okay. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Something good." Pietor replied.

"How about something exotic?" Alexis asked, standing up.

"Ooo like what?" Iliana asked, following her.

"Poached eggs? Quiche? Cinnamon rolls?" Alexis asked.

"Oh dang girl, lead the way." Iliana said "Let's do it."

Nero watched them before leaning over to Darkdoom "Guess who's coming with the Colonel?"

"Who?" Darkdoom asked as Raven and Nathaniel got closer.

"Nigel." Nero said.

Darkdoom's eyes shot open with interest "Really?"

Nero nodded.

"Even with Alexis here?" Darkdoom asked.

"It can't do much harm." Nero replied.

"I guess the other three are missing class time as well." Darkdoom said.

"He won't miss more than a day or two." Nero replied.

"Where did the soft side suddenly come from?" Raven asked "Two seconds ago you were enjoying annoying the heck out of Alexis." she sounded slightly more irritable than usual, but they hardly noticed.

"It's not _for_ Alexis, Natalya." Nero said.

"It's for Diabolus, right?" Nathaniel asked, winking. Nero rolled his eyes again.

Juliana was now out of her father's arms and was back over with Prince. The little dog had his teeth clamped on her shirt sleeve and was pulling back.

"No, Prince, that's _mine_!" Juliana squealed.

Anastasia shook her head irritably and walked over. She pulled the puppy back to stop it from chewing on the shirt and he twisted around to bite her fingers.

"He thinks I _taste_ good!" Juliana exclaimed, eyes and mouth wide.

Nathaniel choked back a laugh.

"Yeah me too." Anastasia said, setting the dog on the floor.

"You'd be too bitter." Pietor said.

"And what would you be? Sour?" Anastasia asked, raising an eyebrow back at him.

"I have to balance someone out." Pietor replied.

Juliana got down with her dog and ran a hand over his head.

"Are you referring to your wife being insane?" Anastasia asked.

"Well… _no_ , but whatever makes you feel best…" Pietor said.

The door to his training room opened and Laura, Wing, and Shelby all came out. Shelby was talking rather loudly to Wing, who replied as calmly as he always did.

"I totally had you on that last move." Shelby said "Do you always have to pull some psycho ninja movement?"

"To be quite honest, I truly do not think of those moves ahead of time. They are an instinct that you have yet to learn." Wing replied.

"You _learn_ instincts?" Laura asked "I thought they were just that, _instincts_."

"Yeah well big guy, I'm pretty sure you just wing it every time we fight." Shelby said, then smiled "Wing it? Ha!"

"That may work when I fight you." Wing said, raising an eyebrow "But I hardly doubt it would work when I fight Raven, so clearly I must have _some_ quantity of skill."

"Ever so modestly now." Shelby replied.

"Were you training in there?" Raven asked "Well, for Shelby, play fighting?"

Wing nodded and Shelby just smiled sarcastically at her.

Juliana gently touched Prince's nose and he opened in his mouth in an attempted growl and leaned to get revenge, but it was more like a rasping sound. Juliana giggled as he lifted up a furry paw in the air. Then he sat back and licked his mouth once, ears going up.

"Did you feed him this morning?" Pietor asked. Juliana nodded earnestly.

"Cause I remembered. I have to feed _three_ dogs and I have to water _three_ flowers." she said. Then she put two hands on her face, eyes wide and her mouth like an "O"

"I forgetted to water the flowers!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running towards the kitchen.

"Oh I did it, Juliana." Anastasia said, turning after her slightly.

"Oh!" Juliana turned back around and twisted the hem of shirt around her hand "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Anastasia said.

"Okay!" Alexis said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of water-filled cups. But replacing the normal lemon was a very green cucumber.

"Everyone needs to drink one of these glasses of cucumber water before we have breakfast." she said.

" _Cucumber_?" Pietor asked.

"Yes. It hydrates you way better than lemon water and it'll clear out your digestive track. Then the food tastes ten times better." Alexis responded. She nodded "Trust me. And Diabolus, yes, I know you dislike it a lot, but it's good for you dear and I always know best."

"Of course." Darkdoom replied.

"Here." Alexis said, handing a glass to Pietor.

"Looks kind of nasty." he said.

"They're my fresh cucumbers." Alexis replied "You'll love it."

She went around to the others "Take one everyone, it'll do you good."

"What's Iliana doing now?" Pietor asked.

"Finishing mixing the quiche." Alexis said.

"Finished." Iliana said, walking from the kitchen door.

"Good. Oven time." Alexis responded "Try it Pietor." she took the tray and walked back to the kitchen.

"Have you tried this?" Pietor asked.

Iliana shook her head "Nope, but how bad can it be? It's cucumbers."

The assassin shrugged slightly and took a big sip of the water. His face immediately changed to one of disgust.

"Yep." Anastasia handed her glass to Iliana and walked past toward the stairs.

Pietor swallowed almost as if in pain. He stuck out his tongue "Eh that's horrible."

"Just trust Alexis." Iliana said, patting his cheek affectionately "She said it was good for you."

"It might be, but that's a sad way to stay healthy." Pietor said.

Iliana shrugged and took a drink. She made a little face, but swallowed "It's not too bad. There's just a lot of cucumber in there."

"Did she used to make you drink this?" Nero asked, looking at Darkdoom in amusement.

"No. She always offered it, but…" Darkdoom wrinkled his nose "It's kind of an acquired taste."

"Alexis is an acquired personality." Nero replied. Darkdoom raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well two adventurous parents sure came out with one timid kid." Raven said.

"Yeah, Nigel never really has been an ambitious boy." Darkdoom agreed "But he has a good heart."

"Not arguing." Raven said "I just think it's funny that he's so soft spoken, but in his first year of school, he created a giant mutated plant."

"Like mother like son." Nero said.

"Yummm!" Juliana said from her spot on the ground. Iliana had just given her a drink from her cup and she straightened up.

"Here, have it." she said, giving the drink to her daughter.

"Are you saying my wife creates giant mutant plants?" Darkdoom asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Wife_?" Nero asked, looking slightly surprised.

" _Ex_ -wife." Darkdoom said quickly. His friend frowned slightly, but hid it.

"No, but that's where he gets it." he said.

"And her magic health drink." Nathaniel added, holding up his glass.

"I actually don't mind it." Raven said "She has given it to me before though."

"I just love her assumption that we're all going to drink it because she said so." Nero said.

"It's her way. She's just a little insecure." Raven replied.

"Natalya, I've seen insecure." Nero said "Alexis is not."

"Why do you think she likes to demand control over everyone?"

"Because she's Alexis." Nero said.

 **A little while later…**

Nigel stepped out of the car and closed the door. He immediately looked up at the massive place, eyes big with amazement. He glanced back at the Colonel who was talking with the men he had brought with them.

"Mr. Darkdoom." he said, nodding "You can head inside, right through that door."

Nigel hesitated a second before nodding. He didn't know why Dr. Nero had had him come here and he certainly didn't know where to go, but when the Colonel spoke, you listened. He was fairly certain his father was here so he wasn't too worried.

He walked over to the door the Colonel had gestured at and stood there for a second. He didn't know whether or not to knock or just walk in. If he walked in, he hoped Dr. Nero or someone he knew would be right there.

After a few more seconds, Nigel turned the handle and went in. Darkdoom, Raven, and Dr. Nero all looked over and he let out a silent breath of relief. Another dark-haired woman glanced over as well as a little girl.

"Nigel, _what_?" Shelby called, standing up. Darkdoom smiled at him.

"Hi." Nigel said, smiling slightly nervously.

"Who?" Iliana asked, looking at the others "Who's this?"

"This is my son." Darkdoom explained, standing up.

"Oh." Iliana nodded at Nigel "Hey."

Nigel slowly waved in return and looked over at his father, who was already coming over to embrace him.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Her names Iliana." Darkdoom replied with a smile "I think you'll like her. She's really nice."

Meanwhile Juliana quickly ran over. She looked up at him with big eyes "What's your name?"

"Uhh…Nigel?" he said.

"Nigel." Juliana repeated very slowly and very thoughtfully "Hmm." she turned back to her mother.

"Who was that?" Nigel asked.

"That's Juliana." Darkdoom said as they walked over to the others.

"Mommy and Daddy named me." Juliana said matter of factly.

"Whatcha doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not really sure." Nigel replied.

"We can come in and eat breakfast even though it's almost lunch!" Alexis called, walking out of the kitchen.

Nigel turned around quickly " _Mom_?"

Alexis's head shot his way and her mouth dropped in shock "Nigel!"

Darkdoom smiled as she ran over to him and they hugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis said, letting him go and holding him to look at him "You look so good! How are you here?"

"The Colonel just brought me here." Nigel said, looking stunned "Why are _you_ here?"

"Iliana's mother and your grandfather got married." Alexis said, shooting a quick glance at Darkdoom.

Iliana waved at Nigel "Hey cousin."

"Oh my gosh, how are you?" Alexis asked again, a huge smile on her face.

"Good." Nigel replied, still looking a little shell-shocked.

"Is that all?" Alexis asked "Keep going! Tell me!"

"Well, there's kind of a lot that's happened." Nigel replied.

"Then come in the kitchen and start right from the beginning." Alexis said. She put an arm around him and took him into the kitchen.

Nero glanced at Darkdoom, eyebrow raised. His friend smiled back at him.

###

"The classes are really great for the most part." Nigel said, looking content as he continued to tell his mother about his new life. The fact that he was also eating her cooking as he was used to probably helped even more.

Alexis sat across from him, listening to every detail. Laura, Shelby, and Wing sat close by and he would include them in his stories a few times. He left out the part about his giant flesh-eating plant but no one else corrected him.

Nero watched the two of them surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye, although he said nothing. He hoped Alexis realized that she wouldn't be able to take Nigel with her once the day was up. He suspected she would want to take him with her to her temporary home here, but he couldn't allow that.

Darkdoom also appeared very relaxed as they spoke and Raven seemed distracted.

"This place sounds whacked out." Iliana said, handing Juliana a spoon for her cereal. She was referring to H.I.V.E., although in reality she knew nothing about it. They sometimes forgot that she had been part of the Convit longer than Pietor and probably new a little about G.L.O.V.E. as well.

"Oh it is." Alexis replied without looking away from her son. Nero rolled his eyes.

Juliana grabbed her spoon and started stirring. Milk spilled over the sides and Iliana scowled at her, leaning to take her spoon away "Uh uh."

"Sorry, Mommy." Juliana replied, smiling with all her teeth.

"I'm going to make you eat cereal with a fork pretty soon." Iliana said and Juliana's mouth opened wide.

The kitchen door swung open and Pietor and Anastasia walked in.

"Oh hey you two! This is Nigel. My son!" Alexis said, smiling.

"Hello." Anastasia said while Pietor just kind of nodded.

"Pietor says hi." Iliana said, smiling for her husband. Nigel smiled slightly.

"I actually didn't say anything." Pietor said "But okay."

Alexis continued smiling as she regained her son's attention.

 **A little while later…**

Nero walked across the hangar toward the Colonel. The man was organizing his men with the Furan's troops already. Nero had come to speak with him alone. The others were plenty busy.

"Colonel." he said with a nod. The man turned and nodded in return.

"Has anything changed, Max?" he asked "Did you meet with them?"

"No." Nero replied "We received another written note from another source I'm guessing, that told us not to go."

"Do you trust it?" the Colonel asked, frowning.

"I doubt the fidelity of it." Nero replied "This all seems far too staged as though someone is playing with us."

"I agree." the Colonel said "What has Anastasia said about it?"

"She and Pietor were in here earlier." Nero responded "But they haven't shown much concern, which I find unnerving."

The Colonel nodded.

"But I have seen no suspicious behavior from either of them." Nero went on.

"May I ask why we brought Mr. Darkdoom here?"

"His mother is here." Nero said "Diabolus spoke with me and I told him I would consider letting her see him."

"Alexis? She's here?" the Colonel asked.

Nero nodded and quickly explained the marital events that had taken place.

"How do these things happen?" the man asked and Nero shook his head.

"How long are you allowing him to stay?" the Colonel asked.

"Not longer than tonight." Nero said "Otherwise Alexis won't let him go."

"I doubt she'd let him go _now_." the Colonel said.

"She'll have too." Nero replied "Keep me updated in here. We will talk again later."

 **Later that day…**

"No Nigel is like at the top of Ms. Gonzales's class." Shelby said, making hand gestures to accentuate the truth of her statement.

"That's not true." Nigel said, denying it with an embarrassed look for the second time.

"So true." Laura said.

Alexis smiled at her modest son as he shook his head.

"I guess I inspired you." she said.

"Yeah." Nigel replied sheepishly.

"Lexis gived me three flowers." Juliana said, holding her fingers up.

"Course I did." Alexis said, gently tapping her on the nose.

She hadn't left her son's side all day and he seemed to be running out of things to tell her. Iliana seemed to be just as interested about learning about him as she did and Darkdoom appeared to be enjoying himself.

"So where do you live now?" Nigel asked, turning the subject to her.

"Well same place. I'm just here visiting your grandfather since he lives here now." Alexis said "I'm supposed to head back tomorrow morning actually but…"

Nero leaned forward slightly.

"It's hard to believe it's almost been six years." Darkdoom said, smiling. Nero silently thanked his friend.

"Yeah in about a year, wow, our educations done!" Shelby said "Holy cow!"

Alexis smiled weakly "Yeah, that's true." she was just glad to see that Nero's harsh school hadn't destroyed her little boy's sweet spirit.

"Ms. Gonzales has actually been asking me to come in for a few things." Nigel said.

"Ah ha!" Alexis exclaimed "So you _are_ amazing in her plant class!"

Nigel ducked his head slightly and she wrapped an arm around him and squeezed.

"So does this mean we make something extra special before you leave tomorrow?" Iliana asked, winking at Alexis.

###

Iliana ended up helping Alexis and Anastasia make a classic Russian dish, beef stroganoff. It gave Nigel a few minutes of alone time, although during that time he seemed to want to join her in the kitchen. Darkdoom had kept him busy however, along with the other students.

After they had eaten together, Alexis started packing to leave. She seemed extremely reluctant to go and took her time doing so.

Juliana sat in the main room, watching her own little cartoon on the screen. Iliana was next to her, making sure she finished her dinner. The little girl had excused herself early, but Iliana had caught her and brought out her plate of food for her to clean.

Shelby was laid out on a couch, staring at the ceiling. She was staring at Juliana's movie casually.

"Relaxed there, Shelby?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm tired okay?" Shelby said, without moving.

"Okay." Raven replied.

"I never thought the Wraith would get tired." Iliana said, smiling at her.

"Whoa. Whoa." Shelby said, sitting up. Then shrugged "Eh, who cares? I haven't had anyone call me that in forever."

"Well you used to be a big deal around here." Iliana responded "Although now that the Convit's out of the way, you're safe I guess."

"I love being a big deal." Shelby said.

"We know." Raven finished for her.

"So she's got a little extra confidence, what's wrong with that?" Iliana said, shrugging as Pietor came over to them from his room.

"Thank you Iliana." Shelby said.

"Don't talk to her." Pietor said.

Shelby threw her arms up "What the heck is wrong with me all the sudden?"

"You're in my seat. Get out." Pietor replied.

"Since when is this _your_ seat?" Shelby asked.

"Since I was alive. Move."

"Make me." Shelby said.

Pietor's eyebrows went up. He leaned and grabbed her by one arm and one leg. Then he turned and dropped her onto the chair next to him. Shelby grunted as she landed and Pietor sat back on the couch. Nigel stared, eyes wide.

"Well that's one way to handle her." Darkdoom said, smiling.

Pietor mostly just scowled.

"I'm more comfortable here." Shelby said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Good." Pietor replied.

"Hey Nigel!" Alexis said, poking her head out from the kitchen "Will you come here for a minute?"

"Sure." Nigel replied, getting up and walking over.

"Can I go?" Juliana asked, spreading her arms.

"No, you need to finish your dinner." Iliana said, handing her back her spoon.

"Then can I go with Lexis?" she asked.

"Sure." Iliana replied "Just eat."

"Ow." Juliana said, holding up her injured hand.

"Oh does it hurt?" Iliana asked "Here." she scooped up some of the food and let Juliana sit back while she fed her.

"Oh yeah." Pietor said, standing back up.

"What?" Iliana asked, looking after him.

"Nothing." he shot a look at Shelby while pointing "Don't take my spot."

She stuck her tongue out again while his back was turned.

"That's a very dangerous thing to do. Especially to Pietor. Just saying. It'll get you killed." Iliana said, gesturing at her expression. Shelby raised an eyebrow.

"What was she doing?" Anastasia, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, asked and Iliana jumped about two feet in the air.

"Geez lady!" she exclaimed.

"I literally walked down the stairs in front of you." Anastasia said.

"Well I'm sorry; I honestly thought Pietor was the only ninja in our family." Iliana replied.

"Sorry to disappoint." Anastasia replied.

"We already have three in the house." Iliana said "We don't need another one."

"Okay thanks, I'll take the day off." Anastasia replied.

"Am I done Mommy?" Juliana asked, gently tugging on her mother's shirt.

"I guess you can be done." Iliana replied, setting down her utensils "Go ahead."

The little girl hopped down and headed quickly toward the kitchen. She wiggled her fingers at Nero when she passed and he waved back.

"So whose idea was it to bring Nigel here?" Iliana asked.

"It was all Max." Darkdoom said.

Iliana smiled at Nero.

"Yes, Iliana?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a _softie_!" she replied, eyes narrowing playfully at him.

Both of Nero's eyebrows went up at that.

"But that's okay. It's okay. Pietor's a big softie too." Iliana said "I mean, not with most people, but like whoever heard of an assassin loving animals?" she looked at Raven "Do you like animals?"

"It depends on the animal." Raven replied.

"Well are you a cat or a dog person?" Iliana asked.

"It depends on the cat or dog." Raven said, giving a slight shrug.

"Do you like Drake or my cats better?" Iliana asked, scowling ever so slightly.

"I don't know." Raven said "Drake's fine and your cats are fine. Everything's fine!"

"Every _one_." Iliana corrected and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I think you could be more a cat person." Iliana went on, studying her "Because they're sneaky and dogs are more open."

"Okay." Raven said and Iliana dropped the subject with a scowl.

Pietor was walking back over as his wife started talking again.

"I would say I'm more of a cat person although dogs are pretty awesome." Iliana said.

"I had a dog when I lived at home." Shelby said.

"You had time for that?" Iliana asked.

"Of course, why does everyone think being the Wraith was a twenty-four hour job?"

There was a small murmur of amusement that passed through them and Shelby shrugged irritably.

"Sorry, Shelby." Iliana said, smiling.

The student just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Iliana." Pietor said.

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"Guess what day it is?"

"What day?" Iliana asked.

Pietor pulled a capped syringe form behind his back "Vaccination day."

Iliana frowned at him, looking alarmed "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as vaccination day for Iliana. You know that."

"There is now."

"What the hell, Pietor? Get away." Iliana said, her face visibly paling ever so slightly.

"You're kind of years overdue from your last vaccination day so…" Pietor shrugged slightly and walked forward.

"If you come any closer with that, I will hit you." Iliana said, eyes wide. She stood up "I'm not joking."

"Look." Pietor said "This is literally one of the easiest and smallest injections there is, so-"

"Damn you, Pietor, back off." Iliana said angrily.

"Iliana, look." Pietor began, taking the cap off the needle.

"Oh my god." Iliana's eyes rolled up and she crumbled backward in a dead faint. There was a gasp that could have come from one or more of the people sitting in the room. Nero caught her about two feet above the ground, looking startled. He lowered her down, looking up at Pietor.

Pietor muttered a quick "Yes!" at his success and walked over to her. He got down, took her arm, and carefully pushed the syringe under her skin, injecting the contents.

"And all done." he said, sticking a Band-Aid over it for Iliana's sanity. He stood up straight "Thanks for catching her by the way."

"Pietor, that was horrific." Anastasia said.

"It was kind of mean wasn't it?" Pietor replied with a small chuckle.

"You literally just made her faint in fear." Nathaniel spoke with a slight disapproval in his voice.

"It's for her benefit." Pietor replied. The others still stared at Iliana.

"Why not just wait until she's asleep or something?" Anastasia asked.

"I just did." Pietor replied, gesturing at her "She's didn't have to feel anything."

Anastasia rolled her eyes "I mean like at night."

"Because then she could never sleep with me in the same home again." Pietor said.

"What was it for?" Anastasia asked.

"For diphtheria and whooping cough. She has literally never had those vaccines." Pietor replied " _Even_ when she was pregnant. For the twelve weeks you decided to keep it from me, that was actually the point where she was most vulnerable."

"Why have you waited three years then?" Anastasia asked.

"So I could come up with a way where it wouldn't be too traumatizing for her. Trust me; I've tried the whole 'relax, look at me' thing. It doesn't work." Pietor said.

"Well that was just mean." Anastasia said "She's really going to kill you."

"But she'll be healthy." Pietor replied. He picked up Iliana "I guess she'd best go to sleep now."

"Give her a kiss Prince Charming and see if she wakes up." Anastasia said as he walked toward his room.

"I'll put her in bed. Hopefully when she wakes up this will all be a dream." Pietor responded.

"Wow." Darkdoom said, once they were inside "I can't believe she actually fainted."

"Yeah the poor girl." Anastasia replied.

"I thought he was going to hold her down or something." Darkdoom said with a smile.

"Well when he first came out I was like Pietor what the heck are you doing to your wife?" Anastasia said "Now I see he was kind of being creepy on purpose."

"Why is she so scared of them?" Shelby asked, still looking a little disturbed.

"I have no idea. It's just irrational." Anastasia replied "Pietor does have a point though; Iliana risked her and Juliana's safety by not getting vaccinated."

"Well all I know is that that was a legitimate faint." Nero said "She was out cold."

Anastasia nodded.

Pietor closed the door to his room quietly. He walked over and shrugged at Anastasia "See it's all done and she didn't have to deal with it."

"I'm not arguing with you." Anastasia said.

"Aren't there tranquilizers for things like this?" Raven asked.

"Yes but Iliana would never take it." Pietor replied.

"You had better make her a special breakfast tomorrow just to ease the anger." Anastasia said.

Pietor rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled.

The door to the other hangar suddenly swung open and they all looked over. Anastasia's eyes narrowed as one of their men entered.

"Excuse me, Madame Furan but we have just received a note." he said "I think you should see this now."

###

 _I would not advise ignoring me, Mr. Furan. I know Mr. Nero is currently with you as well as several of his operatives and that you had no reason for not appearing at our meeting. You may not believe that I will retaliate. I ask you not underestimate me. You have no idea what I am willing to do to get my revenge. If you refuse to listen, I intend to make you all suffer for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. I tell you to Beware the fury of a patient man._

Anastasia slapped the paper on her other hand "Damn it!"

Nero lifted a hand over his mouth as he reread the letter in his mind. The Colonel stood behind him, face expressionless.

The adults, excluding Iliana and Alexis, had all followed the Furan's guard. Anastasia had read it aloud, clearly unhappy with its contents.

"They keep talking about harming us, but they fail to do anything." Darkdoom said "Then they try to warn us about underestimating them."

"They never used the word revenge before now." Raven pointed out quietly.

"I agree. This one's different." Nathaniel said.

Anastasia looked at Pietor, who was scowling deeply.

"How do they know we're here?" the Colonel asked, looking pointedly at Pietor, but the assassin wasn't looking at him.

"I don't know." Nero replied to him.

"And why is he only mentioning you two?" Nathaniel asked, pointing at Nero and Pietor.

"It may not be a he." Anastasia said.

"That's true." Nathaniel agreed.

"What exactly do they want from us?" Darkdoom asked "Just a meeting? Why don't they come to us?"

"Revenge is how they put it." Raven said.

"How did this come?" Pietor asked, turning to the man.

"The evening patrol had just started out sir. It was found just outside the gate." the guard replied. Nero narrowed his eyes. Why were the Furans sending patrols out during the day?

"Was there a traceable fingerprint?"

"No." the man replied "We already scanned it."

"So clearly this person knows where we live." Anastasia replied.

 **Sorry this ended so abruptly it was just really LONG. The exciting chapters are coming!**

 **Dang I didn't even realize how close Talya was to Tolya…**

 **Review.**

 ***politely***


	10. The Beginning

**Please review!**

 **No anger for this chapter please. I know some of you will love it, but others won't be so pleased. I promise that I will continue to make the story enjoyable for everyone and I will not put a ship in here that only 75% of you like for the main theme. :) You will understand. I got your back hiveluver. :D**

 **Can I just say that being an assassin, and from the way Mark describes him, Pietor has to have one heck of some abs!**

Iliana shuffled in her sleep and rolled over the next morning. She murmured something softly, slowly becoming aware of herself. She opened tired eyes and looked at the ceiling for a second. Pietor was still asleep next to her with his back facing her. His breathing was calm and he seemed peaceful enough.

Going to sleep last night was a blur. Iliana didn't remember ever brushing her teeth or reading. She inwardly shrugged and lifted her arms to stretch. Then she winced in pain as a sharp stab accompanied it in her upper arm. She twisted to inspect it and realized there was a Band-Aid covering that spot. Her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly it didn't matter if Pietor was peaceful or not. Iliana remembered blacking out as he came closer with the syringe in hand and her lips tightened. She kicked out, hitting him in the lower back.

Pietor grunted, jerking away instinctively. He hurriedly sat up and looked over at her in irritated confusion.

Iliana glared back "You big jerk."

"What?" Pietor asked.

She hit his arm and he moved back, looking at her like she was insane.

"Look." she pulled up her sleeve and showed him her arm.

"Yeah? I waited until you were asleep." Pietor said, standing up to stretch his sore back from her kick.

" _Asleep_?" Iliana demanded.

"Yeah." Pietor said.

"You're so mean!" Iliana practically hissed at him "You know how much I hate needles!"

"You wouldn't let me give you a shot while you were pregnant Iliana. You needed some immunity." Pietor replied.

"I hate you." Iliana growled and Pietor raised an eyebrow. She flipped over and covered herself with the covers. Pietor smiled slightly and silently exited the room.

###

"She's leaving today?" the Colonel asked, glancing over at Alexis as he walked with Nero to the main room.

Nero nodded "It was perfect timing. Although I hope Alexis was satisfied with the time and won't try to convince me to give her more."

"What does Diabolus say?" the Colonel asked, lowering his voice as they neared the others.

"He hasn't really. I don't really think he wants Nigel to leave either." Nero replied.

The Colonel couldn't argue with that.

Juliana was sitting on the floor with Shelby once again scribbling in her coloring book. She was explaining something to the student while patting Drake, who was sitting next to her, occasionally. Wing was watching both of them, eyes thoughtful and Laura was on her Blackbox.

"Who's the little girl?" the Colonel asked, looking at Juliana.

"That's Juliana. Pietor's daughter." Nero replied and the Colonel glanced at him.

"Who's the mother?"

"Iliana." Nero said and the Colonel's eyebrows rose.

Alexis walked over to the kitchen just as Raven came out.

"Where's Nigel?" Nero asked her as they met up.

"In the kitchen. Darkdoom's there too." Raven replied "And your father."

Nero nodded. Drake looked over at them, ears up. Then he hopped up and trotted over to the Colonel. Juliana looked back. Then she followed the dog as well.

"Hi my names Juliana!" she exclaimed, looking him up and down. The Colonel glanced down at her as Nero and Raven continued talking.

"What's your name?" Juliana asked, tapping on his leg and looking up at him. The Colonel looked at her, eyebrow raised, but he didn't reply that second. Juliana didn't move however and continued waiting for an answer.

"Hey Juliana." Pietor said from the kitchen "Come here and take something to mom for me."

"Be right back!" Juliana said, dashing off to the kitchen.

"I think Alexis will be okay to leave without him." Raven said, looking after the little girl "She's mostly packed up."

Nero nodded "Good."

A few seconds later, Juliana came back out of the kitchen with a cup with something hot in it. She went into Pietor's room.

"When were they married?" the Colonel asked.

"Shortly after we left last time." Nero replied. As they continued, Anastasia came down the stairs. Juliana came out of her mother's room and ran over to her.

"G'morning aunt Anastasia!" she said, reaching to take her hand.

"Good morning, Juliana. Where's your father?" she asked.

"In the kitchen. He made mommy a warm drink. I think she likes it." Juliana replied.

"I'll bet she does." Anastasia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" Iliana asked, suddenly appearing in her doorway "He only made me _faint_ last night." she then smiled at the Colonel "Hi."

"Hi." the Colonel replied.

"Pietor meant well." Anastasia replied.

"Pietor knows I don't like needles and he's my husband so he should respect that!" Iliana said.

"He does. Holy crap you have no idea how much he does." Anastasia said, rolling her eyes "Keeping you healthy is just another way of saying I love you."

"Mmhhmm." Iliana replied, grouchily. She took a sip from her glass, still scowling.

"Alright!" Alexis called, walking out of the kitchen. She held out her arms "Gotta go chums."

###

Darkdoom opened the door to Alexis's car for her and she set in her suitcase. Nigel, him, and Nero had all gone out with her to the car for the last farewells. She slammed it shut, then turned to Nigel, smiling.

"Give me a hug."

Nigel leaned forward and they embraced for a few seconds.

"Take care okay?" she said and Nigel nodded. Alexis looked at Darkdoom, who smiled slightly.

"Alright." she said, rolling her eyes. Darkdoom smiled fully and she reached up to hug him.

"Call me when you're back home." she said, too quiet to be overheard. Darkdoom nodded as they parted.

"I don't think we need to hug." Alexis said, looking at Nero.

"Fine with me." Nero replied. She put out a hand.

"Good luck with life."

"You too, Alexis." he said, mouth curving.

"Protect my son." she said, pointing a finger at him.

"With my life." Nero replied. Alexis nodded and she opened her car door to get in.

"Goodbye!" she said, waving and they all waved back.

Darkdoom put a hand on his son's back as she drove off. Nigel glanced up at him and Darkdoom smiled down at him.

###

"So you're really not going to stay any longer?" Shelby asked Nigel in disbelief a few minutes after he came back in.

Nigel shrugged "I don't really see a reason too. I have school work I could be doing."

Iliana looked over at him, face disgusted "Who puts those words together?" she took another drink of her coffee Pietor had so sweetly made for her.

Nigel glanced at her, but Shelby spoke.

"Nigel does. And Laura occasionally." she said.

Iliana smiled slightly as Nigel shrugged self-consciously. Nero had a Shroud already prepped for Nigel to return to H.I.V.E. although he had offered the student the chance to stay for a few days. Nero didn't expect to stay any longer than that either, after all they'd been here almost two weeks and hadn't found anything. He did have other responsibilities as well. However Nigel was leaving that morning.

Nathaniel came out of the kitchen followed by Pietor and Juliana.

"Good morning, Juliana." Iliana said.

"Mommy!" Juliana said, running over "You are up."

"Hi." Pietor said. Iliana narrowed her eyes at him and picked up her daughter.

"Come on Juliana let's have some breakfast." she said, sliding past him. Pietor just turned after them, faced amused.

"There's already something made." he said.

"Someone close the door. The wind is blowing." Iliana replied, ignoring him.

"I told you." Anastasia said as the kitchen door closed.

"Shut up." Pietor replied.

"Better do something nice for her."

"I made her food. She's fine." Pietor said.

His sister turned away to the kitchen, shrugging.

"Hey hey hey." Iliana said, coming right back out. She held up a card "Look, one of my best friends from school is getting married."

"Are those their engagement pictures?" Shelby asked as Pietor made a face and turned away to sit down.

"Yes, aww they're cute." Iliana said, looking at it.

"Does that mean you're going to try and make me go to a wedding?" Pietor asked "Because that is no bueno."

"Well I might have been more sympathetic, but now I'm just annoyed so, yes, you have to go."

"I hate it when people get engaged." Pietor said.

"Why?" Darkdoom asked, although everyone else was thinking it as well. He smiled "You were engaged once."

"I did not send out creepy photos of the two of us." Pietor replied.

"These aren't creepy." Iliana said, irritably waving the paper.

"They're all creepy." Pietor said.

"Name one."

"I don't know who it was." Pietor said "But on the card picture the guy had one hand in her back pocket and I'm like you cannot do that, you are not married yet."

Iliana rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Pietor, when I get married I won't take creepy engagement pictures. You'll see." Shelby said.

"You're going to invite _me_ to your wedding?" Pietor asked, scowling "Now _that's_ creepy."."

"I would love to come, Shelby!" Iliana exclaimed "Do it!"

"I don't do weddings." Pietor said.

"But you would love my wedding." Shelby said, walking over and plopping herself next to him.

Pietor leaned away, eyebrows raised with astonishment at her casualness "Oh sure Shelby let's just get in my bubble and cuddle."

"What does that mean?" she asked, scowling.

"That means you'd better get away from me before I break your neck." Pietor growled. The student slowly stood up and backed away.

"Gosh, I'm sorry." she muttered.

"Max, can I kill her?" Pietor asked.

"I think you're being mean enough already." Nero replied with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Oh. Thank you." Iliana said, holding out a fist to him. Nero hit it without looking away from Pietor.

"Yeah?" the assassin asked "Who's the control freak in the room?"

"Explain to me exactly how I'm a control freak." Nero said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin your self-confidence." Pietor replied sarcastically "School teachers tend to get offended easily."

"Oooohhhhhh." Shelby covered her mouth, looking at both of them.

"Don't let him get away with that." Iliana said, nudging Nero "Kick his ass."

"I think that sensitivity comes from spending all your time around teenagers. You've become one." Pietor said.

"Well at least I have a reason." Nero replied. Pietor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, Max, just admit-"

"Admit what? That you're a female dominated man?" Nero asked, looking as though he was just suppressing a laugh.

"Oooohhhhh." this time almost everyone in the room joined in.

"Holy crap." Darkdoom said, not sure whether to laugh or break them apart.

Pietor just gaped for a few seconds, eyes narrowed.

"Well done, Max." Iliana said, reaching to shake his hand.

"Thank you." Nero shook it firmly once, before returning his attention back to Pietor.

"You know maybe Alexis shouldn't have left. I could have had someone to share my dislikes with." the assassin said and Nero raised an eyebrow "Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll go find better company." he got up and walked toward the kitchen, ignoring them.

"Juliana?" Iliana asked "Are you serious?"

"She's nicer than _you_." Pietor replied, pushing open the door.

"She's also nicer than _you_." Iliana said, folding her arms.

Pietor didn't reply and Iliana frowned.

"He wants Alexis back? Gee thanks for the loyalty Pietor." she muttered.

"You and Max just drove him away, what do you expect?" Nathaniel asked, although he sounded more amused than anything.

"Yeah I guess that was pretty mean." Nero said, smiling "I'm glad Anastasia wasn't out here to hear that."

"Why, Max? Are you female dominated as well?" his father asked, shaking his head slightly and going to follow Pietor.

Darkdoom smacked Nero across the chest with a smile.

Iliana was still looking disgruntled "What did he mean by that?"

"By what?" Darkdoom asked, glancing at her.

"He wants Alexis back."

The Colonel rolled his eyes and Darkdoom chuckled.

"You were just insulting him for giving you a shot yesterday."

"Yeah but..." Iliana scowled "He's not supposed to be offended."

"Oh Iliana he's not really." Darkdoom said, still smiling.

"He totally just said he'd rather be with Alexis than me." Iliana replied.

"He didn't mean it like that." Darkdoom said "Trust me, if the two of them were together, they would tear each other apart."

"Then why'd he say it?" Iliana asked.

"Because he knows Alexis likes to bug Max."

Iliana let out a deep breath through her nose and turned towards her room.

"Really, Iliana, Pietor's as loyal as can be!" Darkdoom called after her. Iliana didn't reply.

"My word." Raven said "She's sensitive."

"She's Iliana." Nero replied.

"Do they fight like this often?" the Colonel asked.

"Oh never. They're usually a bit more playful. Pietor gave her her vaccinations last night and made her faint." Darkdoom said "So naturally she's a little sore."

"She fainted?" the Colonel asked.

All three of them nodded and he rolled his eyes slightly.

"You know you would think that marrying an assassin would mean you're rather accustomed to things like that." he said.

"Well, that's true, but I think that Pietor needs someone he can protect." Darkdoom said.

"And Alexis would not fit that roll very well." Nero added.

"For the _most_ part." Darkdoom said, scowling at him "Gee Max, thanks for the compliment. I did die to keep her safe for a few years."

"That you did." Nero replied. The kitchen door swung back open.

"Hey Iliana, Juliana wants-" Pietor scowled "Where'd she go?"

Darkdoom chuckled, then tried to look up with a serious face. "She thinks you're in love with Alexis."

Pietor's scowl sank deeper "What?"

"Yeah, she went back to your room." Darkdoom said, pointing with a thumb. He smiled "Might want to go check on her."

The assassin rolled his eyes and let out an irritable sigh. He walked over, muttering.

"Me, the assassin, in love with Diabolus Darkdoom's ex-wife. How likely."

"Are you meaning that as an insult?" Darkdoom asked after him.

"No of course not." Pietor replied, going into his room.

"When is Pietor trying not to insult someone?" Nero asked.

"Agreed." Darkdoom said.

"Oh gosh!" Laura said irritably, jerking her Blackbox "I can't get this."

Shelby scowled and leaned over "What are you trying to do?"

"Something for a class."

"Which class?" Shelby asked.

"Professor Pikes." Laura replied "But I can't get this to work."

"The Professor's so disorganized he won't notice anything, Brand." Shelby said, before glancing at Nero, who raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, good job Laura, get your assignment done a few weeks early." Shelby corrected.

A few seconds, Iliana came back out of her room and Pietor followed her.

Darkdoom smiled as they walked past to the kitchen "They are the most insane couple. One second they hate each other and the next they're best friends again."

"I always thought the same about you and Alexis." Nero said, sliding past him.

"Except for the best friend part." Raven added.

Darkdoom just shot them a look. Nero followed Pietor and Iliana into the kitchen and they went after him.

Juliana was repeatedly stirring her bowl of oatmeal Anastasia had made for her. She did it slowly so none spilled out and she looked very concentrated. As they came in she looked up.

"Hi, Max!"

"Hello Juliana." Nero replied.

"Talya." Juliana said, looking as though she was hiding a mischievous smile, which made Darkdoom choke back a laugh.

"Hi." Raven said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Juliana covered her mouth, eyes big.

Iliana was still going through the mail as she glanced up "Eat your breakfast Juliana."

"I want to feed Prince." Juliana said.

"Well when do you get to do that?"

"After I eat." the little girl replied.

"Exactly, now wow." Iliana broke off, looking at one of the advertisements "Whoa there's like this new indoor swimming place."

" _Swimming_?" Juliana squealed.

Anastasia looked at Iliana "You fool."

Juliana jumped off her seat and ran over to Pietor, buzzing with excitement. She grabbed onto his leg, making Pietor stagger slightly.

"Daddy, Mommy said there is a place to go swimming! I want to go swimming! Can we go swimming _please_?"

"Whoa." he said "Hold up."

"I haven't been swimming in so long." Iliana said.

Juliana squealed again and ran over to her mother, eyes wide.

"Dude let's go Pietor." Iliana said.

" _Today_?"

"Yeah." Iliana said "Come on!"

Juliana looked at Pietor, mouth open. She was buzzing with excitement.

The assassin shrugged "Do what you like."

"Well you're coming too." Iliana replied. She looked at the others with a big smile on her face "Want to come?"

"I'll pass, but have fun." Nero replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure Shelby will want to go so you'll want to go to watch her, no?" Iliana asked.

"Actually we have an accommodating recreational room at H.I.V.E." Nero replied "So she may not be interested."

"Oh she will. She will love to come with me. I'm the best." Iliana said.

###

"Please, Dr. Nero?" Shelby asked, now just sounding irritated.

Nero just shook his head.

"Come on, it's literally a once in a lifetime opportunity for them to have fun and spend time with us." Iliana said "Don't be a party poop."

"We can even have a water polo tournament if you want." Shelby added.

Juliana looked at Nero intently from Pietor's lap on the couch. Her hair was up in two ponytails and they were sticking up right now to any viewer's amusement.

"You know I didn't really think we were going to come back here with the three students ever again, but look what happened. I think you'll meet again, Iliana." Nero replied.

"I think you should loosen up." Iliana said "You know?" she rolled back her shoulders.

"I can take them." Darkdoom said as Nero merely looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I already knew you were coming." Iliana said, waving a hand "And Natalya."

"I never said yes." Raven replied.

"Well Nero always sends you off for babysitting, so I just assumed…"

"I didn't say that they could go." Nero said.

Iliana rolled her eyes "I wasn't arguing for them. I'm taking them no matter what. I was trying to persuade _you_ to come."

Nero rubbed his eyes with a weary chuckle "Just don't expect me to swim, please."

"Yes!" Iliana said, pumping a fist into the air. Then she looked at Raven "Oh but Natalya you'll swim won't you?"

"No."

Iliana deflated in annoyance "Really?"

"I don't even have a swimsuit." Raven said.

"You can borrow one of mine."

"I am not wearing a swimsuit."

"Why not? A girl in your shape should be strutting off her stuff." Iliana replied.

"No thanks." Raven said.

Iliana sighed "Fine, but you're missing out."

"Yeah they'll be guys there." Shelby said.

"Not guys that you know." Iliana pointed out.

"You just encouraged Raven to strut her stuff, why not me?" Shelby asked.

"Go ahead." Iliana said "Just be careful."

"Why? I used to go swimming all the time and I would randomly meet new guys in the pool." Shelby replied, shrugging "It's super fun."

"The male of the species is a predator, Shelby." Pietor said "Don't get trapped."

"What does that even mean?" Shelby asked irritably as Iliana rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him. He likes to bang on his sex." she said.

###

 **Around an hour later…**

"Mommy hurry!" Juliana said, pulling on her mother's arm. They were walking up to the building with the indoor pool and apparently the speed was not to Juliana's liking.

"Hold your horses." Iliana said, holding her hand tightly "Don't run in the parking lot."

"I want to swim." Juliana informed her.

"And we'll get there."

Juliana just looked far too enthusiastic to wait and she went over to Raven, holding out a hand.

"Want to run with me?"

"No. I just said don't run." Iliana said, before Raven could reply.

Juliana quickened her pace slightly, not disobeying her mother, just pushing her buttons. She began to spin around, arms spread, while turning.

A car came turning around the other cars to exit the parking lot and Juliana didn't seem to see it at first.

"Ah, Pietor. Pietor." Iliana said, hitting him.

"What? She's fine, they can see her." Pietor said.

"Please pick her up until we get her inside. She's going to get killed."

"You say it as if you asked me to do it already." Pietor replied, walking after his daughter.

"Pietor you have to read her mind, remember?" Anastasia said.

"Shush." Iliana said, scowling at the older woman.

Juliana squealed as Pietor snatched her and swung her under one arm. She started wiggling until Pietor put her up on his shoulders.

"I swear one day she'll just run in the middle of the street and get hit." Iliana said.

"Pietor wouldn't let that happen." Anastasia replied.

"When I have children, I will never let them out of my sight." Shelby said.

"Alexis tried that." Darkdoom said, then shook his head slightly "You kind of learn not to suffocate them."

"Is that why Nigel's so quiet?" Raven asked.

"Are you saying I suffocated him?" Darkdoom asked, sounding amused.

"Are _you_ saying I suffocate _my_ kid?" Iliana asked him.

Darkdoom smiled "No, ma'am."

"Good. Because I would have had Pietor maim you." Iliana replied, walking ahead.

They met up with them when Pietor pulled open the door for all them. Juliana reached forward to touch each one of their heads, giggling each time.

Her father set her down as they walked in and Juliana immediately gasped. She ran forward, looking at a little blow-up duck hanging from the ceiling.

"Mommy look!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's cute huh?" Iliana replied.

"There's a bigger one over there, Juliana." Pietor said, gesturing at another blow-up.

The little girl gasped and went over to it. Iliana looked at Pietor, scowling.

"What?" he asked.

###

Iliana set her bag down on the chair and tossed her towel over it. Juliana waited beside her, bouncing up and down in her pink suit. She had on a little life jacket and was more than ready to get in. Pietor was next to her, also in his suit already.

The swimming pool luckily didn't look very crowded. There were a few people in it, but the kid pool was virtually empty.

Nero, Raven, Anastasia, Nathaniel and Darkdoom sat in the food area where they were able to watch, but avoid the predictable splashes that soaked every other observer.

Pietor was walking toward the little pool with Juliana. She was gripping his hand and waving excitedly at her mother. Iliana took off her cover up and went to put it with her stuff. Then she followed them over.

Shelby and the others were testing the water in the big pool, making sure it was to their liking.

Juliana walked down the steps and slowly got in the water.

"Is it cold?" Iliana asked, watching her. The little girl shook her head quickly and splashed in. The water was about two feet deep if that and Juliana was able to wade around in it.

Pietor tossed in her inflated duck "There you go."

"Hey Anastasia!" Iliana called.

"What?"

"Can you watch Juliana for me and make sure she doesn't drown?"

Anastasia nodded "Gotcha covered."

Iliana gave her a thumbs up. Pietor suddenly scooped her up and her eyes shot open in surprise. He turned around and sprinted to the other pool. Juliana turned and watched as her father jumped into the water, Iliana still in his arms. She shrieked just before they went under water and the resounding splash followed.

Juliana clapped, sending drops of water flying. Shelby joined in as Iliana came back to the surface with a loud gasp. Pietor followed.

"Ahh! It's freezing!" Iliana said, as she waved her arms and legs to stay afloat. She splashed Pietor, eyes narrowed playfully.

Juliana was already up and out of her pool and was running over to them.

"Catch me, Daddy!" she said, stopping at the edge.

Pietor held out his arms as the little girl jumped. He didn't let her go underwater when she landed.

Juliana looked down when she realized her feet were not touching solid ground. She looked at Pietor "It's too deep!"

###

 **About an hour later…**

"You're looking a little too relaxed over there, Max, I think we need to get you back to your school." Nathaniel said, looking at his son with amused eyes.

Nero opened one eye from his comfortable sitting position.

"I think he's about the only man in the world that can relax at a public swimming pool." Darkdoom said.

"Is this any less hectic than H.I.V.E.?" Nathaniel asked, pointing out the fact that Nero worked in these circumstances all the time.

"Well the students are doing their own thing and there's no particular impending doom so…" Nero shrugged.

"Unless Shelby gets irritating and Pietor _accidently_ drowns her." Darkdoom replied.

"Well Pietor's pretty precise so I think if anything was to happen it would be on purpose." Anastasia said.

She glanced back at the others in the pool just as Iliana was climbing out. She walked over to the chairs and grabbed her towel before walking over to them.

"Hey." she said, waving her hand once and going to sit next to them "How you guys doing?"

Water dripped off her head from her slicked back hair and Iliana pulled her rubber band off her wrist to tie it up.

"Doing fine." Anastasia replied "Did Juliana drown?"

"No, Pietor's staying with her for now." Iliana said "I feel like we should eat food."

"Well Pietor gave me his wallet." Anastasia said, holding up the brown leather "Go get something."

"He literally gave you his whole wallet?" Darkdoom asked, smiling slightly "He's brave."

"Well he didn't put enough money in it for me to really buy anything." Anastasia replied with a shrug "I mean not that I would like to purchase anything at a swimming pool, but..."

"Okay give me money, I want food." Iliana said and Anastasia tossed the wallet over to her.

"By the way dude that pool is amazing. About every ten minutes it turns into a wave pool and it's super fun." Iliana went on "You gotta try it."

She didn't wait for a reply as she turned over to the food bar.

"She really is fun-oriented isn't she?" Nathaniel asked, looking after her in amusement "I can never predict her actions."

"You grow accustomed to it." Anastasia replied.

"You can't accustom yourself to unpredictability." Nathaniel said "Because you never know what you're going to have to grow accustomed _too_."

Anastasia shrugged. The bell went off from the pool area, a warning that told them the wave pool was about to begin.

Juliana clapped, before grabbing her father's arm. Pietor looked down at her.

"Do you want to try riding the waves?" he asked "It's more fun than if I lift you up."

"Yes!" Juliana said, nodding intently. He let her go just as the big waves started up. The first one came and she went up with it perfectly fine.

Pietor rolled his eyes slightly in amusement as Juliana just about shrieked in pleasure, throwing handfuls of water.

The second wave came and the little girl, obviously feeling overexcited, went head first into it. The water covered her head and her life jacket immediately tried to pull her up. But the water pulled back for the next wave and Juliana was sucked right back under.

Strong hands pulled her out suddenly and Juliana broke the surface with a huge gulp of air. Pietor couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she squeezed his arms desperately in an attempt to get out of the water. Her eyes were red from the chlorine and she took in breaths like she'd been deprived for years.

As she started crying rather loudly, Pietor got out of the water with her. But Juliana pushed against his chest and kicked her legs until he set her down. Then she ran over to the food area and over to Iliana, who turned in surprise. Juliana hugged onto her leg, sobbing hysterically.

Iliana looked over at him as if she was personally offended. Pietor held out his arms indignantly.

"Nice job!" Anastasia called for him. Her brother rolled her eyes and walked over.

"She told me she could ride the waves." he said "So I let her."

"What happened?" Iliana asked, picking up Juliana and coming over.

"She went underwater and it freaked her out." Pietor replied.

"You _let_ her go underwater?" Iliana asked.

"It wasn't really on purpose, but sure. Yeah I did." Pietor said.

"Gee thanks Pietor, you probably just gave her an irrational fear of water." Anastasia said.

"Probably." Pietor said, struggling not to smile at his daughter.

"Are you alright? Did you breathe any in?" Iliana asked, looking at Juliana's face.

"No. The water's too big!" Juliana cried.

"Do you want to go in the little pool then?" Iliana asked "Or do you want something to eat?"

The little girl rubbed her red eyes with a wrist and sniffed "I want to go in the little pool."

"Okay, let's go." Iliana said, setting her down.

"Are you mad at me?" Pietor asked, looking down at Juliana as they walked past.

She wiped her eyes again and shook her head.

"Oh good."

###

 **Later that evening…**

After they were done swimming and completely showered off, the group left the pool place and were now walking across the very large parking lot to their car. Juliana was spinning in circles while still walking forward along with them and she didn't appear to be getting dizzy at all.

"I think we should really consider getting an indoor pool." Iliana said, sounding like she was in deep thought.

Anastasia sniffed in amusement "Have fun paying for that."

"Not like now. Just in the far distance future and stuff." Iliana said.

"Wouldn't you rather vacation somewhere?" Anastasia asked.

"That is fun too." Iliana agreed.

"Dr. Nero?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, Miss Trinity?" Nero responded.

"Out of everything to have at H.I.V.E., why a swimming pool?" she asked.

"Did you want a running pool?" Pietor asked, sounding slightly cantankerous.

"God, no." Shelby said in annoyance.

Nero chuckled "Oh I don't know, why not?"

Shelby shrugged.

"It's nice being a fifth year student." Laura said "You get extra respect and you can show all the younger kids the ropes."

"I remember our first year some older Alpha told us Hivemind's nickname was Big Blue." Shelby said "It's nice to pass that along." she sighed thoughtfully "It'll be interesting, leaving that place."

"Won't you just work for G.L.O.V.E.?" Iliana asked.

"A number of students go on to fulfill their own goals." Nero said.

"Is there anyone who went to H.I.V.E. on the G.L.O.V.E. counsel?" Iliana asked "That sounds like a good job for Shelby."

"I forget how much you know about G.L.O.V.E." Nero said thoughtfully.

"Hey, whoa." Iliana said, holding up her hand indignantly "Just because I'm not out there fighting every day, doesn't mean I don't know anything. You must forget who my step-father was."

Nero shrugged slightly "I guess he was rather vocal about his dislike of the organization."

Juliana was about ten feet in front of them now, still spinning.

"Hey Jewels. Slow down." Iliana said "Don't you remember? Gabdin like literally despised it, although I never really knew why, I just knew I was supposed to hate it."

"What was his grudge?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. If you weren't working under him, you were an enemy." Iliana said "So him being part of the Convit was pure gold. Until they got all greedy and turned into jerks." she narrowed her eyes "Juliana! Come here!"

The little girl didn't seem to hear her and continued spinning. She suddenly bumped right into a rather tall, dark-haired man and stumbled back. Iliana quickened her pace.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart-" the man's familiar voice seemed to catch in his throat and he looked up, eyes wide.

"What's your name?" Juliana asked, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, sir-" Iliana said and broke off with a gasp. She stepped back just as the others came up too.

" _David_?" she said in disbelief. Pietor and the others stared.

He looked back at them, eyes wide with horror.

Iliana tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

"How are you…" for once even Pietor remained speechless and David backed up.

"Look…forget you saw me." he said, sounding desperate.

"What?" Iliana asked breathily.

"You didn't see me here." he said, still taking steps backward. Nero's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did so." Juliana said indignantly.

"David what-how are you here? What are you doing?" Pietor demanded.

"Please just go." David begged.

"What is going on?" Iliana asked. She just looked mortified "You-you were _dead_."

Raven stared at the man in front of them, eyes open wide. His eyes flicked to her for a second, but then back to Pietor.

"I can't explain now. Just _go._ " David said anxiously.

"Not until you tell us what's going on." Pietor said.

"I can't tell you anything." David replied "I have to leave."

He looked panicked, yes, but he also looked exhausted and flustered.

"Why?" Anastasia asked, her voice demanding as well.

"Anastasia, _please_ just go." David said "You don't understand!"

"You're right we don't." Pietor said, his voice slightly sharp "So tell us."

David backed up and suddenly sprinted across the pavement. Pietor started running after, but realized David was getting in a little silver car. The others went right over to the truck as the assassin got in.

"Watch which way he goes, I'm following him." Pietor said quickly, starting the car. He pushed the gas hard, speeding out of the parking lot.

"He's right there." Anastasia said, pointing ahead of them. The car's engine revved as they sped up. David took a sharp right and Pietor followed without slowing. The silver car in front of them picked up speed quickly.

Pietor's eyes were narrowed as he weaved past what little traffic there was on the road.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Iliana asked.

"I don't know, but we're damn well not letting him go." Pietor growled.

"He went left." Anastasia said, gesturing quickly.

"He's trying to lose us." Raven said. They raced past other cars still trying to catch up to David. He sped through a yellow light and Pietor didn't stop either.

Iliana pulled Juliana back into her seat and buckled her in "Stay there and don't move."

The car turned sharply and they held onto the seats until they were going straight again.

Iliana's phone suddenly went off and she grabbed it.

"It's David!" she exclaimed, answering it "David what are you doing?"

"Iliana please listen to me." came his voice from the other end "You have to stop following me. If you don't, you're all going to end up dead."

"We're not going anywhere!" Iliana snapped.

"Iliana! You don't know what you're getting into!" David said, sounding almost angry "Tell Pietor to stop the car."

"Just stop and talk to us." Iliana said "What is going on? Why are you running from us?"

But the line went dead and Iliana pulled down her phone. David's car went left at the last possible second so Pietor had to slam on the brakes rather than risk flipping the car.

###

Pietor shut the door behind them as the he walked into his home. The others solemnly walked over to the couches and Iliana gently patted Juliana.

"Go get your pajamas on."

The little girl turned to race up the stairs and Iliana continued typing on her phone.

"Is he replying to anything?" Pietor asked, looking over at her.

"No. Now it's saying his number isn't connected." Iliana said.

Raven also looked up from her phone and nodded. Pietor didn't say anything, but sat down. The others did the same after a minute.

It took a few seconds, but Darkdoom spoke what they were all thinking.

"You don't think it's him sending the threats, do you?" he asked quietly.

"He wouldn't." Iliana said anxiously, but no one else said anything.

###

"No!" Pietor yelled. He pulled his own trigger, now shooting to kill, but the President was already moving. The bullet skimmed his arm as he took off down the hall.

Time slowed as Pietor sprinted over to David and slid to a halt next to him. Blood was everywhere.

David gasped in a breath, eyes wide with shock and the comprehension of what had just happened.

Pietor jammed his hands down on the wound "Come on, bud, talk to me."

David opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Come on. You're alright. You're fine." Pietor said, pressing down hard "It's not bad. It's not bad. You're okay."

There wasn't a reply.

"David." Pietor said despairingly.

David sighed and gave a weak smile. Pietor stopped, looking down at his friend.

David held the smile "You're so serious, Pietor."

Then with a final breath, he closed his eyes.

 **Please Review!**


	11. Where is she?

**Please review!**

The next morning was slightly quieter than usual. Juliana of course had no idea what had just occurred so she didn't appear to be very affected by it. Nathaniel was in the boat as her until Nero and the others had explained to him exactly what happened three years ago.

Iliana was currently in the kitchen, making waffles for breakfast. Raven was in there as well as Anastasia. Nero was with the Colonel in the other hangar.

"Did you see where Pietor went this morning?" Anastasia asked, dropping the threat letter she was reading with irritation on her face.

"No, he went somewhere with Juliana." Iliana replied.

Anastasia leaned on her elbow with her hand over her mouth thoughtfully. Raven remained silent, her expression unreadable. The silence seemed to drag out in the air for several minutes until the door swung open. The students came in, also silent, but it relieved a bit of the tension.

"Good, I have been waiting for all you other people to come in." Iliana said "Where are Diabolus and Nathaniel?"

"I believe they went to find Dr. Nero." Wing said.

"Hey! You talked to me!" Iliana said, smiling suddenly.

Wing frowned slightly "I did not believe that was a rare occurrence."

"Shelby just always talks for you I guess." Iliana said.

Raven smiled slightly at the young gentleman. They came over and joined her at the table. Wing still looked confused and Shelby patted his shoulder.

"Have you always been quiet?" Iliana asked.

His frown deepened "I was not aware that I was quiet to the point where it was noticeable."

"You're so cute." Iliana replied.

"Back off." Shelby said "He's mine." then she smiled.

"Whoa whoa, it's fine, I already got my love remember?" Iliana replied.

"There seems to be an abundance of martial arts trained men in this group." Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"Get them while you can eh?" Iliana said, eyebrows bobbing.

"You know you never told us exactly how Pietor proposed." Shelby said "You said Pietor tells the story best."

"Well he does." Iliana replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"If you can get him to talk." Anastasia said.

"Or even be home!" Iliana added.

###

"He's alive?" the Colonel asked, frowning.

"Apparently." Nero replied, sounding distracted.

The Colonel was quiet for several moments. The four of them were in the other hangar explaining to the Colonel exactly what had happened last night. He didn't seem particularly impressed at the moment. After all the last time they had been here, he'd been the first to voice his mistrust of David.

"So we can assume it's him threatening us?" he asked.

"I don't want to assume that." Nero replied "Why would he?"

"Frankly I never trusted either him or Iliana." the Colonel said "Iliana seems fairly innocent now, but…"

"He was terrified that we saw him." Darkdoom said.

"Which usually only happens when people want to hide something." Nathaniel added "However I don't know the man."

"Natalya does." Nero said, staring at the ground as if in deep thought.

"Where is she?" the Colonel asked.

"With the students." Nero replied. He paused. "The last time we were here, David helped us and ended up getting shot for a group of kids. That doesn't sound like a disloyal person."

"Pietor also helped us destroy the Convit, but then he attacked New York." the Colonel argued "He could still be behind all of this. I confirmed with New York. Those twenty-seven men are dead."

"Perhaps we can ask Iliana." Darkdoom suggested.

"You know she would report anything we said back to Pietor." the Colonel said.

"But we needn't accuse him in front of her." Nathaniel said "We can simply ask the last time Pietor traveled."

"If Iliana knew she wouldn't be able to keep that from us." Nero pointed out.

"But last night you said it yourself Max." Nathaniel said "That Iliana knows a lot more than she appears too."

"Iliana is too naïve to betray someone." Nero insisted "Especially at this level, but Pietor I believe is more than capable."

"She betrayed her own stepfather last time." the Colonel pointed out.

"But she didn't take any action in it." Darkdoom said "She didn't go and give us up to them."

"If Pietor went to New York, Anastasia would have to know about it." Nathaniel pointed out.

"Pietor was the only one there when David was killed, correct?" the Colonel asked "Perhaps the reason David appeared scared was because Pietor was the one who shot him three years ago."

"Pietor may not be the friendliest person, but I don't think he would ever kill a friend." Darkdoom said firmly.

"I think the Furans have proven that they're willing to do virtually almost anything." the Colonel replied.

"Pietor has a child for goodness sake!" Darkdoom argued "I highly doubt he would kill Iliana's best friend and then marry her."

"He's already betrayed us Diabolus!" the Colonel replied.

"I agree." Nero said "He's bound to know something about everything that's happened. I think it's time we started getting answers."

###

"Again." Raven instructed, pulling Wing to his feet "Remember to keep your weight centered so you don't apply to much force on small hits. Those aren't the attacks that will win you a fight."

Wing nodded quickly and fell back to his starting stance. Iliana had come in here to continue training for her Olympic goal and she had invited the others in as well. Raven had agreed, knowing Wing would start falling back on his skills because of the lack of constant training.

Shelby was watching them from above and Iliana was over on a mat, muttering to convince herself to do her back tuck.

Wing and Raven began fighting again with long rallies of punches thrown and blocked. They never seemed to hit each other, but somehow Raven always managed to knock Wing to the ground. Shelby narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"That was better." Raven said "The more force you want behind a hit, the more balance you have to have."

Wing nodded in acknowledgement and Raven readied herself again.

"Raven." Wing said and she waited for him to continue.

"Is it uncomfortable for you to be back here training?" he asked with a straight face "You seem distracted."

Raven blinked, surprised at his directness. She was surprised he could tell, but that wasn't the reason she wasn't concentrating.

"No, Wing." she replied "I just have a few things on my mind."

He nodded once and she backed up.

"Now. Again."

Iliana seemed to get her courage up and threw her arms upward and tucked. She landed upright with her arms straight up and a look of astonishment on her face. Then she made a shriek type noise and spun around in a circle for a second, sounding content.

"Looks good!" Shelby called.

"I totally did that by myself." Iliana replied, clapping "Natalya, come up here! I want you to see this!"

Raven and Wing broke apart at the sound of her name. The assassin looked up with slight irritation.

"Yeah, come on, I just did my back tuck by myself!" Iliana said.

Raven rolled her eyes, her gaze landing on Wing. He shrugged and she just shook her head, turning to climb out of the pit.

"Okay now watch." Iliana said, beckoning her forward. She readied herself before throwing her back tuck again. She landed perfectly like the first time and Raven nodded.

"Good job."

"Good job? That was amazing!" Iliana exclaimed "I don't even need a spot to do it anymore! That's like the first time I've done it by myself in three years!"

"That's what I meant." Raven said, turning.

"Where are you going?" Iliana asked.

"Out there." Raven replied "None of the men seemed to be particularly social this morning. I want to see if they've come back."

"I agree. Pietor didn't even tell me he was leaving." Iliana said "Well hang on I'm coming with you."

"The door isn't floating away, you can follow." Raven said, without stopping.

Iliana rolled her eyes and went after her.

"You looked great." Shelby said helping Wing out of the pit.

"Thank you." Wing replied with a slight smile "Perhaps the audience was slightly beneficial."

Shelby bobbed her eyebrows as they walked towards the door. Wing pulled the door open for her and they went out.

Raven was walking over to Nero and the others who had returned. They appeared to be quickly finishing up a hushed conversation and breaking apart to sit down. Iliana was heading toward the stairs, but Anastasia appeared at the top, attracted by all the sudden noise.

"Hey guess what?" Iliana asked.

"What?" Nero asked, taking a seat. Iliana scowled.

"I wasn't talking to you." she said "I wasn't even looking in your direction."

"Well you didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular so I thought I'd be nice and answer for you." Nero replied.

"I was clearly talking to Anastasia." Iliana said.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a narcissist. Whenever someone talks I assume it's to me." Nero responded, amused at her indignation.

"Oh shush." Iliana said, waving a hand.

###

 **Later that afternoon…**

Pietor cut the engine on his truck and pulled out the keys. He pushed open the door, grabbing his phone on the way out. He was back later than he'd wanted to be. He anticipated the irritated words that were sure to come from his wife.

He'd headed out to David's house to talk to David's mother, since she'd moved in there after her son had 'died', but she wasn't home. It was odd though, the house had seemed slightly deserted.

Drake had been running the fence when he'd driven in and was still barking repeatedly, much to his annoyance. Pietor walked over to the door and inside.

"Checkmate." Nathaniel said, folding his arms.

Darkdoom looked at the pieces on the board and scowled. Nathaniel chuckled.

"You're not nearly as good as Theodore, Diabolus." he said.

"Well I'm sorry. I learned while in imprisonment and the competition wasn't very fierce." Darkdoom replied.

"Oh no. Chess in this house?" Pietor asked "I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on Pietor don't tell me you've never played chess before." Nathaniel said, smiling slightly.

"Never have. Never will." Pietor replied and Nathaniel shook his head in amusement.

The kitchen door swung open and Iliana came out with a tray of drinks. She smiled at him, scrunching up her nose like a kid.

"And my wife is a cocktail waitress." Pietor said, looking at her up and down "I really need to go to bed."

"We just ate so we need something to help us digest." Iliana replied, cheekily. She walked over and set it down on the coffee table "Do you want something?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Iliana asked again "We've got lots of choices."

"I'm very sure."

"You never take a drink anymore."

"I save it for occasions."

Iliana sniffed in annoyance and he shrugged. She patted his cheek as she walked past and Pietor scowled, leaning away.

"What did you guys do to Drake?" Pietor asked "He's running the fence as if someone just got killed."

Anastasia just shrugged without looking up from the letters she hadn't put down since she'd woken up.

"Me neither." Shelby said "In case you were going to look at me next."

Pietor shook his head irritably without looking at her and Iliana came right back out of the kitchen.

"By the way, where's Juliana?" she asked, walking past him.

"I don't know." Pietor replied with a shrug "I haven't been here. She didn't even come down to greet me."

Iliana scowled at him "Well how could she? She was already with you."

Pietor mockingly glanced around himself "Is she now?"

"Pietor seriously, I want to get her ready for the day." Iliana said in annoyance.

"I can go _find_ her for you." Pietor said.

"What do you mean?" Iliana asked.

"What do _you_ mean? I don't track her with GPS."

"I know that, dork, wasn't she…with you?" Iliana asked "I thought you took her this morning."

"Iliana, I haven't seen her all morning. I left around seven." Pietor said and it was his turn to scowl.

The room was silent as Iliana just stared at him.

"Pietor if this is a joke…"

"I'm not being funny." Pietor said. Iliana's scowl showed nervousness.

"She's not here?" Pietor asked, eyebrows going up seriously.

"No I…" Iliana bit her lip "Unless she's outside somewhere. She wasn't in her room earlier."

Pietor turned around to check outside just as Anastasia stood up.

"I'll check her room again." she said, going over to the stairs "She's bound to be here somewhere."

Iliana followed Pietor outside. The others glanced at each other.

"Did anyone see her this morning?" Nero asked and they shook their heads.

"She might be out there though." Nathaniel said, standing up.

As they walked out the door, Drake's barking got louder.

"Drake!" Pietor called and immediately the Husky turned, ears up. He let out a loud bark and raced over, limping badly on one leg. A thin trail of blood followed him over.

"What the heck? He's hurt." Iliana said, her face shocked. She looked around the yard quickly, eyes scared.

"Pietor she's not out here."

Her husband scanned the yard again, finding the same.

The dog kept barking at them even as Pietor got down and took his bloody paw. He stopped as Pietor muttered something.

"What is it?" Iliana asked anxiously.

"It's a bullet wound." he growled "Drake, find Juliana."

The Husky turned around and raced back to the fence as fast as he could. He started digging to get underneath the metal and Pietor grabbed his collar to pull him back, eyes bewildered. Iliana swallowed as she stared out into the trees, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Pietor!" Anastasia called from the house. Pietor tugged on his dog's collar, but Drake refused to come so the assassin let him go and went inside. He hurried up the stairs, Iliana right behind him.

"Is she up there?" she asked, mostly in desperation to herself.

"What?" he asked, entering Juliana's room. Anastasia gestured at the closet door and they all looked over.

On the door was a typed note. Pietor stared at it.

 _Greetings._

 _I warned you not to underestimate me. If you would like to see your daughter alive again, I suggest you cooperate with me. I don't guarantee her safety. I don't even guarantee that she's safe right now. I told you I would make you suffer and it has only just begun. Don't make your daughter pay for your wrong doings. I have enough blood on my hands already and one more life won't make any difference to me. Unless of course, you decide that her life is important to you and you do what I say. Have a wonderful day. Farewell._

 _###_

Iliana rested her head on the arm of the couch, eyes blotchy and red. Her face was drained and exhausted and she looked sick beyond belief. Pieces of her hair stuck to the wet parts of her face. Nero and the others sat across from her in silence, except for Pietor who had gone to the other hangar to have the note examined after having sat and consoled Iliana the best he could.

Anastasia came from the kitchen with a hot drink in hand. She slowly walked over and gave it to Iliana, who didn't seem to register that she was there until the cup was in front of her face. She took it after a moment's hesitation and brought in a long shuddering breath. Anastasia grabbed the blanket from the chair beside her and spread it out onto her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" she asked and Iliana shook her head. The older woman sat next to her and Iliana took a sip of the liquid, hoping to soothe her headache.

"We're going to get her back. You know Pietor won't stop until we do." Anastasia said.

Iliana opened her mouth to let out a breath she's been holding in for a while "They said they wouldn't keep her safe." she paused and her lips pressed together in an attempt to hold back the tears "That means she might be hurt right now. And scared." she shook her head "I can't…oh my gosh." she broke down into tears again.

"She's alive." Anastasia said "And it'll stay that way. They want leverage, not just her."

"She's only three years old." Iliana said.

"If they kill her they know there'll be nothing stopping us from hunting them down." Raven said.

"And even so, Pietor's going to find them. We all are." Nathaniel added.

Nothing seemed to be comforting the mother and she had to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks.

"She's innocent." she said "She's just a little girl…"

"I've been thinking." Darkdoom said "If David was the one threatening us-"

"He could be the one who has her." Anastasia finished with a nod. Iliana looked at him, eyes lighting up the smallest amount.

"David would keep her safe." Raven agreed carefully.

"But the note said she wouldn't be kept safe." Iliana replied, looking at them anxiously.

"They said they wouldn't _guarantee_ her safety." Nathaniel said, speaking gently.

"David would never hurt a child." Anastasia said.

Iliana let out a long sigh and coughed "You know I almost hope it is him." she paused "But at the same time I really hope it's not." she broke off with a sob and covered her eyes. Anastasia gently rubbed her leg.

"You need to get some rest. I'll take you to your room."

Iliana shook her head quickly.

The door to the other hangar almost seemed to blow open without Pietor touching it. He walked in and Iliana sat up more with a slight eagerness.

"Are there any finger prints. Anything?" Anastasia asked and her brother shook his head. Iliana put her head back down, letting out a trembling breath.

"They don't even have the guts to tell us who they really are." Pietor growled, mostly to himself although it was aloud.

"What they want-" Anastasia was cut off.

"I'll pay whatever damn ransom they _want_." Pietor said.

"I don't think they want a ransom." Anastasia replied, quietly.

"They want revenge? Revenge for what? I'd really like to know." Pietor said.

"I just think it's strange that the only time that they've actually done something was the day after we find David." Darkdoom said "It seems like they might be connected."

Pietor looked as though he was contemplating saying something, then didn't and walked over to the door. He walked out and called his dog's name.

"Pietor said Drake was shot in the leg." Iliana said, rubbing under her eyes "That means they brought guns here. Anastasia what if they shot her?"

"Why would they shoot her?" Anastasia asked reasonably "I doubt she was very hard to take."

"Then why Drake?"

"What do you think happened when Drake saw strangers taking her? We're lucky he isn't dead."

"How did they get in her room? In the _house_?" Iliana asked "I think I would have noticed someone leading my daughter out the door."

"It had to have been at night." Anastasia said "We were all out here almost all morning."

"But what about the guards? How did they get past them?"

Anastasia sighed "There's a lot of things that need explaining."

"It had to have been someone who knew the area." Nero said.

"Like who? Who knows this place that would take her?" Iliana asked, eyes watering as she looked at him. He shook his head.

Pietor came back in with his dog in his arms. Drake wasn't struggling, but he didn't look happy. There was dry blood on his front left paw which the dog let hang limp.

"Where are Prince and Keesha?" Iliana asked, looking over "Are they injured too?"

"In their kennels." Pietor replied "I looked at them, they're fine."

He set Drake down by the couch and got up to go get his supplies. The dog looked after him, ears pricked. Iliana looked at him and she put a hand over her forehead in distress.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Pietor came back. He got down next to the Husky and took the injured leg.

"Did it go through?" Anastasia asked.

"It didn't exactly hit him, it just skimmed past." Pietor replied. The dog yelped as he moved the paw to look at it. He started wiping away the blood and then looked at it again. Drake didn't move even as Pietor dripped a few drops of anesthetic on it. He did, however, jerk away when Pietor went to wrap it up. After that was done, he got up and trotted over to the door, tail waving.

Pietor went and nudged him away. Drake seemed reluctant to leave, but he walked slowly over to Iliana. He sniffed at her face before running a warm tongue over it. He put two paws on the edge of the couch and leaped up, then laid next to her, head on her thigh.

"Did our patrols see anything last night?" Anastasia asked, glancing away from the dog.

Pietor shook his head resignedly "Nothing."

There were a few moments of silence, broken only by Iliana's soft crying.

"Does anyone else find that a bit odd?" Nero asked suddenly, sitting back "The fact that she just disappears and a note appears in her bedroom?"

Pietor glanced at him, eyes narrowed "And? What?"

Nero looked at him a second, eyes also hard. He slowly spoke "Pietor where did you go this morning?"

The assassin continued to look at him for a second as did Anastasia.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." he replied.

"I believe it is. Due to the fact that it may very well be something that's a threat to us." Nero said "In fact there's something I would like to ask you."

Pietor said nothing, but his eyebrows went up, signaling him to continue. Anastasia looked at him as well.

"A bit before we came here, we received a notice about an attack on the New York G.L.O.V.E. base." Nero said, without breaking eye contact "Twenty-seven were killed during it, Pietor."

"What are you talking about?" he growled, sounding slightly confused and irritated at the same time "Are you accusing me?"

"Your name was given in that report." Nero said.

"I was never in New York." Pietor replied, as if this was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Really? Because I believe otherwise." Nero said.

Pietor's eyes were cold "Are you really suggesting that I'm behind all of this? My own daughter was just taken."

"Was she? Or is this all being set up?" Nero asked.

"You think I kidnapped my own daughter?" Pietor asked as Iliana sat up. Anastasia stared at Nero with chilling eyes.

"Maybe not you. You may have had someone else do it for you to take your name off the suspects list." Nero said "Either way I'm talking about your betrayal of G.L.O.V.E.

"I didn't betray anybody." Pietor replied, glaring at him.

Nero glanced back at the Colonel, before looking back at him.

"Max, my daughter was just taken!" Iliana said, sounding bewildered.

"Why did you come here if you believe I was a traitor?" Pietor asked.

"We came to scout it out; we didn't intend to meet you." Nero replied, calmly.

"Well why haven't you said anything before this?" Pietor growled.

"I wasn't sure what you were planning on doing next. We simply came to investigate where the threats were coming from." Nero said "But now that all this is happening, I would like an explanation for everything."

"You come and stay here for _weeks_ and say nothing about any of this? What the hell is wrong with you?" Pietor snapped.

"Nothing, I have to keep my organization safe."

"Anastasia and I have kept our distance from your precious G.L.O.V.E. You can't just start accusing us now." Pietor said angrily.

"Pietor wasn't in New York." Iliana said, standing up beside him.

"I believe he was." Nero replied.

"If you want to be enemies we can be enemies, Max." Pietor hissed "Go back to your _organization_ and take care of it."

Nero stood up as well as Iliana put a hand on Pietor's arm. Suddenly the bond of friendship and trust seemed to crumble before their eyes with that action.

"I intend too. But I would like to neutralize any threat while I can." Nero said.

"If you think I led an attack on G.L.O.V.E., then leave. I don't want you in my home anymore." Pietor growled.

"We're not the traitors here."

"I think you should leave." Pietor said, stepping forward.

"Pietor, no." Iliana said, sounding anxious.

"Fine, we can." Nero replied.

"No. Stop." Iliana said.

"Come on." Pietor growled, putting an arm around her to lead her away from them "We don't need to stay and listen to this shit."

Anastasia got up as her brother glared at Nero one last time. She leaned forward as they began to walk away.

"Don't start this again, Max." she said, her voice hard "Like Pietor said, we can be enemies if you want."

Nero just watched with narrowed eyes as she turned to go after them.

###

"Are we returning to H.I.V.E.?" the Colonel asked as Nero slipped his Blackbox into his coat. He nodded.

"Go make sure the students are packed please. I want to leave soon."

The Colonel nodded and exited Nero's room.

"Max, we can't just leave them to deal with this." Darkdoom said quietly.

"Deal with what?" Nero asked "Pietor's clearly not worried. He told us to leave. As far as I'm concerned that means he is the traitor and has nothing to worry about but trying to take G.L.O.V.E. down."

"And you're going to let them do that?"

Nero looked at his friend with irritation "Do you really think so? If the Furans want to come after us, they can suffer the consequences."

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Darkdoom replied.

Raven stood silently next to Nero, face serious.

"The fact that Pietor's unwilling to tell us where he went also leads to the conclusion that he's guilty." Nathaniel said.

"I know but there are still a lot of questions we need answered." Darkdoom said "We need to know why he turned against G.L.O.V.E. after they allied with us. Pietor usually has a reason for doing things."

"Juliana's capture still remains a mystery." Nathaniel said.

"There's no one else that could have possibly done it." Nero replied "It had to have been Pietor. Now let's get the others and get out of here."

"Max." came Iliana's voice from the doorway and he turned irritably.

"What?"

The woman walked in, almost cautiously as if she was surrounded by enemies now.

"Please don't leave."

"I think your husband just told us too." Nero growled.

"Please." Iliana said.

"Why?" Nero asked.

"Look…I swear on my life that Pietor didn't kill anyone in New York."

"Really?" Nero asked "And how can you prove that?"

"Because I _know_."

"I don't think you would know even if he had." Nero replied.

"Our daughter was just taken from us, Max. He's upset and worried." Iliana said "He didn't do what you said."

Nero seemed to soften towards her all of the sudden. He spoke more gently. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. We're not welcome here, nor should we stay. We shouldn't have come here at all."

"Please. I already had one friend leave me. If you go now, then that's it. You realize that? Pietor and Anastasia aren't the type of people to forget."

"They seemed to forget their past just fine last time." Nero replied.

"Don't bring that into this." Iliana said "Haven't you ever heard of forgive and forgetting? You would never have spoken to them again if they hadn't sought you out to help. Please, just stay here and we can work this out."

"No. I don't think we can." Nero replied.

" _Please._ Please don't leave." Iliana said.

"Pietor wants us to go. What do you want us to say when he discovers we're still here in the morning?"

"You don't need too." Iliana said "I'll tell him."

"Iliana, I'm sorry. This has gone too far. I can't tolerate anything that is a threat to me or those under me." Nero replied.

"We'll stay." Nathaniel said, holding out a hand to stop his son. Nero and Iliana looked at him.

"At least until we figure this out." Nathaniel went on.

"Thank you." Iliana said with obvious relief. She looked at Nero nervously before turning and leaving their room.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Start off for the Deadly Conflict

**Hey guys my story Sorry, Not Sorry is pretty hilarious is you haven't read it. :) Enjoy this chapter! I worked hard!**

 **Please review!**

Raven jolted awake and sat up quickly, her heart rate raised. She looked around for a second, unsure what had woken her up. Her room was bright from the sunlight in the window and no one appeared to be in there. She let out a deep irritated breath and threw the covers off.

It was simply morning and time to get up. She suspected her nerves were rather on edge today. Her instinctive reaction to being woken up, or anything other time basically, was fight or flight and honestly she had leaned more heavily on the fight side of it all her life. She had a feeling that if anyone had been in her room at that moment and close enough to her, they might be seriously injured right now. She looked around the room for a few more seconds, faintly amused at how paranoid she was.

Yesterday seemed almost like a dream. The argument, the kidnapping, and most certainly being asked to leave. She felt as though if she went downstairs Juliana would be playing with her crayons in front of the T.V.

She got up and walked into her bathroom. Personally she had the same feelings as Iliana about the whole thing with David. It would be fantastic is he were alive, but not if he was doing all this to them. Nero had his own opinions about this and it wasn't her place to argue with him. Pietor _had_ acted strange when they questioned him.

Raven got dressed and walked over to the door. Nero was walking past at that moment as well and he nodded at her.

"Good morning, Natalya."

"Have you spoken to them this morning?" she asked and Nero shook his head.

"No, they seem to be keeping their distance. I believe Pietor may think we're gone."

"Iliana said she would tell him." Raven replied "Whether or not she has is another matter."

"Agreed." Nero replied "You didn't happen to see Nathaniel around here anywhere did you?"

Raven shook her head "No, but I would assume he's either downstairs or with Diabolus."

Nero nodded with a sigh and turned to walk down the stairs. Pietor was probably down there already and would immediately attack him with words for having not left.

He stopped about halfway down as he noticed him and Iliana next to the kitchen door. Her face was red as though she'd been crying for a while and she was letting Pietor hold her. He had his arms around her and lips pressed against her head.

Nero strained to hear as Iliana murmured something quietly. Pietor replied just as softly and she closed her eyes. Nero silently backtracked up the steps a little way.

Iliana said something else and Pietor looked up, although not at Nero, eyes narrowing.

"They're not gone?"

"No, I asked them to stay." Iliana said, her voice slightly shaky from crying "We have to be able to work this out."

"We didn't ask them to come." Pietor growled "Max took advantage of our trust in him and I don't really want him invading my home any longer. After everything he's done with G.L.O.V.E., he expects us to freely follow him? I don't recall him ever asking for our forgiveness."

"Pietor, they can't just leave." Iliana replied.

"We can find Juliana by ourselves. We've never needed them for anything before." Pietor growled "We don't need them in our way."

"What does Anastasia say?" Iliana asked, wiping under her eyes.

"She's not happy." Pietor replied "In fact, she told me to send a patrol of guards after them."

"What's she planning?" Iliana asked, sounding nervous. She looked straight at her husband.

"It doesn't matter. It's not against you." Pietor said.

"But Pietor if it's G.L.O.V.E. holding Juliana…" Iliana said, trailing off hopelessly.

"Do you think it is?" Pietor demanded.

"I didn't last night, but what if they are?" Iliana sounded anxious "They can hurt her if we retaliate."

"I'll kill Nero with my own hands if he's taken her." Pietor said lowly, voice dangerous.

"But what if they haven't Pietor?" Iliana asked "Who then? David?"

Pietor let out his sigh "I hope not. If so that means he's clearly not our ally anymore."

"Unless he's trying to protect her." Iliana said with a small spark of hope.

"Iliana, we don't even know for sure if that was really him." Pietor said "Even so he wouldn't take Juliana if he was trying to help us."

"What if it's totally someone different?" Iliana asked, changing the subject.

"Then we'll find them."

Iliana shook her head "We'll need Nero and the others."

"What use are they?" Pietor asked, sounding annoyed "Natalya is the only one of them that could ever possibly help. Even so she's too _loyal_ to Nero to ever go against what he wants."

"Don't criticize her." Iliana rebuked him "You would do the same for Anastasia."

"Either way." Pietor said "It's like I said, they won't be any use to us."

"That's not true. Nero and Darkdoom are extremely strategic. So is Nathaniel." Iliana replied "And Wing can almost fight Natalya one on one. I saw it."

"The kid has no nerve." Pietor replied "I'd sooner train Shelby."

"He's just very patient." Iliana said "He can fight, you know that."

"Either way." Pietor said "I don't want their help."

"Pietor, you're just worried. I want her to be here, right now. What if they've hurt her?" Iliana said, covering her eyes and falling forward onto his chest in distress.

Anastasia opened the kitchen door and as she saw Iliana and him, walked closer. She said something quietly and gestured at the kitchen. Iliana let out a deep breath and nodded. She followed the older woman in and Pietor looked after them for a second.

It was silent as Nero began walking down the stairs. The assassin must have heard because he deliberately didn't look over and walked into his room. Nero went over to the kitchen door, reaching to open it and it opened for him. Anastasia half-glared at him as she stepped out and he narrowed his eyes. She didn't say anything, but continued without one more look at him.

Iliana glanced up from her untouched plate of food as he came in. He nodded slightly.

"Any news?" he asked, knowing there wasn't.

Iliana shook her head and leaned it forward on her knuckles.

Nero wasn't sure why he felt as much sympathy as he did for her. He'd known the Furans most his life and currently felt nothing for them. Perhaps it was because Iliana seemed so innocently confused about all of this. After all it was her child that was in the middle of it all. The house was much quieter without the little girl's presence.

"Where are the others?" Iliana asked, her voice cracking slightly and she tried to steady it.

"Upstairs." Nero replied.

"I talked to Pietor this morning." she said "I want to go back to the Convit building."

Nero looked taken aback "Why?"

"Because we never checked the one in Samara." Iliana said "I want to go and look."

"Do you actually think there's something there?" Nero asked.

"I don't know, but it's a chance."

"What did Pietor say? I doubt he wants us to come."

"That's why I'm telling you. I want you and the others to just come. I don't want you to say anything, just come." Iliana replied.

"What exactly do you plan on doing there?" Nero asked.

"I don't know." Iliana replied "I just want to look."

"Are you sure Pietor just hasn't taken her?" Nero growled and she looked at him, eyes angry.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Nero shook his head "Then we'll come."

###

Nero relayed the news onto the others and had them get ready to travel to Samara. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he could trust Iliana, but he felt certain enough. However, he'd ordered the others, including the Colonel, to be ready to fight. The Colonel had gone to speak with his men but not without a few words with Nero.

"Do you really think that going is a good idea?" he asked "I mean after all if Pietor was sending the threats telling us to go there, how do you know Iliana isn't leading us into a trap?"

"Iliana doesn't believe that either of us are to blame." Nero replied, knowing that was a partial lie and Iliana had her concerns "She merely wants to go and see if there is anything we could have missed."

The Colonel shook his head "I still feel like she's up to something."

"I doubt Pietor would want to put her through this much anguish." Darkdoom said "If Pietor had taken Juliana, he would have told her and she wouldn't be so worried."

"Unless she knows and this is an act." Nero replied. As his friend opened his mouth to protest, Nero spoke again 'Either way, I want us to be prepared for a fight, whoever it may be with."

"Are you planning on staying here longer than today?" the Colonel asked.

"No." Nero replied, shooting a look at his father, who was silent next to them.

"I'm not arguing. Maximilian." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You seemed to want to stay last night." Nero replied.

"That was for Iliana's sake." Nathaniel said "And the fact that I'd like to find Juliana as well. She's too young to be in the middle of this. Too innocent."

"I agree." Nero replied.

"When do they want us to leave for Samara?" Darkdoom asked.

"Iliana hasn't spoken to Pietor about our coming. She just wants us to come, so I suppose we'll keep an eye out for when they leave." Nero said "I'll get Raven."

###

Iliana rubbed the foundation under her eyes to hide the fact that she'd been crying. Her face was so blotchy it looked like she'd been in a physical fight with someone. After a second, she grabbed her mascara and slowly began to apply it. It gave her a headache just to blink right now.

Setting that down, she started brushing her hair back for a messy ponytail. At the moment her appearance didn't really matter to her. Iliana wrapped the ponytail around her hair and let out a deep breath. She walked out of her bathroom to Pietor who was at his dresser, taking out a shirt.

She went over to him and rested against his back, hands under her head. He closed the drawer and turned slightly.

"Do you think she's alright?" Iliana asked again softly.

Pietor didn't say anything for a second "At the moment, I do. But it all depends on who really took her."

Iliana backed up so he could slide past her.

"Pietor, I want to go to Samara." she said and he immediately frowned, eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"What?"

"To the Convit building."

Pietor just looked at her for a moment "Why on earth do you want to go there?"

"Because we never traveled there last time. There could be something there." Iliana replied.

Pietor let out a breath "You want to go today?"

Iliana nodded.

"Iliana, Juliana won't be there." he said "They wouldn't keep her there like that."

She nodded again "I know."

"Well if we're going to go, we need to head now."

"Nero and the others are coming too." Iliana said and he scowled again.

"No. This isn't their concern. They shouldn't even still be here."

"Please don't argue." Iliana said "If we don't find anything, I'm pretty sure they're going to leave anyway."

###

Pietor didn't say anything as Nero got in the car in the passenger's seat next to them. Darkdoom was driving another car to their location with some of the others. They had said nothing to Pietor just as Iliana had asked and he wasn't questioning them.

Pietor twisted to look behind him as he began to back up the car. Darkdoom slowly followed the truck out of the gate.

Iliana looked around at everyone in the car. It was an awkward silence she wasn't sure how to break. Pietor and Nero certainly wouldn't be very helpful. They both stared straight forward, saying nothing.

Nathaniel on the other side of her would have been easy to start up a conversation with if she only knew what to say. She contemplated saying something for several minutes, scratching her arm nervously. As she finally decided to speak up and opened her mouth, she felt a hand on her arm.

She glanced over to see Nathaniel slowly shake his head, eyes sympathetic. Iliana sighed silently and didn't say anything. His hand remained there for a little bit and she found it a consoling feeling.

###

They arrived in Samara about three hours later. Pietor pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. Darkdoom pulled up beside them. The Convit building was now not far off from a park now and there were currently about three families there. It seemed odd that this had become a public place.

Iliana opened her door and got out hastily. Pietor followed her, then Anastasia.

"Do you think we should go in?" Nero asked and Nathaniel nodded.

"We can't drive down with them and then not join them with what they're doing."

"Unless we go in and there's ten armed men waiting." Nero replied, but he got out of the car. Darkdoom and Raven did the same.

They walked up to the building and entered in the same door the Furans had. Iliana was going towards the door to the office of the building. She turned the handle, surprised to find that it was unlocked. Pietor looked around for a moment, eyes narrowed.

The lobby seemed bare enough, excluding the people standing in it. Nero walked after Iliana, receiving a look from Pietor. As he went into the office, he saw Iliana staring at one of the computer screens.

"They're all on." she said, gesturing at all of them.

"Someone's been here." Pietor said, slipping by Nero. He sat down at the nearest computer and began typing in something.

"You think it'll still work after three years?" Iliana asked "They probably wiped all the passwords from it."

"It looks like people still work in here daily." Pietor replied. He waited a few seconds before glancing up with a slight shrug "Mine still works."

"Is there anything on your account?" Iliana asked and he shook his head.

"Well who would be coming in here?" she asked "The one near us is completely deserted."

Nero looked at her thoughtfully, then at Pietor, before backing up to leave the room.

"There's nothing here." the Colonel said and he nodded.

"Although it appears that someone had been working here." he said, motioning at the room behind him "All the monitors are on."

The Colonel narrowed his eyes. Darkdoom came over to them just as Pietor and Iliana returned.

"They haven't changed anything on the computers." Pietor said.

"Who?" Anastasia asked.

"Whoever was here earlier." Pietor replied "Everything looks exactly the same as it did three years ago."

"But there's nothing here." Iliana said with a sigh "They wanted us to meet here so I was hoping they would've left a clue or another note."

Nero bit back the comment 'why don't you ask your husband?' and simply turned to leave. He was faintly surprised that they all followed him in silence.

Once they exited, Iliana walked closer to the park where now even more families were. Pietor didn't object, but he didn't go over as well. He watched her in silence as she ran a hand through her hair.

"This could be their base. Or one of their bases." Darkdoom said and Nero shot him a glare. He spoke as though the enemies weren't the Furans.

"This seems like a long way out for blackmailing us." Pietor replied.

"So then, Pietor, can I ask you again where you went yesterday morning?" Nero asked and the Colonel looked at the assassin skeptically.

Pietor shot him a glare "Do you really want to start that again?"

Nero's eyebrows went up "Don't expect me to ignore the fact that you killed a handful of G.L.O.V.E. operatives and then disappear one morning for half the day."

Pietor rolled his eyes and shook his head contemptuously "I didn't kill anyone, Max. Although honestly now it's becoming a rather tempting option. I can tell you exactly where I went. It's not that shocking."

"The truth would be refreshing for once." Nero replied.

"I went to find David's mother. I wanted to know if she knew anything about this."

"And did she?"

"She wasn't there believe it or not." Pietor said.

"Seems odd doesn't it? That you have absolutely no proof of where you went?"

"I don't need to prove myself to you." Pietor replied simply "None of us do."

"I would highly recommend it very highly if you don't want G.L.O.V.E. to investigate it for themselves." Nero said, sharply. The assassin's eyes narrowed.

Anastasia looked at him coldly "Are you threatening us?"

"I'm giving you your options."

"Yeah? Our _options_?" Pietor half-sneered.

"Yes." Nero growled.

Pietor walked straight at him, with every intention of joining him in a fight. Nero didn't back down and pretty soon you had Nathaniel in the middle of them, pushing his son back. Anastasia had an arm in front of her brother shoved him back as well.

"Back off." she growled, teeth clenched.

"Will the two of you just stop!" Iliana said, coming back over.

"You want to challenge me, Nero?" Pietor jeered, leaning past his sister's restraint "G.L.O.V.E.'s great leader. You're willing to step on anyone and anything just to get to the top when in the end you have nothing."

Raven stood up as the two of them edged closer and Darkdoom grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't." he muttered sharply "You'll make it worse."

Pietor had caught her movement and now glared at her with a challenge in his eyes. Raven stared back, eyes loathful.

"Pietor! Back off." Anastasia ordered.

"You know, you're trying to do exactly what you've been trying to do to us ever since you met Elena. You're trying to ruin my and Anastasia's lives." Pietor snarled at Nero.

"That's not true." Nero snapped.

"Are you sure?" Pietor asked "Would you like me to set up a timeline for you? Even when she died, you decided to blame the only other people who loved her."

"You decided to blame me!" Nero spat.

"Yes, because your mind was so warped with G.L.O.V.E. at the time that you could've done anything."

"Don't try and put anything on me." Nero growled furiously "I didn't take my anger out on other people."

Anastasia's eyes flashed and she let go of her brother to face him.

"Stop it!" Iliana cried angrily "Do you think this is helpful?"

Nathaniel and Anastasia joined in the argument as well. The Colonel stood beside Nero, glaring at the Furans. Raven edged forward.

A small flash in the distance caught her eye and she looked over. It flashed again, like metal was reflecting off the sun. Her eyes narrowed and she moved just as the sound of a sniper rifle broke the air.

Iliana jerked back as the bullet struck her and Raven slammed her to the ground. There were several screams from the people in the park next to them. They grabbed their children just as Raven scrambled off her, shirt covered in her blood. The others looked over in shock and pure horror.

Iliana heard people shouting although it seemed to be muffled and suddenly Pietor's face was over her, eyes huge. He was saying something with a panicked sound in his voice, but she couldn't make it out.

"Iliana!" Pietor whispered desperately. Blood pumped from the wound as she stared up at him, eyes unfocused and blurry. Her mouth was hanging open and her head tilted back slightly.

The people around him shouted again and shapes moved around him. She thought she saw Anastasia's face, but couldn't be sure.

Pietor picked up her head, face raw with distress and she struggled to look clearly at him for the pain. He said something else to her, but Iliana's eyes rolled back slowly and her muscles went limp.


	13. I Love You

Lights flashed. Both red and blue. The speedometer raced up to eighty miles per hour.

It seemed like time had completely stopped and they were moving in slow motion. The heart rate monitor had subsided to a low steady beep that was ringing in all of their heads. Wheels screeched on the road. Voices ordered instructions and people rushed to follow.

That was when the stretcher burst through the hospital doors, wheeled by two men, who ran as fast as they possibly could with the weight. Raven was on top, desperately pumping her hands up and down on Iliana's bloody chest.

"Come on Iliana!" she said, almost sounding angry "Don't you die on me!"

The woman's face was still even as they sped her down the hallway. Nero was running after. Blood trailed on the floor after them, making prints from the wheels. It covered Raven's hands and more gushed with every pump.

"Stay with me. Stay with me!" Raven said with teeth clenched to the woman as another man dressed in scrubs ran up from the opposite direction. He grabbed the stretcher and started running with them, talking as he did so.

"Single bullet wound in the upper chest. She'll need an immediate oxygen support. We've got a doctor in there. She's bleeding heavily, a transfusion may be necessary." he said urgently, looking up at Raven "Girl, we got this."

"This is my friend, do you understand me? This is my friend." Raven replied, refusing to move.

"Then let us save her life." the man said, meeting her eyes fiercely. She looked at him for two seconds, before letting go and getting off. They continued to race her down the hall to the E.R. room.

Nero slowed beside her and Raven stared down the hall, gloved hands stained red with the blood. She slowly pulled them off and Nero put a hand on her back.

"You did your best." he said quietly, looking after them "I don't want you to take any responsibility for this."

The assassin shook her head, lips pressed together. She'd seen many bullet holes in her life, but this one was bad. The blood pouring from it was simply too much to survive from.

Her phone in her pocket started going off and she pulled it out, trying not to get blood on it.

 **Incoming call: Pietor Furan**

The nurses had not allowed Pietor past the front desk because he'd been so frantic when he'd brought Iliana in. Anastasia had stay back to keep him there. He clearly wanted information now, but unfortunately there was none to give.

"Who shot her?" Raven asked, shaking her head slightly, while rejecting the call.

###

The men burst through the doors to the surgery room with the gurney and immediately the other people gathered around.

"Thirty-nine year old female. Bullet wound in the upper chest, lung collapsed on the way in." the same man who had ordered Raven away wheeled her up next to the bed.

"Stop compressions." the doctor said, pulling on gloves "Get the oxygen ready. Let's check for breathing."

A nurse pulled off the mask and he put a two gloved fingers on her neck. There was a pulse, but it was abnormal.

"Okay let's get her on the table. One two three." the men heaved up the blanket she was on and laid her on the table. Iliana's hair hung off it and to any invisible viewer, she appeared to be dead.

"Pressure seventy-eight over sixty." the doctor said, leaning over with the blue mask over his face. Blood was splattering onto the floor and he pressed down on the wound.

"It missed her heart, must have gone straight past." he said "The blood is heavy; it could be her lung filling up."

They began to reach into the wound and looking at it closer.

"It's not her lung, this is too much blood to be from there and her to still be alive." the doctor said, pressing on her upper chest.

"Where the hell are you bleeding from?" he muttered.

The machine beside them beeped steadily, but with urgency as the nurses began to look further into the bloody wound.

"Pulmonary vein." the doctor said suddenly, holding out his hand "Clamp."

"Blood pressures still dropping." a nurse said as the wound dripped more blood to the floor.

###

Raven and Nero paced in front of the doors, footsteps echoing off the metal walls. They could hear the people talking urgently inside, but nothing that was giving away her current state. It had been more than five minutes by now.

"Max!"

The pair of them turned as Darkdoom hurried down the hall. He stopped in front of them, slightly out of breath.

"Is there anything?" he asked and as they shook their heads.

"Is she still alive?" Darkdoom asked quickly.

"As far as we know." Nero replied quietly.

"I tried compressions and to stop the blood." Raven said "But there was just too much blood to do anything."

"Whoever the sniper was, they were aiming for the heart." Nero said "If you hadn't moved her out of the way, I think she would have been dead instantly."

"It's not like that'll do me any good if she dies anyway." Raven replied. Nero just looked at her for a moment, eyes hard.

"Pietor's not happy back there. In fact I'd say he's panicking. They still won't let him through." Darkdoom said quietly.

"If she dies…" Nero sighed and seemed to have a hard time coming up with words. "Let's just say that won't affect the Furans very well."

Darkdoom nodded and scratched his neck "Iliana's the one that grounds them. Especially Pietor. And if he's stable, so is Anastasia. And with Juliana gone…"

"He tried calling, but there's nothing I can tell him." Raven said.

"Have they not said _anything_? How bad it is? Anything?" Darkdoom asked, looking at the doors incredulously.

Nero shook his head "They're just trying to stop the blood at this point and keep her alive."

Raven ran a hand through her hair "She was losing way too much blood." she said quietly.

###

"I need the suction." the doctor said and was immediately handed the tool. Iliana's face hadn't changed except for the fact that it was completely pale. She had a breathing tube running up to her face as they worked on her.

"I've sewed up the vein, but her pressures still dropping." the doctor said, scooting around her "She must be bleeding from somewhere else."

"Seventy-two over fifty-eight." a nurse said.

The doctor leaned in closer to the wound that was no longer bleeding externally and with the clamp in hand.

"She's bleeding into it, that's why there's no blood. It's compressing her heart." he said "Scissors."

"Vitals still falling." the nurse said as she handed him the tool. He reached into the wound with the blade.

"Get the stitches ready and turn up the oxygen. Keep her breathing." he said just as the machine next to them went into a long steady beep. They looked up urgently.

"She's going into Vfib." the nurse said urgently.

"Get the paddles." the doctor said, releasing her "'Charge for ten."

"Charging." she said as the man grabbed the two small circular devices.

"Clear."

He pressed them against her chest and there was a sharp zapping sound. The machine continued with the long beep.

"Charge to twenty." he said.

"Charging." the machine whined as it gathered enough energy to shock again.

"Clear."

###

Darkdoom leaned close to the door, face anxious as he waited. Nero paced the floor, too nervous to sit still.

Raven was against the wall, leaning with one shoulder. She listened to all the voices inside the room, recognizing every step that was taken to save a person's life. She wished she was in there for about two second before dismissing the thought.

Her phone began to buzz again and she looked down.

 **Incoming call: Pietor Furan**

Raven shook her head, about to reject it again when Nero spoke.

"I'll talk to him." he said and Raven gave him the phone. He answered it and put it to his ear.

"Pietor."

"Max." came the assassin's agitated voice. He sounded the most frantic Nero had ever heard him. Then again he hadn't been there when Anastasia had attempted suicide.

"What's happened? Is she still alive? What are they-?'

"We're waiting outside the room." Nero said, trying to sound calm "They haven't told us anything."

"Did they say anything about how bad it was?"

"No there's…" Nero trailed off at the sound of the extended solid beep. He looked at Raven and Darkdoom, who stared back at him, eyes wide.

"Max." Pietor said anxiously "What is it?"

"It's…" his mouth seemed to go dry when he tried to speak. Nero slowly lowered the phone, unable to reply. Pietor was still talking as he ended the call.

There were a few moments of silence between them as they looked at one another. Nero's gaze settled on the doors, pleading silently.

He heard the word 'clear' and winced. He heard it again and nothing after that.

Darkdoom slowly put a hand to his mouth and bit his lip. Raven closed her eyes.

###

"It's not working. Still in Vfib." the nurse said, looking at the monitor.

"Charge to twenty." the doctor repeated, watching the monitor before reaching forward "Clear."

"Blood pressure's decreasing rapidly." the nurse said "We're losing her."

"One more time. Charge to twenty." the doctor ordered. He waited, eyes on the machine for several seconds.

"Clear."

The machine suddenly spiked and began beeping in rhythm again.

"We got her." he said under his breath.

He set the defibrillator down quickly and grabbed the scissors again. He began to cut away the excess tissue that was covering the wound and her collapsed lung.

"She's lost too much blood, prepare her for immediate blood transfusion." he said "Let's get the bullet out. And onto life support before she goes into Vfib again."

"The bullet exited out through her left shoulder blade." the nurse said.

"That's impossible. It was heading straight for her heart." he replied, maneuvering around her.

"I know, doctor, the bullet was, but…then it seemed to change directions. Its unexplainable." the nurse replied. "Whatever it was, it saved her life for a little while longer."

"Watch the oxygen levels." the doctor said and didn't stop moving. He inserted a needle in the woman's arm, taking it for granted that she was unconscious.

The multiple other men around the table began to help him as they brought in a big machine to complete the transfusion.

"We need to clear the excess air in her chest from the collapsed lung." he said. The nurses clicked buttons on the machine next to her.

"Be ready for any sign of rejection." the doctor ordered "Or her other lung, we don't want to overbear it."

###

Nero walked down the hall, away from the E.R. room. Raven and Darkdoom followed him at a slow pace. He saw Nathaniel sitting with the students, hand over his mouth and chin. He didn't see either of the Furans for a moment, but then Pietor appeared, pacing the room, face anxious. Anastasia was standing next to him, arms folded.

The male assassin stopped for a moment and said something to Anastasia. She replied with the slight shake of her head.

Nero watched as she reached forward to hug him, one hand on the back of his head.

Raven and Darkdoom came up behind him so he walked forward into the lobby. Nathaniel looked up immediately and got to his feet. The students looked over.

"They haven't said anything yet." Nero said and Pietor turned quickly. Anastasia followed, face carefully blank.

"The last I heard, they successfully restarted her heart, but that's it." he went on.

Pietor stared at him and second, eyes narrowed, before shaking his head slightly and looking away.

Nathaniel maneuvered over "How bad is it really, Max?" he asked quietly, glancing back at the Furans.

"Exactly what I said." Nero replied with a sigh. He knew his father well enough to know that he was worried his son was cushioning it for the Furans. But he most certainly wasn't.

###

 **About an hour later…**

It seemed like days before the man walked through the doors and into the waiting room. He had a clipboard in one hand and was dressed all in white.

Pietor was sitting now as he walked into the room and everyone in there was in a solemn silence. They glanced up and stood up, holding their breath.

"Mr. Furan." the man said, walking out and stopping in front of them.

"Yes." Pietor replied, clearly not worried about introductions. The man gestured for them to follow him and they did so. He took them to a room on the first floor and stopped outside it.

"We've stabilized your wife's condition." he said and the assassin blinked slowly in relief.

"But even so, her chances of surviving without life support are currently very slim." the man continued "The doctor is doing what he can, but with the collapsed lung and loss of blood, there isn't much we can do. Unless the treatment works right now, her chances are about a thirty percent." he paused "However, your wife is very lucky, if you would be willing to see the good in this at all. The bullet seemed to be heading straight for her heart and then just changed directions. It seems impossible, but it did."

Pietor didn't say back anything to him, but he shot Raven a glance. Anastasia thanked the man to excuse him after a few seconds. The man nodded and turned to leave.

"I want her moved." Pietor said and his sister looked at him.

"Where?" she asked.

"Home." Pietor replied.

Anastasia nodded as if she had been expecting that "We'll have to wait a few hours to be sure her wound won't hemorrhage."

###

Nero and Darkdoom looked down at the young woman hooked up to the multiple machines in the room. She looked calm even as the machine pumped oxygen into her lung. She lay in the Furan's medical room, still as ever. They had been able to leave the hospital that evening with her in an ambulance to maintain the healing process.

This was the first time since they had arrived that Pietor had left her alone. Anastasia had dragged him out to eat dinner since he insisted he stay with Iliana.

The heart monitor beeped steadily and in rhythm. She had an I.V. line in her arm that extended to a bag of water hanging next to her. The oxygen mask added an eerie affect to the whole thing.

There was a white bandage wrapped tightly around her chest which rose and fell peacefully. Her vitals were tracked on the screen next to her and they appeared alright so far.

"How old did they say she was again?" Nero asked slowly, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thirty-nine." Darkdoom replied "But that just means she's stronger and has a better chance of surviving, Max."

"Or she's going to have an incredibly short life because she got messed up in all of this." Nero said.

Darkdoom sighed "She's young and healthy; the doctor said if she responds to this treatment she should be alright."

"That's not all I'm worried about." Nero said.

"What?" his friend asked, turning to him slightly.

"Whoever shot her clearly knew what they were doing." Nero replied "They knew where we were, who we were, and they are obviously an expert marksman. The only reason Iliana's still alive is because Natalya shoved her aside and probably kept her alive before the other doctors got to her."

"You can't possibly think it was one of the Furan's men." Darkdoom said, eyes wide.

Nero shook his head "No I don't. But this doesn't make any sense. I know Pietor would never go this far, but something's off. _Who?_ "

"I don't know." Darkdoom said "We can ask Natalya the vantage point it came from, but that won't be of much help."

"I'm sending a message to the G.L.O.V.E. counsel." Nero replied "They need to be on their guard. Several of them already blame the Furans for everything, but as everything seems to be pointing away from that conclusion, someone else has to be threatening us. So if they knew here we were, they could quite easily find the rest of the counsel."

"Are you going to tell them the extent of what's happened?" Darkdoom asked and Nero shook his head.

"That'll only lead to more questions."

Darkdoom nodded with a sigh "Do you think it would be alright if we left? I'm not sure what Pietor wants, but it makes me sick to see her like this."

"He'll be back in in a minute." Nero replied "I think we're alright. Did you see where Natalya went?" he asked as they turned.

"I think she's just with Nathaniel and the students out there." Darkdoom said, studying his friend "Do you think she's blaming herself?"

"No, but I doubt she feels very good." Nero replied "It was too close."

They walked out into the main room, falling silent. Raven and the others were out there in a solemn group. Nathaniel was the only one who bothered to look over. Nero didn't say anything as he walked over and joined them. Darkdoom stopped and looked at all of them.

"Why don't we all cheer up? She's alive." he said.

"For now." Raven replied.

Darkdoom sighed. Iliana was the one person out of all of them that they all trusted and liked and now that she was out of the picture temporarily, they were already dipping back to their despondent selves.

"How is she doing in there?" Nathaniel asked, leaning as if to see her "Did the move seem to damage anything?"

Nero shook his head "Everything seems to be intact."

Nathaniel nodded as the kitchen door swung open. Pietor came out and turned right to his bedroom instead of the medical room. Everyone unconsciously stared over at the empty doorway.

"Has Anastasia come out yet?" Nero asked, glancing at the door.

Nathaniel shook his head "That's the first time I saw anything of them." he paused "Did you speak to the doctor? The one here?"

"No, I believe he was running a few tests for her." Nero replied.

His father nodded and they all lapsed into silence again. It was several minutes later that a man came hurrying out of the medical room. He looked at them.

"Where's Pietor?" he asked.

"He's in his room." Darkdoom replied, standing up. Nero got up too, looking at the man intently.

The doctor walked quickly to Pietor's room just as the assassin came out.

"What is it?" Pietor asked.

The doctor took a big breath "Iliana's pregnant."

Pietor's eyes shot open and his mouth fell. Everyone else in the room did the same and the doctor nodded.

Pietor pressed his lips together for a second, scowling in deep thought and concern. He looked back "How long?"

"She's about fifteen weeks along." the doctor replied "But her current state isn't ideal to hold a baby. She can't even keep herself alive, let alone another person."

Pietor turned right around and went into the medical room. He pushed the door open in such a way that even the doctor hesitated a moment.


	14. I Know You Did It

**Please review! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

Anastasia slowly walked down the stairs the next morning. No one else was down there yet and there was silence besides her footsteps across the floor. She began walking to the medical room when she noticed Pietor's door to his room was open. She went over and into the room, faintly surprised to find that he wasn't in there. His bed wasn't even unmade.

Anastasia backed out and continued to the medical bay. She opened the door slowly to the scene she had been expecting.

Pietor was asleep beside his wife's bed, head resting on a palm that leaned against the side table. Iliana still hadn't moved from her position yesterday. The breathing tube rather up to her face and she was hooked to an I.V. line. Anastasia walked over to her brother and touched his shoulder. Pietor's eyes blinked open and she sighed.

"You said you would get some sleep."

Pietor slowly stood up and she stepped back to give him space.

"I'm fine." he replied, looking back at Iliana.

"No you're not. I want you to go lay down." Anastasia said "I can stay with her."

Pietor didn't say anything for a moment but he nodded.

"How many weeks?" Anastasia asked, glancing back at Iliana "The doctor told me, but how long?"

"Fifteen weeks." Pietor replied. His sister scowled and shook her head.

"There's no way she didn't know." she said.

"I know." Pietor replied "I don't know why she keeps it a secret for so long."

"She doesn't want to be under house arrest." Anastasia said.

"You know how sick she got last time." Pietor said "She wants to avoid all the injections."

"I know." Anastasia said, shaking her head "You need to get some rest."

Pietor turned with her to walk out of the room and she waited until he went into his room before reaching to close his door.

"Tell me if anything happens." Pietor said and she nodded as she pulled it shut.

Nero stepped off the last step as she turned around. Equal to his height, Anastasia simply met his gaze coldly. He ignored it coolly and spoke instead.

"How is Iliana doing this morning?"

"How charming of you to ask." Anastasia replied, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She paused for a moment as if contemplating her words.

"The doctor has not informed us of any change." she said.

"Is she still unconscious?" Nero inquired.

"Yes." Anastasia replied shortly.

"And Pietor?"

"I wasn't aware that he was unconscious." Anastasia said, turning around. She walked to the medical room as she had promised to Pietor. Nero watched her for a moment, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Darkdoom and Nathaniel were walking down the stairs together, chatting as per usual. Nero turned to face them, neutralizing his face.

"Good morning, Maximilian." Nathaniel said plaintively.

"Has there been any change?" Darkdoom asked, jerking his head in the direction of the medical bay.

"Nothing. She hasn't woken up either." Nero said.

"It isn't worse. Don't be so dreary." Nathaniel scolded, although he sounded rather bleak. "If anything we should be happy she's fighting so hard."

"It's so strange." Darkdoom said after a moment of silence between them "How could we not have noticed she was pregnant? At fifteen weeks they usually begin to show enough to tell."

Nero sighed "I'm guessing she thought we had enough to worry about."

"But if we'd known, we could have kept her safe." Darkdoom said "If she's loses this child, I feel like she might be tipped over the edge."

###

Several hours later, after Pietor had gotten back up, there was a loud knock at the door. Nero waited a moment to see if either of the Furans would come out to get it, then he looked at Darkdoom and Nathaniel. Darkdoom shrugged and Nero got up to go over. He opened the door and backed up as a man and woman came in quickly. The woman had short brown hair and looked older. The man was tall and well built, but his age was also showing in his face.

"Where's Iliana?" the woman asked, pulling off her coat. Darkdoom stood up, looking at the man in surprise.

Nero didn't seem to know how to respond and the woman spoke again.

"I'm her mother. Pietor called me." she explained "Where are they keeping her?"

Nero's eyebrows went up "In here." he said, gesturing for them to follow him "Pietor and Anastasia are in with her right now."

She went after him, but the man stayed for a few seconds, returning Darkdoom's look.

"Are you well, Diabolus?" he asked "Alexis told me you were here."

"Doing alright." Darkdoom responded with a slow nod and the man nodded, turning to hurry after his wife.

###

Iliana's mother stood next to her daughter's bed, gently running a hand through her daughter's hair. Anastasia was in the chair on the opposite side and Pietor stood by her. The oxygen machine slowly pumped air into the wounded woman's body and beeped every few minutes.

"I told you she wasn't cut out for this kind of life." her mother growled "She's too fragile."

Her husband put a hand on her back calmingly and Pietor mostly scowled at her. She narrowed her eyes right back. But it was clear neither of them wanted to fight over the subject.

"And I know it wasn't really her choice in the first place." she said "With her being involved in the Convit and everything, but this is ridiculous."

"She's stronger than you're making her out to be." Anastasia said, sounding irritated.

"She's my daughter, trust me, I know she's strong." her mother replied. She sighed suddenly "What has the doctor said?"

"She's doing as well as she could at this point." Pietor said. He hadn't told her about the baby yet. She was worried enough about her child let alone her grandchild.

"Thanks for calling me." Iliana's mother said after a moment "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Pietor shook his head "It'll just take time."

"How long? How long does this take to heal?" she demanded.

"It's not short." Pietor replied "It'll be months before she's really alright."

"It won't take months for her to wake up though will it?" the mother asked.

"No." Pietor said "It will take a few days to weeks for that."

"I want to know the instant that she does." she said.

###

 **A little while later…**

"It came more at a flat trajectory." Raven said "As if they were on the ground. But the sniper would have been excellently trained to be so accurate. It takes steady hands and someone who's been doing it a long time."

Nero rubbed his chin and breathed deeply out of his nose "Do we know the type of bullet it was?"

Raven shook her head "We never saw it, it went straight though."

"But from where she was standing and got hit, it could have hit the concrete on the building behind them." Darkdoom said, glancing back toward the medical room.

"Do you think it's possible it's still there?" Nero asked.

"I suppose the remains could possibly help us determine kind of gun. Where it was made" Raven said "But it's a low chance."

"But it is one and besides, the person could be waiting there." Darkdoom said.

"So we go and get shot as well?" Raven asked, sounding annoyed.

"No." Darkdoom replied "Let's take a group of men and clear it out."

"We don't know where they shot from." Raven growled "They could have been waiting in a car for all we know. That place isn't very well protected. It's next to a public park."

"Then we just go and take the chance." Darkdoom said "It's better than waiting here for another attack."

Nero was going to say something when the door opened and the mother came out. The three of them sat in silence waiting until they passed, but the woman walked over, looking uncertain.

"Natalya?"

Raven turned and looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." she said "For saving Iliana."

Raven blinked "I didn't-"

"Pietor told me you saved her." she said "And after she was shot and being taken to the hospital."

Raven blinked again and didn't seem to know what to say. Iliana's mother frowned slightly but she simply nodded.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

With that she turned and her husband followed silently. Raven didn't turn back to Nero and Darkdoom until they were out the door. Nero watched her for a moment before going on with what he was originally going to say.

"So you want to return to Samara?"

Darkdoom nodded "Not for long."

Nero paused thoughtfully for several seconds. Then nodded "I can tell the Furans."

###

Pietor looked down at Iliana in silence, wondering how she had kept her being pregnant from him for so long again. She hadn't been showing any of her usual symptoms. Unless she didn't know, but Pietor found that hard to believe.

Her oxygen machine beeped steadily, showing that her undamaged lung seemed to be alright. Her I.V. line dripped slowly and Pietor found the calmness of it all, irritating. Her chest was wrapped tightly in white bandages.

The doctor came over from his desk where he looked at the pictures of the injury. He grabbed a box from the shelf above the counter and pulled out the tools for taking blood. Pietor moved over a little bit for him as the doctor straightened out her arm. He stretched the band around the upper make of her arm and continued with taking blood.

Anastasia looked up from her spot reading a paper and got up to stand next to Pietor. They were quiet for the seconds it took the doctor to draw enough blood, then Pietor spoke.

"I know who shot her." he said, almost in a whisper, face hard.

Anastasia turned and looked at him for several seconds "How can you be sure?"

"I know by the way he shot her."

"We can't be certain it was him." Anastasia said "We won't ever be able to-"

Nero opened the door suddenly and they both broke off.

Pietor looked away and Anastasia turned farther to face him.

"Yes?" she asked, testily.

"Excuse me." Nero said steadily "But Diabolus and I have had an idea that I think you'll want to hear."

###

 **Later that night…**

Anastasia scowled down into the fire that crackled in her room. It was well past time the lot of them should have returned. It was rather dark outside now and they wouldn't be able to find anything in Samara at this point. She hoped Pietor was driving them home by now. The students were asleep; at least she believed them to be. She honestly didn't care.

Drake was lying down outside her door, head on his paws. He didn't seem to want to leave her side while everyone was gone.

Anastasia looked around her room for a moment at the pictures of Pietor and Elena. The reflection of the flame flickered on them, bringing her eyes back to it. She held up the note to read it again. The one they found in Juliana's room was one that never left her hand.

She walked over to her balcony doors and pulled them open to the cold air. There was a quarter moon that night.

One of their patrols walked along the fence border, rifles slung over their shoulders. They were silent even in the cold air. She noticed that as soon as she appeared above them they seemed to straighten up, walk more attentively.

Anastasia looked down at her hands until light caught her eyes. A car was entering through the gate where she assumed Pietor stopped to talk to the guards for a few seconds. Then they proceeded forward.

Anastasia turned around and walked out of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs and waited at the bottom until the door opened.

Nero came in with Darkdoom and the others right behind him. She straightened up as Nero looked over at her.

"Well?" she asked.

Nero shook his head "There was nothing there. The area seemed like it'd been swept already."

Anastasia cursed under her breath and shook her head slightly "It doesn't matter. We can do it without that."

Nero didn't say anything as the he walked past and Anastasia frowned as the Colonel shut the door.

"Where's Pietor?"

Nero turned rather sharply as they all looked at her.

"He's not here?" he asked.

"No, he said he was going with you." Anastasia replied intently.

Nero stared at her "Anastasia, I haven't seen him since we left."

The woman's eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw angrily, muttering "Damn it."

She walked into her brother's room and Nero went after her. Darkdoom and Nathaniel exchanged a look before doing the same with Raven and the Colonel.

Anastasia walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. She moved the clothes in it for a moment before slamming it shut.

"It's gone." she said, sounding furious. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed her brother's number into it.

Nero waited, watching her silently as the woman repeated "Pick up. Pick up." under her breath.

"Furan here."

"Pietor where the hell are you?" Anastasia asked, her voice tense.

"I'm in Samara with Nero and Darkdoom-"

"Don't lie to me Pietor, Nero is here and your passport is gone. Now what the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled.

There was a moment of silence on the phone before Pietor responded.

"I'm getting my daughter back."

###

 **The next day…in Ufa, Russia…evening time…**

The man walked down the dark and quiet street, hands in the pockets of his long coat. It was raining rather heavily and he was getting annoyed with the rain that trickled down his neck. He just finished a long terrible day of work. At least his boss was somewhat kind to him, although his boss's boss despised him and that made it incredibly difficult to do anything.

The man jumped about two feet in the air as a lone leave skittered across the concrete sidewalk. He had never been a very calm man, but he assumed that was from his abusive childhood. In fact he _knew_ it originated from that.

He quickened his pace to hurry home. It was dark and cold and he was looking forward to going to sleep for the night. He wasn't, however, looking forward to going back tomorrow. The things they had made him do already were sure to get him killed and he knew it, but if he ever left them, he knew his employers would hunt him down and shoot him without a single question being asked.

The man walked up the stairs of his apartment home and went over to his door. He went to punch in the code, but the door was already cracked up a bit. He frowned, and then clenched his jaw angrily. If the landlord was in there inspecting again, he was really going to get it.

The man shoved the door open and simply blinked in shock. There was no one there. But the apartment was a mess. His papers were scattered everywhere, the furniture was tipped over, the lamp was broken.

He walked in slowly, not noticing the door closing silently behind him. He looked all around, feeling anxiety building inside him. Everything was ruined absolutely ruined. He went over to the phone quickly and began dialing.

"I wouldn't try that." a low voice said from behind him.

The man whipped around, dropping the disconnected phone.

"Furan!" he choked out in horror.

"Hello, Valerian." Pietor said, withdrawing himself from the dimmer part of the room. Valerian stumbled back, staring at the hulking form of his trainer.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" he stammered.

"Oh I think we both know the answer to that." Pietor said. He stepped forward and slammed the man to the wall. Valerian's already damaged windpipe prevented him from screaming as Pietor leaned forward.

"Now I want you to tell me why you tried to kill Iliana and after that, where my daughter is." he said, his face cold and his voice deadly "If you do, I might kill you just a little bit quicker than I'm going to if you don't start talking."

"Please." Valerian begged "They told me too. I was only following orders."

"Who's orders?" Pietor growled, pressing his throat harder.

"I can't tell you." Valerian whined, eyes wide with terror.

"You're going to wish you would've." Pietor said "I'm sure Anastasia will be able to come up with something just a little bit more creative than me so how about we pay her a visit?"

"No!" Valerian cried "You can't take me back to the Glasshouse."

Desperately he kicked out at Pietor, willing to fight him to get free.

Pietor sniffed contemptuously "Bad choice."

He kneed the man in the stomach before twisting to elbow him across the face. Valerian pushed himself up to meet the knockout blow. He fell to the ground, unconscious.


	15. Reunion

**Please review!**

 **One day later…**

Shelby took a bite of her cereal and lowered her spoon to the edge. She glanced over at Wing, who sat silently beside her.

"Are you going to grab something?" she asked "It is breakfast."

"I'm alright." Wing replied "I'll eat later."

"You're starting to sound like one of the adults." Shelby said, with a tad of irritation to her voice.

Laura shot her a look and the blonde girl shrugged.

"Speaking of which, where is Dr. Nero?" Wing asked.

"I don't know." Shelby said, then said in frustration "Now that it's all awkward between them I don't feel particularly in the loop anymore."

"We can go see Iliana." Laura suggested.

"Not if Anastasia's in there." Shelby said.

"I don't think she is. She was waiting for Pietor the last I heard." Laura said.

" _With_ Iliana." Shelby replied.

"Well let's go find the others." Laura said "It's better than being in here knowing nothing."

###

Anastasia nodded at the doctor as she went past to exit the medical room. The door closed behind her and she continued walking over to the door leading to the other hangar. The kitchen door opened and Anastasia glanced back just in time to see the students walked out. She shook her head and progressed walking through the door.

"Was that Anastasia?" Shelby asked, looking uncertain.

"Why are you spying?" Darkdoom's voice came suddenly and she turned indignantly to face him coming down the stairs.

"I'm not spying. That was a simple question."

Darkdoom didn't reply to the question.

"Do you think it would be okay if we went in to see Iliana?" Laura asked.

Darkdoom waved them on "Nero and Raven are already in there."

"They are?" Shelby asked, turning. They went over to the medical room and she peeked in the door. Nero glanced over and she felt better about going in. They walked in and Nero put a finger to his lips, but beckoned them over.

"Is she awake?" Shelby asked quietly and he shook his head.

Raven was next to the I.V. line that hung from a metal carrier. Wing came on her side to see the woman up close.

"Do they have any idea whether it's a girl or boy?" Shelby asked.

"Iliana might but that would have required a doctor's visit and Pietor would know." Nero replied "Besides the doctor was just as shocked as we were."

"Iliana has no idea." the doctor said, from the door leading to his office.

Nero turned around and looked at the man "How do you know?"

"She would have had to take a test and she never came to me. She did last time." the doctor replied "I seriously doubt that she knows."

Nero blinked and shook his head slightly.

Iliana stirred suddenly and he looked over. Her fingers grew into a fist and she turned her head a little to the right.

The doctor walked over quickly and Nero followed him. The woman's eyes opened very slowly and they were blurry. She tried to blink a few times and then took in a shuddering breath, a tremor going through her body. Her eyes went wild for a second and she tried to move out from under the mask.

"Iliana it's okay, you're at home." the doctor said, trying to sound calm. The woman's eyes flicked around tiredly and her chest rose and fell irregularly.

"Okay, Iliana, I'm going to take the oxygen mask off for a second." the doctor said slowly. He cautiously began to unhook it, as not to upset her.

Nero and the others watched in silence as he removed it and they saw her full face for the first time in a while. She looked at all of them as if she didn't recognize them at all.

The doctor hooked up another tube that had a fork in the end of it, dividing into two tubes. He carefully placed it just above her mouth. It would give her the correct amount of oxygen, while letting her breathe gently for herself. He backed up and gave her space to get used to her new device.

Iliana looked pale and exhausted. Her hair stuck to her face on different parts and her eyes were red. Nero got closer and she appeared to be looking at him, but it was hard to tell.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her arm.

Iliana opened her mouth slowly and tried to speak but no words would come. She swallowed and turned her head to look at Raven and the others. Then she whispered something too quiet for any of them to hear. Nero leaned closer and she rasped it out again in hushed tones.

"Where's Pietor?"

Nero moved back and blinked, unsure what to say. Her husband wasn't here at the moment.

Iliana closed her eyes seemed to become distressed at his silence. She coughed a few times, shuffling anxiously.

"It's alright." Nero said, putting his other arm on her to calm her. He glanced up "Natalya, can you find Anastasia and tell her? She'll be able to help until Pietor gets back."

Raven nodded and quickly turned around to go out the door.

###

Anastasia watched as two men dragged in a younger man who was fighting desperately to get free. He was cuffed however and he fought in vain. She knew the young man. In fact she knew him well.

As they passed and another guard followed, she gestured at him to come closer.

"Has Pietor returned?" she asked.

He nodded "He's the one who brought Valerian in."

Anastasia nodded "Where is he?"

"I believe he is coming in." the man replied and she excused him to leave.

It took a few minutes, but her brother finally came through the doors. He looked surprised to see her waiting, but he walked over to her.

"Good morning." Anastasia greeted him. Pietor nodded in return.

"How did you know where he was?" she asked, quietly.

"It wasn't hard to find him registered somewhere." Pietor replied "He confessed to it as soon as I got there."

His sister shook her head in annoyance "He's a coward. Always has been."

"I want to know what he knows." Pietor said "What can I do?"

"Make him suffer if you have too." Anastasia replied "Do what it takes to get your daughter back."

The assassin nodded, glad they were on the same page.

"Anastasia." Raven's voice came from behind them and she turned to see Raven hurrying up. She looked at Pietor with a hint of relief in her eyes.

"What is it?" Anastasia growled.

"Iliana's awake."

###

Shelby, Wing, and Laura all stared as Iliana squeezed Nero's hand. She wasn't really looking at him, but appeared lost in a trance. Nero was right next to her and she seemed to take comfort in feeling another person near her. It was almost as though she was a little kid that just got through surgery.

Nero looked over at the door several times, waiting for her sister-in-law to come in. Iliana looked up at his face and tried to speak again. He leaned over to hear again, but she didn't seem to want to repeat it.

Shelby edged closer and the woman looked at her dully. She gave a small wave at her, but Iliana didn't react.

There were several voices outside the door that grew louder until the door opened.

Anastasia was first and Nero got up to speak, but Pietor came in after and he blinked in surprise. Raven walked in as the assassin went over to his wife. Nero let go of her to allow him room and Iliana almost reached up to Pietor, but he pressed her back down gently, before hugging her to his chest. Iliana began to rasp out words again, closing her eyes in relief and exhaustion.

"Where are we?" she asked, quietly, with a cough.

"We're at home; you're in the doctor's office." Pietor said.

"Why?" Iliana asked, looking around with barely opened eyes. A machine started to beep beside her and the doctor glanced over with Pietor. He nodded at her and held up a small sedative syringe he had been prepping. He gave a simple nod in return, although he didn't look happy. The doctor silently handed it over to let him deal with it.

"Iliana, let's lie you back down." Pietor said, helping ease her back into the blankets.

Iliana was murmuring as he gently gave her the injection in her upper arm and she slowly faded back into her safe coma of sleep.

###

"Who did he bring back?" Nero asked, looking straight at Anastasia, who looked in deep thought outside the medical room. Pietor was still in with Iliana.

"A man." she replied "His name is Valerian."

"And you know him?" Nero asked and she narrowed her eyes with a nod.

Raven stared over at her, face unreadable.

"Where are you keeping him?" Nero pressed.

"You'll have to ask Pietor that." Anastasia said, with a sudden drop of hostility in her tone "We're going to interrogate him; he's the one that took Juliana. And shot Iliana."

"Are you sure?" Nero asked pointedly.

"He confessed as soon as Pietor found him."

"How did Pietor know?" Nero asked.

"Because he's the one who taught Valerian to shoot like he does." Anastasia said, shooting him a look, her face impassable. She turned around and disappeared into Pietor's room.

"Why do you press her?" Nathaniel asked "You're simply creating a bigger barrier to fix."

"I need to know." Nero replied "Pietor suddenly realizes who shot her?"

"I think he knew." Nathaniel said "He didn't want to leave Iliana when they still weren't certain."

"She's agitated about something and I want to know what." Nero said.

"Of course she's agitated with us." Nathaniel replied "We told them we didn't trust them."

"Pietor doesn't seem to be having a problem."

"That's because Natalya saved his wife's life." Nathaniel retorted "And Anastasia is far different than Pietor. You should know."

"Did Iliana say anything?" Darkdoom asked, cutting off Nero as he went for another argument.

"She tried." Raven responded "But she's still too weak for that."

Darkdoom nodded.

"The doctor had her put out again so he can wake her up once he does a few more things for her." Raven went on.

###

Valerian paced his cell, trembling to the tips of his fingers in fear. The room was bare and it didn't echo which made it feel even smaller. He knew Pietor would keep his promise and Anastasia would come in to announce his punishment. Death was going to be the least of his worries and that's what terrified him.

He'd known from the moment he'd taken the job of killing Iliana that he was going to be hurt. But his boss was quiet close to the Furans, although not currently. Taking Juliana had been easier than shooting her because at least if the little girl was returned to them, they could quite possibly forgive him, but not this. His old colleague Raven had shoved her to the ground and he wasn't sure if Iliana had survived or not.

He kicked the door violently.

###

Pietor did not seem any happier after seeing his wife. In fact, he seemed even more enraged. They walked together to the cell he's chosen to keep Valerian in. His jawline was tight and he clearly didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

Nero suspected he was angry as he saw how much suffering Iliana had been put through with this. He looked over at Raven, who was beside Darkdoom. She didn't appear to be having any trouble with the fact that Valerian was the one who had done it, but he also knew she was a good deceiver.

There were two guards stationed outside Valerian's cell and they nodded as the Furan's approached.

"Is he restrained?" Anastasia asked, face serious.

"Not currently, Madame." one of the men spoke "We can do so, but he seems to be rather unreasonable at the moment. He hasn't stopped moving since we've put him in there."

"Good." Anastasia said "He knows he's not getting away with anything."

Raven looked between her and the cell door as the guards walked in.

"I can deal with him." Pietor growled.

"Pietor, we need him to tell us where they're holding Juliana." Anastasia said, without looking at him.

"Then I'll make him." Pietor replied.

"You said this was an interrogation." Nero said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"It is." Pietor replied "The quick and effective kind."

"We may need him." Nero said "Even if he tells us where she is, we need more than that."

"Then I'll get that information too." Pietor said.

"Not yet." Anastasia growled.

"He'll give it up." Pietor said "He's not loyal to whoever hired him, that much is clear."

"Pietor, can you at least try thinking beyond your own perspective?" Nero asked sharply "You're making far too many assumptions. Ones we can't afford to make right now."

"You're the one who wants to spend more time on this." Pietor said in disgust.

The guards came back out and quickly shut the door, nodding at Anastasia.

"I will deal with him." Pietor repeated, looking at his sister. She was about to nod and allow him to go in when Raven spoke suddenly.

"Let me talk to him."

All eyes went to her and Pietor narrowed his eyes at her as she stepped forward.

"Trust me." Raven said, meeting his gaze.

"Let her through." Nero said.

Nobody said anything as she slid past and the guards allowed her access.

The door behind her slammed and Raven was left alone with the young man in front of her. He was leaning back against the far wall, hands cuffed together. He looked up at her and blinked in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, quietly, but with hostility in his voice.

"I'm in here for information." Raven replied. Valerian stared at her warily.

"Don't come near me."

"I'm not in here to hurt you." Raven said and he narrowed his eyes.

"What else could you possibly want?"

"I just want you to tell me where the little girl you took is." Raven replied.

"I can't." Valerian said immediately.

Raven took in a deep breath and was about to reply when he spoke again.

"Why are you helping them?"

"Who?"

"The Furans." Valerian said "You left them for Nero after they sent you."

"No I didn't." Raven responded "G.L.O.V.E. captured me and Nero allowed me to join them."

"He just wanted the Furans location." Valerian said with a snort.

"He did. But he didn't torture me for it." Raven said "And now I work beside him."

"What's your point?" Valerian asked.

"You're not loyal to the Furans, but you're not loyal to the people who hired you to shoot Iliana." Raven said.

"You can't stay loyal to anyone for long." Valerian growled.

"I'm still with Nero." Raven replied "He treats me well."

"Then why are you helping the Furans?"

"Things have changed with them. They've signed a peace treaty with G.L.O.V.E."

"Furan hasn't changed." Valerian said sharply "You saw what he did to me."

"You just shot his wife and took his child." Raven replied forcefully "If you had shot Nero and taken a student, I would hunt you down too. You're lucky I convinced him to let me come in."

Valerian looked behind her warily "Is he listening?"

Raven shook her head "No."

"But Anastasia's out there." Valerian said "That's why they cuffed me. What are they planning?"

"I don't know." Raven said "But I do know that if you tell me where Juliana is, you'll get off much easier. Pietor isn't unmerciful, despite what he did and does."

"How can you say that?" Valerian asked in confusion "After Dimitri…"

Raven let out a deep breath "I've grown. Because of Nero."

Valerian pressed his lips together "Pietor's going to kill me no matter what. I might as well have the satisfaction of not giving him what he wants."

"Don't be a fool, Valerian, it's not Pietor you have to worry about and we both know it. He'll hurt you physically, yes, but ultimately it's Anastasia who decides your punishment." Raven said.

"Help me." Valerian pleaded suddenly "You know what she's like, Raven."

"I can't help you until you decide to help yourself." Raven replied, but with a gentleness to her voice that wasn't there before "Where is Juliana, Valerian? Pietor will get it from you, but if you tell me, I can help you."

"What can you do? They'll keep me here forever."

"I can persuade them otherwise. Nero will help me if I ask him."

"You have too much confidence in him." Valerian said.

"No. If anything I underestimate him." Raven replied "Nero may be stern, but he's kind."

"I have nothing to go back to, Raven."

"Then join us." Raven said.

"Furan will never trust me."

"I don't mean them, because you're right, after what you did, he won't. Join _G.L.O.V.E._ " Raven said "Nero will accept you if you're willing to try."

"Nero would kill me as soon as look at me." Valerian said.

"He didn't kill me."

"You're a woman, Raven. He knew he could change your mind as a child."

"He can change your mind now." Raven replied "Valerian, just trust me. If you tell us what we want to know, Furan won't kill you. Nero won't let him and neither will I."

Valerian looked at her for several seconds, eyes worried.

###

There was a knock on the cell door and Pietor immediately looked up as the guards moved forward to open it. Raven came out and they shut the door silently as the others focused their attention on her.

She took a deep breath "She's in Saratov."

###

 **Late that night…**

Valerian absentmindedly ran a finger on the back of his opposite hand as thoughts ran through his mind. He remained in his cell still, but he felt safer now that Pietor and the others had gotten what they wanted. He wasn't sure what to expect and he wasn't sure why he thought he could trust Raven, but he felt like he could.

He looked up at the sound of voices outside the door. It took a few seconds, but then it swung open and Pietor stepped in.

Valerian's eyes widened at him and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was small compared to the assassin in front of him and it just made him all the more scared.

"Raven got you out of the interrogation, Valerian." Pietor said, eyes cold "But did you really think I was going to let you off that easily? Iliana was an inch from death because of you."

"Raven s-said-"

"Raven's not in charge here." Pietor said "I'll get my daughter and I'll kill the people there, but not before your punishment."

Valerian backed up as Pietor came forward and put up his fists defensively.

"Good." Pietor said "You remembered."

He began with a hard kick to the knees and Valerian reacted accordingly, fear clear in his eyes.

It wasn't long before the guards outside the cell could hear his agonized screams and they stood there, faces stoic.


	16. The Attack

**Please review! Sorry it took me so long, but I promise if you will review, I will work faster on the next one!**

 **The next morning…7 a.m.**

"And I want double the patrols while we're gone." Pietor ordered to his men "Nobody gets into this place. Guards will be stationed outside the medical room at all times."

"Yes sir." the leader replied with a strict nod "And Valerian?"

"He remains where he is until I decide otherwise." Pietor said "I need to talk to Anastasia first. We shouldn't be gone more than two days at most."

The squad leader nodded again and Pietor turned to leave them to it. He walked swiftly to the door and typed in his passcode he'd put on for a little extra precaution. The Colonel glanced at him from where he was waiting for Nero's orders to gather the men as he walked in the room. He said nothing as he continued on towards the medical room. The doctor had informed him of Iliana waking up, but she had fallen asleep again. Now for the third time, she was awake and Pietor wanted to see her before they left.

Shelby looked up at him from the couch and wasn't sure whether or not to say hi. He didn't meet her gaze at all though as he passed and she looked back down at Wing.

"Why do you think Dr. Nero's letting us come?" Laura asked "I don't want to complain, but he usually doesn't like us ' _getting in the way'_."

"I think after three years we've gained a little more trust." Shelby said "Besides from the way things sound, this is going to be and in and out mission."

"Do you think so?" Laura asked with hope in her voice surprisingly.

"Dr. Nero didn't seem worried."

###

Pietor opened the medical room door and Anastasia and Iliana looked over. Iliana was sitting up, although she still looked exhausted. She smiled weakly at him. Part of the white blanket was over her legs and she was still hooked up to her I.V. line.

"Awww you're staring." Iliana said, covering her face best she could. Her voice was slightly hoarse "I must look terrible."

Pietor raised an eyebrow and walked over. Anastasia smiled slightly at him and shook her head.

"Any pain?" he asked.

"It aches." Iliana said, while moving a sweaty piece of hair out of her face. "But I'm okay. Better than I was. I'm guessing I'll be sore for a while."

"Probably." Pietor replied with a crooked smile.

"Do you guys know how long you'll be gone?" Iliana asked, struggling to take a deep breath.

"It won't be more than a few days." Anastasia replied "It takes about eight hours to get there."

"Do you know where Juliana is? Exactly?" Iliana asked, sounding far too hopeful. She leaned forward and winced in pain before moving back.

"We knew she's there somewhere." Pietor said, gently pushing her back farther so she lay back instead. "And we'll find her."

"How did you find out?" Iliana said, sounding worried. She seemed to be losing strength every second she spoke and Pietor assumed the doctor had a dose of sedative in her I.V. line to prevent her from staying awake too long.

"We found someone." Anastasia said, without looking at Pietor.

Iliana started coughing and took a few seconds before attempting to speak again.

"Are Max and the others still here?" she asked. Anastasia nodded.

"Are they going with you?"

"Yes." Anastasia replied "But you don't need to be worried. We've got people here to protect you if anything happens."

"I'm fine." Iliana said "Just bring Juliana back."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Pietor asked.

"I'm fine, Pietor." she said, trying to smile "Why do you keep asking?"

Pietor glanced at Anastasia.

###

 **A little while later…**

"Alright let's start loading in." Nero said, coming quickly down the stairs and gesturing at the Colonel "Students, go with him. We need to get going if we want to make it there before evening time."

The Colonel did as ordered and beckoned the students with him. Darkdoom and Nathaniel accompanied Raven down the stairs behind him.

"Where are Pietor and Anastasia?" Darkdoom asked as he reached the bottom.

"Anastasia's with the men. Pietor's still with Iliana." Nero replied "He'll be out soon."

"Are you sure you want to bring them?" Raven asked, nodding after the students.

"Unfortunately, yes." Nero said "We may need some help in their areas of expertise."

"They deserve time in the battle field." Nathaniel said, nudging Raven's arm "That's what you've been training the Fanchu boy for isn't it?"

Raven shot him a look, but Nathaniel was already walking past. Nero just shook his head at her.

"Let's go find Anastasia. Then we can get out of here."

###

The Shroud began to descend closer to the ground and Nero climbed up out of the cockpit up to where the others were sitting.

"We've got about twenty minutes until complete descent." he said, walking over.

Pietor and Anastasia were sitting closest to the boarding ramp that would open once they were there and he assumed that was because they wanted off the quickest.

"He said it was about ten miles from town correct?" Nero asked, looking at Raven, who nodded. As far as they knew Valerian had been telling them the truth, but there was no way of being sure.

Wing had his eyes closed and looked asleep to the viewers, but from experience they knew he wasn't. Nathaniel was beside them, hands enveloped in deep thought.

They waited in silence for the next while until the pilot called Nero for the okay to land. He was given it and the Shroud slowly made its landing on the ground. Pietor stood up before the ramp lowered and was clearly impatient with waiting for it. After it was open sufficient for him, Nero followed and the Colonel after him.

The area around them was silent and devoid of life from the looks of it. It was flat land for a little while besides the occasional tree and hill that were in the way. The Shroud was on the flattest portion of ground they could find out in the middle of nowhere.

The only thing that showed there had been life here ever was a ten-foot tall fence a ways in front of them that had several warning signs it. It appeared to go on for miles in either direction.

"There's no road so evidently they don't get in here by car." Darkdoom said "They must have transports."

"There's nothing in there." Shelby said, squinting at the land beyond. Nothing was visible.

"I doubt it would be in plain sight." Darkdoom replied and the student shrugged.

"You don't always need a road to drive across these places." Raven said, walking beside the fence "There's an opening in it somewhere. Otherwise they wouldn't have so many warning signs near here."

"Why have any? Nobody would ever come clear out here." Nathaniel pointed out.

"Unless they know we're coming." Anastasia said "They seem quite confident in everything else in our lives."

"Here." Raven said, only a few feet away from them. She beckoned them over "It's locked on the inside."

"What kind of lock?" Shelby asked.

"I can't tell but it looks simple enough." Raven replied.

"I'll climb over and take a look." Shelby offered. She didn't wait for anyone to say anything as she grabbed one of the slots in the fence and pulled herself up.

"Hang on, Shelby." Nero said "We don't know what's over there yet."

"There's only one way to find out." Pietor said "But I'll do it."

Shelby didn't move up the fence any further as the assassin got up himself. Anastasia watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think they would put a trap at the entrance?" Darkdoom asked "I mean maybe at the entrance of their base, but here seems a little ridiculous. They wouldn't be able to get in."

"But like you said they might not get in this way." the Colonel pointed out.

Pietor landed on the other side and waited a second, but there was still silence. He patted the area surrounding with his foot, before beckoning Shelby over. She continued up the metal until she was at the top. Nero watched carefully as Pietor helped her down and she went over to the lock.

"Easy." Shelby said, reaching down to pull out her tool. She had the lock open within seconds and began to unwrap the chain that held the two gates together. Pietor pulled the left gate open and let the others in. Everyone scanned the area quickly for their own peace of mind.

The Colonel reached into his uniform and pulled out his Blackbox. Hivemind appeared.

"Good afternoon Colonel, how may I be of service?" he asked from his blue hovering head.

"Hivemind, please scan the area for any human life within a few miles." the Colonel said.

"Scanning now. Scan complete." Hivemind replied, his head tilting a little bit "There are several human life forms less than half a mile from you, traveling northeast from here."

"Thank you." the Colonel replied, closing the device and slipping it back away.

There seemed to be a mutual agreement between all of them to head in that direction. Pietor walked in the lead.

###

"There must be another way in." Nero said, leaning over the rock to look at the entrance to the base.

"We can walk around it." Darkdoom said "There might be something on the other side."

What they were looking at was a thousand foot gulley that dropped just a few inches in front of them. It was a sheer cliff, but what was in was what they were watching. Dozens of men were working down there, unloading a large truck of some type. They hauled boxes and guns into a giant hangar door. The sun reflected off the brightly colored rocks and made it feel much hotter than it really was.

"Where is the truck bringing that stuff from?" Nathaniel asked, gesturing down below "It appears to be on a concrete road."

"It must not extend beyond the other entrance." Pietor replied "They probably fly it in a ways away for safety."

"They're prepping for something." Raven said as they got out of sight.

"I'm guessing they know Valerian was taken." Anastasia said, sounding slightly irritated. She walked ahead of them, picking her way around the natural debris, her pace showing agitation. Pietor followed her closely.

"We need to get down farther." Nathaniel said as if explaining for the Furans, although really it was just coincidental.

"If the base is within the rock then there's got to be several service tunnels." the Colonel said "Those would be easiest to get in undetected."

Nero nodded once "Let's go."

They began their way down the hill until they reached more level ground. Laura and Shelby looked around warily even though they were heading away from the enemy men.

"Let's circle around." Pietor said "I don't want to get too close."

"The men are prepped in transports." the Colonel said "They can be here on our word."

"But I'd rather not start a battle if we can avoid one." Nero added "I don't want any causalities."

"Then keep low and don't be seen." Pietor replied "Either way, we're heading into a war zone."

He started walking again the Colonel looked after him with disgust. Nero just shook his head and waved them forward. As Raven turned, suddenly there was a sharp hissing noise and a dart struck her in the neck. Raven barely had time to register the pain before her legs gave out and she fell. The Colonel caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Natalya." Nero got down by her quickly and pulled the bloody dart out of her neck. Pietor and Anastasia looked back and were about to come over when there was another hiss and it hit Pietor. He had time to rip it out before also collapsing to the ground. Anastasia moved toward him, but men in black suits slowly approached them, assault rifles aimed at their heads. Nero slowly stood up as they surrounded them and one single man walked forward. He had a black suit on and dark glasses that shielded his identity.

"Doctor Nero and I believe Anastasia Furan." he said, still coming forward casually "You come with both Pietor Furan and his trainee, a dangerous pair might I add."

"What did you do to them?" Anastasia growled.

"Consider yourselves lucky. I could have had you both shot on sight for trespassing." the man replied, with no emotion in his face.

Nero put an arm in front of the students to back them up as the men came forward. Two went over to Pietor and lifted him onto a stretcher. The Colonel lowered Raven to the ground and the men immediately stripped her of her katanas and weapons.

"Get the woman as well and keep them sedated until we get there." the lead man ordered "We'll deal with them later."

"Where are you taking them?" Nero growled.

"You'll see soon enough Nero. Because I'm taking you there too." he replied "Restrain all of them and bring them to the base men."

###

"Keep your head low and don't draw any attention to yourselves." Nero whispered to Wing beside him "Make sure the others know."

They were being led down a long, concrete hallway with guards on either side of all of them, with orders to shut up or be shot. Pietor and Raven had been cuffed and were being kept at gunpoint for their cooperation right now. They'd also taken the Colonel's device to call in the men for back up and it was becoming clear they had no choice but to follow orders. The hall wasn't lit up except for a few dim lights along the way. There were doors about every ten feet.

One of the men slid his pass by the door at the end and held it open for the others. They were let into a larger room where several other guards were waiting, including the same man they had spoken to before. There was another exit to the room, but men were on either side. Raven and Pietor were moved away from the others with two guards next to them keeping watch.

"Welcome." the lead man said, gesturing around "You're host will be here soon."

"Host?" Anastasia asked, under her breath.

"I assure you he's quite familiar to you." he said "Well some of you."

"And I'll become familiar to all of them very soon." another man's voice said. He walked into the room from the opposite hall. He was tall, although not as tall as Nero or Pietor comparatively. He had broad shoulders and a handsome face that looked at all of them with satisfaction. Anastasia and Pietor glared at him.

"Gavriil." Anastasia said darkly. The students all looked at him, immediately recognizing him as the man who had come over the night of the dance. He smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again Anastasia." he responded "Doing alright?"

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, looking him up and down in disgust.

"I will tell you exactly what I think I'm doing." Gavriil replied "But first I think I should introduce myself correctly to all of you. It's rude, Anastasia, to be nameless in front of guests, you see. My name is Gavriil Gabdin. You may have heard of me, Iliana's friend, however I doubt you heard all the details. But you all remember Gabdin I assume, first counselor in the Convit until our friend Pietor, over here, killed him?"

Anastasia said nothing in return and Pietor's eyes narrowed further.

"Good, I'm glad I have your attention." Gavriil said with a smile "Rather than go into the jumble of heredity, I will simply tell you, yes, Iliana is my half step-sister."

"Then why did you try to kill her?" Anastasia said, words filled with anger and confusion. Nero looked at her. She was clearly familiar with the man, but he was not.

"That's jumping a step ahead now, Madame." Gavriil said, shaking a finger "That's assuming I'm the one blackmailing you." he smiled again "How funny that I've asked for your presence for several months and then you come to my home _uninvited_."

"Where is Juliana?" Pietor snapped.

"You're really not prepared to listen are you?" he asked "The simple answer to your previous question is that I want Iliana dead. I want you all dead, but in particular Miss Raven over there for killing the one man who could've handled Russia. And of course Pietor. He's the one who started it all by murdering Gabdin. The Convit was a power hoard yes, but a strong one. It would have thrived had you greedy imbeciles not been so afraid of change."

"Afraid of change?" Anastasia said sharply "They killed my sister."

"Yes, but you had no idea of that when you first started your betrayal." Gavriil growled "You turned against the organization so quickly. People like you always do. You don't really trust anybody, do you Nero? All I had to do was kill a few of G.L.O.V.E.'s men and slap Pietor's name over it and you're at his throat."

Nero narrowed his eyes at the man as he continued. Nathaniel's gaze flicked in between the man in front of them and the Furans.

"So Anastasia what I think I'm doing is getting revenge on all of you for what you did." Gavriil said "With the added bonus of breaking down G.L.O.V.E. as well. Taking Juliana was simply the way of getting you to come to me, although I didn't expect you to find Valerian I might add. What have you done with him? I take it you weren't happy with him, Pietor? He was a well-trained sniper simply following orders."

" _Where is Juliana, Gavriil_?" Pietor demanded, eyes fierce.

"You know I like the little girl." Gavriil said "Maybe I'll keep her, she's still young enough." he smiled at Pietor and Anastasia "But don't worry. For now, she's being taken care of."

"Why have you suddenly decided to appear?" Nero asked "We obviously weren't taking your threats seriously. Why did you wait so long?"

"Because unfortunately Nero, your organization is very well hidden, something the Convit lacked in." Gavriil replied "While I could have taken it out on the Furans alone, Raven couldn't go unpunished. It goes against the rules of retribution. Besides, Nero, I wasn't really hidden. The best disguise is always right under your nose."

"Do you really think G.L.O.V.E. is that weak?" Nero asked "Before long this whole association will be found and taken control of."

"They'd need the location for that now wouldn't they?" Gavriil asked with a broad smile "I doubt they even know you're gone yet. Don't play me Nero. I'm sure you realize how dangerous this situation is for you. All I need do is take the information I need and G.L.O.V.E. is as good as dead."

"That all depends on if you can acquire the information or not." Nero replied.

"True, true." Gavriil said "But I'm not worried. I have my methods." he snapped his fingers at two men "You two, taken the children to a room. They can be of use later."

They moved towards the children and Nero moved forward too, eyes narrowed. Immediately one of the men put the muzzle of a gun to Laura's head, challenging him to move again. Gavriil smiled in amusement, but said nothing as they took the three students.

"Don't worry, Nero, they're in good hands." he said "For the next little while anyway. I'll need a few things from you first for leverage."

Nero didn't reply to him and Gavriil shrugged.

"Very well. You're choice. I'll take the woman." he turned and walked up to Raven. She stared at him with venom in her eyes. Nero stared over at them.

"Zdravstvuyte, Raven." he said "Guards, take the others back. I think I need to have a little talk with this one."

###

 **A little while later…**

Raven pulled in vain against her restraints that held her strapped to the table. She clenched her jaw before letting go with a loud escaping breath. The ceiling was completely white and she was on some sort of stretcher. The bright light above her was really disorienting and her wrists ached. There was one door in the room with a guard standing in front of it. He hadn't spoken to her yet, nor did he look like he was going to at any moment.

Raven blinked hard and twisted her head at the sound of voices outside the door. One of them sounded awfully familiar, but the other was Gavriil. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but suddenly his voice got louder. She realized it was because the door was opening.

"Go see the little girl, David, and do your job, not mine." the man growled. With that, he slammed the door and it locked. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Raven."

"Where are the others?" Raven asked, unable to look at him as he walked around the table. She struggled to look back at the door, confused.

"Don't worry about them. You have enough of your own troubles." Gavriil said and there was the sound of a drawer opening.

"I suggest you prepare yourself for an interrogation session of frustration." Raven said coldly.

"Who said I was going to ask you questions?" he asked and his eyes narrowed "No I think this will be more of a revenge session, Miss Raven. Now, I'm assuming someone like you has seen the movie Harry Potter? I know it's an odd question, but I thought I'd give you an idea of how we're going to start."

Raven didn't say anything and he looked at her malevolently.

###

Nero and Nathaniel sat on the concrete block that protruded all the way around the length of the cell. Nero had one hand over his mouth as he thought. Darkdoom and the students were on the opposite side of the cell. Shelby had attempted to look at the lock, but unfortunately there was a camera above the doorway and each time she got closer enough to do anything, a guard came in. He'd threated to shoot her the last time he'd come in and only Nero's interference had really prevented it.

The room they were in was quite large for prisoner's quarters and it had one solid metal door that slid open by the panel beside the door. Nero had warned either of the girls off from going near it again.

Pietor and Anastasia stood beside each other and the assassin's arms were folded. He'd fought tooth and claw until they'd threated Anastasia. He'd also been pacing the cell until Anastasia made him stop.

"Who is this man exactly?" Nero asked, eyes on both of them. Pietor didn't even look over and Nero knew why. Gavriil had told them himself that he'd set up Pietor's 'betrayal'.

Anastasia didn't reply right away "You heard him." she said "Iliana's known him for a few years."

"Gabdin's son. How did she not know this?" Nero asked.

"It's not like he shares any resemblance to him." Anastasia said "There's always going to be someone who is unhappy with what we do, Max, I think you know that. He moved in by Iliana's home a few years ago. No one thought anything of him."

"That boy can't be any older than twenty-five." Darkdoom said "Gabdin wasn't married before Iliana's mother, was he?"

"Three times." Pietor replied.

Darkdoom's eyebrows went up and he shook his head irritably. Shelby watched for a moment before looking at Nero.

"There has to be some way to disable the camera. Then I can try unlocking it."

"Not yet." Nero said "They're watching us closely. If we try anything like that, they'll know."

"Well how long do we have to wait?" Shelby asked impatiently. Wing put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back a little bit. She let out a deep breath and looked around at the dismal room around her.

There was suddenly a very loud scream of pain and it made her jump, eyes wide. Everyone looked around for a moment at one another, perplexed. Nero's eyes flicked back and forth, waiting for it again.

Raven's cry when she was in pain was a rare thing to hear, but the scream came again and Nero leaned back against the wall. He had no idea what they had to be doing to make her scream so terribly. Pietor stared at the door, eyes narrowed. All three of the students looked over at Dr. Nero in horror as it continued, but he didn't say anything. Nathaniel put a hand on his son's shoulder as he stood up, apparently too agitated to stay seated.

###

It seemed like it went on for hours. Raven's screams were definitely getting more desperate as her torture continued. Pietor was pacing the room again as he had been for the last half hour since her shrieks had started.

Nero hadn't moved from his spot. Darkdoom looked worried and every time Raven screamed, he closed his eyes.

"How long are they going to keep her?" Laura asked, quietly.

"That all depends on you." a voice suddenly boomed into the room from an unknown speaker. Nero looked and stood up at the sound and Pietor halted. There were two beeps and a hiss of escaping air and the door opened. Gavriil stood there with two men on either side of him, a cold look on his face.

"You're all content enough sitting here letting her take the burden. Are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"You're going to regret hurting her." Nero said, his eyes hard.

Gavriil sniffed and leaned closer to him contemptuously "You're sweet on her. It makes you brave. You know, Nero, from the way people talk about her, I expected a lot more, but she's no stronger than any other." he turned to Pietor, who glared at him "I've always wondered why she's the world's most feared assassin when you trained her. I suppose it's just because you're freelance and don't have a set employer." he looked back at Nero as Raven screamed again.

"Let her go." he growled.

"No. I don't think I will." Gavriil replied "I think I'll make her suffer as long as I want, just for being alive. I'll break her just to watch that pain. We'll wait and see how willing you are to talk later."

He left with a smile and Nero looked after him. The door shut and locked.

"Dr. Nero." Laura said and he looked at her, anger still left in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I believe the camera is activated through the control panel." she said "It changed when he came in."

"It's voice activated." Nathaniel rebuked her.

"Shel, let me see your tools." Laura said, holding her hand out. Shelby bent down and pulled out her metal picking tools. Nero watched her for a minute as she went towards the door.

"Don't touch that camera." he warned and she waved a hand.

"I'm going for the control panel." Laura stepped close to the wall and slid along it until she was close to the panel. They waited a moment to see if the she was in view of the camera, but there were no sounds outside the door. She looked at Shelby's tools and selected one with a flat yet pointy end. She began to undo the screws that held the panel in place.

Suddenly Raven's scream cut off right in the middle. Everyone in the cell stayed silent, waiting for the next one, but none came. Laura glanced at Nero before continuing her job.

"Everyone stay in the view of the camera besides Laura and keep moving around." Darkdoom said "That way they might not notice that someone's missing.

###

 **Late that night…**

Guards had come in several times to check on them as night arrived, which slowed Laura's progress down quite a bit. Each time they would open the door she had to set the panel covering back on and hide Shelby's tools without letting them see. It was a wear and tear on her nerves.

She pulled out a wire from the wall and suddenly the camera's light went out. She looked up at it nervously.

"They're going to notice that." Darkdoom said.

"Not if we get out quick enough." the student replied, smiling suddenly. The door released with a whoosh of cold air. Pietor and Nero went to push it open the rest of the way. The hall in front of them was deserted.

 **Please review**


	17. I Thought You Could Trust Friends

**Please review!**

 **Man guys I need some encouragement. Tell me if you enjoy this and you will make my life! :) I may have to edit this chapter later!**

Pietor started down the hallway with Nero right behind him. It was silent so Nero beckoned the others out. Anastasia walked up next to her brother.

"We need to get the men here." the Colonel said, keeping his voice low.

Darkdoom put a finger to his lips and gestured at the door next to their cell. There was a small window in it in the right hand corner like all the other office doors down the hall. He leaned in to see, ready to jerk back away, but there were only two guards in there. They both looked pretty exhausted and were making a weak conversation between the two of them. He looked up at the clock and it read one-thirty am. He pulled back.

"There are two men in there." he said "And they're armed."

"Then knock." Pietor replied, getting to the side of the door. He knocked on it twice and there was silence as he moved to the side. Then it cracked open very slowly. One man came out with his gun already drawn and Pietor elbowed him sharply in the chin. He stumbled back and the assassin twisted his gun and around and shot the man the behind him twice. Wing's eyes widened as they dropped to the ground. He didn't say anything however as Pietor simply stepped over them and into the room. Nero went in after him and it was surprising how easily he ignored the dead bodies underneath him.

Pietor went over to one of the desks and realized this was where they had set their weapons and picked up his pistol. He handed it to Anastasia, who followed him in, face stoic. He took Raven's katanas with a quick look at Nero. The man was over at the computers, looking at the screen. He pulled up one image from the various images on the page.

"She's in room B5." Nero said, staring at the screen. Raven didn't appear to be moving from the stretchers she was lying on, but the feed was blurry.

"Is there any sign of Juliana?" Pietor asked. He knew it was a slim chance that Gavriil had kept her here, but he wanted to make sure.

"Not that I can see." Nero replied, although he continued to flip through the screens even after he went through all of them. He glanced at Pietor, but he was already heading out the door.

"Colonel." Nero said, picking up his signal device "I'll call them in."

The Colonel nodded "It won't take them any longer than fifteen minutes to get here. They're set up a few miles out."

The circular light above them in the room suddenly flashed red and a few seconds after that a horribly loud siren went off.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Pietor said sharply "He'll know it's us."

The Colonel retrieved his own gun and scooped up the two others on the men as they exited. He gave one to Nero and Darkdoom and they hurried down the hall to the end where it turned left. Pietor leaned around the corner; gun raised and went on once he saw it was clear.

"The design of this building is exactly like the Convit building near us." he said, voice raised over the alarm "If Gavriil didn't change anything, Natalya's on the floor above us and so is the launching pad."

"Let's get to a stairwell then." Nero asserted. He waved the students on in front of him with the muzzle of his gun. Darkdoom covered the rear.

Pietor opened the door to the stairwell and a guard at the top of the steps turned in shock. He already had his gun out due to the alarm, but Anastasia fired once, bullet hitting him in the chest. The metal clanged loudly as they ran up the now vacant shaft, retrieving the man's weapon as they ran past. Pietor pushed open the door and they all raised their guns but it was empty.

"Where are all the guards?" Anastasia growled.

"They're probably all surrounding Juliana." Pietor said "Gavriil has to know we're out. We'll get Natalya first, but we have to get to the launching bay."

"Where is the room?" Nero asked.

"This way." Pietor replied "But keep your guns up. They'll be heading to the launching pad and we could run into a whole squadron."

Nero nodded and the assassin turned to lead the way to the room. Anastasia followed him step for step until the sound of footsteps stopped them. They listened for which direction it came from before quickening their pace. As they slid into another hall that led down A-hall, a small group of men ran past. One man in front was giving orders and Nero immediately felt worried they were heading for Raven's room.

Then the alarm turned off. Pietor's eyes narrowed.

"I doubt that's good." Nathaniel said, looking up at the ceiling alarm lights.

"B-hall is only one over from here, come on." Pietor said.

"Keep it down." Anastasia said "We don't have the alarm to cover our voices now."

They went back into the main hall, checked both ways before quickly going to the next hall. Pietor began walking down, looking at the numbers above the door. When he got to B5, he stopped and tried the locked door.

"I got it." Shelby said. Pietor moved away for her, but watched as she stuck her tool in the key hole. She fiddled around and removed the tool before turning the knob.

Raven didn't move as Pietor and Nero approached her on the stretcher. Her head was turned away from them and her eyes were shut. She was strapped to the table with a white cloth covering one arm and an I.V. hooked in the other. Nero looked along her arms and her face. There were little deep cuts all over her skin, about an inch long. Dry blood was formed into little droplets.

Beside them were dark red marks. Nero narrowed his eyes before realizing they were burns, bad third-degree burns. They were scattered everywhere across her uncovered skin. She had several bruises on her face and one big one on her jaw.

Nero carefully touched her arm and reached for the cloth on her other. He slowly lifted it up and his eyes widened. Blood soaked the fabric and came from a deep cut that was down the length of her arm. It started at her shoulder and continued down to her wrist. It spelled: RAVEN.

Darkdoom muttered something under his breath and Pietor turned to the table, shaking his head. There was a half-empty bottle of vodka and an empty pill bottle. He went over to her I.V. line to see exactly what they were putting into her. Nero removed the stained cloth and blood began running from the cuts. He turned the cloth around and pressed against it.

"Diabolus see if there's any gauze or bandages in there." he said, jerking his head toward the cupboards. Then he started undoing her restraints.

"They have her on a sedative and something else. I don't know what it is." Pietor said as he unhooked Raven's I.V. line. Anastasia picked up the pill bottle and squinted as she read the label. She shook her head.

"I've never heard of this."

Darkdoom shuffled through the drawer and took out a roll of gauze. He handed it to Nero, before turning to look some more. Nero started to press the gauze down and wrap it around the cut for a temporary bandage.

Raven suddenly took in a desperate breath and her face squeezed in pain. She made a sound that could only be described as a whimper. Nero stopped for a second to watch her along with Pietor. Her chest rose and fell quickly but her eyes did not open.

"It's okay Natalya." Nero said and she flinched away.

"It's the alcohol. And whatever else they gave her." Pietor said "They've drugged her; I doubt she has any idea what she's doing or what's going on."

Nero waited a moment before gently easing his arms under Raven and picking her up. She simply hung from his arms with no resistance.

"Let's get out of here." he growled, looking angry.

"The men are entering the building." the Colonel said, lowering his hand from his earpiece "The chief says there aren't any guards at stations. They must be evacuating."

"Good let's get into the launching bay. We'll cut them off." Pietor said and the Colonel nodded.

Nathaniel took Nero's gun "I'll cover you." he said with a nod. Darkdoom stayed beside Nero as they exited the door. He tried to look at Raven's face, but she was half-unconscious. Blood was dripping off her arm and onto the floor.

As they got closer to the bay, noise got louder and louder. Voices shouted orders and there was the sound of metal clinking. Down the long hall there were several entrances to the room.

Pietor kicked open one of the doors and it slammed on the wall behind it. Some of the men carrying things on board dropped their load and ran up the ramps. Gavriil, who was standing in front of one of the helicopters, turned slowly to face them. Men rushed around him and only two raised their guns at the intruders. Gavriil sneered at them, eyes flicking to Raven.

"Put down your weapons, Pietor." he said coldly.

"Give me my daughter and maybe I won't put a bullet in your skull." Pietor replied, gun trained on him as he walked forward. Gavriil's guards cocked their pistols, aimed at him.

"Not another step, Furan!" Gavriil half-yelled over some of the noise "I have your daughter aboard my craft. If you pull that trigger even once, I'll have a bullet put in _her_ skull."

"I have no reason to believe that she's in there." Pietor replied.

"But are you really willing to take that chance?" Gavriil asked "And take the poor girl's body back to her mother? I doubt it. No, I think you're going to put down that gun and get on your knees before I have her killed. I'm not quite through with Raven yet."

Nero glared at him, until something caught his eyes behind them. A man with dark hair was watching their conversation from inside the shrouds waiting to leave. He appeared to be trying to stay out of sight and as soon as he spotted Nero looking at him, he backed up deeper within the compartment. Nero narrowed his eyes after him. David had never struck him as being so secretive or treacherous.

Gavriil actually jumped as the alarm began ringing again. The doors around the launching room opened simultaneously and the Furan's men came in, intermixed with men from H.I.V.E.'s force. They carried assault rifles and belts loaded with grenades and other weapons. Gavriil took one disgusted look at all of them and turned around to flee.

"Forget them! Get in your carriers!" he shouted at his men "Initiate the detonation sequence."

Pietor fired at the running men, teeth clenched. The rest of their men started shooting and the glass in the helicopter shattered, killing the pilot. Gavriil ran up the ramp of a shroud instead. Darkdoom emptied the chamber in his pistol as well, until the ramps closed and the transports began lifting off the ground.

Nero called a few of the men over, ignoring the noise "Go get a medical team ready, Raven's hurt. We need to get out of here."

###

Darkdoom clicked a button on the Shroud's control panel and slowly moved a lever forward. The blades of the shroud cut through the windy night and sounded like a nasty storm from inside. They were flying through a clump of thick clouds right now, slowing them down.

"Keep us moving." he said to the pilot "Nero wants us there as soon as we can."

The man nodded and Darkdoom turned around to climb down the ladder. He went over to where Pietor and Nero were trying to stop the blood on Raven's arm with the insufficient medical kit. The lower part of her arm had ceased bleeding, but the other was exceedingly deeper. To make matters worse, Raven was clearly in pain and half the time Pietor had to hold her arms back to prevent her from hurting herself, which was no small job.

But as Darkdoom watched Raven appeared to be struggling less and less.

"Is she doing better?" he asked.

"I think more likely she gave up trying to fight us." Pietor replied.

"Is there any guess on what they could have given her?" Darkdoom asked.

"No, but she keeps reaching out for nothing. I think she's hallucinating." Nero said "Now that she's wrapped up we can get the anesthetic."

###

 **That morning about 9 a.m.…they have just arrived back home…**

Raven dangled from the arms of her former teacher, her hair swaying as he carried her towards the door.

"Open the door." Pietor ordered the guard standing outside the entrance to his home. "And call the doctor upstairs. She's hurt."

The man hurried forward and pulled it open for him and followed in after. He went over to the medical room as Pietor traveled up the stairs. He turned left and headed to her room. Raven was completely unconscious now and did nothing as he laid her down on the bed.

Several seconds later, Nero and the doctor came into the room.

"What happened to her?" the doctor asked, maneuvering around the bed.

"They've drugged her with something." Pietor said "We're not sure what."

"I'll take a blood test. Maybe we can tell from that." he replied "What's happened to her arm?"

"You need to see for yourself." Nero said and the doctor glanced at him.

Darkdoom walked in the door with Nathaniel as the man removed the temporary bandage around the cut. He didn't react other than a slight widening of his eyes. Raven suddenly jerked and her head tilted back. The muscles in her arms tightened and her fists clenched.

"Did you give her an anesthetic?" the doctor asked, leaning down to inspect it.

"We did a few hours ago." Nero said, watching him.

"Mr. Furan." a guard said from the doorway and Pietor turned.

"Madame Furan wants you to come down. Iliana's asking for you." he said.

Pietor looked over at the others before walking out the door. The doctor glanced up at Nero.

"Were you there? Did they inject the drug into her or put it on the outside of her skin?"

Nero shook his head "I wasn't with her. But they gave her alcohol and something in pill form."

"Well they must have put something on her skin too. This should have stopped bleeding by the time you got here. Something's preventing her blood from clotting the way it should." the doctor said "No wonder she's delirious. She was intoxicated with three different things."

"And beaten by the look of it." Nathaniel said.

"We need something for these burns. They're bad. Her skin is completely seared here." the doctor said.

###

Pietor walked over to the medical room and pushed open the door. Iliana looked at him from her spot on the bed, a worried look on her face. She was no longer hooked up to the I.V. line and he wondered how they had managed to remove the tube.

"What happened? Did you find her?" Iliana asked, sounding stronger than she had the time before.

Pietor shook his head "They were on us before we even made it to the base."

"Did you even see her?" Iliana asked in distress as he walked closer to her.

"No. But she's alive." Pietor replied

"Who is it? Was it David?" she asked.

Pietor sighed "No, at least I never saw him."

"But who has her? Who took her?" Iliana said anxiously.

Pietor hesitated a moment before setting a hand down on her shoulder.

"It's Gavriil." he said.

"Gavriil?" Iliana asked, sounding confused "The guy who lives next to me in my neighborhood?"

Pietor nodded "He's not who you think he is. He's Gabdin's son, or so he told us."

Iliana's mouth hung in shock.

"H-he took her?" she stammered "But he…we've been friends for the last two years."

"He just needed to get to know you before he made a move." Pietor replied.

Iliana looked sick and she rubbed an arm over her face, trying to take a deep breath.

"But what happened? Anastasia seemed concerned." she said.

"Well after they brought us in, they took Raven." Pietor said "She's hurt pretty badly."

"Gavriil? What did he do to her?" Iliana asked.

"He cut into her skin and heaven knows what else." Pietor said "But it's pretty bad."

"Is she alright? Awake?" Iliana asked and Pietor shook his head.

"They drugged her with something." he paused for a few seconds "How are you doing?"

Iliana's eyes dropped "I don't know. The doctor said I'm doing alright, but…"

When she didn't continue after several seconds his eyebrows creased.

"What's wrong?"

Iliana's eyes closed and her chin trembled as a tear fell onto her cheek.

"I could have killed my baby. I got shot when I was pregnant, Pietor. Was if I lose this one too?" she whispered, crying harder.

###

Nero slowly turned the page of his book and then placed his hand back on the arm of the chair. His legs were crossed and he sat only a few feet away from Raven's bed where she lay. They had the window covered up so the room was dark besides a dim lamp they had turned on.

Raven's arm was now firmly wrapped up and there was medicine on all her cuts. There was nothing they could do about the bruises except wait for them to heal.

It was around an hour later after the doctor had treated her and once again they'd had to hold her down. She was tied down right now after several attempts to rip off her bandage and she was still shuffling in the bed. Nero had grown accustomed to it, but this time she seemed a little bit more panicky.

He got up and walked over to Raven as she arched her back, pulling at the restraints. He rested a hand on her arm, hoping that was all it would take to calm her. She turned her head side to side, chest heaving. Her eyes opened a little bit as if straining. Nero gently put the back of his hand on her cheek and her eyelids fluttered even more. She tried to say something, but was too weak to form words.

"Max." Darkdoom said from the doorway and he glanced over "Nathaniel wants you downstairs. He doesn't want you starving yourself after all this."

"You can tell Nathaniel I think I'm well capable of handling that myself." Nero replied, irritably.

Darkdoom smiled slightly "If you don't come you know he'll come right up." he nodded at Raven "I'll sit with her."

Nero took a few seconds, but stood up straight and turned to leave the room. Darkdoom slapped his back lightly as he went past, before taking his spot in the chair.

###

Pietor thought he knew how it felt to be choked, but it was nothing compared to what happened when you held your wife afraid of needles during an injection.

"Alright you're done." the doctor said, pressing the cotton to Iliana's arm before strapping it down with a band aid.

Iliana opened her eyes very slowly and gradually released her grip on Pietor's now white hand. He shook it out and the color came back as quick as Iliana's face.

"You can breathe now." he said, sitting back slightly.

"Sorry." Iliana said and Pietor sniffed in amusement.

"It's alright, I'll live." he replied and she let out a deep breath.

"Do you want to try getting up? The doctor gave you permission. With limits of course, but we could take a stroll around, see if you have amnesia." Pietor said.

"Is that a side effect of bullet wounds?" Iliana asked, before smiling slightly and nodding.

"Just be careful." Pietor said and she covered her stomach with her hands.

"Can we not treat me like this is my first time? I know, you're a husband and you're granted a little protectiveness but please don't squeeze the life out of me, man." Iliana said.

"Who squeezes who?" Pietor asked, letting an arm hover behind her as they walked towards the door. He pulled it open for her and Iliana slowly walked out, one hand holding his arm.

Nathaniel and the students looked over as they came out and Nathaniel smiled slightly before giving a small round of applause.

Iliana looked up at all of them and covered her face with her opposite arm.

"Oh my word, I look terrible." she mumbled.

"Considering you just recovered from your first bullet wound, my dear, you look marvelous." Nathaniel said.

"How's Raven doing?" Iliana asked, glancing at the stairs.

Nathaniel sighed "Max said they're still waiting for whatever they gave her to wear off."

"Can we go and see her?" Iliana asked and he nodded.

"Diabolus is up with her now. There shouldn't be any problem."

Iliana nodded and turned with Pietor's help toward the stairs. They met Anastasia on the way down and her mouth curved at the sight of Iliana.

"It's good to see you up and about again." she said "How are you feeling?"

"Okay so far." Iliana replied "Hurts to breathe pretty badly."

Anastasia nodded sympathetically "It'll hurt for a while."

She started back down the steps as Iliana took another shaky step up. Pietor kept ahold of her the whole time until they got to the top, then they walked over to Raven's room.

Darkdoom glanced up as they came in and he blinked in surprise at Iliana. She waved, before leaning over to look at Raven. The assassin laid completely still, eyes closed. Iliana looked her up and down, eyes worried.

 **Sorry this ends so abruptly, but I was kind of done.**

 **So guys, how's the story going? I love when you guys try to guess how it will go, it makes me happy :). I miss you guys people! Please review!**


	18. Two is Better

**Please review!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to sailorraven34. Sorry it takes me so long to update, but man school sucks!**

 **The next day…**

Raven shuffled in her bed, before dully realizing that she shouldn't be in a bed. Her wrists were still strapped down and she half-heartedly pulled on them before attempting to open her eyes. The room was quite dark around her and her arm felt like it had a ten pound weight on it. She carefully turned her head to try and see it. A bandage?

Her arm ached and all the cuts around her neck stung. Raven took in a deep breath that shook involuntarily as she remembered.

Wing looked over; closing the text book he was studying. He slowly got up and walked over to her. Raven's eyes flicked over to him.

"Raven?" he asked, unsure whether or not she was back with them.

"Wing." Raven said, her voice hoarse. She looked around tiredly "Where are we?"

"We're back at the Furans in your room." Wing said, watching her carefully "I'll go and get Dr. Nero for you."

Raven didn't object and he didn't wait for a reply. She moved around again, confused at why she was strapped to the bed. The last thing she really remembered was Gavriil forcing her to drink the alcohol and then it was all pain after that.

She swallowed painfully before closing her eyes again. She opened them after several seconds, trying to rotate her wrists. They hurt from being tied down for so long.

After a few minutes there were footsteps outside her room and Nero came through the door. Raven looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"Natalya." he said, walking over.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly as he began to undo her straps "Gavriil…"

"Yes." Nero replied, releasing her left wrist "Are you feeling alright? The doctor wasn't sure if you needed more pain medication."

"I'm alright." Raven said, swallowing and letting out a deep breath "Did he take anyone else?"

Nero shook his head before sitting down on the bed beside her with a sigh "Gavriil fled when we escaped."

"Did you get Juliana?" Raven asked, trying to sit up.

"Careful." Nero said, putting out a hand to restrict her, surprised when she flinched away.

"Sorry." he said, lowering his arm. Raven didn't say anything, but continued to stare blankly for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked, not wanting to touch her until she calmed down.

Raven blinked several times before seeming to realize that he was still there. She looked up at him.

"They knew. Gavriil seemed to know everything about…the Glasshouse. He knew about Dimitri and Tolya. He…" Raven stopped with a haunted look in her eye.

Nero said nothing. He now knew the extent of her torture. The images of her friends had somehow been used against her, although he didn't know how.

"Did you find Juliana?" Raven asked, without looking at him still.

"No we didn't find her. Gavriil already had her loaded aboard a transport."

Raven let out a deep breath and reached one hand to rub her wrist. She looked at her bandaged arm for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Natalya, you shouldn't have had to take that from him." Nero said quietly, placing a hand over both of hers.

"You couldn't have done anything." Raven replied "He would've taken one of the students. He caught us off guard."

Nero was silent for a moment and she winced in pain before speaking again.

"Max…I think David was there." she said "Gavriil said his name. Before coming in."

"I saw him." Nero said, nodding "He was the one keeping Juliana in the transport."

The assassin was silent for a few seconds.

"Did you tell the Furans?" she asked.

"No. At least not yet. I wasn't sure if I should." Nero said "Iliana's still too weak to take that right now."

"Is she doing any better?" Raven asked.

"I think so. Pietor brought her out and she seemed alright. I think they're having an ultrasound today." Nero said "The Furans are keeping their distance still, however and its making this more difficult than it needs to be."

Raven sighed in exhaustion "You'd think after what Gavriil said they'd realize he's against all of us. We can't leave now."

"I was thinking of traveling back to H.I.V.E. to have a meeting with the G.L.O.V.E. counsel. They need to keep an eye out for Gavriil. For their own safety as well as to pinpoint his location."

"You think he'll actually go against G.L.O.V.E.? He's just one man, I think he knows that's out of his league."

"That's what I thought about Anastasia when she first turned against G.L.O.V.E." Nero said "So then she was able to expand and it almost cost me my life. Gavriil's out for revenge, I try not to underestimate him."

Raven slowly nodded "But Anastasia also had Pietor."

"And Gavriil has David and people like Valerian." Nero said "If he's not experienced, he's resourceful. Not to say though, that he's too strong. Anastasia's one of the most stubborn people I've ever known and she eventually changed her mind."

"So you want to change Gavriil's mind?"

"Not necessarily. He's taken someone hostage, its past negotiations." Nero said "Right now we just need to find him." he glanced down at her legs "Do you feel well enough to get up? Or would you prefer to stay for a while longer?"

"If I'm allowed, I'd rather get up. I'm really dizzy, what does the doctor have me on?"

"I don't think it's that. Gavriil gave you something, along with a good dose of alcohol. It'll take a while for your body to recover." Nero said "Do you know what it was?"

"I saw the alcohol and a white pill, but he gave that to me later, I think." she said "I don't know."

"It's alright." Nero said "We'll figure it out."

Raven nodded and continued to gently sit up. He helped her until she winced and he would let her take a minute. After a few seconds Raven was on her feet, but she was quite shaky. Nero accompanied her out of the room and over to the stairs. He noticed as she walked, her movements were quite stiff and she appeared in pain when she stretched the newly made cuts.

Downstairs a big projector screen was set up on the wall opposite of the couches. Iliana was stretched out on one of them, hands wrapped around a pillow as she watched some sort of a cooking show. Wing was on one of the couches, simply waiting by Darkdoom, who was reading something. It took Raven a while to get down the first few steps, but after that she seemed to get used to it each time.

Iliana must have heard them because she glanced over as they got to the bottom. She had two cats asleep on her, one on her legs, the other squished in between the couch and her. Drake lay on the floor beside her, head resting on his paws. She waved at them tiredly, looking particularly at Raven.

"Hey, girl. How you doing?" she asked.

"I'll admit I'm a little beaten down." Raven replied, as Nero helped her over to the chair. Darkdoom glanced over.

"Join my club." Iliana said, gently petting one of her cats.

"Where'd you get the cats?" Raven asked, very carefully sitting down. She still looked a bit wary of everything.

"Pietor brought them over from my house. This is the first they've settled down since he brought them." Iliana replied.

"Have you seen the other two students?" Nero asked.

"Pietor decided to keep Shelby busy and gave her an attack move or something to practice. She's in there now." Iliana said, jerking her head toward the training room "I think Laura went with her."

After a few seconds, Wing stood up and walked over towards the room. Pietor came out of the kitchen at the same time, a white bowl full of ice cream in his hand. He had on a gray sweatshirt which was an odd thing to see him dressed in. He looked a bit too comfortable. Iliana tilted her head backward to see him as he came out. He walked over and handed her the bowl. She smiled and looked up at him contently.

"Thanks babe."

Pietor just scowled as he turned away and Iliana dipped her spoon into it. He looked over at Raven for a second, although she was watching Iliana as she took a bite and closed her eyes.

"Mmmhmm…sour."

"Sour?" Darkdoom asked, raising one eyebrow "What kind of ice cream do you eat?"

"It's vanilla with pickles in it." Iliana said, waving the spoon at him twice.

Everyone's faces immediately changed to one of disgust and Pietor made a rather exaggerated gag.

"How can you eat that?" Darkdoom asked, making a face.

"It's wonderful." Iliana replied, mixing the ice cream around.

"You _crave_ that?" Darkdoom asked and Nero watched her in concerned amusement.

"I've always loved pickles. But the ice cream just adds another texture." Iliana said.

"Pickles are fine. But they were never meant to be added on as a condiment of ice cream I believe." Pietor said and Iliana shrugged.

"Alexis had cravings. Nasty ones." Darkdoom said, looking at the wall as he thought back "For some reason she really liked sardines."

"Oh sick. That's cat food." Iliana said. She was about to take another bite, when suddenly a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head and her eyes widened "Crap, I can't eat this yet. I have an ultrasound in like an hour."

"Did you schedule that?" Pietor asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost at the fifteen week mark." she leaned to hand him back the bowl "Put this in the freezer for now."

Although they all acted content, there seemed to be a feeling of tension and seriousness that emancipated from everyone. The door to the training room opened and the others glanced over quickly at the sound. Laura walked out, her head still looking down at the book in her hands. She walked in the general direction of the couches as the door shut. Drake got up and walked toward her, tail waving.

"Was it getting too boring in there for you?" Darkdoom asked, smiling in slightly forced amusement.

"No Shelby just gets all girly when Wing's around." Laura replied "And it gets a little annoying to watch."

"Those two are so cute. I can just see them getting together so easily." Iliana said, running a hand through her hair "Wing's totally the protective type."

"He might be a little too cautious for her." Darkdoom replied.

"Really? I think they balance each other out perfectly." Iliana said "Like Pietor. We're total opposites on our spectrum of socialness, but he's like the caring, gentle type for his family. It takes a while to break his shell. Kind of like Anastasia. Certain people are just like that. Like me, I don't really have a shell, unless I don't like the person I'm talking to."

"I agree." Darkdoom replied.

Nathaniel and Pietor rejoined them from the kitchen after a few minutes. Nathaniel smiled at Raven.

"I'd glad you're up and around." he said, looking sympathetic.

"Me too." Raven replied, without looking at him.

"I assume you're feeling better than before."

"It's mostly a blur." Raven said "But overall, I have to say yes."

Pietor looked at her until she finished talking, then he walked over to Iliana.

"Do you want Anastasia to be down here for the ultrasound?" her husband asked.

Iliana shook her head "No. You can't even be in there. This is a surprise."

"Okay." Pietor said.

"What?" Darkdoom asked, both eyebrows going up "You're not going to tell them if it's a girl or a boy? I was with Alexis the whole time and I knew right when she did."

"Then you never get to have that moment of being like 'It's a girl or boy!'" Iliana replied.

"Are you not going to object?" Darkdoom asked Pietor "Doesn't that drive you crazy?"

Pietor slowly shook his head.

Darkdoom sniffed "You're more patient than me."

"I doubt that. I'll know shortly after she does."

"This doesn't require any needles does it?" Iliana asked.

"Did it last time?" Pietor asked.

"I don't think so."

"He may want a blood test, but-"

" _No_." Iliana said.

"If he asks, you really can't avoid it." Pietor said "It's kind of vital that he does some testing."

"This isn't fair. Why do I have to get all the injections?"

"Iliana, I would gladly let them take my blood for you, but sadly that wouldn't really tell them anything." Pietor said "Besides, you're lucky. You could have my tough skin and small veins which make it a lot harder to get the needle in. You have nice soft skin and really big veins."

"But you're not afraid of them so it doesn't matter." Iliana replied.

"I agree. But that should make you feel better."

"Not really." Iliana said, easing her cats off her and getting to a sitting position. She let out a deep breath before standing up "Wish me luck."

"Wished." Pietor said.

"Good luck." Darkdoom said.

 **A little while later…**

 **###**

"So about how long does it take to get an ultrasound?" Shelby asked, bending forward to stretch her legs. They were still in the training room, although after about a half an hour of adult conversation, Laura had returned in there, happy to find that Wing and Shelby were separated by this point.

"I don't know. She's been in there a little while." Laura replied "Can you believe Iliana won't even let Pietor in with her?"

"Why not?" Shelby asked, scowling slightly.

"She wants to find out by herself, apparently. I wonder if she'll announce it with everyone out there."

"Who's to worry about?" Shelby asked "It's all men out there and us. It'll be so cool."

"Raven's out there too." Laura said and Shelby looked over at her.

"Since when? She got up?"

"Yeah, since a while ago."

"Why didn't you tell me, Wing?" she asked "How does she look?"

"About the same. She's just tired." Laura replied.

"Well I'm sure. Let's go out and see her."

"I doubt she wants to be stared at." Wing replied with a frown.

"You know what I mean." Shelby said, standing up straight "Iliana might be out too."

"I just left, I'm guessing not." Laura said.

"Well I can just go then, be right back." Shelby said irritably.

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed "I'm coming Shel, just make sure you don't get me in trouble."

Wing followed after them, face straight. Shelby pulled open the door vigorously and walked out. Drake got up, ears pricked at them. Raven and Nero looked over and the student waved as she came over.

"Hey."

"Well were you successful in learning how to fight?" Nathaniel asked, leaning back against the couch.

"I don't know." Shelby said after peeling her eyes away from Raven "Wing bested me, but I'd say I got a few good blows in."

"Multiple." Wing added.

As the conversation carried on, Anastasia turned the corner upstairs and began her way down.

"Is Iliana having her ultrasound?" she asked, the question aimed at Pietor more than anyone else.

"Oh she told _you_?" Pietor asked.

"Yes, last night."

"What is it with her and hiding things like this from me?" Pietor asked.

"Well, you do have a reputation of being a little over-protective." Anastasia said "Especially when she's in this condition."

"Do not." Pietor said, scowling.

Anastasia didn't reply, but he thought he caught an eye roll as she walked over.

"Don't worry, Pietor its natural." Darkdoom said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Shut up, Diabolus." Pietor replied. Anastasia shook her head and as she walked past, she pulled on Pietor's hood. The assassin leaned back to avoid being choked and shot a look after her. Darkdoom smiled and leaned over to say something to Nathaniel.

Nero shook his head amusement and looked back over at Raven "Are you alright?" and she nodded.

"You seem really quiet." Shelby said, looking at the assassin. Raven didn't say anything, but Nero half-glared at her, a signal not to press on that any further.

 **###**

Iliana looked up at the ceiling in the doctor's office, memorizing all the little patterns that made up the white roof. Her shirt was still up, showing her stomach, even though the doctor had finished several minutes ago. He wasn't even in the room anymore. She was still in shock from the news.

It took her a few minutes, but she pulled down her shirt and got up slowly. The chair creaked a little bit as she got off and Iliana looked down at her slightly rounded stomach. Tingling with both fear and excitement she walked over to the door and opened it.

Pietor glanced up first, but everyone did after that, including Anastasia. She smiled nervously.

"Well?" Pietor asked and Darkdoom smiled both at him, then Nero.

Iliana hesitated, biting her upper lip and her husband's eyebrows went up.

"Well… _one_ of them is a girl." she said and his eyes widened. Nathaniel's mouth curved, while the others all perked up in surprise.

"Oh no." Pietor said, staring at her.

"And so's the other one." Iliana continued, putting one hand on her stomach.

"Good." Pietor said. Darkdoom barely prevented the laugh that came at that.

"Awww…twin girls? That's the best!" Shelby exclaimed, patting her chest over her heart.

"Yeah." Iliana said, her face going red "I think so too."

Everyone seemed to mutually look over at Pietor, who was scratching the back of his head. Iliana smiled at him, crinkling her nose.

"Well. Alright then." he said.

"So, I assume by your reaction, you didn't want a boy?" Darkdoom asked, pressing his lips together to avoid laughter.

"I told you, he's my ladies man." Iliana said, walking over to him.

"I didn't say anything." Pietor said.

"You know most men seem to want a son, this is interesting." Darkdoom replied, still looking at him in amusement.

"I said nothing." Pietor replied, scowling. Nathaniel and Darkdoom exchanged a look.

"Now we need to come up with _two_ names." Iliana said, sitting beside Pietor.

"You name them before they're born?" Darkdoom asked and she nodded before turning to Pietor.

"Oh hey. Would you make me some scrambled eggs?"

"Now? What about your nasty ice cream?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have that later. I really want some eggs." Iliana said, smiling apologetically.

Pietor sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up. She gently kicked after him. He went into the kitchen and Iliana looked back at them.

"Alright." she sat back "What are some of you guys' favorite girl names? Like Diabolus, what would you have named Nigel if he had been a girl?"

"Well Alexis loved the name Abbie or Carrie." Darkdoom said "Although we never went into depth about choosing a girl's name since we knew it was a boy."

"I love the names Amanda and Rylie." Shelby put her opinion in "My parents considered naming me Amanda."

"Hmm…Amanda Furan Amanda Furan." Iliana pondered "That sounds cute, but Anastasia's name already starts with 'a' so we try to change that up."

"Okay. Let me think." Shelby said.

"Well how formal do you want it?" Nathaniel asked "Something a little more casual like Shelby or a little more proper like Christina or something."

"Well something really cute, but also beautiful without too many syllables. And I think more on the casual side." Iliana replied "But not so casual and common like Emma or Sarah. I like those names, but they don't seem to fit with Furan."

"Do you have a preference on what it'll start with?" Darkdoom asked.

"No not really." Iliana replied.

"Do you know how long you want it to be?"

"No…"

Nathaniel smiled "So you want us to come up with random names and see if they strike a nerve?"

"No, but yes." Iliana pressed her lips together "I think I'll just wait for Pietor."

"Good idea."

"Anastasia? You got any ideas?" Iliana asked.

"They're your children." Anastasia said.

Iliana sighed "Yeah, I know, but coming up with things like this is not my forte."

"Then wait for Pietor. He'll probably have come up with something by the time he comes out." Anastasia replied, leaning forward against the back of the couch.

"I can't believe you're actually having twins." Shelby said.

"Oh my gosh, did you see Pietor's face?" Iliana asked "I'm so mean; I probably freaked him out so bad suggesting there was going to be boy."

"So I was right." Darkdoom said, eyes sparkling "Why doesn't he want a son?"

"Don't ask me." Iliana replied with a smile "I guess he never said he didn't'."

"That's true."

They carried on discussing it for a couple more minutes until Pietor pushed open the kitchen door, then they quieted rather quickly.

"Aww…you're number one." Iliana said as he handed her the plate. Pietor raised an eyebrow as he moved a pillow to sit beside her. She waved her fork over the steaming eggs. Her husband leaned back against the couch, gazing at his phone for a few seconds.

"So?" Iliana asked, taking a bite and looking at him sideways "What shall we name them?"

"What did you come up with?" Pietor asked.

"Not much. They have to be perfect." Iliana replied.

"How about…Hanna and Lilia?" Pietor said "But no 'h' on the end of Hanna."

Iliana set her fork down for a second and slowly put a hand over her chest, looking at all the others. They all smiled besides Raven, who's eyebrow rose.

"That's adorable." she said.

"Oh boy." Pietor said.

 **Let me what know what you like in the reviews please. Please :)**


	19. Stick Together

**Please review!**

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys are all doing well. Thank you SO much for the reviews, you have no idea how much easier it makes writing. If there are any guests out there reading the story, please throw out a word! Thank you guys so much! Hiveluver and Isobeljones Thanks!**

"It looks alright." the doctor said, turning to set down the roll of tape he used to wrap up Raven's arm again. She began to roll down her sleeve up and over the bandage as he continued "But you're still having a hard time clotting there so I want you to try and keep your arm as still as possible today. I'm afraid this'll probably turn out to be a scar."

"I expected so." Raven replied, standing up from the chair. She sighed "Thank you, doctor."

He nodded "Just be careful not to aggravate it and you should be fine."

Raven went over to the door, still feeling particularly shocked at what Gavriil had actually done to her. She supposed now that Nero had assumed she knew what the horrifying cut along her arm really was. The burns would easily fade with time but the cuts would leave a permanent mark.

Raven walked out of the medical room, mind still contemplating over what Gavriil could have drugged her with. After being forced to drink the alcohol and endure the physical torture, they'd given her the pill. It was like an awful dream after that. Tolya's death kept replaying in her mind, but sometimes it would switch to Dimitri, then Nero or Darkdoom. She had no idea how Gavriil knew so much, but he'd managed to strike a sensitive nerve.

"Hey." The greeting came from Iliana walking out of her room and Raven nodded at her.

"How's the arm?" she asked.

"The doctor treated it this morning. I just got out." Raven replied.

"Are you feeling well enough to go somewhere for breakfast?" Iliana asked, a little breathless "If not, that's fine. Pietor and I can just go. I don't feel like making anything."

"I'm fine. Where's Nero?" Raven asked.

"He was going to ask you if you felt up to it. I'll tell him. I think we're going in like half an hour."

Raven nodded and Iliana gave her a thumbs up before going to head up the stairs, putting one hand on her chest to ease the pain. The assassin walked over to the hangar door, pulling it open. She could hear the Colonel's voice as he coached the men that morning, but she ignored it and headed down the separate hall. It led to a series of cells lined up. Usually there were at least two guards down here, but Raven assumed they had gone for the morning drills.

She walked down towards the end of the hall and stopped in front of Valerian's cell. She felt she should at least tell him what was going on, after all his freedom depended on whether or not they succeeded. Although that also depended on Pietor and whether or not he was feeling forgiving.

Raven pushed open the door with her good arm. Valerian whipped around to face her and backed up at the same time. His left eye was bruised and black and he had a dried cut above his other. His eyes showed fear and anger. She looked at him for several seconds.

"What happened?" she asked, almost sharply, unable to hide her shock. He looked haunted.

Valerian glared at her for several seconds before replying.

"What does it look like?" he hissed at her "You gave me up to Furan."

"Pietor did this?" Raven asked, eyes flicking around the cell "When?"

"Right after you talked to me and promised nothing like this would happen." Valerian growled "You seem to have less control than you thought."

"I can't dictate what Pietor does." Raven replied, quietly "I could only promise you he would be less likely to hurt you if you helped us."

"A lot of good that did." Valerian spat, still hostile.

She looked at all his injuries, then at the side wall, eyes unfocused.

"What did he do to you?"

"What do you think?" Valerian replied, eyes narrowing.

"Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" she asked.

"Not now." he growled, then jerked his chin "What are you doing here?"

"We attacked Gavriil." Raven said and Valerian perked up.

"And? Did you get her back?"

"No." Raven replied "Unfortunately Gavriil was one step ahead of us."

"Did he do that?" Valerian asked, nodding at her arm. Raven didn't reply and he looked down, understanding.

"Valerian I need you to tell me the truth about something." she said and he gestured for her to continue.

"Is David working for Gavriil?" she asked and the man blinked. Raven stared at him seriously, eyes sharp.

"Yes." he said "He is."

"Why?" Raven asked and Valerian looked away. The room seemed to drop ten degrees all at once.

"Tell me." she repeated.

"I'll be honest. I don't know." Valerian said "Same reason as I was I suppose."

"And that reason was?"

"Well where was I supposed to go, Raven?" he asked sharply "I needed the money and it seemed like a good enough time as ever to get back at the Furans."

"So you don't even regret this?" Raven asked and his eyes clouded.

"I regret hurting Iliana, but that's it. They deserve what they got."

Raven was silent for a moment "Well I don't believe David had no other choice but Gavriil. You did. You don't have to live like this." she paused "How did David survive? How is he alive?"

Valerian snorted "I wish I knew. All I know is that the day I was hired by Gavriil he was already there."

"It just doesn't make sense." Raven said.

"Why? It obviously shows that even David can't stay friends with people like the Furans."

"David is a loyal person."

Valerian snorted "Like I said, I have no idea."

###

"Pietor, when will you realize I'm perfectly capable of doing these things myself?" Iliana asked irritably as he helped her out of the car.

"I know it." Pietor replied, but he didn't stop.

Nathaniel and Darkdoom exchanged an amused look. Anastasia shook her head at her brother as Iliana walked past them in annoyance.

"Loosen the leash." she said and Pietor scowled at his sister.

Shelby caught up with Iliana, but the other two stayed beside Nero and Raven. They walked together up to the entrance of the restaurant where an employee opened the door for them.

"There'll be ten of us." Iliana said and Pietor sniffed in amusement and scooted past her.

"Tam budet desyat' pozhaluysta." he said to the confused waitress, looking at Iliana, eyebrow raised. She blinked in realization and Darkdoom coughed to hide his laugh. Iliana stuck out her tongue and followed her husband.

"I'm sorry; I've been kind of used to speaking English for everyone." Iliana said irritably as they sat around the circular table.

"No one blames you." Nathaniel said, smiling.

"Yeah, but you're laughing at me." Iliana replied. The waitress took their drink orders and then walked back into the kitchen area. Iliana picked up a menu to look it over.

"Alright, breakfast breakfast breakfast." she said under her breath.

"I thought you wanted something specific so that's why we came here." Pietor said.

"I did, but this all looks so wonderful." Iliana replied "What are you going to get?"

"I have no idea."

"Well I'll give you one. I wanted the pancakes so I'll get the pancake order and you get the one right under it. Then I can have a bite of that and you can try mine. Perfect." Iliana said.

Pietor looked like he was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face, but he raised an eyebrow at her "Alright."

"Good." Iliana sat back, then leaned forward again, towards the students "You guys need help? I can definitely suggest a few things for you."

Pietor shook his head at her exasperation, catching Raven's eye from across the table. She seemed to be giving him a hard stare which he scowled at and she looked away. Nero caught the exchange with a flick of his eyes, but he didn't react to it.

###

"So there's absolutely no way of tracking him?" Nathaniel asked, rubbing his chin "This seems rather problematic."

"Well it's not as if we could have asked him politely to take along a tracking device." Pietor replied "But it's not like he'll have gone very far."

The table fell silent as the waitress came to refill their water. They waited until she turned away to lean forward in their hushed conversation.

"Why do you figure?" Nathaniel asked.

"He wants revenge. He's not just going to walk away." Anastasia practically muttered it at him.

"That's true. So that means he just has the upper hand right now." Nero said "We can't attack him, but he can attack us."

"Valerian has to know something else." Pietor added and Raven looked at him sharply "If he worked for him, he'd have to know where Gavriil would go."

"Yes, but aren't we missing the point?" Darkdoom asked "Gavriil will come back. I doubt he's stupid enough to attack directly."

"I'm not taking that chance. He's proven he's unreasonable." Nero said "But I believe he has someone in particular working for him."

Raven glanced at him.

"David." Pietor said and Iliana looked at him anxiously.

"You saw him?" Nero asked and the assassin shook his head.

"No, but it's the only way Gavriil had access to all the things he did."

Nathaniel frowned as Nero nodded.

"I saw him there. Aboard the ship Gavriil took." he said.

"And he was there when Gavriil took me back. I didn't see him, but they said his name." Raven added, eyeing Pietor.

"He was _there_?" Iliana asked, quickly.

Raven nodded "I spoke to Valerian about it. He doesn't know why David's there but he's definitely working for Gavriil."

"He wouldn't." Iliana said, but no one acknowledged her.

Pietor's eyes narrowed slightly at Raven, but she kept her eyes tightly away. She wasn't going to feel ashamed about talking to Valerian just because Pietor frowned upon it. Darkdoom sighed.

"Well this complicates things." he said.

"Complicates?" Iliana asked, sounding hostile "It's not like David is just a piece to the puzzle. He's my friend and he's not just _in the way_."

"Iliana." Pietor was clearly going to say something to try and calm her, but Iliana shot him a glare and cut him off.

"Don't support him. It's clear we're going to try and treat David like he's the reason for all of this. I hope you don't expect me to-"

"Iliana, quiet." Anastasia ordered and the woman looked at her, face still angry "No one said anything like that so that's enough." she looked back at the others "I agree, Diabolus, so that means we're going to have to have a strong defense plan if he has operatives that have information about us."

Darkdoom glanced over at Iliana who was looking discontent and irritated as Nero nodded.

"I think he'll go for the aggressive strike next." he said.

###

 _The little girl's life lies in your hands. Surrender now or face the consequences. –Gavriil_

Iliana slowly took a drink of the coffee in her cup, hands trembling. She was on her knees on the couch, leaning against the back of it for support. After they had returned from their argument at breakfast, she'd received this text. She'd shown Pietor, but no one else yet. _At least it meant that Juliana wasn't dead yet_ , she thought bitterly.

There were footsteps on the stairs behind her and Iliana glanced back to see Darkdoom stepping off the last. She looked back and clicked off her phone screen as he came over.

"Where's Pietor?" he asked, sounding gentle.

"Leaving me alone as requested." Iliana replied "I think he's somewhere with the Colonel."

"You doing alright?" Darkdoom asked, putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I realize how hard this must be for you."

"I'm fine." Iliana said with a sigh "It's just…a lot to deal with at once."

Darkdoom nodded "I know. I'm sorry if what I said didn't make things any easier."

"No its fine." she said "I just don't want to judge him too quickly, you know?"

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked "Have you had a check up to look at your injury?"

Iliana shook her head "Not for a while. I feel okay. Still tired, but okay." she glanced over towards the door "Are you guys going to talk to Valerian?"

Darkdoom nodded "I'm waiting for the others."

###

"The council has been sending in a lot of complaints." the Colonel said "I just contacted the Professor, Max, and a lot of them are coming to the same conclusion I have. That the Furans have been the ones threatening us. Iliana's friend Gavriil is just working for them."

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I do not agree with you." Nero replied "Gavriil's involvement was clearly a shock to them. The council always comes up with opinions that satisfy others."

"The last time we were here, David was their ally. I'm guessing that he still is, but they're acting like he's the enemy to keep themselves above suspicion." The Colonel argued.

"Do you really think that they'd risk Iliana's life for this? Besides, what would they be doing it for?" Nero asked calmly and the Colonel didn't reply.

"Pietor seems untrustworthy because he's harsh and the perfect type to get away with things, but he wasn't the one in New York. Anastasia wouldn't have allowed that. I know that now." Nero went on.

"It's not like her moral values are any higher than his." the Colonel sniffed contemptuously.

"They may not be, but they helped us with the Convit and I believe they are helping us now. Gavriil is their enemy too and that's the end of it. I will deal with the council later." he nodded to dismiss the man. As he exited the room, Raven appeared in it.

"Natalya." Nero greeted her "I suspect the Furans would like to go and see Valerian soon, can it wait?"

"It's about that." Raven said "I spoke with him this morning."

Nero gestured at her to continue.

"Pietor's hurt him. I don't know when, but Valerian quite beaten up. If we go in there with Pietor and Anastasia, he'll clam up. I know we won't get anything from him."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, but Pietor was justified in doing what he did. Valerian knew the consequences." Nero replied "What do you want us to do? If he doesn't talk, I'm sure Anastasia has other ideas up her sleeve if that's what you're worried about. We need to go."

"I don't want him hurt." Raven said "And you're exactly right. If he doesn't give them what they want, he will be."

"What are you suggesting then?" Nero prompted.

"I want you to talk to him."

Nero's eyebrow went up "Me?" he asked "You think Valerian would talk to me?"

"He takes better to reason than brute force." Raven replied, seriously "If he knows you're trying to help him, he'll help you."

"I don't think Anastasia will agree to that." Nero said.

"Iliana's desperate, you saw her." Raven replied "They let me in. Anastasia understands that to get this quickly we have to get Valerian to trust us. Now, I doubt we'll get that far, but it'll be better than if Pietor goes in."

Nero stood from his arm chair "Come with me, we need to talk to Anastasia first before we decide anything."

###

"Did you take the hand cuffs off him?" Raven asked the guards with slight irritation in her voice "I don't want him spooked."

The lead man nodded "It's as Madame Furan requested."

Anastasia had been easier to persuade than Pietor, who had protested fiercely until his sister shut him up. She had sent him off with a mundane job in order to have him stay away. However Anastasia had warned them if there was any plotting with the prisoner, she would have them evicted from the premises rather quickly.

Raven glanced at Nero "Let me go in first." he motioned her on.

The assassin waited until the guard opened it for her and she stepped in, leaving it open behind her.

Valerian frowned at her from the back of the room. He appeared to have received medical attention since this morning. His cuts were clean and a few had bandages over them.

"What are you doing back?" he asked warily "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Raven replied "We need to know where Gavriil is now."

"It's not like I'm tracking him." Valerian responded in confusion.

"But surely you know he has other bases." Raven said.

He narrowed his eyes "If I tell you anything, Pietor'll be in here to beat me again and you know it."

"No he won't." Raven glanced behind her "I have someone else I think that will persuade you."

Valerian stared at the door and blinked when Nero stepped in.

"Good afternoon, Valerian." he said, nodding slightly. Valerian looked at Raven for a moment, then as the door closed, he met Nero's gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked, his raspy voice growing hoarser with nervousness.

"You may call me Dr. Nero." the man replied "As I understand it, you were working for Gavriil until quite recently is that correct?"

Valerian nodded slowly "I didn't choose to stop you know."

"May I ask why?" Nero asked "Did he offer you something?"

"Don't waste your time trying to humanize yourself to me, Nero." Valerian growled "I know what you've done and I know what your organization stands for. You're no better than the Furans."

Raven narrowed her eyes angrily at the foolish man in front of her, but Nero remained calm and stern.

"That may be, but I wonder then, why do you not fear me as you do them?" he replied "I believe you know there is a difference."

"I suppose you've come to tell me the Furans have changed and they're better than they were." Valerian said bitterly.

Nero shook his head "No because you would not believe me, nor should you as you have not had a proper example of what they are now."

"Why are you here?" Valerian repeated hostilely.

"If you would like me to skip our introduction, I will." Nero said "We need the location of Gavriil's secondary base."

"You failed on the first." Valerian snorted "Why would you go back?"

"Because of the little girl you took." Nero replied "Gavriil is a threat to us and we need to know where he is."

"Why should I help you? The last time I told Raven, I was beaten for nothing." Valerian said coldly.

"Not for nothing, Valerian." Nero said, voice serious "You have to remember that while the Furans are cold and hard on the outside they are extremely loyal to one another. If Iliana had not survived, I doubt you would have either."

Valerian did not reply so Nero continued.

"Why are you working for Gavriil?"

"It's just a job." Valerian mumbled "Once he fails I just go to the next person willing to hire me. I had a job with the Convit, but you ruined that."

"Then why did you help us fight the President of it?" Nero asked, raising his eyebrow "Don't you see? Why do you expect to be trusted?"

"It's hard to stay loyal when your employer is on the losing side." Valerian replied "They always are."

"Then why not join the winning side?" Nero asked.

"Don't try to get me to work for the Furans, Nero." Valerian growled "They don't deserve it."

"I'm offering you something out of pity, not because I need it." Nero said, calmly, but with a hidden warning "You have the option to turn it down. I was not suggesting you work for the Furans, I was suggesting you come to G.L.O.V.E."

"Why should I? Why would you offer someone like me a job?" Valerian half-snapped the words.

"It seemed to work out well the last time I did." Nero said and Valerian looked at Raven for a split second "Although you used the skills against us, it's clear you have talent. I doubt you want to live a life running away from the people you're supposed to fight."

"I don't run away from the fighting." Valerian said, bristling.

"You're nervous to be here." Nero said "Because you know that we're more resourceful than Gavriil. I don't really think this was about having a job Valerian."

"Yeah?" the man asked contemptuously "What do you think?"

"This was about revenge. Revenge against the Furans. You want to hurt them. It has nothing to do with the money."

Valerian squeezed his jaw, clearly not going to talk.

"I'm assuming from what you've said, you don't know G.L.O.V.E. very well." Nero said.

"I know it well enough to know that you train children there." Valerian said, glaring at him.

Raven opened her mouth for a stinging retort, but Nero moved his hand subtly to prevent her.

"Not train, teach." he said "H.I.V.E. is not a place to create people to work just for us. In fact many of our students grow up and leave the organization of their own free will."

"What exactly do you _teach_ them?" Valerian asked.

"That's something you can learn if you decide to become one of us."

As he looked Nero up and down, he saw the kindness that the man was offering him. Behind the very cold exterior was a hard, but gentle man. He finally realized what had turned Raven so quickly.

"But before that we need to know where Gavriil is." Nero said and Valerian seemed to slump.

"He's here. In the Convit building." he said quietly "He wants to attack. That was his plan the last I heard."

"Attack here?" Nero asked, voice sharpening.

Valerian nodded and Nero glanced at Raven.

"We need to talk to Anastasia."

###

Valerian walked down the hall away from his cell, flanked by two guards and hands cuffed behind his back. Nero and Raven walked behind them all. Once Valerian informed them of the plan, Nero had reported to Anastasia who requested to see the prisoner. The man looked nervous, but he kept his head up. They headed through the door.

Anastasia was sitting on the couch, casually, but clearly waiting. Pietor stood nearby, eyes narrowed. They escorted the man over and let him sit down. Anastasia looked at the others.

"If you wouldn't mind, Natalya, Max and I will speak to him alone." she said, with a slight nod. Raven didn't say anything in reply, but at Nero's gesture of approval, she walked past.

"You too, Pietor." Anastasia said, jerking her head. He didn't look happy and he didn't obey right away, but he turned to leave the room as well.

###

"What are they doing?" Darkdoom asked, debating on whether or not to lean out the door to listen.

"Anastasia and Nero are just talking to him." Raven said again, but Darkdoom wasn't satisfied with that.

Nathaniel shook his head slightly "Calm down Diabolus, Max will tell us after." he turned to Raven "Where is Pietor? Is he down there?"

Raven shook her head "No, Anastasia sent him away."

"Someday she's going to lose her grip on that boy." Nathaniel said, sounding disapproving "She won't be able to control him any longer."

"I doubt it. He's too patient with her." Raven replied.

"Did _you_ speak with Valerian?" Darkdoom asked "Is he scared?"

"He's petrified. But defiant." Raven said "I'm guessing that's why Anastasia let Nero stay down there."

###

"When did Gavriil say this attack was going to happen?" Anastasia asked, looking right at Valerian, eyes unreadable. Nero sat next to her, calm as ever.

"He didn't." Valerian replied, blinking quickly as though he was having a hard time holding her gaze "He only said that it was going to happen. He wants to overtake this place and take all of you prisoner."

"So you were waiting for that to happen so you could be set free." Anastasia said.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Valerian asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Be quiet." Anastasia said, ignoring his question "How many men does he have and how many will be included in this?"

"I don't know the exact number, but he doesn't have enough to beat you in a straight fight. He plans to take a small group of men and capture one of you to take hostage first." Valerian said "That way he has control."

"And you're sure he's here at _this_ building?" Anastasia asked.

Valerian dropped his gaze "As sure as I can be."

There was silence for a moment as Anastasia narrowed her eyes.

"If you're lying to us, Valerian, I will not hesitate to lock you away and leave you there for the rest of your cowardly life, are we on the same page?" she asked, dangerously.

Valerian's eyes flicked to Nero, pleading for him to help.

"I'm not lying. Gavriil doesn't like to stay in the same place for very long. The only other place he ever showed me besides our original place was this building here. I don't believe he has any other place to go now."

"Good. I believe you." Anastasia said "For now."

Nero said something too quietly for Valerian to hear and Anastasia looked at him.

"Guards, please take him back to his room. We'll talk more later." she said, glancing back over.

Valerian opened his mouth to protest, but at Nero's warning look, he stopped. The guards led him around the couch and he glanced back, obviously worried, but the two were already in a hushed conversation.

Iliana peeked forward out of her room suddenly and he caught her gaze. Her eyes widened slightly, but Valerian's didn't waver.

###

After he was put back in his cell, Anastasia and Nero had brought everybody down to discuss what their move was tomorrow. Darkdoom was sitting next to Nathaniel and Raven was a few seats away with all three students. Pietor stood by Iliana, intently listening.

"We have to attack Gavriil first; otherwise we'll be defending rather than attacking." Anastasia said, as she finished repeating what Valerian had told them.

"But how will this be any different than the last time?" Iliana asked, sounding worried "We couldn't find Juliana."

"This time we'll have a guide." Nero said "We're going to bring Valerian with us."

Pietor unfolded his arms, staring at him "What?" he looked at Anastasia, who nodded.

"He'll show us where things are set up."

"He'll betray us before we get through the door." Pietor said sharply.

"We can prevent that." Anastasia replied.

"I agree. If we take him in, we'll be exhorting the upper hand move." Darkdoom said and Pietor shot him a look.

"We'll be putting him back in his territory." he growled "He knows what to do there."

"Well it's decided." Anastasia said.

Iliana looked up at Pietor, but he was looking away.

"We need to decide what to do." Anastasia said, trying to catch her brother's eye "The sooner we attack, the less chance we have of being beaten."

Pietor said nothing, but Nero agreed with her.

"Will I be able to come on this?" Iliana asked.

"No." Pietor responded "Not until you're better."

"I'm healthy enough." Iliana replied, irritably.

"Iliana." Anastasia said, gently "Gavriil wants you dead, I don't think you realize that."

"He wants us all dead. We're all taking the risk." Iliana replied.

"Not you. Not this time." Anastasia said "You need to get better first. You're in no condition to be out in the battle field." she looked at the others "We can decide later if that's alright. Let's sleep on this."

 **Please review guys!**


	20. Finding Friends

**Hey guys sorry I've become a little slow updating lately. Trust me I work on it every day, but some days I get like 2 words done! I will try to do better! School is busy and life is busy and everything is busy! Please review!**

 **A few days later, giving Raven time to heal…**

The Shroud rumbled and Valerian looked up nervously. He glanced around at the others in the confined room, meeting Pietor's gaze, who glared. He returned his eyes back to his legs, wary of stirring up hostility. Guards had come into his cell rather early in the morning, ordering him into a tactical outfit, and taking him out to meet the others.

They were now flying towards the Convit building in less than sufficient weather. They'd had a quick debate on whether or not to simply drive, but Darkdoom had pointed out how much harder it would be to track them coming in the air with this storm.

Raven was helping the pilot up above since the wind made flying much more of a challenge. Anastasia was beside Pietor. She seemed to be trying to apologize for being so short with him and tossing his opinions to the side repeatedly. So far no words had passed between them, but she was keeping close. The students were sitting near Valerian, all in a quiet conversation. Nero and Darkdoom were speaking, but they kept an eye on Valerian.

Nathaniel was not with them this time, however. He had insisted he stay with Iliana and Nero hadn't argued. He suspected Pietor was secretly grateful. They hoped to return soon anyway.

Several of them glanced over as Raven climbed down the ladder and turned to face them.

"We're descending. There's going to be a lot more turbulence." she said.

"How far off are we going?" Pietor asked.

"I have us landing about a mile away." Raven replied.

Valerian looked at her for a moment, eyes nervous. Pietor watched him observing the emotion.

The whir of the blades slowly got louder as they got closer to the ground. As they began to slow the engines powered down and there was a thud to initiate the landing.

"Alright. Valerian, on your feet." Anastasia said and the man did as ordered "You're going to lead us in there. Take us to where they're holding any of the prisoners first and we'll see if we can find Juliana. If not, take us to Gavriil."

Valerian dipped his head in acknowledgement. Pietor gave him a hard look; hand on his gun in warning. Then he walked over and opened the hatch. Anastasia walked out first, ducking slightly as she walked down. Valerian waited until the others had walked out before following. Pietor grabbed his arm as he went by, grip tight.

"You may have gotten the others to trust you, Valerian, but I do not. You take a step wrong and I'll kill you." he said darkly.

Valerian said nothing, and his eyes went back to normal as the assassin released him. He walked out of the Shroud, hands sticking out in front of him because they were still cuffed. The group waited a few seconds as the others Shrouds landed, filled with troops. They turned away from the wind as the sound of the turbines died down.

"Will he have patrols out here we need to watch for?" Darkdoom asked and Valerian shook his head.

"He doesn't like to expose his location like that. He keeps his men close."

"Well that's good and bad." Nero said.

"What are the positions in the building?" Anastasia asked "After all we're familiar with the building as well."

Valerian nodded "He has guards at the front, but not at most the side entrances. Many of the men come and go during the day unmonitored."

"The west side is closest to the detention center." Pietor said "Unless he's moved where he keeps Juliana?"

"Gavriil has her stay somewhere close to wherever he's working." Valerian replied "But that should be the best and quickest way in."

"Are the guards armed with anything in particular we should be aware of?" Anastasia asked. The man shook his head.

"Nothing different from what you've seen unless Gavriil's feeling extra cautious."

The Colonel walked over to them with several men. "I've got a dozen men to go with you. The others will remain here until you give the signal."

"Valerian, you come with me." Pietor said "We'll go around to the west entrance.

"I'll come with you." Nero said "Natalya and Diabolus, you two take Wing and Laura and go to the closest way in. Shelby can go with the others."

Raven fell in step with Nero as they quickened their pace toward the building. They would separate later.

"Do you believe we can trust him?" she asked quietly, looking at Valerian.

Nero nodded "I do. He has too much to lose otherwise."

* * *

Valerian looked around quickly, making sure no guards were approaching the door. It was quiet so he walked forward and beckoned the others with him. The panel next to the door repeatedly flashed red as they walked up to it.

"There's a passcode now?" Pietor asked, sliding past the others.

"Yes, Gavriil had that put in due to his lack of security." Valerian said, looking at it for a moment "Hopefully I can still get in."

"I agree." Pietor said, giving him a hard look. Shelby glanced at Nero, beginning to make her way forward in case her skills were needed here. Valerian typed in a code and the door beeped twice in recognition. It slid open and Pietor's hand went immediately to his gun, but the hall was empty.

Valerian glanced at him before walking in first. Anastasia beckoned Pietor next and Nero shot her a look.

"Anastasia, the more you act like he's going to betray us, the higher the chance gets." he said. Anastasia returned his coldness.

"If we don't watch him and he does end up betraying us, the higher the chances of someone being hurt get." she replied, although she kept her voice low. She walked through the door and Nero looked after her, eyes narrowed. He looked at Shelby, shaking his head, before gesturing for her to go in front of him. Better that she was between the adults then being shot from behind.

Valerian led them quickly down the small hall to the larger corridor that led you all the way around the building if you followed it. Pietor took the lead after that, not slowing. Nero kept sharp eyes behind them, armed for once with a gun.

"Detention center is the first hall on the left. It goes down below." the assassin growled "There'll be guards down there guaranteed."

"Only if he's keeping Juliana down there." Valerian said, nervous at contradicting him, but Pietor gave him a curt nod.

"We don't have a way in if she's in a cell though." the younger man continued.

"We'll take care of that." Nero said, shooting a quick glance at Shelby "Let's just get down there first."

Pietor began to approach the hall door. It led down a flight of stairs to another steel door which was the beginning of the corridor of cells.

"Gavriil keeps it locked at all times." Valerian said. Shelby looked at the others before walking over.

"Don't open the door after you unlock it." Nero said "There could still be guards."

The students nodded quickly. As she worked on it, she attempted not to be any louder than necessary. The lock clicked open and she winced. They waited a few second, but nothing happened. Pietor opened the door, gun at the ready. The stairway sat in silence. Nero heard a distinct beep and then Darkdoom's voice came through the microphone in the earpiece.

"We're in. It's just empty like last time. I don't like it."

"Me neither." Nero replied "We're heading down to the detention center. Keep me posted."

He followed the others down the stairs and Shelby let them through that door as well. There was one guard in front of the first door, who turned in shock. Unfortunately for him, Pietor wasn't surprised and rendered him unconscious in two swift movements.

Anastasia looked down at the rest of the rooms. All the doors were opened besides the one the guard had been monitoring. Nero glanced at Anastasia who nodded at the door. Shelby grabbed the handle and blinked in surprise.

"I think it's unlocked." she said quietly. Valerian leaned closer, but there was no sound from within.

Cautiously, Pietor opened it and the dim lights flickered on. The room wasn't what you would expect from a normal holding cell. There were toys surrounding the ground and the walls were painted from the normally dismal color. In the corner of the room was a big white bed with a small, perfectly still human in it.

Pietor tucked away his gun and hurried over. The little girl was on her side, face pressed deep into the pillow. Valerian's eyes brightened in relief, but after the look Anastasia shot him, he switched his gaze to the ground. Pietor gently touched Juliana, but she didn't stir. Her breathing was too deep for normal sleeping.

"She's sedated." he growled.

"Touch her again and I'll kill her this instant." a voice filled with fury "Hands in the air and turn around."

Pietor cursed and Nero closed his eyes briefly. As he raised his hands he subtly clicked the button on his earpiece to get the Colonel's attention. They turned around to see Gavriil in the door way, a very large handgun pointed at them. As he walked in, several men followed. One of the men standing beside him in a dark blue uniform was David.

Gavriil's face was one of rage "Don't even try to call your friends, Nero. They are equally subdued. I'm afraid Darkdoom didn't anticipate me stealing his son from your Shroud."

Nero blinked astonishment and Valerian winced.

"Get over here." Gavriil spat at him "Traitor."

Valerian didn't move, he simply looked away. Pietor stared hard at David, but the man's eyes were carefully neutral and he had no gun aimed at them. For someone they always saw smiling, it was a shock to see him so quiet and reserved. He didn't have any lively glimmer in his eyes and he looked tired. Not lack of sleep tired, but anxiety tired.

"How did you find Nigel?" Nero asked dangerously.

"It wasn't hard, Nero, to slip in replacements for your escorts." Gavriil replied coldly "Now get away from Juliana. David."

At his name, David gestured at the rest of the men and they surrounded the others. They roughly grabbed their arms and handcuffed their wrists together.

Pietor glared at him, but Shelby was looking more hopeful and hesitantly spoke.

"David…?"

One of the guards twisted her arm and she winced, glaring at her captor. David shot him a sharp warning look jerked his head toward the door.

"Gavriil. Give us Juliana." Anastasia said "I swear to god I'll make you pay."

"Empty threats." Gavriil sneered "Get them upstairs with the others. We may have to finish what we started with Raven."

Nero's eyes blazed with anger, but the men just pulled him toward the door. Pietor let them know immediately he didn't take well to being handled and they walked on either side of him, guns up.

* * *

Darkdoom glanced back over at Nigel, who stared anxiously back. He didn't have a clue how Gavriil had gotten him, but he knew he wasn't joking about killing him. The pistol to his head right now proved that. Raven stood right next to him, hands cuffed behind her back. She looked around sharply and Darkdoom understood why. She might be loyal and brave, but no fool would want to go through what she did twice. He wanted to reassure her, but he didn't know what to say. They could have fought their way out of this, but they couldn't because Nigel was here. He hoped the others would understand.

Wing and Laura were absolutely silent. There wasn't anything they could do.

Suddenly there were more footsteps heading their way and Raven tensed, eyes narrowed. Gavriil was in the lead and he smiled coldly at them.

"You know, I really do know how talented you all are." he said "But the sad thing is is that all I have to do is take one human hostage and all that goes away. As long as I have someone, you can't do anything because they mean too much. Sad. Sad, but true."

The guards behind him led the others in and Raven was shocked to see David with them. She had known he'd be here, but she didn't think he'd show his betrayal so openly. He stood completely straight, in a dark blue uniform.

Nero's eyes were on her as they walked in, but now he looked at Nigel.

"Welcome back." Gavriil said, sounding smug "It's been too long. You know I knew you'd come, but I'd hoped not so soon. You'll be pleased to know that if not for the signal my cell guard sent out before you sedated him oh so brutally, you'd be leaving here with Juliana. Luckily, that didn't occur, but even if it had it wouldn't matter, because I now have another playing card."

He gestured at Nigel, who avoided looking at everyone.

"Leave him out of this." Anastasia growled "You're quarrel is with us."

"Wrong, Anastasia, but I admire that you would try to help him in that way." Gavriil responded.

"Let him go." Darkdoom said sharply. Raven looked at David with a challenge in her eyes, but he didn't meet her gaze.

Gavriil just sniffed "Anyway I think I'll just take Juliana and go if you don't mind. Excuse me for not staying for the party, but this wasn't meant to be a permanent location." he turned to the guard holding Nigel "Kill him if they try to follow. Once I'm out, lock them all up."

The men surrounding them nudged them into a tighter circle.

"Imet' khoroshuyu zhizn'." Gavriil said "I think we'll see each other again very soon, once Juliana is secure somewhere else."

"You're dead." Pietor said, his eyes like burning ice.

"Oh I hope not. I think Juliana would miss me." Gavriil replied coldly. He turned away and snapped for David to follow him. There was a unanimous glare from everyone, although Darkdoom kept one eye on Nigel.

"We can't let him take her again." Pietor growled under his breath at Anastasia.

"We can't stop him." Anastasia replied, sounding frustrated. She lowered her voice "Don't worry; he'll get what he deserves."

Pietor looked as if he might break through the men and run after him anyway. Darkdoom mouthed a question to Nigel, but the man holding his son glared at him.

* * *

The Colonel led the men forward, only about fifty yards from the building.

"Units one and three go to the side entrances." he said "We'll take the front. Lethal force is authorized, but only as a last resort. Some of these men are mercenaries like you. Injure, but don't kill if you can avoid it.

His men responded in unison and he nodded "Our goal is to find Nero and the others and possibly win the fight, not just retreat. The Shroud is waiting if we need to get out quickly. Let's head in and keep low."

* * *

"Keep quiet." the guard hissed at the group in front of him. He received several glares, but the talking ceased. Shelby's head was held up defiantly and she looked at Dr. Nero, eyes flicking meaningfully to her feet. He nodded very slowly in reply, glancing towards their enemy supervisors. The student cautiously began to bend down. She pulled out the metal from inside the sole of her shoe and slowly stood up straight again. Nero nodded at Pietor, who stood closest to her.

The assassin's head jerked slightly as she took his cuffs and started working to unlock them. Anastasia watched from the corner of her eye.

Suddenly there was loud static on a guard's radio and Shelby froze at the noise. The man grabbed it from his belt as the voice came through.

"Colonel, I need you to send all your troops to the west side entrance." it was David "We have more visitors."

"I'm here guarding the prisoners under Gavriil's orders." the men retorted "Unless you have replacements, we can't leave."

"Have one stay to watch them. The rest need to go. This is a direct order from Gavriil. He doesn't want any men getting in and stealing information. Hurry."

Gavriil's Colonel shot the prisoners a frustrated glare, but put his radio back on his belt. Raven looked at Nero, a question in her eyes.

"You three," the Colonel growled, pointing at his men "Come with me. Lieutenant, you stay here and watch them." he glared at all of them again "If there's any trouble, let me know. I'll be happy to initiate a punishment."

The man staying was the one holding Nigel and as the other guards left, a bit of confidence drained from his face. He said nothing and neither did the prisoners, but Pietor's cuffs silently snapped open. The Colonel beckoned the men and they took off down the hall in unison.

Nero turned his head slightly as H.I.V.E.'s Colonel's voice spoke in his ear.

"We're just outside. We have a visual from the upper window."

"Good." Nero muttered "Bombs away."

"What?" the guard snapped and Nero looked at him calmly.

The glass above them shattered, sending shards down on the people below. To protect himself, the man released Nigel with one hand. The Colonel above fired a shot from his Sleeper into the guard's back and he grunted, falling forward. The rest of the Furans men came pouring through the door opposite of the one Gavriil had left. They all had rifles aimed and ready, but as soon as they realized there weren't any enemies, they lowered them.

Darkdoom went immediately over to Nigel who was getting to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he demanded and his son nodded, too shocked to speak. Nero nodded at the Colonel as he released his grappler and dropped to the ground.

"Well done."

"There are men on the other side." the Colonel said quickly "Gavriil is preparing to leave."

Pietor beckoned the men swiftly "Come on, we need to find him before he leaves."

"Bring a Shroud in and take the students with you." Nero ordered the Colonel "We'll need a quick getaway."

The man nodded even though Nero didn't wait for a reply. He went after the Furans and Raven followed. Darkdoom stayed, gathering up the students and waving them with the Colonel.

The halls were filled with the sound of thundering feet as the others raced down the hallway. They could hear the familiar beat of a chopper's wings even though they weren't that close to the landing pad. Pietor's pace was obvious enough that he wasn't willing to lose Juliana again.

They rounded the corner and came to a sudden stop.

"David!" Pietor growled, eyes narrowing.

"You need to leave! You're going to get yourselves killed!" David said rapidly, holstering his gun. He stood in the middle of the narrow hallway.

"What are you doing?" Pietor challenged "Gavriil's leaving with my daughter and I'll be damned if I'm letting that happen."

"You have to leave!" David repeated, sounding pleading.

"You were _killed_." Pietor hissed "Then you magically appear and join the man who wants us dead."

"Pietor, _go_."

"Why?" Anastasia demanded sharply "They have Juliana. _You_ have Juliana."

"I know." David replied "I can keep her safe, but only if you leave."

"We're not going anywhere." Anastasia growled.

"Why in hell are you helping them?" Pietor asked, sounding half-furious and half-confused.

"Because they'll kill you if I don't!" David spat "And Juliana and my mother."

Pietor blinked in shock and Nero looked swiftly at Raven, but Anastasia spoke.

"They're going to kill Juliana if we don't get her. Gavriil wants us all dead."

"He does. Which is why you have to leave." David replied "I'm sorry, I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do." Anastasia said sharply "Help us save her."

"I can't. They have my mother." he said "Juliana's different, they'll keep her alive no matter what because they want _you_ , but if I leave my mother is as good as dead."

"David." Anastasia interrupted, looking him dead in the eye "We can save her. Come with us now. You've faked your death once and you can do it again."

"Trust me, that had nothing to do with me." David replied.

A loud bell started ringing through the speakers on the walls and a few seconds later an alarm.

"Get out of here. Gavriil has this place rigged to blow just like the last one." David shouted, but it was hard to hear him over the noise.

"We're not leaving you here to him." Pietor yelled.

"Just _go_! Go! I'm coming." David yelled, running towards them "Gavriil has Juliana; we can't get to her now. All we can do is get out!"

Pietor looked at Anastasia, before nodding and turning to run with the others. There was an explosion from somewhere else and the whole building shook with the impact.

The Colonel was waiting for them, looking panicked as he gestured urgently for them to come. The beat of the Shroud's wings only added to the turmoil as they all ducked on board. Nero pressed the button to close the hatch and the Colonel ordered the pilot to take off.

Darkdoom walked over to them, looking concerned. He blinked in surprise to see David standing with them. The man didn't look happy, quite a contrast from three years ago.

"What happened?" Darkdoom asked, shifting his gaze to Nero. His friend looked over at David for a moment.

"Gavriil got away with Juliana." he replied.

"And _David's_ here?" that was Shelby walking up behind Darkdoom. She looked at him curiously and he gave her a weak smile.

"I think we should sit down before I explain." he said.

 **Please review!**


	21. Renewal

**Thank you RavenDimitriAnastasia! You made my day! And of course hiveluver and isobeljones! Sorry, I have NEVER taken more than a month to update before. I will try to improve! School is just really busy!**

"Gavriil." the man walked up to him cautiously "All the men are accounted for, we all got out safely."

Gavriil glanced at him "And the girl? Where is she?"

"She is being settled in her new room." the man replied "But sir…"

Gavriil turned all the way to face him "What?"

"Colonel David has not shown up yet." the man said, sounding nervous. Gavriil looked at the window ahead of him.

"Of course he hasn't. And he's not dead, believe me." he said "Come on, we have work to do."

"Work? Do you wish to find him?"

Gavriil's eyes narrowed "No. He's clearly far too loyal to the Furans. No, we won't find him, but we'll make him sorry. I may not know everything, but I know that man loves his mother."

* * *

Iliana walked out of her room, one hand on her swollen stomach as she took a deep breath through her mouth. Her hair was messy from being asleep all night. Nathaniel sat in one of the chairs, with a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He smiled at her.

"Good morning. Feeling okay?"

Iliana rubbed a hand over her eyes and yawned "As good as usual." then she sighed "Were you ever shot, Nathaniel? How long until the pain of this thing goes away."

"A while." Nathaniel responded sympathetically "You took quite a blow, one that I've been lucky enough to avoid. I've had skims here and there, but that's all."

Iliana scratched the back of her neck "Do you think they'll get back today?"

Nathaniel's face became serious "I hope so. Max called me before they went in, but I haven't heard anything yet."

Iliana nodded wearily and he beckoned her.

"Come sit. Turn on something to get your mind off it. I'll get you some coffee." he offered.

"Make that hot chocolate." Iliana replied with a faint smile. Nathaniel nodded, face amused. He helped her sit down before walking over to the kitchen. Iliana leaned over to see the book he was reading. Then, taking his advice, she grabbed the remote and clicked on the projector.

Around ten minutes later, Nathaniel came out, holding a steaming cup. Iliana took it with a quiet 'thanks.'

"So you're a Charles Dickens fan?" she asked, nodding at the book.

"Yes, I am." Nathaniel said, looking at the book cover "My wife first gave me one of his books. I read them to Max quite frequently."

"Yes, he strikes me as the reading type." Iliana replied.

"Not always." Nathaniel said, sounding amused "He was quite concerned with his reputation as a teenager. He got into a lot of trouble that his mother was able to bail him out of luckily. His young life was eventful to say the least."

"Were you and the Furans friends?" Iliana asked "I know him and Elena were."

"Indeed." Nathaniel said, raising an eyebrow "Elena _and_ Anastasia for a while, but it became clear it was him and Elena. She was a very incredible young lady."

"I only knew her on a name basis." Iliana said, gazing at the T.V. screen behind him "Now, I wish I'd gotten to know her."

Nathaniel sighed "Her life was cut far too short. It hurt a lot of people."

Iliana nodded, taking a drink from her cup and he gave himself a shake "But no need to dwell on it."

"I feel like I should call or something." Iliana said, looking worried "They wouldn't stay this long if something hadn't happened."

"They might." Nathaniel replied "But if you're so worried, go and check with the officer. They've probably checked in with him and are on their way back."

Iliana looked like she might do just that, but sighed "I'll give them a bit longer. Do you think I'm worrying for nothing?"

"I think you're causing yourself unnecessary stress, yes. But it's natural." Nathaniel replied "However, I will tell you that it won't do you any good."

"I don't want to relax in case something horrible _has_ happened." Iliana said.

"Just trust them." Nathaniel responded, then changed the subject "You need to eat something. What would you like?"

Iliana raised an eyebrow "You're almost as bad as Pietor. When I want something to eat, I'll ask for it or get it myself."

"Now there's no need to be stubborn." Nathaniel replied and Iliana scowled at him.

"I'm not." she glanced back toward the door "I'm going to go wait in there. Then I can ask whoever's in charge to try and contact Pietor."

"I'll come with you." Nathaniel said, standing up "Not because you need help." he added as she shot him a look "I would like to know their whereabouts as well."

* * *

"The location of their Shroud indicates that their heading this way now." the Furan's lead officer informed her. He pointed at the screen in front of them "They should be returning any moment."

Iliana let out a breath of relief "Have you heard anything from them at all?"

The man shook his head "No, Mr. Furan never checked in, but I doubt that means trouble. It happens often."

The hangar was buzzing with activity that morning. The guards seemed to be preparing for a battle. A group of them was getting weapons ready and another was training with drills.

Nathaniel stood watching them, looking mildly interested.

"They'll be here soon." Iliana said, walking up to him. She looked at all of the men with a disgusted look on her face "Hopefully _all_ of them."

"Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine." Nathaniel replied, placing a hand on her back.

"They're here." the man called, looking back at her "Landing now."

Iliana sent up a quick prayer as they waited. She was worried Pietor would come barging in here with Raven limp in his arms again. Or any of the others. Inwardly shuddering, Iliana tried to shake away what Gavriil could have done to them if he caught them again.

She was also worried it would be bad news again. They'd failed last time to get Juliana. Nathaniel didn't look any more secure than she did, but at least he tried to console her.

"I don't think it was smart to take the kids." she muttered.

"I agree. They are a brilliant group of kids, but this is a bit too dangerous for them." Nathaniel said "It is partly my fault. I insisted Max bring them."

"I'm glad they're here." Iliana replied "But not fighting Gavriil."

"Yes, I'm also surprised Max had Raven go again. I suppose he just knows her strengths better than me."

"She wouldn't have stayed." Iliana said "Are you kidding? That would be like Anastasia telling Pietor to stay here, neither of them would really follow orders."

"True."

She looked over at the hangar door as the sound of the Shroud's blades beating slowed to a stop. Several seconds later, it opened and Raven walked in. She didn't appear to be injured besides a few cuts. In fact, as the others came in Iliana noticed they all had similar injuries.

"What happened?" Iliana demanded "Is everyone okay?" she walked forward as Pietor came in though.

"Why are you all hurt?" she asked.

"There were a few glass shards that went flying." Pietor replied, sounding a bit agitated "But we're all fine."

"So? What happened?" Iliana asked, leaning past him to see.

"Gavriil's gone." Pietor said flatly "But we did manage to pick up one stray."

Iliana's eyes widened as David appeared in the doorway. He smiled at her, though he looked worried. He was dressed very neatly in a dark colored uniform and his hair was shaved back very precisely.

"Hi." he said, seeming to search her eyes for any sign of welcome.

Pietor glanced at him, then back at Iliana, who swayed on her feet for a second before falling back.

###

Iliana woke up to the sound of beeping and blinked opened her eyes carefully. She didn't move for a moment, confused about where she was, but she looked around. Eyes flicking, she realized she was back in the medical room. She groaned inwardly as she spotted the I.V. in her arm.

Pietor looked up, then stood up and Iliana jumped when she saw him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling sick." Iliana croaked, then winced at the sound of her voice. She scowled at Pietor as he suppressed a smile of amusement.

"Why do you guys have to put me on this stupid thing?" she asked, looking pointedly at the I.V. tube in her arm.

"Well you are pregnant and you did faint just an hour ago." Pietor replied "And a little while ago you suffered a pretty bad injury to the chest."

"Well why did I faint?" Iliana asked irritably, running a hand over her face.

Pietor raised an eyebrow "I'll be right back."

"Wait, you need to tell me what happened. And why you're all hurt" Iliana said, apparently having no memory of the events before her fainting episode.

"I will." Pietor replied "But there's something you should see first."

Iliana scowled and was about to call after him, but decided against it. The hair on the back of her neck was prickling nervously, making her itch. She moved her neck uncomfortably, reaching up to scratch it. She heard voices outside the door and was about to let them know, but the door opened.

Pietor stepped in again and Iliana stared at the man standing beside him. David smiled and she had a faint recollection of seeing him right before she blacked out.

"What the hell man." she said, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity, anger, and excitement in her brown eyes "Come here."

David walked over and she reached up to grip him in a tight hug. Iliana winced and sucked in a pained breath through her teeth.

"Are you alright?" he asked, backing off in alarm.

"I'm fine." Iliana replied, getting her breath back "My chest just hurts occasionally."

"She was on the wrong end of a sniper rifle." Pietor growled

David's eyes widened and Iliana nodded wearily.

" _Who_?" he asked.

"It was Valerian." Pietor growled and David blinked in shock.

"That must have been Gavriil's doing." he muttered.

"Well?" Iliana asked, sounding annoyed "Are you going to explain?"

David sighed and seemed about to say something when Pietor interrupted.

"You need to rest. We can talk later." he said.

* * *

"He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Darkdoom asked, walking with Nigel to the couches. He had one hand on his son's back.

"No, I didn't even see that man. Not until you guys came." Nigel said. He sounded nervous to be the center of attention "They didn't really speak to me at all actually."

"How did they capture you?" Darkdoom asked. Nero walked behind them with Raven and took a seat nearby to listen as well. Nathaniel was already seat, but he sat up as they came over.

"Well after I was on my way back to H.I.V.E., I heard some arguing from the pilots, but nothing happened. I guess I didn't think much of it…But they landed and two men I had never seen before grabbed me and…and I think they drugged me."

"Did they land _at_ H.I.V.E.?" Nero asked.

"I don't know." Nigel replied "I just woke up in a room and a few hours later, you guys came."

Nero and Darkdoom exchanged glance. Nero was about to ask another question when the door swung open and Anastasia walked in, pulling the collar of Keesha. The tan dog followed her, looking the same way she always did. Her head was down and her tail stayed still.

Nathaniel was the first to look back at the others "How do you know this man? The one we brought home?"

"As far as we knew, he was dead three years ago." Nero replied "I'll explain the details later."

Nathaniel didn't look satisfied by any means, but he didn't ask any more questions. Nero turned his attention back to Nigel.

"Did anyone say anything to you?"

"Not really. I don't really remember very much." Nigel said.

"Which is understandable if they drugged him." Raven said under her breath and Nero nodded. Darkdoom put a hand on Nigel's shoulder, who stared at his feet.

As Pietor and David came out of the medical room, Nero debated on whether or not to ask David these questions. He needed to know whether these men were G.L.O.V.E. traitors or already working for Gavriil.

He didn't have the chance, however, because the tan dog at Anastasia's side rushed forward at David, her stub of a tail wiggling furiously. He leaned back at first as she leaped up at his face, but after a second he appeared just as happy as the dog.

Darkdoom shot Raven a sly smile, which she missed for staring at the man.

"Trust me, I haven't seen her like that in three years." Pietor said, walking past. David looked up from where he was petting her and smiled. Keesha was pressing against his legs so hard she might of well have been glued to him.

"I'm glad you guys took her. I was afraid my mother had." David replied. His face changed for a moment, losing some of the contentment.

It was silent in the room for a few seconds as the others exchanged glances.

* * *

Later that night, Iliana walked into her room with a white blanket around her shoulders. She kicked the door closed behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" came her husband's voice from their bathroom. The door swung open and Pietor walked over to her, one eyebrow raised.

"I can rest just as well in here as I can in there." Iliana said "Besides I don't like sleeping in there all alone."

"I did have a guard posted outside." Pietor replied.

"Well it's not just that." Iliana said "I still don't know exactly what happened to David." she walked over to the bed and sat down on her side. After finding a comfortable enough position, she looked back at him expectantly "You did stop him from telling me earlier."

Pietor sniffed, partly in amusement and partly because he was annoyed. He walked to the edge of the bed.

"Well, as you know he's been working for Gavriil." he said.

" _Against_ us." Iliana replied "I know that, but _why_?"

"David said that they have his mother." he said "They've had her hostage for almost the full three years now."

Iliana almost spoke, but closed her mouth, eyes wide. Silently cursing herself, she wondered why she hadn't noticed her disappearance.

"Why didn't he come to us for help?" she murmured.

"Gavriil watched him at every second. I'm guessing that's why he was so scared when he met us that one night."

"Has he said anything about Juliana?" Iliana asked, sounding hopeful. Pietor shook his head.

"I think he's afraid any information he gives to us, Gavriil will hurt her."

"His mother?"

"If he hadn't helped Gavriil they would have killed her." Pietor reminded "And they still have her."

"Why is he here then?" Iliana half exclaimed. Before he could answer she let out a deep breath "Not that I'm unhappy he's here, but…what are we going to do? Gavriil seems to have thought of everything."

"We don't know." Pietor said "So far Gavriil doesn't seem to have noticed his disappearance, but that doesn't mean he hasn't. In fact I'm pretty sure he has."

There were a few moments of silence in which Iliana scowled at her husband's pessimistic attitude.

"But…how did he come back?" she asked "What _happened_?"

"We asked him. He won't say anything about it." Pietor replied.

"Well the heck with that, he's been gone for three years." Iliana said. Then she sighed "Do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he got really uncomfortable when we asked him about it."

Iliana pressed one of her blankets to her face thoughtfully. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"I'll go talk to him."

"It's late." Pietor said "I think you'd better wait until morning."

"No." Iliana replied "I think he needs to talk before he feels more at home again. I don't want him to say it in front of everyone. If he's awake, I'll tell you what he says tomorrow."

* * *

Iliana quietly knocked twice on the door leading to the bedroom. The door had been open so she took that as a good sign. There was a dim light coming from the lamp by the bed.

David was sitting in an arm chair, very much awake and reading. He glanced up and smiled.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Iliana asked, walking over and leaning against the bed to face him.

David shrugged slightly and didn't say anything. Iliana paused for a moment uncertainly.

"Guess what?"

"What?" David asked.

"I'm pregnant." Iliana said, waiting until his eyes lit up before adding "With twins."

"That's awesome." David replied, looking genuinely pleased "What does Pietor think? I can imagine his face when you told him."

"Oh he was surprised." Iliana said, shocking herself at how relieved she felt talking to David about it "They're both girls."

"It suits him." David responded.

"It does." Iliana said. She let out a deep breath, then looked right at him "So will you tell me what happened?"

"Did Pietor not? Gavriil has my mother." David said "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to talk to you at all these years, but he threatened her life." he blinked slowly, eyes ending up looking down "He still has her. I don't know what to do…"

"He told me that." Iliana replied, looking sympathetic "I'm so sorry. But Pietor will make sure Gavriil pays."

To her surprise, David didn't look even the tiniest bit reassured.

"He is just a young man. He lost his father…"

"You mean you feel _bad_ for him?" Iliana asked in surprise. Her mouth curved up a tiny bit "I guess it's the same old David. Soft at heart, won't hurt a fly."

David seemed to force a small laugh, but he didn't look happy.

"But anyway…that wasn't what I was talking about. I mean, what happened? You died. The president shot you."

Immediately, he looked away and Iliana's determination grew.

"What happened? Were you plotting against us then?"

" _No_." David replied instantly, looking back at her "I promise you I wasn't. It's…" he sighed "Look, it's hard to…" he faded off again.

"Just tell me what happened." Iliana said, scowling slightly in concern.

"I don't know." David replied quietly.

"How can you not know?" Iliana asked.

"I died. The doctor told me that. I was dead." David said.

"What doctor? And how is that possible?" Iliana pressed, growing more and more confused.

"Iliana, I don't know. I promise if I did, I would tell you." he said, softly "I just woke up at the Convit building with Gavriil there. The doctor ran all sorts of tests and Gavriil…he threatened her. He told me if I didn't work for him, you were all dead. He already had my mother, what could I have done?"

Iliana blinked several times in shock. From the looked on David's face, she could see that this had haunted him for some time.

"I'm sorry." she murmured "You really have no idea?"

"None." he said "I'm sorry, I wish I knew. I just…"

"It's okay, don't feel bad." Iliana replied "But tell me one thing. Is Juliana okay?"

David smiled sadly "Juliana's fine. Gavriil doesn't have any plans to hurt her. I spent most my time around her."

"Oh good." Iliana breathed.

"And we're going to get her back too." David promised.

 **Alright, I'm so sorry it took so long. Please please review! I will really try, sorry!**


	22. Lights Out

**Please review!**

 **Because whatever guest gave me that short simple review really made my life!**

 **Also though I am very sad. Sailorraven seems to have left the H.I.V.E. fanfiction and deleted all her stories. I miss them and her very much. Shout out to her because she inspired me a lot. :( So many friends are leaving. If anyone hears from her let me know! But meanwhile, review!**

 **Love you guys! :)**

Shelby landed on the ground with loud huff of air escaping her lungs. She growled with frustration, completely ignoring Wing's hand as he tried to help her up.

"You know I feel like if Raven had trained me like she trained you, I wouldn't be in this situation." she said, inspecting her elbows for scrapes.

"What situation?" Wing asked with a frown.

"Humiliation." Shelby replied. She looked around the training pit for a moment, scowling "I mean, not that I hate getting beat and all, but it gets on your nerves once in a while. And gosh my wrist hurts."

"Then perhaps we should not train." Wing replied.

"Nah I need to get better." Shelby said "Eventually I want to fight Pietor."

"Do you expect to win?" Wing asked, looking slightly skeptical.

"Hey, it's not like you go around beating Raven every day." Shelby said "I just want to impress him." she looked around again "Should we go for another round or can we pack up and go get something to eat?"

"I'm fine with either option." Wing said and Shelby turned around, pivoting on one foot.

"Good because I am starving." she said "So where's my technique lecture?"

"I was going to skip that for the day." Wing replied, raising an eyebrow "You seem to have been humiliated enough."

"Shut up." Shelby replied "Come on, let's climb up through the top gate, it's faster."

Wing followed her over and she grabbed onto the edge of the pit. Pulling herself up, she waited for Wing before walking toward the door. They opened the door and closed it behind them.

Laura glanced over, along with Nigel, who had the same look of nervousness as he always did.

"What are you guys doing?" Shelby asked.

"Just submitting something to Professor Pike." Laura replied "He wanted me to take an extra look at something."

"I thought this was a time to get away from all that." Shelby said, scowling.

"Geez Shel it's not like we've been at school all this time. This is actually a really prolonged mission. Well if you can _call_ it that." Laura added.

"I thought we were heading back soon." Nigel said and Shelby sniffed in contempt.

"We're not going anywhere, bub. Why'd you think so?"

"Because Dr. Nero and my dad said it." Nigel replied, looking slightly confused.

"What?" Shelby asked in dismay "Why? Talk about ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful? I think we should be grateful they're willing to leave us out and take care of it themselves." Nigel said.

"Iliana will save us." Shelby said, ignoring him "She would never allow us to be kicked out."

"I think Iliana has had enough of us. She's pregnant. She's probably waiting for us to get out of her face so she can have her home back." Laura pointed out.

"Fine then. David can do it." Shelby growled, looking irritably at her friend.

"That guy is working for the guy who captured me." Nigel said, looking exasperated.

"Well…" Shelby clearly had nothing to reply. Then she frowned "Where are they anyway?"

"I don't know. I saw Dr. Nero this morning. I think they're all meeting together. Maybe they're talking to David." Laura replied.

"Why do you like it here, Shelby?" Nigel asked "This place…it creeps me out."

"I love it here." Shelby said "I mean; you live at H.I.V.E. twenty-four seven. That place isn't even above the ground. At least here you can walk outside when you want too."

"You do know what happened here, right?" Nigel asked.

"With Raven and all?" Shelby asked "Yes, not in detail. Raven isn't exactly a blabber mouth. What do you know about it?"

"My dad told me." Nigel replied "From what he said, she has a good reason to be afraid of the Furans."

"Do you want to enlighten me further?" Shelby asked and he shook his head.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Besides, if you're going to be staying here a little longer, it might freak you out."

"I've been here for nearly a month. Pietor's an assassin; I think if I was going to be scared, I'd have been scared already." Shelby said.

"I just don't like to talk about it." Nigel repeated.

"Look, I know Raven had a horrible childhood, that's pretty clear, but the Furans seem nice enough now."

"I'm just telling you my dad said to be careful." Nigel replied.

"Of what? You think they're going to try and hurt us? Are you serious? Especially now that Iliana and Pietor are married." Shelby said.

"I didn't say anything." Nigel said.

"Back off him, Shelby." Laura said, still staring at her Blackbox.

"I'm just wondering where they are." Shelby said, sitting up straight and rubbing her wrist "My wrist hurts like crap and that's probably not a good thing."

"When during our training did it start hurting?" Wing asked with a frown.

"Ehhh during the middle sometime." Shelby replied "I thought I just bent it wrong, but now it's throbbing."

"Is it swelling?" Laura asked, without bothering to look over. She sounded more annoyed than sympathetic.

"Probably." Shelby stood up again "I'm gonna go get some food, anyone else hungry?"

"This isn't your home." Nigel said, looking uneasy.

"We eat breakfast here every morning." Shelby replied, walking to the kitchen "I don't think they'll shoot me for eating a bowl of cereal."

Nigel just shook his head and Laura rolled her eyes.

"I think she's right, Nigel, about us being safe here, but yeah I get what you're saying. I don't feel comfortable and I've been here a while too."

"Then why are you still here?" Nigel asked.

"Well, I think Dr. Nero wanted us to come to help out originally, but now I think we're just a pain. Shelby wants me to stay." Laura said "Anyway though, I think Iliana's great. I don't talk much to the others."

Nigel just shrugged and glanced at Wing "What do you think?""

"I am here because Dr. Nero and Raven invited me." Wing replied.

"Do you enjoy it here?" Nigel asked.

"I don't find it to be as comfortable as H.I.V.E." Wing said "But I don't find it to be particularly uncomfortable either. As Laura said, Iliana is very hospitable. Pietor seems to be alright. I do not approve of his methods, but he seems to be at least respectable."

Nigel sighed, then started and glanced over at the door leading to the hangar. The voices got louder and louder until it opened and Dr. Nero walked out. Darkdoom and Raven followed him. They stopped their conversation as they came closer.

"Good morning." Nero said.

"Where's Shelby? I thought you two were training this morning." Raven asked, looking at Wing.

"We did." he replied "We stopped once Shelby said her wrist hurt."

"She went to get something to eat in the kitchen." Laura said.

"Good. You all should, unfortunately it's going to be a long day." Nero replied "We have a lot to do."

Shelby pushed the door open from the kitchen. She had a bowl of cereal in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at the adults with curious eyes.

"Nothing I want you to be worried about." Nero replied.

"Dr. Nero, are you really going to send us back to H.I.V.E.?" Shelby asked.

"Miss Trinity, I don't think that's something you need to worry about right now." Nero said and Shelby scowled at him, looking frustrated. She didn't argue, however and went to sit next to Wing.

"Is everything alright?" Nigel asked. Darkdoom nodded at him. His son looked like he was about to ask another question, but Pietor and the others walked in at that moment.

David was walking beside Iliana. He hadn't seemed to leave her side since he'd gotten there. Besides that, Iliana's stomach had grown considerably bigger.

"Do you guys want something good for breakfast?" Iliana asked "I feel like cereal is just so lame."

"Are you kidding? Cereal is probably one of the best breakfasts ever." Shelby replied.

"Well I'm going to make something so if anyone wants something; you can come and get it." Iliana said. She began walking toward the kitchen when David spoke.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, turning after her.

Iliana snorted "Oh geez, you guys. I'm pregnant, I'm not dying. I think I can lift a few ingredients into a bowl without killing myself. "

"Okay okay sorry." David said, holding up his hands slightly. She scrunched up her nose at him to show that she hadn't meant to be unkind, then turned back to the kitchen.

"You know, I might understand if this was her first child, but my goodness, it's not." Anastasia said, shaking her head slightly in annoyance.

"She is a little stubborn." Nathaniel pointed out.

"I would be too." Anastasia said, looking at Pietor with a scowl.

"I didn't say a word." he replied.

###

"It's not swollen." Raven said, turning Shelby's wrist. The student rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but it hurts like a dilly so what's wrong with it?"

"You probably just overexerted the muscles. Get some ice to help with the pain." Raven replied, letting her go.

They were sitting down in the main room on the couches with the rest of the students as the assassin quieted the ever complaining blonde. Nero was in a conference with the G.L.O.V.E. counsel, along with Darkdoom and Nathaniel. Pietor, Iliana, and David were sitting across from the students, all looking at a computer screen. Occasionally David would say something quietly and point at somewhere on the screen. Iliana just stared at it blankly, clearly confused by what they were doing. Nigel just looked uncomfortable at being so close to them.

"I already put some on earlier." Shelby said "It didn't really help much."

"You'll probably just have to wait it out." Raven responded "There's not much else you can do."

"If I trained all the time this kind of thing probably wouldn't happen." Shelby said "I used to go on missions and stuff all the time and now I'm stuck at H.I.V.E." she looked at Raven, obviously trying to mentally tell her how annoyed she was that the assassin wasn't training her. Then she looked at Pietor.

"Pietor, why don't you work for G.L.O.V.E.?" she asked. Raven raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at Pietor. He simply looked up.

"Because it's run by a narcissistic _moron_." he replied. Raven's eyes narrowed at him in a scowl.

"Wow, that's like kinda really harsh." David said "Max is nice."

"No David, you're nice." Pietor replied.

"I think he's nice." Iliana said, sitting back "Why has there always been such a prickly wall between you two? I mean I know it's not just because he annoys you because you've been around far more annoying people than him."

"I agree." Raven added.

Nigel glanced at the other students. Wing was watching Pietor with expressionless eyes.

Pietor just shrugged, eyes still on the computer. Raven seemed to be waiting for an answer still, but then David spoke up.

"Is it because he dated your sister?" he asked.

It seemed like a bomb went off in Iliana's head all of the sudden and her eyes flew open.

"Oh my gosh! That is totally it! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed "You know like you're all like 'that's my little sister' and max is like 'haha I take her now.' Wow, I can see this happening!"

Pietor had turned to look at her, then he scowled and slowly looked back at the screen. Iliana gave a thumbs up to the students and Raven, nodding seriously. Then Pietor put a hand over her face and shoved her back into the couch.

"But it's true isn't it?" Iliana asked, sitting back up.

"No."

"Okay." Iliana pressed her finger tips onto her knees "If you were given the choice of working for G.L.O.V.E. or working for the Convit, what would you choose?"

"Neither, I like to work alone. Without some stupid organization watching my every move." Pietor replied.

"But given the choice, which one?" Iliana asked.

"The Convit."

Her mouth dropped in surprise along with most of them.

" _What_?" she asked "Are you kidding? You'd rather work with people like _Gabdin_ than people like Nero? At least he's got a brain in his head."

"And he knows how to manipulate people and their emotions. And not in a good way." Pietor responded. David glanced at Raven, who was still watching her former trainer with narrow eyes.

"So it _is_ because you're sister liked him!" Iliana exclaimed.

"Shh." Pietor replied. She looked up suddenly at Nero and the others walking down the stairs. Raven straightened up.

"How did it go?" she asked. Nathaniel sniffed behind his son, apparently unimpressed with whatever happened. Nero shot him a look, but replied to Raven.

"There have been attacks on the G.L.O.V.E. base in Europe." he said. Pietor looked up.

"Do you think it's Gavriil?" Raven asked.

"It appears so." Nero replied and there was a moment of silence before Iliana spoke.

"Well that's crappy."

All eyes went to her for a second and David sounded like he barely suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Iliana asked, looking around at everyone indignantly "It is."

"Well once we get through on this, we should be able to tell you a lot more." Pietor said. David nodded and Raven seemed to look at him rather coldly.

"What is it?" Nero asked, while Darkdoom mouthed something at Raven.

"We're hacking the Convit's network. If Gabdin had a son, there's bound to be record of it." Pietor replied "Gabdin's messages should be here as well."

"But how does that help us? He's dead." Raven said.

"Oh I don't know maybe Gabdin actually liked one of his kids." Iliana replied "He might have even have supported him. Now that would be a tossup."

"It's a fair point." Darkdoom said "Gavriil wouldn't be doing all this if he hated his father."

"You never know. Sometimes people just like to do things out of spite." Iliana said "Especially big jerks like Gavriil."

"It's possible he idolized his father even though he didn't love him. He still feels like he owes him the revenge of his death." Nero reasoned.

"But he seems more upset about the Convit's failure than the fact that Gabdin died." Raven said. She glanced down at the scar on her arm "I did kill the president."

The lights in the hangar dimmed suddenly, then died. The sound of power dying followed and the room went black.

For a second, there was silence between all of them before Pietor set the laptop down the ground and stood up.

"Oh Pietor why did the lights go out?" Iliana asked in a small nervous voice.

"Just a second, the backup lights will come on." the assassin replied, although he had walked into the dark and you could only hear his voice.

Iliana clicked on her phone light and squinted to see the others.

"Uhhhm is everyone still here?" she asked hesitantly.

"I believe so." Nero replied. David bent down and picked up the laptop. He set it on the couch facing the others so the light shown out.

Anastasia's voice came through the darkness suddenly and the sound of her walking down the stairs.

"Pietor, go talk to the commander, see what caused this." she said.

Dim lights slowly illuminated the room, causing them all to blink. Pietor stood over by the door, looking at the ceiling for a moment. They weren't as bright as the normal lights, but they at least made it possible to see.

Anastasia stepped off the last step, walking towards him. She had a pistol in one of her hands and Raven was reaching for her katanas, which were only a few feet away.

"Has this happened before?" Nero asked, looking around slowly. Iliana shook her head, watching as Pietor walked through the door.

"No, never. Not even like a flicker." she replied.

"Do you know anything about this?" Raven asked, looking straight at David. Iliana glared at her, but the man beside her returned the assassin's gaze steadily.

"No. If Gavriil had anything like this planned, I certainly knew nothing about it." he said evenly. Iliana still looked furious, but she didn't say anything.

"The alarm hasn't gone off." Anastasia said, gazing up at the low lights "Which hopefully means no one has crossed the fence."

"Hopefully?" Iliana asked "That's not very comforting."

"No, it isn't." Anastasia replied.

Iliana frowned and then scooted over closer to David. She put her head down on his shoulder, staring off into space. A few minutes later there was a buzzing sound and one by one the lights came back on. They all watched the ceiling silently, then listened for any follow up sounds.

Iliana jumped as the hangar door opened and Pietor reentered.

"Well?" Anastasia asked.

"We were hit with an EMP. Tech just got it back." he said.

"Hit by whom? Where did this come from?" Anastasia queried.

"There's nothing." Pietor replied "The teams outside didn't see anything and there's no evidence of any breach."

Raven set her weapons back on the ground, glancing at Nero. Anastasia muttered something under her breath.

"Keep working on that." she said, nodding at the computer "We need to find him."

 **Sorry guys, man I am weak. Lost some motivation, but I am just trying best I can. Reviews are amazing as always!**

 **Raven is cold toward David.**


	23. A Pull On Your Heart Strings

**Umm okay so I feel like this chapter deserves an explanation. Sorry it's like uhh three months late. I thought and thought about this chapter, but the late date shows you how far I progressed. Please read the LONG chapter to make up for it.**

 **Please review!**

David walked down the steps the next morning, sliding down the banister. He was about to head towards the kitchen where he assumed everyone else was when he spotted Iliana lying on the couch. She was wrapped in a blanket, looking rather indignant and annoyed. He glanced at the kitchen door, then back at her.

"Uhmm…hi." he said when she didn't look at him.

"Good morning." came the reply.

David frowned slightly "Feeling sick?"

"No." Iliana said, still scowling at the coffee table in front of her. He waited a moment before walking over to her and sitting beside her.

"Is something wrong?" he prompted.

"You bet there's something wrong. Pietor just made me get my blood drawn for no reason. The doctor wanted to 'check a few things.'" Iliana replied, lowering her voice mockingly. David made a knowing sound and patted her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. But at least it's done now." he said, trying not to sound amused.

"I do not like being pregnant." Iliana declared.

"I am sorry." David said "He only does it because he cares."

"Yeah I know." Iliana sighed, sitting up "And then he feels all bad after and tries to do all this stuff for me. But you know, he can't _look_ like he feels bad."

"Are you feeling alright otherwise?" David asked.

"Yeah, I've just got hives on my back, which the doctor says is probably just from stress." Iliana replied "Oh well, it probably is. But enough about me, how are _you_ feeling? We seem to forget you do have a rather horrible disease."

"Oh that's fine." David said, waving a hand, eyes twinkling "I've dealt with diabetes for a while."

"Okay and how are you doing otherwise?" Iliana asked, repeating David's earlier query.

"Honestly, no better than you." David admitted "It's hard, having her gone and I want to do something, but we _can't_ right now. And I'm not sure the others are okay with me being here."

"What do you mean?" Iliana asked in dismay.

"Well Pietor and Anastasia seem alright, then again, I've known them longer. But the others don't trust me, nor would I really expect them to at this point, but…" he sighed "Sorry, I really shouldn't share all this with you, it's not good for you to worry."

"David." Iliana said, putting one hand on top of his head "You've basically been held hostage for three years. Your mother is in danger; I don't think you need to feel bad for anything at this point."

"I know and I'm not necessarily worried about how they feel right now." David said "I just want to get my mother back. But it's difficult when they all look at me like I'm a criminal. Especially Natalya. I mean granted, she does have a right to distrust people..."

"You are too sweet, David." Iliana said "Natalya and Max have always been serious and very cautious, don't worry about them. And even so, you are impossible not to like. They won't stay mad very long. And believe me, we are getting your mother _back_." she shifted her eyes to the floor, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

"When you last saw Juliana, was she alright?" Iliana asked tentatively "Has Gavriil hurt her?"

" _No_." David said "I promise he hasn't. When I last saw her, she was as happy as could be. I don't think she even understands what's going on."

The kitchen door opened and he glanced back as Pietor and the other adults came out. Pietor walked over to Iliana and handed her a steaming coffee mug. She raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Oh so _now_ you want to be friends?"

"Sure." Pietor said "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing, I can get it myself if I want." Iliana said irritably. Pietor walked behind the couch on his way back to the kitchen and Anastasia mouthed "Loosen the leash."

He mouthed something back and she scowled at him. Within seconds they were in a silent argument, Pietor was gesturing with his hands and Anastasia threw her arms in the air. The others watched without a word as it commenced behind Iliana's back. She was sipping her drink, when she looked up at all the others staring. Then she slowly glanced back. The fight immediately ended and Pietor continued on his way smoothly.

"What are you all staring at?" Iliana asked, looking back at the others strangely.

They all casually shook their heads with a few murmurs of 'nothing'. Iliana still looked suspicious, but she said nothing.

"Where's Shelby and all of them guys?" she asked, taking another drink.

"Upstairs." Nero replied "As far as I know."

"Tell them to come down." Iliana said "It's more fun."

"Don't you enjoy the quiet?" Darkdoom asked.

"No, I need something to do."

"I suppose it's just the motherly instinct." Nathaniel said and Iliana's face changed to a scowl.

"Heard you had a blood test this morning." Anastasia said.

"Yeah, I did." Iliana replied grumpily "Pietor made me."

"You know honestly, Pietor can't make you do anything. He's kind of wimp that way." Anastasia said "If you refused hard enough he'd leave you alone."

"Yeah, but I know I kind of need it so…"

* * *

"You need to stop worrying about this, Brand." Shelby said, sounding exasperated.

"It's an assignment Shelby." Laura replied, typing on her computer "Which you should know about since it was also given to you."

"Dr. Nero's too busy to worry whether or not I do it right now. Besides you know I always get everything done. What's wrong with some good old procrastination?"

"What are you doing now? You might as well get something useful done." Nigel pointed out.

Shelby rolled off the bed, ignoring him.

"Do you know what they're doing down there?" Nigel asked, nodding at the door of the room.

Shelby shook her head "No idea."

"Me neither. I talked with my dad last night, but he didn't really say much." Nigel replied.

"Do you think they're planning to go after Gavriil again?" Wing asked with a frown.

"I hope not." Laura muttered.

Nigel nodded "I'd rather just stay out of it."

"Don't forget we do have David back on our side though." Shelby reminded them.

"Maybe." Nigel said grimly.

* * *

Pietor returned from the kitchen to the group a few minutes later and walked over to Anastasia and Nero who were looking at a computer in front of them.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Gavriil certainly kept in touch with Gabdin." Nero said as Anastasia nodded. After David and him had managed to get in the Convit code, they'd been scouring the information for clues, particularly ones in the deceased Gabdin's email.

"Really?" Iliana asked, leaning forward "He never mentioned him while I knew him. My mother didn't even know about Gavriil."

"Are you sure?" Anastasia asked "Gabdin told Gavriil he was marrying your mother."

"Okay, but trust me, my mother could not have kept that a secret from me." Iliana said.

"Maybe she didn't think it was a big deal?" Darkdoom suggested and Iliana fell into a grumpy silence.

"But there's nothing here that could suggest where he is now." Anastasia said.

"There has to be." Iliana insisted "Otherwise we're dead in the water."

Anastasia didn't reply to that. Iliana was about to question her again when she glanced over at the stairs.

"At last!" she exclaimed as the students walked down "What have you guys been doing up there?"

"Nothing really." Shelby said "What have you guys been doing down here? We hadn't heard anything in a while."

Nigel walked toward his father, who replied.

"We're still trying to track Gavriil." he said.

"Is it possible that Valerian would know anything else?" Raven wondered aloud, looking at Nero.

"No more than me." David said quickly, looking worried at the mention of Valerian. Raven's eyes flicked to him, ready for a sharp retort, but looking at his soft eyes, she ended up giving him a nod.

"With all due respect." Nathaniel said, eyeing him "Valerian was being paid to work for him, you were being threatened. There's a fair chance he knows something you don't."

"Gavriil never trusted either of us." David replied steadily "But he despised Valerian, I promise he would be the last person to tell anything too."

"Valerian goes where the money is." Anastasia spoke; face unreadable "He's not to be trusted."

"Then you shouldn't trust me either." David said. He had no bitterness or spite in his words, it was a statement.

"Don't blame yourself. Anyone of us would have done the same for each other." Anastasia replied "But don't try to defend Valerian, even if it was just a job, he purposely attacked us."

"Then what do you intend to do with him?" Raven asked.

"He's being transferred to a G.L.O.V.E. facility." Nero replied and Pietor's arms unfolded, eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, looking ready to challenge him "I beg to differ."

"It's been decided." Anastasia said, looking at him "We can discuss it later, Pietor. I'll give my reasons then."

"He nearly killed her." Pietor growled, gesturing over at Iliana "He's not getting off for that."

"He won't be." Nero said, looking him in the eye "I promise you. But he's no use staying here, nor is he any use dead."

* * *

The students remained downstairs when the others went up, excluding Pietor, who had been talking to the doctor for Iliana's blood reports. He was now in his room, so the teenagers were keeping their voices down.

"Are you okay, Nigel?" Shelby asked, looking at the boy. He had been sitting in a silent, nervous heap since the adults had left.

He shrugged "I'm just worried. My dad said they're still going after Gavriil. I just want to stay out of this."

"You're not exactly in it." Shelby pointed out.

"Gavriil saw it fit to take me hostage." Nigel replied "That qualifies as being _in it_."

"Well we're all still here aren't we?" Shelby said, sounding irritated.

"Don't you feel it Shelby?" he asked, wincing "They're all seconds away from fighting."

"Hey give them a break." Shelby protested "You're dad would be worried sick if you were still in the hands of our enemy. The Furans are parents too."

"I know." Nigel said with a sigh.

"This is different than the last time." Laura said, looking at Shelby "At least it feels more dangerous."

There was a minute of silence before Laura broke it by speaking again.

"By the way, how is your wrist doing?" she asked "We all seem a little too preoccupied to worry about it."

"It's fine." Shelby said with a snort "Don't worry, Iliana hasn't been. She followed me around until it got annoying actually."

Laura sniffed in amusement "Now you know how we all feel."

"You believe Iliana is annoying?" Wing asked with a frown "On the contrary I think she is much less irritating than anyone else here."

"You're just a big softie and don't like the grumpy people here." Shelby said, nudging "Although how you would be able to stand Raven, I'll never know."

"Raven is never cross with me." Wing said, his frown deepening.

Shelby rolled her eyes at the comment and stood up "You're lucky, big guy." She was heading to the kitchen, then turned around to continue the passive argument. Something caught her eye at the corner of her vision and she turned.

"Get back with the others." a man's voice suddenly spoke. All the students froze. In front of Shelby was a tall man, dressed in the Furan's uniform. He had a pistol in one hand and he had it pointed right at her. He looked mean, his face darkened by a glare. She glanced at the alarm button on the wall, then back at Wing, her heart quickening. Dr. Nero and the others were upstairs. All except…

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Wing asked, calm as ever. The man turned to him with the glare and Shelby dove for the button, hitting it hard. Immediately sirens started wailing around the hangar. The man jumped at the noise and cursed loudly, shouting something in Russian at Shelby. He raised his radio and shouted some commands into it, before pointing the gun at her, malice in his eyes.

Pietor's door opened and he appeared in the doorway, scowling.

"Who pulled the alarm?" he demanded over the sound, walking out.

Shelby shrieked something inaudible and pointed urgently behind him at the man. Pietor's eyes widened and he spun sharply, shoving the man's arms up so that the bullet he fired hit the ceiling. The sound of the shot was very loud in the room. Pietor then dispatched the man in a swift movement. He fell to the ground and Pietor whipped around to face them.

"Get upstairs _now_! And warn the others!" he snarled over the alarm.

The students quickly got up and all headed toward the stairs as Pietor turned to run to the hangar door. There were several gunshots from outside and suddenly the door burst open, slamming into the wall behind it. Two fully armed men ran in, failing to see Pietor and running right at the students, rifles in their hands. One of them stopped a few feet away, pointing his gun, while the other went right forward. He grabbed Laura's arm and twisted it behind her back, making her gasp. Wing stopped mid-lunge to help her, wary of the other man.

"Who killed him?" the second man demanded, looking back at the man lying on the floor. None of them answered and he glared.

"Where are the Furans?" he spat and when Laura didn't say anything, her face desperate, he twisted it further.

"I've heard a broken arm is pretty painful." he said, close to her ear.

Behind them Pietor dropped the first man with butt of his own gun. Then he grabbed the second shocked man and dragged him back so he released Laura, who stumbled back into the others. The assassin wrenched the man's arm with a disgusting crack and the intruder howled in pain.

"Yes it is." Pietor hissed, then he twisted the man's neck sharply and he crumpled to the floor.

"Get upstairs." Pietor growled again, jerking his chin.

Shelby pulled on Laura, who was still staring in shock after what had almost happened. They ran up the stairs toward Anastasia's room.

* * *

"If we bring in G.L.O.V.E. forces, we're showing Gavriil that we aren't able to take him alone." Anastasia said.

"Or we're showing him that he's clearly out of his depth." Nero replied, slowly walking the room as he thought.

Darkdoom and Nathaniel shared a glance, wondering whether to intervene before it came to an argument. Iliana spoke instead.

"But while he has Juliana, he's not out of his depth." she said, looking anxious "We can't do anything."

Nero glanced at her and David put a hand on the woman's back, saying something softly.

"You're going to jeopardize our chance if you bring G.L.O.V.E. into this." Anastasia insisted.

What Nero was going to reply was drown out by the sudden chorus of sirens. Anastasia stood up from her desk, eyes narrowed and walked swiftly to her balcony doors, followed by Nero.

There were dozens of clad shapes crossing the fence now, running toward her men that were lined up in a defensive row.

At the sound of gunshots, Iliana whimpered and stepped back closer to David.

"Gavriil." Anastasia spat, sounding furious. She returned to her desk, pulling out several handguns from the top drawer. A second later, her brother's voice came over her ear intercom.

"We're being attacked. There's a squadron waiting outside. The students are on their way up to you. Where's Iliana?" he asked.

"With us." Anastasia replied, with a glance at the woman "Don't worry about her, we'll keep her safe. Get more men out there _now_."

Raven strapped on her katanas as Anastasia tossed out the weapons.

"They're all loaded, fifteen rounds." she said, looking at the door as a flurry of footsteps sounded. The students rushed into the room, out of breath.

"We're being attacked." Shelby said, trying to speak quickly "Pietor said-"

"We know." Nero cut her off shortly "All of you get over here and stay down."

"Iliana, you too." Anastasia ordered, still having to raise her voice to hear.

"I know how to shoot a weapon!" Iliana protested angrily "I can fight!"

"Well you're not going too!" David said sharply, surprising everyone "You're not going to get shot again. Stay back there."

"I'll be no use down there." Nathaniel said, nodding toward the door "I'll stay here and cover them." he nodded again "You guys get going."

Anastasia nodded swiftly. Iliana stepped back, looking angry and dismayed at the same time. Nero took out his device to contact the Colonel.

"Natalya, go, get down there." he ordered and she slipped out the door. David followed her instantly and Nero nearly stopped him.

"You can trust him, Max." Iliana said, looking over and meeting his eyes "He'll do what it takes to defend his friends."

Nero hesitated a moment, looking uncertain, before nodding.

* * *

Pietor burst into the hangar room to find that many of his men were already locked in combat. There were several of them guarding the weapons vault, but by the sounds of battle outside, they were outnumbered. He wondered angrily where all of his troops were.

"Furan!" his lieutenant was making his way over to him, surrounded by a group of men to protect him.

"Nero's Colonel sent all squadrons outside." he reported calmly, but he looked wild with panic "I told him we had to defend the inside first, but he said he had his own orders. We're barely holding it in here."

Pietor growled something angrily under his breath before speaking "Keep men covering the weapons, I don't want them to get in there. If you find Gavriil, bring him to me. I want the rest of you to stay in here. Send a few men over to the main hangar and defend anyone over there."

His men nodded and obeyed instantly. Now to find Gavriil. He walked over to the door that had been blow open where enemy men were still coming in. When the next one came, Pietor elbowed him in the chest, driving him back until he hit the wall, dazed. Then he leaned over and hauled him to his feet.

"Where is Gavriil?" he yelled at him. The man looked at him, eyes wide with terror.

"I don't know!" he stammered and Pietor threw him back against the wall. As he turned from his prey, another man stepped in, flashing a blade. It carved a deep cut up Pietor's chest, up to his neck. He hissed in pain as he kicked the man away. Blood seeped into his shirt and it stung like fury, but he was too angry to notice.

* * *

Raven's katanas whizzed through the air. As soon as she hit empty air, she spun them to land back in their sheaths. Several bodies lay around her, some of them dead, some unconscious. Her, David and Darkdoom were down on the bottom floor, where multiple of Furan's men had joined them. Raven kept her eye on David, making sure he was alright and to make sure he was only fighting Gavriil's men. However, he seemed to be able to hold his own and more.

Anastasia walked down the stairs quickly, her weapon raised until she looked around at all the fallen men.

"Report." she ordered and one of the men walked up to her.

"Gavriil has passed the fence and his men are here. Several of them tried to get to the weapons room. Pietor's over there." he said, jerking his chin at the door behind him.

"Has anyone actually seen Gavriil?" Anastasia asked.

The man shook his head. Behind him, the sound of static cut him off and they glanced back.

"Enemy men have infiltrated the detention area. We need a squad up there immediately." a voice came over the man's radio.

"Valerian." Anastasia said.

* * *

Valerian paced his room nervously. His shoes scraped on the floor as he dragged his feet back and forth. He could faintly hear the sounds of gunshots outside his room and they weren't getting any quieter. He could hear Furan's voice above the noise occasionally, shouting orders angrily.

He kept pacing near the back of the cell, wary of anyone coming in, especially Pietor. Several seconds later, there was a thundering of feet and Valerian stared at horror at the door. The door exploded open and a cloud of smoke followed it. Valerian lifted his arm to cover his eyes, backing up further. He blinked several times as men stepped forward.

"General." he said in shock.

"Yes we're here Valerian." the man growled "Get out here now. And listen." his eyes narrowed "Gavriil has decided to give you one last chance because he thinks you're worth something. Your job is to find that G.L.O.V.E operative, Raven. Kill her, or Gavriil will kill you, am I clear?"

Valerian nodded quickly, foot tapping anxiously as they glared at him. They stood aside to let him out and as he passed the man handed him a hand gun and a knife.

"Finish it." he said coldly. The men ran back down the hall as more footsteps sounded down the corridor. Furans men appeared around the corner and Gavriil's men scattered as bullets began flying. Valerian ducked into another room and when they got near enough, he attacked.

After there was a clear path, he took off, leaving the rest of the men to fend for themselves. As Valerian came into the open hangar, he was shocked at how many soldiers were fighting. Too many to just slip by them.

Where was Gavriil? Surely he would have led the attack himself?

"Valerian!" he turned at the call, heart pounding. Raven ran up to him, eyes narrowed.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she demanded "The guard said that Gavriil's men had broken into in here."

"I'm fine." he replied, staring at her. Her katanas were strapped across her back. She had a nasty scratch on her head which was drying blood next to her eye.

"Then we need to get you out of here." she said, gesturing at him to follow.

He hesitated a second before nodding. Raven turned.

"Once this is over, Nero has agreed to bring you to a G.L.O.V.E. facility." she said.

Suddenly he grabbed of the hilts of her blades, sweeping a leg under her and she fell back, hitting the ground with a crash. He stepped violently on one of her wrists and held the other arm down with his knee. She gasped in pain and he threw her sword to the side, glaring down at her Raven looked up at him, eyes wide with astonishment and horror, but Valerian didn't hesitate. He grabbed her throat, just as she had all those years ago.

"This is for Tolya." he said through clenched teeth. Raven let out a strangled gasp as he spoke. Her legs thrashed and she managed to hit him in the side with her knee, but it was too soft of a strike to do anything.

"Goodbye, _Natalya_."  
Just as Raven's eyes began to roll back, strong hands ripped Valerian back and off her. She coughed, blinking away the blackness. He cried in pain as Pietor twisted his arm back. He met the assassin's gaze which was filled with unmasked hatred. Then he threw Valerian against the wall violently, where he fell and didn't get back up.

Pietor looked back at Raven and hauled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking closely at her with hard eyes. She nodded once, still breathing hard.

"Is he dead?" she asked, looking at the unmoving body with shock and disgust.

"If he is he's even weaker than I thought he was." Pietor said, turning. He called something in Russian to his men and pointed at Valerian. As Raven watched, two came and dragged his unconscious body back down the prison hall.

"Have you see Gavriil?" Pietor asked quickly "Was he over there?"

"No." Raven shook her head swiftly, calming her breath "No sign of him."

Pietor looked over as more of his men began pouring out the door. He ran over, leaving Raven to retreat back to her shadows and slip back to the main hangar.

"Lieutenant!" he called "What's going on?"

"Gavriil's men are falling back." the man replied, still holding his station in front of the weapons "We're leading an attack to drive them off."

Pietor shook his head, eyes narrowed "There's something wrong. Stay here."

He followed his men swiftly out the door, only to find even fiercer hand to hand fighting outside. The fence, which was what had triggered the alarm, was bent and broken in the place where men had come through. Pietor squinted as a group of Gavriil's men moved toward his home, surrounding something.

Pietor slipped closer, taking out his pistol and taking down two of the three men. Gavriil, the man in the middle, took off running closer to the door. Pietor took careful aim and fired. He saw Gavriil stumble but he disappeared from sight, still moving. Several of his men moved to block the door.

* * *

"Hush!" Nathaniel growled at the students on the floor. Shelby fell silent, looking nervous and indignant at the same time. Laura and Wing shared a worried glance.

So far no one had come upstairs, though a few had come awful close. Nero was guarding the stairs with a few of H.I.V.E.'s men around him.

Iliana sat on the ground beside the students, looking distraught. Nathaniel kept his eyes on the door.  
Wing looked at Iliana who had grown very pale in the last few minutes. She seemed to be swallowing a lot as well.

There were still sounds of gunshots from downstairs and now from outside as well.

Laura glanced at Iliana who was fighting for a deep breath at this point.

"Iliana? Are you alright?" she asked slowly. At this, Nathaniel looked down at them.

"Iliana." he repeated, staring at her.

"I'm okay." Iliana said, her voice trembling "I'm just a little dizzy."

Nathaniel glanced at the door again before kneeling down. She had her hands around her stomach as if in pain.

"Sit back against the wall." Nathaniel ordered "Keep your eyes on something."

Iliana began breathing deeply, eyes wide. Suddenly she bent over in pain, gasping. Nathaniel grabbed her arm as she fell over to her side, grasping her stomach.

"Iliana!" he said urgently "What hurts?"

Iliana was gritting her teeth, groaning. She writhed in pain for a moment, eyes shut.

"Oh my god, Pietor!" she cried out, clenching her belly.

Nathaniel tried to hold her still as the students looked on, horrified. Nero appeared in the doorway, one hand on the wall.

"What's happened?" he demanded, looking down at the woman in shock.

"I don't know." Nathaniel said urgently "We need to get her to the doctor, now."

"There are too many men down there." Nero said with a sharp shake of his head "It would be suicide. Do what you can for her here. I'll try to get downstairs." he whisked away from the doorway and Nathaniel looked down at Iliana, who was getting fainter and fainter, her eyes closing.

He held her head in his hands as he checked for her pulse. It was beating rapidly.

"Is she okay?" Shelby asked, voice tight.

"I don't know if she can wait much longer for a doctor. Something could be seriously wrong." Nathaniel said.

"Maybe it was just the stress." Laura said hopefully, and the older man nodded.

"It doesn't matter though. She needs medical care now."

"Then I'll go down." Shelby declared.

"Absolutely not." Nathaniel growled "You'll stay right here you are."

"Look if Dr. Nero doesn't get down there soon, something bad could happen." Shelby said, sounding angry "I've done this before. I can sneak past."

"The doctor has probably been moved somewhere else for safety." Nathaniel argued.

"Then I'll tell Anastasia." Shelby said "She's bound to know where he is."

Nathaniel hesitated a moment and Wing spoke up.

"I'll go, not you."

"No." Shelby said stubbornly "You stay here and protect them while he helps her. I can do this."

* * *

Anastasia pricked her ears at the sound of Iliana crying her brother's name. Surely no one had gotten to her? Nero's men were still at the top of the stairs so she dismissed the thought.

Where was Pietor?

Perhaps he was fighting Gavriil. She glanced over at David, who was behind the tipped couch with her.

She'd rarely seen him so serious, but his face was as stone hard as hers.

A long round of bullets pelted in the room, a few hitting their shelter. Anastasia leaned over, firing a few rounds, before ducking back down, face furious. There was smoke all around them, both from grenades and burns in the furniture.

"Think you can attack my home and get away with it." she muttered "Think again."

"Wait." David said "There'll be too many, we need to thin them down first. We can go once Natalya gets back."

"I can handle it very well without her help." Anastasia replied, coldly. She eyed him with very faint distrust.

"I know." David said with a dip of his head, "but if you want this to end we need to draw Gavriil out."

Anastasia's head whipped around as a man landed next to her, breathing hard.

"Nero says Iliana's in trouble." he said after a second to catch it "We need a doctor."

"What kind of trouble?" Anastasia asked, narrowing her eyes to hide her shock. David looked over, worriedly.

"They don't know. She's in pain and now unconscious."

Anastasia hesitated a moment before giving a brief nod.

"Tell them I'll get him, but it might take a minute." she growled in reply. She looked over at David and Raven who had just arrived.

"Let's move." she said, jerking her chin.

"Madame Furan there are at least a dozen still there." the guard said "And it's impossible to see clearly with all this debris."

"Then we'll need a distraction." Anastasia replied "Call the rest of your squad in and give them something to think about."

"Yes Madame." the man said, springing up and yelling something in Russian.

The gun shots increased as the Furans men led the frontal attack.

"Where is the doctor?" David asked quickly.

"He should have been moved to the other hangar." Anastasia replied "We'll need a clear path to get over there."

"What's happened to Iliana?" Raven asked. Her voice was brittle and her eyes were unusually wide. David glanced at her, but said nothing.

"We don't know." Anastasia replied. She didn't look at her, she was too busy watching the stairs as Nero made his way over to them.

"Nero, is she alright?" she asked, her voice betraying no hint of emotion.

"I believe so." he replied with a quick nod "Nathaniel believes it could be the stress of the attack, but it would still be best to have a doctor up there in case anything goes wrong."

"Good." Anastasia was reloading her gun as he spoke "Let's move."

Raven was looking at Nero as if she wanted to say something, but Anastasia was already on her feet. The rest of them followed her, weapons pointed over at the battle.

There were more of Gavriil's men now, equal to, if not more than the Furans men. They maneuvered over toward the hangar door, eyes on the fighting.

There was suddenly a very loud scream of terror, making them all freeze. They whipped around as the rest of the room fell silent, some men shoving each other away as they looked at the man in the middle of the room. Gavriil stood there, his arm wrapped around the throat of another person. Shelby's eyes were dark with fear as he pressed the knife deeper into her skin.

"Drop your weapons!" Gavriil hissed, eyes wild.

Nero stared at them, eyes narrowed as he turned fully to face them. He had no idea what the student was doing down here or what had happened to the others, but he knew Gavriil wasn't bluffing. Especially in his state of mind.

"Drop them, or I swear I'll kill her." Gavriil spat. His face was pale and he leaned a little too heavily on his left side. David looked down at the floor and realized that there were drops of blood on the floor beneath him.

"He's been shot." Raven muttered from behind Nero, seeing the same.

"Let her go, Gavriil." Nero said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Put...the guns...down." Gavriil replied, backing up and tightening his hold on Shelby's throat.

"Gavriil." David spoke this time, his voice softer and less fierce "Let the girl go. Call off this attack."

"Don't talk to me, traitor." Gavriil snarled "If you want to see the life bleed out of her, come closer."

Raven tensed, ready to move and intercept anything he might do. Nero held out a hand to stop her from moving. David remained calm, his voice steady.

"Gavriil, you're hurt. Put down the knife. Call off this attack and you can leave." he said. Anastasia watched, her eyes cold and calculating.

"Stay back." Gavriil ordered, gritting his teeth in pain. It was clear he was losing too much blood. Too much to think clearly.

"Gavriil this won't change anything. Let her go." David said, moving slowly towards him. Shelby's eyes were wide, a hint of desperation setting in as Gavriil increased the pressure on her windpipe.

"Let her go." David repeated "Let us _help_ you."

The two of them stared at each other for several seconds, one gaze hateful, and the other concerned. Everyone seemed to hold their breath until Gavriil deflated and released his grip on Shelby. She stumbled back, away from him, breathing deeply.

David immediately went forward to support the man, who could barely stand at this point. Anastasia called back her men, though she looked at the young man with utmost hatred in her eyes.

* * *

Iliana still hadn't woken up as they wheeled her to the medical room. Her pulse had slowed to a regular rate luckily and now the doctor was with her. The Furans men were patrolling the inside and outside the hangar, one man guarding groups of Gavriil's soldiers who were being kept in custody until they could determine what to do with them.

Raven was checking Shelby over at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll be fine. There might be a slight bruise but that's it." she said, letting go off the student.

"Good." Shelby said, rubbing her neck "I'd hate to have to miss any classes because of it."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. The assassin turned toward the group of men that was sitting on the floor amid the debris. Shelby began walking back up the stairs, passing Nathaniel on her way up.

"Natalya." he greeted her "How is Iliana doing?"

Raven shook her head "No idea, they just went in with her."

"Have you any idea where Maximilian has gotten too?"

Raven nodded toward the door "He's talking to the Colonel. Discussing casualties."

Nathaniel sighed quietly "I'll go join them." he looked her up and down "You need to see the doctor as well. Those cuts look deep."

"They can wait." Raven replied.

Nathaniel said nothing, but turned to walk to the hangar door. Anastasia and Pietor walked in the opposite direction. They were talking quietly and didn't say anything to her or Nathaniel. Pietor had a very bloody scratch down his chest along with many others. He looked as ragged as Raven felt.

But Anastasia nodded toward the medical room door and Pietor left her side to go quickly to the room where Iliana was waiting.

Anastasia walked past the group of men, now prisoners. Raven noticed how when she looked over them, many sat up straighter. Her face was impassable even as it reached Raven.

"Go in there." she said, jerking her head at the door Pietor had just entered "Get those cuts treated."

"I'll wait, he's busy just now." Raven replied, her voice purposely hard. She didn't want Anastasia thinking she could order her around at the snap of a finger.

"He'll be done soon. Gavriil isn't worth any more time than they're giving him." the woman growled.

One of Gavriil's men on the ground muttered something just loud enough to be heard and Anastasia turned her cold gaze on him. The man had been identified as Laden Coonan.

"Something you'd like to say?" she asked icily.

The man let out a low laugh "You're certainly a lot harder to kill than your sister. Definitely not quite as friendly though."

Anastasia froze, her eyes wide with disbelief at what he had said. Raven stared down at him in shock. He was only a few feet from her. She edged closer, in case it would be necessary to step in.

Anastasia turned fully to face him, eyes blazing.

"What did you say?"

"Your sister. She was a nice girl." Coonan said.

"Stand up." Anastasia ordered.

The man did as he was told, looking faintly amused. He was an older man, covered in scars from previous battles.

The guard next to him pulled out his hand gun.

"You killed her." Anastasia's voice only had a hint of a question in it. It was a statement. Her eyes were full of malice mixed with a strange satisfaction.

"Yes, I did." he replied. The Furan's guard leaned to grab him, but he jabbed his elbow down on his wrist, breaking it with a snap and hitting the man in the face to knock him out cold all while snatching his weapon. He grabbed Raven by the shoulder, pressing the gun into her lower back, all too quickly. It was clear he'd done this plenty of times before. Raven twisted violently, spitting in anger.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, little girl." he said, pressing it in harder and pulling her shoulders back so she arched her back. Anastasia moved forward, reaching for her gun as Raven looked up at her.

"Now let me tell you how this is going to work." he said smoothly "I'm going to walk out of here with her and you just so we don't attract any attention. Then once we're far enough away I'll let you Anastasia, but she comes with me until I know you won't come looking for me."

"I'll always be looking for you." Anastasia said quietly, her voice a whisper "I'll hunt you down until I find you and put a bullet through your head."

"Yes, but then, who could tell you more about your sister's death?" Coonan asked. He jabbed Raven forward "Move, before I shoot you."

He walked until they were next to Anastasia "If you take out that gun, I'll put a bullet through her liver. She will die, very slowly, and very painfully, so I suggest you walk ahead of me like nothing is wrong."

Anastasia very slowly turned, one of her firsts clenching in anger "You won't get away with this. They'll find you; stop you before you can disappear."

"Just walk." Coonan said calmly. He nudged Raven as they moved "Not so funny, facing your own death is it?"

"I don't know, you tell me, last time I checked this place was surrounded by guards." Raven replied. The man smiled slightly.

"You knew who she was all along; you knew you were coming back here for more." Anastasia said, her voice low.

"It wasn't personal okay, she was just another job." he responded, looking around to make sure no one was coming.

"She was my _sister_." Anastasia said, all the hatred coming out in one sentence.

The sudden cocking of a pistol distracted all of them as Pietor appeared, pointing the gun straight at Coonan.

"No, no!" Anastasia yelled as the man pushed Raven in front of him, gun still stationed at her lower back "Pietor, I need him alive."

"That's right you do need me, now back him off or Raven dies." Coonan said fiercely.

"Pietor, back off, please." Anastasia said, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"You know I can't do that." Pietor replied, keeping his gun up "He'll kill her anyway."

"Hey, you want to learn how your sissy died, then you'd better make sure I make it out of here." Coonan spat. Anastasia looked back at him for several seconds, then slowly back at her brother.

"Pietor…please." she said.

Pietor stared unblinking at her, before gradually lowering his gun.

"That's right boy, nice and easy." Coonan said softly, his voice more like a growl.

Raven slammed her head back into his face, making him stumble back, blood pouring from his nose. He aimed at her, cursing. Anastasia wrenched out her gun, firing a round straight into his chest. Time seemed to slow down as the man fell back, a dull expression on his face. Raven looked at Anastasia's stone-hard face as she watched the only man who could ever ease the pain of not knowing her sister's death, fall to the floor, blood spreading across his shirt. Pietor stared at her, his face filled with horror.

* * *

Nero and Darkdoom rushed to the hangar door, shocked by the lone gunshot that had echoed all across the room. Nathaniel and David were following, equally anxious. They burst in the door, rushing over to where Pietor and Raven stood over Anastasia. She was vehemently thrusting her hands down on a man's bloody chest, counting under her breath.

"Come on! One two three four five six seven. Come on stay with me." Tears were rolling down her angry and distressed face. The man's head rolled slowly to the side.

"No, come on, stay with me!" she begged as his eyes closed.

Nero and the others slowly lowered their weapons, but continued walking over. Nero looked at Raven, eyes reflecting a question.

"He killed Elena." Raven whispered, unable to take her eyes off the scene. Nero looked taken aback as he looked down at the woman.

Anastasia kept pumping his chest until Pietor got down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She leaned back, her face red and raw with tears and grief. Nero looked down at them, unable to continue watching, and slowly got down on the other side of Anastasia, who was leaning onto her brother for support.

* * *

The doctor was finishing wrapping the bandage around Pietor's chest, when the truck pulled into the driveway. He tightened it, then stepped back, allowing Pietor to put on a clean and unripped shirt. The lieutenant stepped forward to report to him once he finished that.

Nero and Raven stood a ways off, very softly talking to each other. Raven had already been treated for her injuries, as seen by her many wraps and dressings on her. She looked exhausted.

The entrance door of the building opened and a squad of the Furans men came in, escorting a very short figure.

"Max!" Juliana exclaimed, with an excited squeal. Despite the situation, he smiled at her as she ran into her home.

Darkdoom and Nathaniel looked over at her as well, surprise reflecting in their eyes. Juliana certainly didn't look as if her vacation from home had dampened her spirit.

The lieutenant walked away from Pietor as he turned, eyes searching for his daughter.

"Daddy!" Juliana said, her face lighting up as she ran towards him. She jumped excitedly into her father's arms and he pulled her up to his chest. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, before hugging him tightly around the neck. Pietor silently squeezed her back, already heading for the medical room.

Nero and Darkdoom shared a faintly amused look as the door shut behind the assassin. Moments later there was a trill of joy from Iliana that could be heard from the outside.

* * *

"Mommy!" Juliana said, smiling in delight. Iliana gasped shrilly as Pietor walked toward her with their daughter in his arms. He set her down on her lap and Iliana embraced her as if she would never let go.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Juliana asked, cocking her head.

Iliana just smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

 **Well uhh…there you go. I will try my hardest to update this in a decent amount of time, but… :) If you can, leave me a LONG review. I really need to know how you felt. Did you get feels? I did especially the Pietor and Juliana part.**

 **PU-LEASE review!**


	24. I'm Still Here

**Umm hi. Long time no see. I suddenly got motivation to write, but it might be kind of crappy. I still have a few chapters I wanted to write for this, but I kind of had some significant life changes over the last few months. So enjoy and please review. :)**

Nero walked down the stairs with Raven at his side the next morning. Darkdoom appeared behind them a few seconds later, along with Nigel. It was quiet in the Furan's home that morning.

Nathaniel glanced up as they neared. He was sitting contentedly on one of the arm chairs, reading a book.

"Good morning." he greeted them.

Nero nodded at him "Where are the others? I haven't heard Juliana this morning."

"Pietor and Iliana had her sleep down here with them I think." Nathaniel replied with a glint in his eye.

"She's not shaken then?" Darkdoom asked, taking a seat across from him. Nigel quickly followed him, still looking wary of the whole place.

"Not too badly." Nathaniel said "I think Iliana is getting her ready now."

"And Anastasia?" Nero queried and Nathaniel shook his head.

"Haven't seen her."

There was a moment of silence between them as they all shared a look of mutual concern until the door to Pietor's room opened and Iliana came out, holding onto Juliana's hand. Juliana was talking excitedly to her mother, adding some sound to the rather empty room. She had two pigtails on the top of her head that bounced each time she did.

"Hey people, good morning!" Iliana said, waving. Juliana turned and waved as well, eyes big.

"What are you all doing?" Iliana asked, beckoning them "Come on I'm going to make a good breakfast. Facing death requires celebrating life."

Nero and Raven shared a quick glance, half amused, half serious as Iliana walked into the kitchen, humming to herself. Juliana waited outside, playing with the ponytail on top of her head.

Pietor followed his wife out, closing the door behind him. He stood up very straight, showing that his chest injury was still firmly wrapped. He went past them into the kitchen without saying anything, but tapped his fingers on his daughters head. She looked up at the ceiling before looking back at the others.

"Good morning, Juliana." Nathaniel said, setting his book down on the table beside him.

"Hi!" Juliana replied, skipping over to him "Mommy is going to make breakfast for us. She missed me and is going to make some good food."

"Good, I'm glad." Nathaniel said, smiling at her.

"Me too. Mommy makes the best food!" Juliana replied excitedly. She ran into the kitchen as she finished speaking, the door swinging after her. Nathaniel shook his head in amusement.

"Well I'll say one thing; she's an easy kid to please." Darkdoom commented.

"He couldn't have been too harsh with her." Nathaniel said.

"Gavriil? Or David?" Darkdoom queried.

"Gavriil of course." Nathaniel replied, raising an eyebrow. "David doesn't strike me as the person who could be harsh with anyone."

"Well I agree, but then again we did see a different side of him recently." Darkdoom pointed out.

"Even so, he never said an unkind word." Nathaniel retorted "Gavriil knew what he was doing when he hired him.

"Gavriil doesn't exactly deserve any praise right now." Nero said, giving his father a look.

"You're right. But he did threaten to hurt Shelby. That type of things always gets under your skin." Nathaniel said.

"What gets _under my skin_ is the fact that he threatened G.L.O.V.E. and nearly killed all of us." Nero growled.

"Not to mention what he did to Natalya." Darkdoom said with a nod at the assassin. Nigel glanced over at her, eyes on her scarred arm.

"I'm not defending him." Nathaniel said peaceably. Nero still looked irritated, but he didn't continue the debate.

The kitchen door opened and Pietor reappeared. He didn't look like he had any intention of starting up a conversation as he walked towards his room, but Nero turned towards him, growing serious.

"Pietor." he said, stopping the man as he walked over.

"What?" the veteran assassin asked, sounding slightly on edge.

"How is Anastasia?" Nero asked keeping his voice low.

Pietor looked slightly caught off guard and didn't reply right away, jaw tense and face stoic. There was a moment of silence in the room. His eyes flicked between him and Raven as if debating how much to say.

"There's nothing to tell that you don't already know." he said shortly. He paused, letting out a resigned breath "But I will say this. Someone's got to convince her that her life is more important than her sister's murder because I sure as hell know I haven't been able too." at that, he turned to walk up the stairs.

Nero was silent as he came back over to the others. Raven followed him. Nathaniel was shaking his head.

"He's more help to her than he thinks." he said.

"Anastasia's going to keep at this until she gets killed trying to fix it." Nero said, talking specifically to his father.

"Pietor at least seems to be holding on still." Nathaniel replied sadly and the two of them almost seemed to share a moment of silent grief "He'll help her. Iliana balances him out."

Raven glanced over at Darkdoom, but he didn't look back; he was watching them. It was strange, but it almost made her uncomfortable to hear Nero talk so sympathetically about the Furans.

Juliana came running back out of the kitchen, this time followed by Iliana, who had a mug in her hands. She looked around at all of them for a second, smile fading a bit.

"Why are you all looking so serious?" she asked "This is a happy day."

"For some." Darkdoom replied with a glance at the stairs.

Iliana followed his gaze and sighed "I know."

Juliana looked up at her mother as she walked over and sat down on a chair, eyes curious.

"Pietor had a security detail on her all night." Iliana said, staring at her drink. She ran her fingers over the designs absentmindedly.

"I doubt Anastasia was very pleased with that." Nero said, frowning.

"She didn't know." Iliana replied, her face completely solemn for once. "He also took all her guns out of her room. Except her personal one, which he couldn't get away unless he asked her." she shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly "I don't think that was really necessary; she's better than she was the last time it happened."

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Juliana asked, skipping over to her.

"Nothing, just thinking." Iliana replied, rubbing her head.

"Have _you_ seen her this morning?" Nero asked.

"No." Iliana said as there was a knock at the door. She looked at it in alarm.

"I'll get it!" Juliana exclaimed, taking off towards the door.

"Juliana, no!" Iliana said quickly, getting up just a little bit too fast and almost tripping after her. Nero and Darkdoom both nearly lunged forward to catch her in case she fell. Juliana stopped and looked back, eyes big.

"I'm good." Iliana said breathlessly, waving the men away "Thanks." she walked past Juliana to open the door rather cautiously. She let out a deep breath and pulled it all the way open to reveal David.

"It's you." she said, sounding relieved.

"Sorry if I scared you." he said, smiling apologetically and stepping in "Though the grounds are covered with guards; that should make you feel safe." he had a bouquet of red and white roses in his hands.

"Yeah I guess so." Iliana replied with a small smile.

"David!" Juliana squealed, rushing forward.

"Hey!" David said, smiling even bigger at her "How are you doing?"

"Grrrreat!" Juliana said "I missed Mommy while I was gone and I am happy to see her."

"I bet you are!" he bent down next to her "Can you do me a favor, sweetheart? Can you take these to Anastasia?"

"Yes!" Juliana exclaimed "Aunt Anastasia loves my flowers; I think she will like having her own."

"Good I hope so." David replied as the little girl began running up the stairs.

"Any news?" he asked Iliana.

"No, nothing." she said.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked as they walked back over. He smiled at the others, though he still had that same worried look in his eye as he did when he first returned to their side.

"I'm feeling pretty good." Iliana said "Though being pregnant is _not_ fun let me tell you and there is still some pretty nasty chest pain once in a while."

Nathaniel nodded "Bullet wounds have a tendency to do that for a while." and everyone else in the room nodded knowingly, except for Nigel who looked around.

"Yeah it probably wasn't too helpful for little Lily and Hanna either." Iliana said.

"You chose names?" David asked, looking excited.

"Pietor came up with them, aren't they great?" Iliana said, squeezing her shoulders together.

"Yes I like them very much." Juliana said, nodding rapidly "I think it will be fun to have a sister to play with. But I keep forgetting what a sister means."

Everyone in the room laughed quietly.

"You know, like Anastasia is Dad's sister?" Iliana responded.

Juliana nodded again "I remember I think." she grabbed both her ponytails, pulling them down next to her cheeks.

"How's your mom doing?" Iliana asked, nudging David.

"Uhh...she's good. She's doing better." David said with a nod. He pulled out his phone "I don't want to leave her for too long though. She wants me to check in every once in a while."

"She kept everything the same." Iliana said "Your house, oh man it must be like you never left."

David nodded, smiling "It's true."

"I want to come to your house!" Juliana exclaimed, bouncing up onto his lap. Iliana scowled disapprovingly at her daughter, but David looked amused.

"Of course you can."

Juliana squealed happily and sprang up, spinning around.

"Where's Pietor?" David asked, glancing around. He spotted Iliana's concern and blinked sympathetically.

"I think he's up with Anastasia." Iliana said, letting out a deep breath "It's going to take them both sometime to recover."

"But surely this is a relief." Nathaniel said "Knowing after all this time." he looked pointedly at Nero, but his son didn't say anything.

"I'm sure it is, but it probably brings to surface some long buried pain." David replied, nodding.

"I don't know what to do." Iliana said, putting her face in her hands "Pietor wants to focus on getting everything back to normal but he has to help her and I don't know how he can."

"Just treat her like normal." David said, sounding gentle "She doesn't think relationships are going to bring her anything but pain. That's why Pietor's so patient with her. We need to show her that it's not true."

* * *

A little while later, Shelby, Wing, and Laura had joined them downstairs. David had returned home for the time being and Shelby had been complaining for the last little while about missing him. Nero and Darkdoom were standing on the other side of the room, conferencing with a few other members of the G.L.O.V.E. council via Blackbox. Iliana had gone in her room with Pietor and Juliana had gone up to keep Anastasia company.

"He didn't do much." Nigel told her "And besides I'm pretty sure he'll come back."

"Yeah well you know someone could have at least come and gotten me." Shelby replied, sounding disgruntled.

"How long have you known this man?" Nathaniel asked curiously.

"Well I guess not very long. Technically I've known him for like 3 years, but I only saw him for a few weeks in that time." Shelby said "He had a killer party at his house though."

"I forgot you three came here before." Nathaniel said.

"Yeah. That was the best." Shelby replied "Well all until the end. But holy cow I thought it was so cool that Iliana and Pietor got married."

Nathaniel chuckled "I suppose it was a bit of a shock. I never thought Pietor would be a family man. No I take that back." he said almost immediately "He's always been a complete family man, but-"

"Not with a wife and kid." Shelby finished for him.

"Exactly."

"How long have you known the Furans?" Shelby asked, sitting back.

"Oh a long time. Max and them were friends."

Shelby scowled, half in amusement, half in surprise. Raven looked at him, eyebrows up.

"Pietor was a quiet boy, much like he is now, although he has gained a nice amount of sarcasm in the years. He was always kind of serious, although he would have fun with his sisters. And Max occasionally, but they never saw eye to eye." Nathaniel told her.

"Did they fight?" Shelby asked.

"Not fight, they did argue, but I know they had fun every once in a while. They were friends in a way."

Raven scoffed slightly.

"You laugh, my dear, but they really were before all the tragic events. It was only because of Elena's mysterious death that it changed."

"What would you consider them to be now?" Raven asked, skeptically.

"Well. Right now I suppose they're allies." Nathaniel replied "They have each other's backs."

"Right up until they stab each other." Raven muttered.

Nathaniel was about to reply when Pietor came out of his room along with Iliana. She said something quietly to him and he nodded back as she reached up to hug him. He had two pistols in holsters on his sides and as he opened the door to leave, he was joined by two men, also armed with several weapons.

Nero's call ended seconds before this happened and he walked back over to them along with Darkdoom.

"Where is he going?" he asked, looking after the assassin with a frown.

"No idea." Nathaniel replied with a shake of his head.

Iliana rubbed her eyes and turned towards them, looking slightly stressed, but determined to hide it.

"Hey. Whatcha all doing?" she asked "Sorry we've all been kind of boring today."

"Where is Pietor off too?" Nero queried, clearly in no mood for any playfulness.

"Whoa." Iliana said, scowling slightly at him "Please don't sound like that, it really irritates me. Don't be treating him like he needs to report to you anytime he does something. I think we had enough accusing going around before." she let out a deep breath "He's going to find out more about Laden Coonan."

Nero and Darkdoom exchanged a glance.

"Like what exactly?" Nero asked.

"He's going to his home. He killed Elena you realize. There's got to be something there about that." Iliana said.

"To his home? Does he have a family?" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know. And before you get worried, Pietor's not going to hurt any innocent people if there are any there." Iliana growled "Even though it would be completely validated, he promised me he wouldn't or any of his men. They're just going to look and they don't know if it'll be dangerous or not." she sniffed irritably and turned away from them.

"Iliana wait." Darkdoom said, shooting Nero a look.

"I wasn't trying to infer anything." Nero said, though he also sounded slightly off put "It's just nice to stay informed of what's going on."

"I know. Sorry." Iliana replied "This is just kind of a sensitive subject." she headed towards the stairs "I'll be back; I'm going to check on Juliana."

* * *

"Oh I think that's checkmate." Shelby said, moving a piece on the chess board.

"No unfortunately it's not." Nathaniel responded in amusement "And I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Shelby put both hands over her ears in only slightly exaggerated distress "Oh my gosh this game does not make any sense. Why do you even enjoy playing it?"

"It takes many years to master it Shelby." Nathaniel said with a smile "Don't beat yourself up."

"Yeah but things never take this long for me to learn." Shelby groaned "And it's not even fun!"

"Nobody is forcing you to learn." Laura commented.

It was several hours later now and Nero and the Colonel had just finished debriefing the men. They were prepping to leave in the next day or two after they discussed some final decisions, but one student didn't seem to have any desire to return to the school.

"It's so confusing. You try, Brand." Shelby said irritably.

"I already know how to play. Never been a big fan."

"Oh but that's because you don't really know _how_ to play." Nathaniel responded.

They continued arguing and Nigel and Wing exchanged a glance. Wing had one eye over on Nero and Raven, who were having a quiet conversation nearby.

"He attacked you?" Nero asked, voice lowered.

Raven nodded "He did and he may have succeeded in killing me if Pietor hadn't stopped him. I guess he really is a traitor through and through."

"Then he's sealed his own fate." Darkdoom replied "I guess Pietor can have his own way now."

Raven looked slightly unhappy, but she nodded again.

"You tried to help him, Natalya. Sometimes that's all you can do." Nero said "I was willing to take the chance, but it looks like he wasn't."

"And what about Gavriil. Are we going to leave him to the Furans?" Raven asked.

Nero glanced at Darkdoom "We discussed that with the council. Many of them would like to be done with him and let this become a minor incident report. I have to say I don't particularly object to that. The Furans may be given their choice on the matter."

"Are you going to be over there gossiping all day?" Nathaniel called over. Nero looked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You seem entertained enough." he replied and put his attention back to Raven.

"Anastasia didn't talk as if they wanted to keep him long term." Raven said.

"I'll discuss it with her, but I don't think I'm going to interfere." Nero replied.

There was a bit of commotion outside the hangar door and after several seconds it opened. Pietor came in, followed by two guards.

"Well maybe now we'll get some answers." Nero said.

He waited a second until Pietor spoke to the guards and dismissed them, then as the assassin came over he spoke.

"Did you find anything?"

Pietor gave him a long, unreadable look and didn't say anything for several seconds. Then he pulled some papers out of the manila folder in his hand and slapped them onto the table in front of them.

Nero stared down at the picture in front of him. It was of a woman lying in an alleyway, partially propped against the brick wall, blood soaking her shirt.

She appeared to have several stab wounds across her abdomen and chest. Her face was drained of all color and she had the end of her necklace gripped in her hand. Underneath the photo were several report papers and at the top of one it read in small print: SUBJECT: _Elena Furan_

Pietor turned sharply towards the stairs with the remaining papers he held as Nero slowly and silently picked it up. Pietor glanced back for a second.

"Anastasia is never to see that." he said roughly before continuing to walk up the steps.

The room went silent and Nathaniel glanced at the students before getting up and walking over to look at it. Darkdoom was staring at Nero, eyes slightly widened. Raven was also looking at him, eyes flicking back and forth between the papers.

Nathaniel swallowed, then sighed "He must have gotten old reports that Coonan had."

He faded off slightly at the end as Nero stood up abruptly. He left the picture on the table, walked over to the door and went outside. It shut loudly behind him. Nathaniel just shook his head, sat down, and picked up the reports. Raven continued to look at the photo.

* * *

Anastasia sat silently at her desk, slowly reading the papers that lay in front of her. It was late at night, later than the time she would normally be up at, but it stayed lighter outside right now and her room was still dimly lit. She stared at the reports, wishing in some way there was a picture of her sister in them, just so she could see her face, but Pietor had said there was none. Juliana was back and everything seemed to be returning to normal. But Anastasia didn't feel like normal was anything to be happy with right now.

 _Laden Coonan_

The name just festered in her mind. His name was just so obvious to her now. She'd heard of him, his reputation, far less than her own or Pietor's, but he had been a dangerous person to get mixed up with. He had been a simple contract killer, but paid to do one of the most influential killings imagined. The dominoes just would never stop falling.

"Did you read them?"

Anastasia just cursed silently and closed her eyes to deny his presence in her room.

Nero stepped in, his face cool and casual, but she wasn't deceived. She rose to face him, eyes narrowed.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I came to talk. There are a lot of things we need to discuss." Nero replied "Before I leave Russia."

Leave Russia? Why had he put it like that? Because they hadn't discussed it when he left with Elena last time? Because the last time she saw her sister, she was with him?

Anastasia had to suppress snarling at him. "Gavriil is our responsibility now, you needn't worry about him." she said.

Nero dipped his head "I won't debate you on that."

"What of Valerian? Do you still want him?" she asked.

"I will take him with us, but he is going to remain a prisoner. He agreed with me and betrayed that trust. He needs to know what that means." Nero replied.

"Very well, I will have Pietor arrange for that." Anastasia said "Anything else?"

Nero was quiet for a few seconds, meeting her gaze thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do next? Assuming there's not another person like Gavriil out there, things seem pretty cut and clear."

Anastasia looked surprised as he said this, but Nero held her gaze boldly, insisting on an answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"You're angry, Anastasia, that much is clear. But I also know that you're hurting. Those two make a dangerous combination."

She glared at him "Did you just come in here to throw insults?"

"No, at least that is not my intention." Nero said.

"And you? Are you not _hurting_ too?" Anastasia half spat her words at him contemptuously.

"I am, but there is nothing-"

"My sister was _stabbed_. Stabbed and left to bleed to death in an alley like garbage." Anastasia said lowly "Elena is dead, Nero. She's _gone_."

"And you want revenge." Nero acknowledged "So do I, but that's not going to happen. Anastasia, you need to stop."

" _Why_." she walked forward and leaned in close to his face "Give me a reason _why_. Her life is over because of them. How do you want me to live? What do you want me to do besides this?"

"I know I don't want to see you throw your life away." Nero said forcefully.

"Yeah well the last time I checked it was _my_ life, Nero, not your personal jungle gym."

"You know what I think? I don't think this is about her anymore. I think this is about you. You're afraid. Afraid to find out who you are without this grudge to hold onto." Nero said, face growing hard.

"You don't know me, Max. You think you do but you don't." Anastasia said angrily.

"I know you crawled inside your sister's murder and never came out." Nero said seriously, stepping forward "You hide yourself in these made up beliefs, doing things you know aren't right just to save yourself from really feeling."

"Get out." Anastasia growled, turning away from him.

"No."

"Get _out_." she snarled. Her eyes were forming angry tears and she hated it. She hated the way she had weakened over the years. She hated the fact that she felt enough to cry.

"No." Nero repeated.

"She was innocent." Anastasia said "She had nothing to do with G.L.O.V.E. or the Convit, but she was killed for it, Max, tell me, how is that fair?"

"The same way Natalya being raised in the Glasshouse is fair." Nero replied gently "It isn't. She had nothing to do with us. But I suppose that's just the way things are and we can't change it. Don't be so concerned with the past that you throw away your future. You can change it."

"Why should I when she can't?" Anastasia growled, shooting him a dark look "You seem content enough to forget her, drowning yourself in your work and letting this all fade into the past."

"No I chose to move on." Nero said "But that doesn't mean I have to forget her."

Anastasia's eyes flicked to something behind him and he glanced back. Pietor was standing in the doorway and he walked in once Nero saw him. Anastasia turned fully away, walking towards her balcony door and opening it to walk outside.

"You need to leave." Pietor said. Nero hesitated a moment, wondering whether or not to argue. But something about the way Pietor was looking at him prevented him. He didn't look angry and it wasn't clear whether or not he had heard all of the conversation. Nero nodded slowly. As he passed the assassin, he looked at him calmly.

"Tell me how it goes with her."

Pietor didn't reply, but Nero felt that he would so he left the room.

Anastasia was staring outside, face tense and angry as her brother walked up behind her.

"Why does pretend that he cares?" she growled.

Pietor sniffed slightly in amusement "Because he feels like it's his duty to guide the world. It's hard to tell sometimes if emotion or greed drives him."

Anastasia didn't say anything for several seconds, but she did her voice was almost shaking with grief.

"What am I supposed to do, Pietor? This has been my whole life for so long and now it's like there's just _nothing_."

Pietor didn't reply to that, but after a moment, he put an arm around her and led her back inside. She sat down in one of her arm chairs and he sat across from her. Her eyes were still red and she seemed on the verge of losing it all.

"I know exactly how you feel right now." Pietor said softly "Your heart...feels like it's just gone." he paused and Anastasia looked at him. It was rare to hear his voice get emotional.

"It's the scariest feeling in the whole world and it feels like it's never going to go away." he said, stopping again "And in a way to wouldn't feel right if it did, but...Anastasia I _promise_ you...that Elena doesn't want you to feel this way. If she were here right now, she'd run up to you, she'd hug you and tell you that it's okay for you to try and be happy again." Pietor stared at his sister "She'd want you to look around at all these people who love you and want to help you through this."

 **PU-LEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! I have missed you guys and I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	25. What's the Matter With You?

**Sup guys, I have something to say. I want you all to remember that since Nero and Anastasia discovered that they each didn't kill Elena, they are now basically friends. Like in my world they were friends because the Nero family had to live in Russia for a while and they met the Furans. Anastasia liked Nero but he really liked Elena. G.L.O.V.E was progressing. Nero and Elena eloped, against the other Furans wishes even though they were all friends they didn't want her to go. Then the Convit killed her because they knew Pietor was awesome and wanted him. And Elena just kind of disappeared. So now they are sort of rekindling that friendship even though Nero and Pietor have never loved each other. Then yah know, Nero kind of accused them of betrayal so that put a damper on things, but they still have that back history to mingle about. And like yeah the Furans feel "bad" but I'm guessing the Glasshouse was also a way that they were raising money, not just like they started the whole thing to kill Nero. They are kind of assassins too so they really aren't going to feel that bad because it's not like Nero hasn't been just as bad. He's probably killed plenty of his own students. Raven was just treated particularly badly because that's what they wanted her to kill Nero and she was really rebellious. And besides Nero is kind of a horrible person too so it's not like he can exactly criticize them for the Glasshouse. Raven can a bit more but he can't. Period. That's why they can kind of be friendlier now. He didn't necessarily hate them for the Glasshouse so much as what he thought they did to Elena.**

 **I also updated the ending of chapter 8 in this story and chapter 42 in Russian Convit. They are much less stupid now because before they made the Furans sound like they were in a deranged state of mind when they began the Glasshouse which is not true. They knew what they were doing. Please go and reread them. Please do because it all makes Iliana a bit cooler too. And it fixes it because no the Furans do not feel bad for the GLASSHOUSE, they just kind of feel bad for the kids, but you know not THAT bad. And they shouldn't HAVE to feel bad because that's kind of what Nero and Furan people kind of do. Nero probably doesn't lose any sleep over students he's killed either so why should they. I am also fixing the Russian Convit because Anastasia was a bit too nice in some parts. I changed it so Pietor doesn't apologize to Raven, he just kind of silently says sorry instead?...but NOT because of the Glasshouse but because she was treated badly, but they still kind of believe the Glasshouse was a good thing to do.**

 **My belief is that the Furans both have very awesome personalities so yes Pietor and Anastasia are still very scary. Pietor is just nice to his family and nicer to his friends and polite with his acquaintances. But he's still a very serious stoic person and so is Anastasia but she can be nice to her family and nicer to friends. Anastasia has a very cold personality and I want that to come through, but she isn't heartless, except she CAN be just like Pietor, Nero, and Raven etc. I just don't want them to come off as too nice and chummy when really it's only because they are "somewhat" comfortable with the people around them. Anastasia is a very intimidating person and can be scarier than Pietor, even though she doesn't necessarily LOOK scarier. She is equal to his height and everything though. Do you get me? I'm trying to reveal slowly what I believe are the parts of the Furans personality and have the others be sort of surprised. They are still assassins though. They just love their family. They can be fun and playful with their family. Furan love is strong. Like Pietor would sing to his little girl to put her to sleep but he would also mercilessly kill someone, ya know? I kind of ranted there; wow that was a long introduction. I just want everyone to understand why I make the Furans like they are it's because I really think they are like this, we just never get to see them with their family in the real Hive books. Like I'm pretty sure even when they were running the Glasshouse, the two of them still did things together. Pietor probably played basketball in his spare time... :) Like seriously they are people too.**

 **So just take the Furans as they are now in the Russian Convit 2 because I am fixing the Russian Convit. The plotline isn't changing, mostly just Anastasia and how she interacts with Nero and the others. But yeah so they don't feel bad, but now they stopped and yes they are obviously happier but it's not exactly like they were deranged.**

 **Pietor isn't Anastasia's puppet and he knew what he was doing just like she did. But they also were seeking revenge so they went a little far. I just feel like I made Pietor all weak in the Russian Convit and am trying to amend that.**

 **Ummm COUNT DOWN TO HIVE 9. SUPPOSED TO COME OUT JUNE 1. BUT YA KNOW HOW AUTHORS CAN BE. It better come out or I will probably kill someone...**

Raven was surprised to find music playing in the kitchen the next morning. She could hear it from the stairs as she walked down, along with occasional bouts of laughter. She could also smell bacon cooking.

"What's all of that?" Nero spoke behind her and Raven glanced around. He and his father were walking down the stairs as well.

"I'm not sure; it sounds too happy to be coming from anyone here." Raven replied and Nero raised an eyebrow.

"You still look exhausted my dear, you really should rest longer." Nathaniel said, eyeing her bandages from the days previous fighting. Her throat was still severely bruised from when Valerian attacked her.

Raven shook her head "I'm fine."

"Have you seen the medic yet this morning?" he asked "Some of those look nasty."

"That's what usually happens in hand combat." Raven replied, glancing at the kitchen door as there was another bout of laughing.

"It sounds joyous enough." Nathaniel agreed "Let's see what's it's about."

He pushed past Raven and walked into the kitchen and they both looked after him.

"Are you sure you two are related?" she asked, looking back at H.I.V.E.'s headmaster.

Nero sniffed in amusement "Sometimes I'd rather not admit to it."

"Is Diabolus down here?"

"I'm assuming." he looked sideways at her "But he does have a point. You were in the middle of all the fighting."

"I'm alright." Raven nodded and both of them continued into the dining area.

Iliana was behind the counter, laughing too hard at something to breathe. She shook a spatula at them in greeting, stumbling backward as she struggled to catch her breath.

Shelly's face was also red, indicating that she had been laughing as well. Laura was smiling and the two boys, Wing and Nigel, looked a little less tense. Darkdoom was seated, watching them with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey! Good morning!" Iliana half gasped out. Juliana turned around in her booster seat, staring at all three of them.

"Hi Nathaniel!" she said.

He smiled at her and Iliana finally had enough oxygen to speak.

"Okay now I'm making a ton of bacon so you guys need to eat a lot." she said, scraping the pan. She took in a deep breath "Doesn't it just smell so wonderful?"

There was a speaker sitting on the table hooked up to Iliana's phone which was definitely where the music was blaring from.

"Take a seat!" Iliana said "This could take a minute."

Neither of the Furans were in the room and Nero found that slightly worrying. Nathaniel pulled out a seat for Raven next to Darkdoom.

"Talya, I missed you!" Juliana informed her.

"We all missed you too, Juliana." Raven replied. Nathaniel smiled sideways at the assassin, who scowled slightly in return.

"I know! Daddy said he missed me lots!" Juliana replied "He wants me to sleep downstairs right now!"

Nero walked closer to Iliana and leaned in so the others couldn't hear him.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" he asked quietly "Is everything okay?"

"Does it seem okay?" Iliana asked, gesturing at the happy room. She nodded "Actually yeah I think everything is great. Pietor was in a really good mood this morning so that means Anastasia is doing better."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, Max. Lighten up." Iliana replied "Of course I'm sure! Sit down!"

"When is David going to come over?" Shelby called over "You said he would."

"Oh he'll be here." Iliana assured her. She walked over and turned off the music "Okay now what do you want to eat? Like I can make freaking anything."

"Eggs!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Alright I got her order." Iliana said "Anyone else want eggs?"

"Can I show you something?" Shelby asked, standing up and going over to her "There's this thing that I always used to eat at home and it is so good."

"Sure!" Iliana said, beckoning her.

Nero shook his head slightly and went over to Darkdoom and Raven.

"Didn't she do this yesterday?" he asked.

"Apparently not to this extreme." Darkdoom replied.

"She said the Pietor and Anastasia are in better humor this morning." Nero said, taking a seat "It sounds encouraging."

Darkdoom's eyebrows went up "Indeed. You seem to want things to settle before we leave."

"It seems like a wise idea." Nathaniel said and Nero nodded.

Pietor came into the kitchen and few minutes later, also still covered in his injuries from the fighting. He looked about the same as Raven in that respect.

"Good morning babe!" Iliana said cheerfully. He raised both eyebrows at her as he walked over to the fridge. Juliana turned around in her seat again.

"Daddy! I am going to eat eggs!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" he asked and Iliana waved the spatula.

"What do you want to eat?"

Pietor grabbed a glass and began filling it with water, looking at her "I don't know."

"Dude come on, you need to eat. I'll make your favorite. Okay decided."

"I eat, don't go to the trouble." Pietor said. He took the bottle of lemon juice from the fridge and poured a good amount into his drink.

"Oh dude." Shelby grimaced along with several of the others "What are you doing with that? That's nasty."

Pietor scowled at her and tipped the bottle to drop some of the juice right into his mouth.

"Eh." Shelby stuck out her tongue "That's sick."

"Uh Pietor Furan fun fact number one, I love citrus. I will also kill you." Pietor said, turning back toward the door to leave. Nero rolled his eyes slightly as the Darkdoom and Nathaniel shared an amused look.

"How's the chest feeling?" Iliana asked.

"About the same as before." Pietor replied, pushing the door.

"I'm making the food." Iliana called after him "And take some pain meds!" she shook her head irritably, looking at Raven "What is about you two and taking care of yourselves? It's okay to be sore and tired after fighting like that."

"I never said I wasn't sore. Or tired." Raven replied.

"Yeah yeah." Iliana waved her off.

"Ya know I could have helped you guys out if only you would teach me, Raven." Shelby said from across the table.

"Based on what happened, I doubt it Shelby." Raven replied and the student glared at her.

"You should come and watch Wing and I." she said "I bet you'd be surprised."

"Would I now?" Raven asked.

"Yes, just wait until after breakfast and I'll show you." Shelby said, sticking out her tongue.

###

After breakfast, the group migrated out of the kitchen to where the Colonel was waiting to talk to Nero. Pietor was out there, sitting on the couch, looking at the screen of his phone with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Hey Pietor!" Shelby went over to him, the other three following slowly.

The assassin looked up "Why do you always sound so happy to see me, I'm not even nice to you."

Shelby pulled her head back in offence, scowling. Darkdoom choked back a laugh and Raven looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry; does it bug you when people like you?" Shelby asked, making a face at him.

"Yes." Pietor replied.

"The only words he likes to hear when he approaches people are 'help, save me!'" Anastasia said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ahahaha. Very funny." Pietor replied, shooting her a wry look. She shrugged slightly, eyes challenging him to debate with her.

"That was disturbing." Laura said.

"Can I say hi to you?" Shelby asked Anastasia, half joking and still sounding put out.

"I don't care, but I'm not much nicer than my brother so you shouldn't go to the trouble." the woman replied.

"You do tend to have better people skills than me though." Pietor said.

"Well I try."

"You certainly sound nicer." Shelby said, glancing at the grumpy assassin.

"Look, my dear, I don't know what kind of an idea you have, but I'm still a Furan. We don't like people, we're not very nice to people, and no I'm not a very nice person." Anastasia replied. She walked past the students after she finished and Pietor gave one last glare at Shelby, looking satisfied, also making Darkdoom refrain from laughing again. Shelby sat down in a chair, looking disgruntled. Laura picked up her book, which was sitting on the table and joined her.

"You seemed pretty welcoming last time we were here." Darkdoom said to Anastasia.

"Oh that? Yes, that definitely wasn't my usual greeting. But we needed to be friends to take on the Convit, so what do you do?" Anastasia asked, looking over her brother's shoulder to his phone. Raven raised an eyebrow. Nero finished his private conversation with the Colonel and was walking over, looking in surprise at Anastasia. Darkdoom nodded subtly at him.

The kitchen door opened and Juliana came out, leading Nathaniel by the hand.

"I am going to show him my room with all my toys." Juliana announced. She skipped over to her father first though and jumped into his lap, causing him to lean back slightly.

"Good morning Daddy!" Juliana gave him a big kiss on the cheek before jumping off.

Pietor glanced after her "Did you ask if he _wanted_ to see all your toys first?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Juliana said, running back over to Nathaniel and taking his hand again.

Pietor looked over at him and the older man nodded affirmatively, looking amused.

"She has a lot of toys." Anastasia warned in a low voice as he went by with Juliana.

"Don't worry about me." Nathaniel replied.

Iliana came following them out with a plate of food and brought it over to Pietor, who looked up.

"Iliana, I told you not to go to the trouble of making that. You need to rest." he said, looking at her in exasperation.

"So do you." Iliana replied "Come on." she waved the plate and smiled "It's your favorite."

Pietor raised an eyebrow before taking the plate.

"Spasibo, lyubov' moya."

"Vy ochen' privetstvuyem." Iliana replied, scrunching her nose at him affectionately "Wow it's good to speak that again."

"What even did you say? Russian doesn't make any sense." Shelby said. The others in the room all huffed quietly in amusement.

"Don't worry about it." Pietor responded. Raven rolled her eyes, obviously aware of what had passed between the married couple.

"Shelby, English doesn't make sense." Laura said "Trust me, sometimes I wish I could speak my mother tongue. Chan urrainn dhut fiù's gam thuigsinn urrainn dhuibh?"

"Oh fìor mhath. No Cuiridh mi geall nach fhaigh i." Pietor said, nodding at her.

Laura gaped at him "Holy cow, you can speak Gaelic? Man, I love hearing that. I haven't in so long. Tuilleadh a ràdh."

"Yeah sorry, I can speak it but I don't understand it." Pietor said, looking back at his phone.

"How is that possible?" Laura asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Too many languages."

"There are plenty of people who speak it at H.I.V.E." Nero pointed out and she looked over.

"Yes, but I don't really talk with anyone besides Shelby, Wing, and Nigel. And Franz." Laura said.

"You're just upset because you didn't understand either of them." Pietor said, scowling at Nero.

"Elena did try to get you to learn Russian, but you refused." Anastasia recalled with a slightly smug look and narrow of her eyes.

"Forgive me. I was busy learning a cascade of other languages." Nero replied, eyebrow rising.

" _Anyway_ , Anastasia I made you some too. It's in the kitchen." Iliana said, beckoning her "Come and eat it while it's hot."

"Oh yes ma'am." Anastasia replied "Why did you have to marry someone who's so insistent, Pietor?"

"I imagined it would be a lot like living with you." Pietor said, shooting her a sly look.

Nigel watched the others leave with a confused look in his eyes.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Like what?" Shelby asked, tipping her head. Nigel opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I think he is referring to their irregular fluctuation of moods." Wing said.

"What?" Shelby blinked at him, confused even further "Dude plain English please."

"They're weird." Laura concluded for Nigel with a nod. Nigel looked over at his dad, who was talking with Nero and Raven now. Darkdoom saw his son looking at him and nodded, signaling for him to wait a minute. The Colonel walked over to join them. Pietor had resumed his silentness on the couch.

"It's really hard to tell when they're joking." Nigel said.

"Dude, Pietor's just sarcastic." Shelby said.

"And just slightly rude." Laura added "But I guess to each his own."

"Yeah but...Pietor and Anastasia are just...weird." Nigel said.

"I do find them interesting." Wing agreed.

"How are you doing?" Darkdoom asked, coming over to them. Nigel turned to him.

"Oh fine." he said "You guys just seem worried."

"No, not worried." Darkdoom assured him "The Colonel is just reporting. There were a few things he needed to discuss with Nero as we get prepared to leave."

"But we're not leaving yet are we?" Shelby checked.

"Unfortunately we can't leave for a couple days." Darkdoom explained "Well more specifically, _some_ of us can't leave for a few days. Dr. Nero might have someone come and retrieve you students."

"Why do we always get the short end of the stick?" Shelby asked.

"You are aware, Miss Trinity, how long we've been here?" Nero asked, overhearing. He gave her a rather stern look and she shrugged irritably.

"We can't leave until I at least get to see David again." she argued.

"Is that all?" Nigel asked his father, returning his gaze to him.

"Yes of course. What are you so worried about?" Darkdoom asked, sounding puzzled and amused at his son's seriousness.

Nigel glanced over at where Pietor was sitting and Darkdoom followed his gaze.

"You live at H.I.V.E. with Raven all the time, what's your deal?" Shelby asked, also noticing.

"Well...it's slightly different." Darkdoom relented "But there's nothing to worry about, Nigel. They're still allies of G.L.O.V.E. In fact, what we thought happened didn't happen so they've been on our side the whole time."

"Do you like Iliana?" Shelby asked.

"She's nice." Nigel said and she stared at him when that was all he said.

"Diabolus, the meeting is scheduled with the council." Nero said and Darkdoom glanced over and nodded.

"I want to have a party before we leave. Like the one we had last time at David's." Shelby said. Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"You could try to relax and enjoy it while you're out of the school." Darkdoom suggested to Nigel.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Raven?" Shelby asked "It was _fun_."

Nero took a seat "I hope you realize how different your H.I.V.E years have been."

"Oh for sure don't worry." Shelby replied, trying to sound as grateful as she could. She laid back against the couch, ending the conversation there as not to perturb him. Then she noticed something.

"Hey Pietor?"

"What?" he sounded just as grumpy as before.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Shelby looked pointedly at his bare finger.

Pietor glanced at his hand, almost as if asking himself the same question before responding without looking over.

"Put away."

"Why don't you wear it?"

"Because I don't want people to know I'm married." he replied.

Shelby frowned "You trying to attract other women or something?"

Pietor dropped his hands in exasperation and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh hells bells Shelby, I don't want people to know I'm married because it makes Iliana and Juliana a target. Did you not see what happened with Gavriil?"

"Oohhh. Gotcha." Shelby replied, nodding. The assassin didn't reply, scowling.

"That was stupid." Laura told her.

"What? The way he said it made it sound like that." Shelby defended herself. Nero shook his head slightly, whether at the student or Pietor was a mystery.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day just by being annoying. In fact I'm surprised it hasn't happened already." Laura told her, looking down at her book.

"Won't happen. I can defend myself. With no help from anyone here besides Wing." Shelby gave Raven a pointed look, who just ignored her. Shelby sniffed and turned her back on the assassin.

"Pietor, can we go in there?" she asked, pointing to the training area.

"No."

"Why not?" Shelby asked.

"Because it's my place."

"You let me in there before."

"I don't care."

"Come on. Please?" Shelby asked "You'll be impressed."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Raven smiled slightly and the student scowled again, dropping the subject. Darkdoom nudged Raven.

"Be kind, Natalya."

Raven shot him a look as Iliana exited the kitchen, carrying a glass of orange juice.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, walking unsteadily over to Pietor. She handed it to him and he looked her up and down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, all good." Iliana replied reaching to pat his cheek. She glanced over at Shelby.

"Are _you_ alright? You look a little upset."

"Pietor won't let me in there." she said, gesturing at the room.

"Oh he'll let you in." Iliana replied, kicking her husband gently.

"No, I won't." Pietor replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my place." he repeated.

"Then go in there and do something with her why don't you?" Iliana argued. She stared at him for a few minutes.

"Tell you what, if you let them in, I'll sit down and rest."

Pietor looked back at her, seeming to contemplate this. Iliana bobbed her eyebrow.

"Fine." he concluded "But only if I see you sitting down right now."

"Deal." Iliana turned around and flopped back onto the couch next to him.

"Yippee." Shelby said as Pietor got up. He gave her a look before walking over and into his room.

"Thanks Iliana." Shelby added with a happy smile.

"Sure." Iliana said with a wink "I know how to handle him."

"I'm glad someone does." Nero commented.

"Be quiet." Iliana replied and he smiled slightly.

Pietor returned with a small key in hand and unlocked the door to the room. He opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"Thank you!" Shelby half sang. She beckoned Wing, who seemed to watch for Pietor's reaction for a minute but the assassin had returned to sit by his wife.

"See that wasn't so hard." she teased him.

"Haha."

She smiled and snuggled up against him. She reached up to kiss his chin and he lifted it up, scowling.

"Hey."

"You never like it when I kiss you in public." Iliana tried again, laughing slightly as he avoided her, leaning away.

"Get outta here."

Iliana looked at the others, eyes sparkling. She shrugged slightly and laid back down against him. She grabbed her phone and clicked it on.

"Hey." Iliana rolled her head to look up at Pietor.

"Ow." he leaned forward slightly, wincing as she touched his chest wound.

"Oh. Sorry." Iliana sat up "David is coming over." she smiled at Raven.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked.

"No reason. Except you know why." Iliana told her.

####

"What did the council think of the news?" the Colonel asked.

"They weren't impressed as predicted, but they took it fairly well." Nero responded.

"Fairly well meaning what?" Anastasia inquired "That's very relative term."

"Well you know how many of them are." he replied.

"Petulant would be the word I use." Darkdoom commented.

"And you made it clear the decision on Gavriil?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes. They were in agreement about that. None of them seemed willing to go to the trouble of retribution."

Anastasia nodded slightly and bowed out of the conversation, turning towards where Iliana was sitting beside David now. Juliana had returned, proud as she could be and Nathaniel and David seemed to be getting along quite well.

"She doesn't seem happy." the Colonel observed.

"She wants to make sure no one blames them for what happened." Darkdoom explained "After all they were accused of being part of it publicly."

"Though I'm sure they would have no problem fighting G.L.O.V.E. if any of the council decided to make trouble." the Colonel pointed out.

"Nor would I expect them too." Nero said "They do reserve that right. Besides I will see to it that the council doesn't make trouble."

"Where did Pietor go?" Iliana asked "Did anyone see?"

There came a muffled voice from inside the assassin's room "I'm in here."

"Well come out here. We want to do something." Iliana called.

"I want to play a game." Juliana said affirmatively.

"What do you want to play?" David asked.

"Hide and seek!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Oh my specialty." he replied.

"But the question is is it going to be hide and seek or extreme hide and seek?" Iliana asked.

"Oh that is a very good question." David said, nodding.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow "Extreme hide and seek being?.."

"Oh David and I used to pay it all the time when we were kids. It's like you hide but when the seeker finds you, you have to follow them around. Then if another player waves at you without the seeker seeing then they can run away and rehide. Best game ever." Iliana said.

"You knew each other when you were kids?" Laura asked.

"Oh she was my best friend." David replied, smiling "Still is."

"Yeah, I spent most of my childhood days over at his house." Iliana said.

"Extreme hide and seek sounds like it could be fun." Pietor said, coming out of his room "Emphasis on the extreme."

"What, adding guns to the rulebook?" Raven asked innocently.

"Something along those lines." Pietor was looking through the observation window into the training room. Anastasia rolled her eyes at their banter.

"Well since there will be children involved, how about nerf guns?" Iliana said.

The Colonel glanced at Nero, giving him the look 'what the heck is going on' but H.I.V.E.'s headmaster didn't catch it. He was too busy watching the others.

"Well it sounds like fun and this place is so fun to play it in because it's so huge." Iliana said "What are you doing?" she asked Pietor, who was still hovering at the observation window.

He was looking down in it, face stoic and arms folded.

"The dedicated students that you so nicely had me let in my room are now cuddling in there." he said.

Iliana covered her mouth, smiling "Wing and Shelby? They're so cute. Are they kissing?"

Pietor looked at her for a second, before resuming his watch with a big breath, shaking his head disgustedly.

"Oh boy, what would the punishment for that have been twenty years ago?" Anastasia asked, only half joking.

"Oh death." Pietor said, making a gun with his hand and pointing it at the window "Instantly. Boom."

"I thought so." Anastasia replied.

"Would you have supported me on that?"

"Sure, although, unlike you, 'cuddling', as you put it, has never really bothered me." she said.

Raven and Nero shared a knowing look, not sure whether to be amused or concerned at the vague mention of the Glasshouse.

"They do that a lot." Laura said, making David grin.

"Dude leave them alone. They like each other, is that a crime?" Iliana asked.

"Someone has to supervise them." Pietor replied, face dead serious.

"Does that bother you?" Darkdoom asked Nero.

"I've never been one to pay attention to it." Nero responded.

"Hey yo, come over here." Iliana said "We're going to play a game."

"Shelby's coming out." Pietor replied.

"Oh get over here; you're going to freak her out." Iliana said exasperatedly. The assassin scowled at her, but began walking over, looking back at the door.

"Should I be concerned about her safety?" Nero asked.

"No. The boy's." Pietor said "Although she deserves a beating."

"Wing? That's who you're worried about?" Raven queried "Don't be."

"They seem trustworthy enough." David said.

"That's what you say about all children." Pietor told him.

"Because it's usually true." David replied.

"Not in my experience."

When the door to the training room opened, Shelby walked out, calling something back in.

"Yeah I know, I'll be back in a second!" she turned back to the others but was headed for the kitchen.

"Just grabbing something to drink." she said, hardly stopping.

"I think it's cute the way those two pal around." Iliana said.

"You think everything is cute." Anastasia replied "And I'm not trying to insult you." she added as Iliana opened her mouth to protest "Just like David is also an overly cheerful person, it's just fact."

"I do not object." David said, smiling.

"Hey how come everyone here thinks I'm just a baby? I know how to shoot guns too, you know. I was part of the Convit and I was pretty cool." Iliana said, looking put off.

"No one thinks that." David assured her.

"Yeah they do. Would it surprise you all to know that I've shot several people before?" Iliana asked, wagging her head in a circle to accentuate her point that she was awesome.

"Good job." Pietor told her.

"Don't be a jerk!" Iliana flared at him.

"I wasn't! I was being serious." he said "I've seen you shoot before remember? Goodness."

"Well yes Iliana that does surprise me." Nathaniel said, looking accordingly "But don't be offended, I've only known you a short while."

"But see? I just want the record straight that I can take care of myself." Iliana said.

Shelby came out of the kitchen rather quickly and they all looked at her while Pietor scowled.

"What?" she asked, slowing down to a halt.

"You're in trouble." Laura told her.

"Why? What did I do?" Shelby asked indignantly, putting her arms out.

"You realize there is an observation window right?" Pietor asked.

"What?" Shelby still looked oblivious "Are you upset that I kissed Wing?"

"Wow, she has no shame." Pietor confirmed.

"And she shouldn't." Iliana said, shaking her head and nudging him.

"No really are you?" Shelby asked "Come on, how many girls did you kiss when you were a teenager, Pietor?"

"Umm none. Zip." he replied.

"What? No way. That is a lie." Shelby folded her arms.

"I am inclined to agree." Nero said. Raven and Darkdoom looked sideways at him. Anastasia just sniffed in amusement.

"No I kissed none." Pietor responded.

"Wow. That's just...wow." Shelby said "How about you David?"

David's eyebrows went up as the attention was turned to him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Lost count?"

There was a moment of laughter from everyone in the room, except for Raven, who smiled only slightly and Pietor who rolled his eyes.

"See I'm not the only one." Shelby said, looking pleased.

"That's alright. Max kissed a lot of girls too." Nathaniel said.

"Whoa, why am I being brought into this?" Nero asked but his father ignored him.

"Now _that's_ not surprising." Anastasia commented and he looked at her in exasperation.

"Okay this is a good conversation." Shelby said, taking a seat and crossing her legs "How about you Iliana?"

"Ehh I kissed a few guys. David being one." Iliana said, with a fond look at him.

"Yeah it was about the same for me." Darkdoom said. Nigel looked weirded out for a second, but he didn't say anything.

"You are all insane." Raven spoke up now.

"Aww...what are you saying Natalya, a pretty girl like you has never been kissed?" Iliana asked "That can't be possible."

"It is." Raven replied.

"Man I'm seventeen and I've kissed two boys already." Shelby shrugged.

"Watch out." Pietor said.

"Watch out for what? Wing is like the mellowest guy on the planet I'm not even sure he has hormones."

There was another uniform laugh and Iliana nearly fell on the floor after a few seconds. Pietor shook his head and plugged his ears to ignore the rest of the conversation.

"I kind of thought the same thing about Pietor when he was younger." Anastasia said.

Her brother pulled out one finger "What did you say?"

Iliana only laughed harder, hands on her stomach.

"Well you never had a girlfriend. I thought it was weird at the time but I can see it's just part of your personality." Anastasia told him.

"So because I'm polite, I don't have hormones? Makes sense." Pietor said.

"What happens when Juliana gets a boyfriend?" Nathaniel asked.

"I will take care of that. She'll tell me, right Juliana?"

"Yes, Daddy." the little girl responded, eyes big.

"Good."

"Oh boy, nobody go after Pietor Furan's daughter. You'll get killed." Nathaniel said.

"I never intentionally kissed a girl until I was married." the assassin said.

"Oh hold up, back the train up. Intentionally?" Shelby queried "There's a story there."

He glared at her and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, breathing out loudly.

"Please tell." the student said.

"There's nothing to tell."

"He did have a woman come up and kiss him once. It was at a conference we were both at." Anastasia stated.

"Yeah now that was weird." Pietor said.

"Hey look Pietor, your body just kind of flirts with women even if you don't." Iliana said, regaining her composure slightly "She probably thought you were attractive."

"What did you just…say." he asked.

Iliana just smiled back at him. Nathaniel was laughing, with a hand at his mouth.

"Oh but the winning question is how many men has Anastasia been with?" Nero said, staring at her challengingly, wanting to get back at her for her earlier statement. Pietor looked at him.

"Oh I've been with enough. Although they all were a bit uncivilized." Anastasia said. Nero widened his eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes "Oh come on, Max, you cannot be surprised I am not a virgin."

"Yes but the word _all_ implies many." Nero replied, leaning forward "How many exactly?"

There was the sound of a pistol being cocked and Nero looked up to see Pietor pointing a gun at him.

"Wow, Max you really are an inch from death." he said, looking at him with a dangerous gleam in his eye "You want to ask her that again?"

Nero sat back, eyebrow raised, although he didn't seem concerned with the weapon trained on him.

Nathaniel's mouth was open slightly. Anastasia smiled with the usual coldness. Pietor also did.  
"See? You can't even do anything to defend yourself."

Raven pulled out her own gun and aimed it at Pietor's head, face serious and Pietor gave her a sideways glance, partially amused, but mostly provocative. Nero smiled at him, flaunting in arrogance for a moment.

Anastasia snatched the gun out of Raven's hands incredibly quickly, pointing it at her, face flat "Do not point a gun at my brother."

"Oohh...my gosh." Shelby said, appalled by what had just taken place. Raven gave Anastasia a death look, still looking a bit shocked. Juliana looked up, but seemed unconcerned as she didn't know what the weapons were. Iliana and David were gaping at all of them and Darkdoom's eyes were simply wide.

"See Nero? Before you get all narcissistic, let's remember who has the guns." Pietor said, looking satisfied.

"Let's remember who's more powerful." Nero replied.

"Oh but see that's your problem because I'm pretty sure I could take on Natalya and I know Anastasia could take on you." Pietor said with a shrug "Pick a team everybody."

After a second, everyone looked at each other, confused on what to do.

"I take no place in this debate." David confirmed.

"Well come on you know we could get the students on our side." Anastasia said glancing at her brother.

"Well Shelby yes, she'll do what I tell her." Pietor replied as if no one else was in the room.

Anastasia nodded "And what about Wing, he could be a valuable asset."

Pietor cringed slightly "Eh, Natalya's got her claws in him already."

"Ah but we could persuade him. What about Laura?"

"She also seems highly loyal."

"We have Iliana though don't forget, she's nice and could easily talk her into it." Anastasia responded.

Nero and Raven looked at each other, eyes wide with surprise as the Furan's simply went on as if it were a private conversation. All the attention was on them.

"What do you think about Nigel?" Pietor asked, making the boy's eyes grow huge.

"That would be difficult after all his father is the headmaster's closest friend." Anastasia pointed out.

Pietor nodded but then recovered "Oh but we know his mother and I'm actually fairly good friends with her. And she doesn't particularly like Nero or Diabolus at the moment. "

"Good thinking, he'll easily follow his mother and you could ask her to talk to him." Anastasia said, nodding in satisfaction "Well done." the two of them shook hands.

Everyone looked at them, slightly dumbfounded.

"Yes, well." Anastasia tossed the gun back at Raven, who caught it with a confused scowl. "I suppose we're all supposed to be one team now."

"Alliances do not apply to boundary crossing men." Pietor said, giving Nero a glare.

Anastasia smiled slightly though she looked at Nero "There definitely haven't been many, Max, I prefer to keep my distance."

"Unlike some." Pietor growled, but he lowered his gun.

"I didn't bring up the subject Pietor." Nero replied.

"I wouldn't keep talking, Max." Anastasia said "He really will shoot you."

Pietor just continued to glare at the man.

####

There was a very angry sounding knock at the door a bit later. Pietor, Iliana, and David had just finished a very eventful game of hide and seek with Juliana, who had even persuaded Anastasia to play for a few rounds. She hadn't tried on Nero and the others but it was doubtful they would have been able to get out of it either.

Nero and Darkdoom were upstairs with Raven. H.I.V.E.'s headmaster was making their departure plan with the pilots at the school.

"The Colonel said he should be rounded up in a few days." Nero said, speaking to the man on the Blackbox.

"Very well sir, we'll be ready to transport." he replied and Nero nodded, ending the call.

"Are you going to have the students stay until then?" Raven asked and he sighed.

"I would rather not repeat the incident that happened with Nigel, even if we've quieted the threat."

"Agreed." Darkdoom said "Shelby will be pleased."

"I'm sure the Furans would like us out of their hair." Nathaniel said.

"Not Iliana, she tried to convince me to stay longer." Nero replied "I'm sure she would love it if you stayed to entertain Juliana."

"Somehow I think you're mocking me."

"I think there's someone here." Raven said, nodding towards the door "Did you hear that knock a few minutes ago?"

"I'm sure they answered it downstairs." Nathaniel told her.

"Well yes, but it sounded a little aggressive for just a friendly visit." Raven said.

The students could be heard talking down there now and Nero turned to walk out of the room.

"It sounds like Nigel knows them." Darkdoom said with a frown, hearing his son's voice. They went to the top of the stairs and were very surprised to see Alexis at the bottom, talking with the students.

"What is she doing back here?" Nero asked, frowning. Darkroom shook his head unknowingly.

The woman was talking to Nigel and the rest of the students. Iliana was down there too, on her feet talking to the newcomer as well as Nathaniel.

Nero and Darkdoom began walking down with Raven and Nathaniel following more slowly.

"Alexis? Darkdoom asked. She turned to look at them.

"Well hi there." she said, sounding far too polite. Iliana still looked happy, oblivious that anything was wrong.

"What...are you doing here?" Darkdoom asked.

Alexis smiled at Nigel and the others "Would you excuse me a second?" then she whirled around, leaning quite close to Nero.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she fumed.

 **Hi guys there will be another chapter up shortly just a continuation of this one.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys this is just a continuation of last chapter, it was just getting long so I decided to split it.**

Nero took a step back, eyebrows going up in surprise "Excuse me? Would you like to explain what's going on?"

"You know I was pretty sure when I left here last I told you to do something specific." Alexis went on "Can you try and think back that far, Max? Try REALLY hard." she narrowed her eyes "I leave and no sooner than I do, my son gets kidnapped? And oh the better part is, he was being watched over by YOUR operatives. Isn't that funny?"

Nero let out a big breath, but she didn't give him a chance to speak.

"You know, I really thought I could see the human part of you last time. Are you completely out of your mind? How could you let this happen?" she growled.

"Alexis it wasn't like-" Darkdoom was cut off.

"You realize that he was literally a few inches from death?" Alexis demanded "Are you okay with that? Because obviously your friend is. And I don't know about you, but I am pretty sick and tired of all this going on the way it is."

Iliana looked very helpless at this point, staring at the arguing triple. Nigel was looking embarrassed.

"What's going on out here?" came Pietor's voice suddenly. He was just walking out of his room, scowling at the noise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Pietor. Nothing, just straightening out this man's priorities." Alexis told him, shooting Nero another glare, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"What are we talking about here?" Pietor asked.

"Just the fact that my son was taken under Nero's watch."

Pietor's eyes flicked over to Nigel for a second.

"Well why are only blaming him? We were all here."

"Pietor, don't defend him, I was relying on you to be my back up." Alexis said, sharply.

"You're right. That was gross." he replied. Nero shook his head at him.

"So, Max what have you got to say for yourself?" Alexis demanded.

"Lexis!" Juliana squealed from the stairs suddenly and she came running down. David was right behind her.

"Well hello little princess." Alexis immediately became a different person, smiling brightly. Nero shared a look with Darkdoom, who shrugged. Juliana ran to her and grasped her legs in a hug.

"I don't believe I've met you." Alexis said, eyeing David.

He smiled, reaching to shake her hand "I'm David."

"Pleasure." she said, nodding slightly.

"I'm sure it's all mine." he replied still smiling.

"You missed us playing games Lexis; we will have to play more." Juliana exclaimed.

"I'm sure we will Juliana." Alexis assured her.

Juliana took her hand and pulled on it.

"Come on I want to show you my flowers, Mommy watered them while I was gone."

Alexis looked back at Nero through narrowed eyes.

"We'll finish this later."

He raised his eyebrows as she turned away from him deliberately and looked at Nigel.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded in reply.

"Where did you go?" Alexis asked Juliana as they walked towards the kitchen.

"How does she know about it?" Darkdoom asked once she was out of earshot.

"Well since you asked, I had her brought in the H.I.V.E. reports regarding Nigel." Nero replied "Sounds like it was a bad idea."

"But she doesn't know Juliana was taken?"

"I don't think she even knows about Gavriil." Nero replied.

"I don't know what your mom is so worried about." Shelby said from where she was sitting. She was looking at Nigel "I mean you are secluded on an island, and your father is kind of the headmaster's best friend. He's probably the safest he can be."

"But she can't see him." Iliana reminded her "And hey he was just kidnapped." she looked at Nero, who raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I'm saying she was right just now, but hey maybe she didn't want him to go there." Iliana went on.

"Well I'll admit I didn't like it there at first." Shelby said "I was pretty ticked off actually, but it's not so bad now. I guess I have learned some pretty cool stuff. I think I might stick with G.L.O.V.E once I'm out."

"Doing what?" Darkdoom asked in amusement "You'd be a bit young to be on the council."

"I'm not sure if she'd fit the part either." Nathaniel said "They get worse all the time. Maybe she would be a good addition actually."

"Yeah come on Wing let's be on the council." Shelby said, nudging him.

"I would imagine that would be very far in the future and even so is extremely unlikely." Wing said with a frown.

"I know that, but I can dream."

"I'm not sure I'd like that to be my future." Wing said "It seems like a rather unhappy position."

"Why?" Shelby asked "You could call all the shots. Decide what to do, who to kill…"

"I am to not sure I'll ever be able to kill anyone." Wing said seriously.

"Wing." Surprisingly, it was Pietor talking to him "When someone does this." he grabbed Shelby and wrapped an arm around her neck "You'll be able to kill someone, I guarantee it."

"I'd rather stay out of that situation altogether." Wing replied, his frown deepening.

"Be my guest." Pietor let go of Shelby, whose eyes had gotten significantly wider "I didn't bring you into the G.L.O.V.E world. Someone's always going to be chasing you."

"Wing, I think that is perfectly fine." David told him helpfully.

"Gosh Pietor is that how awful it's been? We really do need to move to Alaska." Iliana said.

"You're moving?" Shelby asked in shock.

"Just a passing thought." the woman replied with a smile.

###

It wasn't long after that Alexis returned with Juliana from the kitchen.

"What's she doing back here?" Anastasia asked, having just come down the stairs.

"Oh who knows? I think she wants to tell off Max or Diabolus for Nigel being kidnapped by Gavriil." Pietor told her under his breath.

"Juliana seems to be a plant lover. I think you should build a greenhouse outside." Alexis suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks." Anastasia replied. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I want to play with my dogs! I want to play with my dogs!" Juliana exclaimed loudly all the sudden, hopping up and down.

"Juliana." Iliana said "Ask nicely."

"Can I play with my doggies please?" Juliana repeated.

"Go clean up the toys in your room first." Iliana told her "Then we can bring them in."

The little girl whirled around and darted for the stairs, nearly crashing into Darkdoom.

"Sorry." Iliana said grudgingly "She's still trying to learn some manners."

"Don't worry; he was used to that for a time." Alexis said. Darkdoom looked over at her, eyebrows raised.

Pietor shook his head slightly and turned around on one foot to walk to the outside door.

"Are you getting Drake?" Iliana asked.

"Yes ma'am."

After he closed the door behind him, Alexis turned to Iliana.

"I'm also here to bring you the pictures." she said to Iliana "They finally arrived."

"Oooh really?" Iliana asked "I want to see them, where are they?"

"They're out in my car."

"What pictures?" Darkdoom asked.

"Our family pictures. Alexis has a friend who's a photographer and she got us a discount on the pictures. I can't wait to see how they turned out." Iliana said excitedly.

"They'll be fine." Anastasia said.

"Well you have nothing to worry about; your face is nothing less than perfect." Iliana replied, sounding slightly envious.

Anastasia didn't reply, but she didn't deny it either. Nero almost shook his head at her in amusement.

"I'll bring them in a minute." Alexis told her "By the way, how's the puppy doing?"

"Oh fine, Drake keeps him perfectly safe." Iliana replied.

"Speaking of _perfectly safe_." Alexis began, narrowing her eyes at Nero again "I want to continue what I was saying earlier."

Nero turned away from her and she gaped.

"Don't you dare turn away from me, Max!"

"Well, if I'm going to be lectured, I may as well have a seat." Nero replied, sitting down and looking at her.

"You are such a-" Alexis couldn't even finish the last few words.

"He always has been just slightly cocky." Anastasia said with a cold smile and Raven looked over at her, face slightly confused.

"As have you." Nero replied.

"Furan trait. We just can't help actually being superior." Anastasia said.

Darkdoom was looking at Alexis as she faced him.

"So? Are you going to say anything? Because I would really like to think that you actually have feelings for our son."

"Alexis, first of all it wasn't like I was thrilled when I found out either." Darkdoom replied irritably.

"You certainly aren't saying you weren't."

"That's a little uncalled for." Nero said.

"Don't tell me what's uncalled for!" Alexis shot back at him.

There was a scratching at the door and then it opened. Drake came running in, followed by a teetering puppy and Pietor. The dog immediately laid down, panting as he looked at the humans.

"Are you still complaining about that?" he asked, scowling at her.

"My _son_ was taken." Alexis said, her voice rising slightly.

"He's _fine_." Pietor snapped, looking exasperated.

Alexis turned and punched him in the arm, making him stagger to the side slightly at the unexpected blow. Darkdoom's eyes shot open, along with most the others and Iliana choked, reaching to cover her mouth. Anastasia just looked as if she found it all revolting with a slight touch of amusement. Alexis folded her arms defiantly as Pietor looked at her in annoyance, mouth hanging slightly as if trying to decide whether to yell at her or not.

"Geez lady!" he said, letting out a big breath, hand covering his upper arm protectively. He walked past her and into his room, apparently quite offended.

"You know Alexis if I taught you how to punch correctly, you could make it hurt a lot more." Raven said helpfully.

Alexis snorted slightly in amusement, but she appeared to be regaining her temper.

"I just want to make sure you know that I am _not_ okay with the casualness in which you treat their safety, Max." she said, flicking her hand at the students.

"I assure you it's anything but casual." Nero replied coolly.

"I have to say I agree." Raven added.

"Well I know I can trust _you_." Alexis told her. She shot Nero one more hostile glance before letting out an irritated breath. She looked around at the others.

"I'll go get the pictures."

Once she left, Nathaniel shook his head.

"What in the world did you do, Maximilian, to earn such hatred?"

"You know, I honestly don't know." he said.

"You don't seem to like her any better though."

"Never has." Darkdoom said, giving him a small scowl.

"You blame me, Diabolus?" Nero asked testily.

"I didn't say anything." his friend replied "But you certainly don't help the situation."

"Did I do anything while she yelled at me?" Nero asked.

"No, but she took your argument out on Pietor." Darkdoom said pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"That she did, but I'm fairly sure he'll get over it." Anastasia said, turning around.

"Where are you going?" Iliana asked "Don't you want to see the pictures?"

"I'll come back down." Anastasia replied.

Iliana shook her head "Your loss. I'll just get to see them first."

"How long ago did you take these?" David asked.

"Oh about three months ago." Iliana replied, turning to him "And I think we looked awesome, but you know that's only my opinion."

"Your opinion is usually very validated." David told her and she grinned.

"Is Pietor smiling?" he asked in amusement.

"He _is_ actually; I can't wait for you to see." Iliana said. She waited a few more seconds before getting up "She's taking a long time."

Then the door reopened and Iliana halted her approach and backed up to return to her seat.

"Okay I have the portrait one in my car because that one is huge." Alexis said, shutting the door behind her. She brought over a large and thick envelope and handed it to Iliana.

"There you are."

Iliana took it quickly and pulled out a stack of photos, examining them.

"Oh my gosh we look amazing." she said, her voice high with excitement. She laid them on the table and began to spread them out.

The first one on top was one of Pietor and Iliana. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and Pietor, surprisingly, was smiling. In the background was a beautiful green garden and they were positioned under a willow tree. Iliana was wearing an orange pastel dress and Pietor had on a blue shirt and jeans. In another one she was standing just in front of him, turned to the side slightly.

"Wow you do look gorgeous." Shelby said, looking at all the pictures.

"Pietor doesn't look half bad either." Iliana said, smiling.

"Heck yeah he does." Alexis commented.

"How did you get him to smile like that?" Nathaniel asked. Nero and Raven gazed at them and Raven looked particularly puzzled.

"It took a lot of begging." Iliana replied "Nah, I'm kidding, he was pretty cooperative."

Anastasia and Pietor had pictures of just the two of them standing beside each other. Anastasia also had on a dress and looked quite beautiful.

"Geez she's so photogenic." Iliana whispered "Perfect smile, perfect hair and she always looks so proper. Stands up perfectly straight. Both of them do."

"She is gorgeous." Alexis said "But so are you girl." she picked up one where Anastasia was alone, leaning against a tree.

"Aren't they so cute? Brother and sister?" Iliana asked.

"They are." David agreed, smiling "Iliana you do look very pretty. And look at Juliana."

"Oh I know. Isn't that the cutest outfit?" Iliana replied.

Juliana had on a furry vest over an orange and white flowered shirt with a pair of jeans on. She had her hands on her hips and a huge smile. Another one had her lying on her stomach with her chin in her hands.

Nero's face was thoughtful as he looked at all the pictures of the Furans. They all looked very happy and for a moment he almost felt envious. They seemed to have just the perfect life. But he dismissed the thought, knowing it wasn't true. It came with a twinge of sadness as he wondered just how different life could have been if Elena was still alive. He might even have been included in these pictures.

"She is just a little doll." Alexis said.

Iliana smiled "This one is one of my favorites. And the one where we're all together."

The one she was holding up was one of just Pietor and Juliana. She was on his lap on her knees with her hands on his cheeks. In another she was in his arms, her face one of pure laughter.

In the combined picture, Iliana and Anastasia shook next to each other with Pietor kneeling in the middle and Juliana on his shoulders.

"Aren't they just precious?" Iliana asked, her voice high pitched.

"Very." Nathaniel said, his voice trembling with amusement.

"You're so right, Anastasia kind of looks like a model." Shelby said.

"Right?" Iliana replied.

"I was wondering about the black and white ones." Alexis said, pulling them out from under the rest.

"Oh those are the more serious ones. Like I wanted some to like capture the emotion, if that makes sense." Iliana told her.

The background was slightly faded out in these ones to make the people more prominent. Pietor held Juliana in his arms but this time she rested her head on his shoulder and he had his head turned towards hers, not looking at the camera.

"It just gives that cute father-daughter effect." Iliana said with a contented sigh. She reached down to pet Drake, who was lying beside her on the ground. Prince was sleeping nearby, halfway on his back.

"You should see Juliana's baby pictures." Iliana said "There's this one where it's just Pietor and Juliana's hands and I literally want to cry when I see it."

"I like this one." Shelby said, handing her one.

"Oh." Iliana laughed "That one was fun."

Pietor held Iliana in his arms this time, and was leaning down to kiss her with her feet in the air.

"And he was mocking those others about their engagement pictures." Darkdoom said.

Iliana laughed with him "His excuse would be that we didn't send these out to people."

Raven hadn't said anything yet, but her eyes were thoughtful as she looked at them. They just seemed so normal.

"I'm going to show this to Pietor, I'll be right back." Iliana said, standing up. She went into his room, shutting the door behind her.

Juliana came running down the stairs, almost tripping on her own feet. Drake leaped to his feet, excited to see the little girl.

"Drake! I missed you!" Juliana squealed "And I missed you too Prince!"

"Missed them?" Alexis echoed "Where have you been?"

"I went on a trip." Juliana told her, wrapping her arms around her dog's neck "Mommy and Daddy missed me too."

Alexis looked over at the others, eyes puzzled.

"Where'd she go?"

Darkdoom glanced at Nero and the others, who shrugged.

###

"Well I thought they were pretty adorable." Iliana said, walking around her husband.

"Yeah? And you showed all the others those?" Pietor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." Iliana replied "If you haven't noticed, they're kind of family now."

"Just don't expect me to treat them like it." Pietor said.

"Oh hahaha. Juliana is out there now. I think she wants to play with the dogs so I would go out and help her if I were you. Drake tends to overpower her." Iliana said, turning around.

"Be careful you don't overdue it." Pietor said, gesturing at her rounded stomach.

"Hey. I know." Iliana replied, scrunching her nose at him.

"So you've said, but I don't see much resting."

"I don't have time to rest right now." Iliana said in exasperation "And besides that, I don't want to, it's boring." She waved her hand "Come and join us."

"I will in a second."

Iliana rolled her eyes at her husband's antisocialness, but she conceded and opened the door to walk outside.

"Hey Juliana, Daddy is-" Iliana broke off as Alexis suddenly embraced her in a hug. As they separated, Iliana looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing. They just told me that Juliana was taken too. She's been gone this whole time." Alexis said, staring at her with both her hands still on the pregnant woman's shoulders.

"You must have been so worried." Alexis continued, guiding her over to the couch.

"Well yeah, I was." Iliana said. She looked at the others, who all were watching with different expressions.

"And how come nobody told me about this? Like called me? With this whole guy and everything." Alexis replied, putting her hand over her mouth "She's only like three years old, oh my gosh how did you cope?"

"I didn't really." Iliana admitted "Mainly it was just a lot of crying."

"Oh and Pietor must have been so worried too. You guys must have been so stressed out." Alexis said, shaking her head "I had no idea and oh!" she covered her mouth again "I just freaking slugged him in the arm, after all that."

"He's okay." Iliana told her, smiling slightly.

"No that was so mean." Alexis looked up as Pietor's door reopened again. She got up and walked over, arms open to hug him. As Pietor noticed her, he stopped and took a slight step backward, face rather repulsed.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Nathaniel chuckled and Darkdoom and Nero shared a look, apparently quite entertained. David was smiling

"Wow." Alexis said dropping her arms "Dude are you okay?"

"Fine why?" Furan asked, walking around her cautiously.

"Juliana was kidnapped too!" Alexis replied incredulously. The little girl was still playing with Drake while Prince slept on.

"Yes, I was aware." Furan replied.

"I'm sorry about hitting you. Do you want me to rub it?"

He looked at her "No. Thanks."

"Are you sure, because I totally will." Alexis said "Here, sit down by Iliana and you two just relax." she moved a pillow and patted the seat "You've been through enough."

Pietor just kind of stared down at where she patted, then his eyes flicked to her as if unsure what to do.

"So what does she think happened?" Alexis asked intently.

"She just thinks it was kind of a game." Iliana responded.

"Where's Anastasia I need to hug her too." Alexis said "And sit down Pietor, you need to take it easy. Let me take care of things around here for a while."

###

"Your ex-wife is quite hospitable." Nathaniel commented to Darkdoom.

He sighed slightly "She is good at that."

Now that it was dinner time, Iliana and Alexis were in the kitchen, although Alexis had protested that

Iliana do any work. She told them she was making a special meal to celebrate Juliana's return. Anastasia had joined them after a little while.

Pietor was playing with Juliana on the floor with her puppy. She sat in her father's lap, petting the little dog.

David was talking to Raven and Nero in a very comfortable conversation. Nero was asking him questions once in a while which David responded too.

"She's gets a little crazy though." Nigel muttered and Darkdoom looked at him sympathetically.

"I know, son. I know."

"When she punched uh...Mr. Furan...I thought he was going to kill her." Nigel said, sounding nervous.

"Oh no, they seem to be on good terms." Nathaniel said, chuckling "Now if it had been a stranger I might not be too sure." He looked over to where the assassin was sitting with Juliana, a slight smile on his face.

The little girl was talking softly to her puppy, who was struggling to get away from her. He finally wriggled out and began teetering across the room. Juliana leaped up to follow him.

"Daddy, he is running away!" she complained so Pietor got up to go after her. He caught the little dog and handed it to his daughter. She climbed on the couch with him and Pietor sat beside her.

Nigel's eyes followed him the whole way and Darkdoom nudged him to stop him from staring, but he looked amused rather than irritated.

"Good to have her back then?" Nathaniel said, nodding at Juliana.

Pietor looked up at him for a second, but he didn't say anything in reply.

"You really haven't changed much." Nathaniel told him, smiling slightly "I mean since you were younger. Quiet with company."

"I've never seen much of a reason to talk." Pietor said.

"And blunt." Nathaniel added, chuckling.

"He's pretty loud when he's giving orders." Raven said, looking over at them. Nero and David stopped talking as well to listen to the conversation.

"Umm...are you trying to insult me because I'm not insulted." Pietor said.

"No. It was just a statement." Raven replied. He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't quite believe her.

Drake jumped up onto the couch beside Juliana, tail wagging furiously. As he started to lick her face vigorously, Pietor shoved him off. The dog turned around, tongue still hanging out happily. He leaped back up and Prince tried to bite his paws, but ended up gnawing on Juliana's pants.

"Drake get off." Pietor said, waving an arm and the Husky obeyed but stayed at Juliana's feet.

"Sit!" Juliana told him and he tucked his paws under him and sat. She got off the couch and set the puppy down.

"Sit!" she said and Drake readjusted himself, but Prince kept standing.

"Prince does not listen." she said, looking at her father.

"I know. We'll have to teach him some manners." Pietor responded to her. Juliana beckoned Drake to follow her and she walked over to the fire place with him.

"Especially before your next two daughters arrive." Nathaniel said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were having twins." Shelby said.

"I'm not having anything." Pietor replied.

" _Iliana_ then." Shelby corrected herself, scowling at him. He scowled right back.

"You haven't really said much about that." Nathaniel continued.

"There's not much to say." Furan said. He watched Juliana as she climbed up on the ledge of the fireplace "Juliana, remember what I told you about getting on there?" There were a few too many grooves in the rock fireplace where she could try to get higher to reach the shelf above. The little girl didn't say anything, but sat down on the ledge, feet dangling as she looked back at the rest of them, eyes big.

"But Iliana didn't tell you either time when she found out?" Darkdoom asked.

"She claims she didn't know the second time." the assassin snorted slightly "I'm still debating on whether or not that's true."

Nathaniel silently chuckled as they slowly began to draw the man into conversation.

"I know she had to be feeling different at fifteen weeks." Pietor went on.

"Maybe not." Nathaniel said "She seems to be a very active person, sometimes it doesn't present symptoms."

"You only had one child, what do you know?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than some people would think." Nathaniel replied.

"Well I know one thing for sure; she didn't want to get any injections." Pietor said.

"How many did she have to have the time before?" Nathaniel asked "Besides the blood draws, there shouldn't have been too many."

"Any needle for her is too many." Pietor replied.

"Has she always been that way?"

"Well you can't exactly blame her." he explained "She was put through hell with Gabdin. He liked to experiment on her until her mother was finally informed."

"From what I've heard, the Convit sounds like a rather awful organization." Nathaniel said.

"Yes it was." Pietor replied.

"They had very antagonistic feelings towards G.L.O.V.E." Darkdoom commented.

"Well not that I blame them." Pietor said and Nero rolled his eyes.

"I've heard the name Gabdin." Nathaniel said, eyes flicking between them in amusement and Pietor scoffed "Who was he exactly?"

"Chief Gabdin, the ludicrous egotistical idiot who was the first to give the Convit a bad name." Pietor replied.

"I take it you didn't get on with him very well."

"He was also Iliana's step-father." Darkdoom told him.

"Yes, I remember Gavriil mentioning that." Nathaniel nodded "And Iliana's mother remarried already?"

"She's remarried several times." Furan said, crossing his legs "A bit of a predictable occurrence now."

"Sounds like that bothers you." Nathaniel replied.

"Well yes, particularly because it bugs Iliana. Also because no one should be that flexible in marriages."

"She seems happy in this one." Darkdoom said.

Pietor shrugged, though he looked unconcerned "That's how she's been in most of them I guess. It's not really-Juliana Furan."

Everyone looked over at the little girl, or at least where the little girl should have been. Juliana was balancing on Drake, trying to climb up the fireplace. Besides Pietor, everyone shared a feeling of amusement because she had waited until her father was distracted to do exactly what he told her not to do. That was all he had to say because she froze at her name, eyes wide.

"Get down right now." Pietor growled, looking irritated.

Juliana began to try and descend, but Drake moved quickly all of the sudden, unbalancing her. She fell off him and banged her head rather hard on the wall, knocking over the fire tools as she did so, which added another loud crash to the scenario.

Pietor let out a deep resigned breath and got up to walk over to her. Nathaniel and several of the others stoop up to check on her.

She was still on her knees, rubbing the side of her head. Pietor walked until he stood over her.

"Do you see why I tell you not to climb up there?" he growled harshly "See what happens when you don't listen to me?"

Nathaniel and David both looked like they were going to say something, worried he might be too hard on the little girl, especially after the hit to the head. But then Pietor leaned to pick her up. He grabbed her by the arms and she rested her head on his shoulder, eyes red. Her mouth was trembling slightly, more from the shock than anything else. He held her with one arm as he returned to his seat. Darkdoom and Nathaniel exchanged a knowing glance. However tough the man was, he was always gentle with his daughter. He was only angry when he got worried.

Pietor sat his daughter up on his lap to look at the spot where she'd hit her head.

"Well you're going to have a bump." he told her and Juliana rubbed it, looking very tired now.

"Ow." she said softly.

"I would think so." Pietor said, letting her rest it against him again.

Anastasia came out of the kitchen, probably attracted by the noise.

"What happened out here?" she asked.

"A little accident." Nathaniel replied, smiling slightly.

"Juliana was climbing up the fireplace again." Pietor said "Except this time she fell."

Anastasia nodded with knowing eyes "Hm. I bet she got a scolding for that. I'd better let the other two nervous women in there know what happened."

Raven looked back and forth between the brother and sister for a minute, eyes unreadable.

"Anyway what I was saying is that it's not really the man as much as the fact that she likes to stay married." Pietor went on, finishing the earlier conversation.

"Yes, but it wasn't always to my ex-wife's father." Darkdoom replied.

"That...was a bit of an odd circumstance." Pietor agreed.

"Well it did give you a chance to talk to her." Nathaniel said, looking at Darkdoom pointedly.

"Yes it did. But I don't think it helped the situation at all." Darkdoom responded.

"But you could." Pietor said, and many of the eyes went to him. He raised his eyebrows at the increased attention.

"What do you mean?" Darkdoom asked, frowning.

"Nothing."

"No really, what did you mean?" Darkdoom repeated, not wanting the man to withdraw again.

"Nothing." Pietor said again "Forget I said anything."

"No I can't after something like that." Darkdoom said, turning fully to face him.

Pietor scowled at him slightly and let out a deep breath before talking "Just that you could easily win her over again." he said.

"Why do you think that?" Darkdoom asked.

"I'm definitely not one to get in the middle of relationships so I bow out now."

"She seems to have a rather strong disliking for me now." Darkdoom said with a snort.

"She seems to have a strong disliking for everyone." Nero scoffed.

"That's not true, I think it's mostly just you." Pietor said. Nero shot him a look.

###

"Alright, now I have arranged seating." Alexis said, beckoning the others into the dining room. Juliana was back to her bubbly self now, bouncing around the group as they gathered around the table. There were wine glasses in front of all the plates except the students and Juliana's.

"Where did David go?" Shelby asked, pulling out her chair. The others were all in conversation and she had to raise her voice slightly.

"He headed back home. He wants to stay around his mother as much as possible." Iliana explained, from behind the counter.

"Hey, people quiet down." Alexis said, waving her hands.

"Hey Juliana, you're over here." Iliana said, lifting up a plate at the kitchen counter "I made you something special."

"Special?" Juliana asked, skipping over. She climbed up on the chair where her booster seat was. Her food wasn't necessarily special as much as less sophisticated.

After everyone had taken Iliana picked up the bottle of wine and began to try and pry out the cork. By the look on her face, she was clearly struggling. Then after failing, she handed down it to Pietor, who took it with almost a smile.

"Oh shut up." she said.

He pulled it out with a loud pop and handed it back to her. Iliana poured some into her glass and held it up.

"A toast." she said with a smile "To safe returns."

"Amen." Alexis agreed. Everyone raised their glasses in return.

###

"It's not like I ever planned on becoming the Wraith." Shelby said, sitting back in her chair "It just kind of happened."

"Yes but when did you suddenly decide to become a thief?" Iliana asked.

"You mean, when was the first time I stole something?"

"Sure."

"Oh I don't know, I probably started my life of crime when I was about four." Shelby replied with a shrug "Unintentionally of course."

"Of course." Alexis muttered. She was sitting next to Nigel and Raven, neither near Darkdoom, nor far away. They had finished a very large meal and hadn't left the kitchen yet but were engaged in a rather comfortable conversation.

"Sometimes it's hard to understand how some kids get into H.I.V.E." Shelby was saying, preaching to the whole table. Juliana was at the counter, still eating her food.

"Like who for instance Miss Trinity?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like Franz for one thing. Don't get me wrong, he's a friend, but..." Shelby faded off and shrugged again "There are some others too."

"There is more than one stream." Nero replied.

"That's true I guess."

Anastasia took a sip of the red wine in her glass "And which stream did you decide to be Max? I remember it was quite the debate."

"That has never been concluded, unfortunately." Nero replied with a slight smile. She was referring to an argument him and Elena had once had.

"Umm well I'm pretty sure you could figure that out now." Shelby said. Juliana had turned around on her chair and was facing them now, bouncing up and down.

"Mommy, can I be finished?" she asked.

"Let me see your plate." Iliana said and her daughter held it up. Most of her food was still untouched.

"Keep eating, babe, you've hardly eaten anything." Iliana responded, turning back to the group. The little girl made a face but she didn't argue.

Alexis was still talking with Nigel, who was looking much happier than he normally did. Darkdoom watched them from the corner of his eye, even though he was talking to Nathaniel.

Juliana pulled her spoon out of her mouth, chewing quite loudly. Drake was sitting at the entrance to the kitchen, head on his paws. He was watching her, ears up. Juliana took another bite that barely fit into her mouth. She tried to chew, but then started coughing hard.

Pietor nearly sprang out of his seat in case she was choking but then she caught her breath. Iliana looked back quickly, eyes wide. Juliana cleared her throat, oblivious that anyone had been worried.

Pietor slowly sat back down, watching her for a moment. Most of the eyes were on him now as he retook his seat.

"Dude you freaked me out." Iliana said.

"I thought she was choking." Pietor replied.

"Obviously. That's why I was freaked out." Iliana said "Hey Juliana come over here, you can be finished."

Juliana opened her mouth wide in surprise and she jumped down with her plate in her hands. But it tipped the plate off balance and it clattered to the floor loudly, throwing food everywhere.

"Touchdown!" Pietor said, not even bothering to look back.

Iliana shot him a look, but was too amused for it to really have effect.

"Oops." Juliana said, looking apologetically nervous.

"I guess we all needed to readjust to her being back." Anastasia said, taking another long drink of wine.

Juliana jumped up into Pietor's arms and he gave her a kiss on the head, a rather rare gesture of affection in public.

###

The group left the kitchen after a little bit. All except for Alexis anyway, who was making a dessert. Juliana was scribbling on a paper on the floor. Her paper was one of multiple colors by now.

Iliana was sitting next to Shelby, who had a hand on her stomach to feel any kicking.

"Whoa." Shelby said suddenly "That was a big one. Does it hurt?"

Iliana twisted her mouth as she thought "No not really. Occasionally it does."

Pietor sat on her opposite side and would look up occasionally at the student, although he never said anything. Nathaniel was watching them in amusement.

"Will David come back over tomorrow? I feel like I never even really saw him." Shelby said "All you have to do is go up to him and ask to do something and he'll do it." Iliana replied "I'm sure he'll back over. Although he still freaking feels bad."

"Feels bad?" Nathaniel asked. The others also looked over at her.

"For the whole thing with Gavriil. He literally doesn't think you guys will ever trust him." Iliana said, with a slight shrug "I trust him with my life."

"He proved himself relatively well at the end." Nero told her "I have very few concerns that he's disloyal."

"Tell him to relax, he's fine." Pietor added "Nothing's really changed much."

"He had a lot at stake." Anastasia said coolly. It was hard to tell whether she harbored any hard feelings or not, but she didn't say anything else.

"Yeah I know but he's never going to be able to forgive himself for what happened." Iliana said, looking at Raven.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"What Gavriil did to you." Iliana replied, nodding at her arm "He feels so awful. He literally could've started crying he feels so bad."

"Why should he feel bad?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion.

"Because he was there." Iliana said "And he would have stopped it, but he said they had his mother at gun point. Pretty much the only way they could stop him from intervening."

"Well I understand that." Raven replied "I thought I heard Gavriil say his name, but I couldn't be sure at the time."

"Yeah. He's the one who had you sedated after. Gavriil would have left you awake." Iliana said "From what I heard, he used some pretty nasty drugs on you. Probably only made the pain all the worse. David went in after and put you out."

"Well then I'll have to thank him." Raven decided and Iliana's eyes widened in surprise. "I certainly wouldn't have wanted to stay conscious after that."

"That would make him feel so much better I think." Iliana said, sounding relieved "I'm so glad no one here blames him."

"I thought he seemed a bit quieter than the last time we were here." Darkdoom said.

There was a scratching on the kitchen door and a quiet whining. Pietor glanced over then got up and went over to push open the door for Drake. The dog trotted out, tail waving.

"Oh I think I felt a double kick that time." Shelby said, moving her hand on Iliana's stomach.

"I know that happens a lot actually." Iliana replied. Drake suddenly started barking, making Laura jump about ten feet in the air. The dog rushed over to the couches, barking deep in his throat. Pietor walked over and nudged the dog with his foot.

The dog avoided him though, now very clearly growling at Shelby. The student sat back, looking rather freaked out. Juliana stared at her dog, eyes big.

"Drake, stop it, what's the matter with you?" Iliana said, scowling at the dog in confusion, but the dog stopped almost immediately, ears up and friendly. Then Juliana went back to coloring, unconcerned now.

"What the heck?" Iliana said.

"What did I do?" Shelby asked indignantly.

"I don't know, but he seems fine now." Iliana shook her head as Pietor walked around the dog and retook his seat "Anyway what I was saying was that the double kick usually happens a lot. It always feels like it's over here." Iliana put a hand on the left side of her stomach "See feel."

Shelby reached out and touched her again, but Drake started growling, ears flat. Shelby took her hand off, eyes wide. The dog laid down, all signs of aggression gone.

"I don't think he likes it when you touch her." Nathaniel said with a curious look at the dog.

"She is pregnant." Darkdoom pointed out.

Pietor placed a hand on Iliana's rounded stomach, but the dog had no reaction.

"Doesn't seem to mind it when I do it." he said.

"Wait, Max get over here. Or Diabolus, I don't care just anyone." Iliana said, waving a hand.

Darkdoom looked at Nero, eyebrow raised, who shrugged and motioned him on. Darkdoom went over to her and touched her stomach. At once, Drake was on his feet, barking and baring his teeth at the man.

"Wow this is funny." Iliana said, smiling in amusement. Drake snarled, taking a few steps forward.

"I would back off Diabolus, before he attacks you." Pietor advised. The man nodded in agreement, looking down at the angry dog.

"Wow. How come he doesn't bark at you?" Iliana asked, looking at him.

"I'm guessing because he knows that's the father of your child." Nathaniel answered for her with a sly look at Pietor.

"He also knows Pietor would never hurt her." Anastasia added, blinking slowly.

"Well what about you." Iliana beckoned her "You try."

"Oh he won't dare bark at me." Anastasia said.

"How do you know?" Iliana asked.

"If you were a dog, would you bark at Anastasia?" Pietor asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"No, but I wouldn't bark at anyone. And I'm not a dog!" Iliana replied.

Anastasia sighed in irritation, but she got up to walk over. She laid a hand on her sister-in-law's stomach and looked at the dog, almost challenging him to growl. Drake's ears pricked, but he didn't make a sound. He kept his eyes trained on her the entire time.

"I told you." Anastasia said with a scathing look at her.

Drake stood up suddenly, whining loudly. He went and reared up, putting his paws on her arm to lower it from the pregnant woman. The others chuckled as the dog politely wagged his tail, trying to draw her away from Iliana.

"Little brat." Anastasia said, running a hand under his chin and bumping it up. He turned away towards Juliana, who stood up and climbed on him.

"Well that's good to know. I guess." Iliana said, looking perplexed.

"Yeah don't get close to her or Drake will kill you." Pietor said, looking pointedly at the students, in particular Shelby "Or me."

His phone beeped just as Shelby opened her mouth to protest. He grabbed it and stood up, looking at it.

"What is it?" Iliana asked.

Pietor just raised a finger slightly at her and turned to leave the room answering the phone with his usual greeting "This is Furan."

Iliana looked at Anastasia "Who is it?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Anastasia replied.

"Like I shouldn't worry about it like it's a job he's going to take or you just don't want me to worry don't worry?" Iliana asked.

"Both." Anastasia replied.

Iliana stared at her and the woman looked back with a completely calm expression.

"Okay, I'm just going to take your word for it." Iliana said finally as the kitchen door opened.

Alexis came out, carrying a tray of cookies in one hand.

Juliana sprang up "Cookies!" she ran over to the woman, who lowered it for her. The girl grabbed a cookie and took a huge bite, pleasure clear on her face.

"Anyone up for dessert?" Alexis asked, walking over the group and setting the tray down on the table in front of them.

Nigel's eyes lit up, but he didn't move forward until Shelby did. Alexis smiled as he did so, then looked at Darkdoom.

"Well Diabolus, I know you're a fan so don't be shy." she said "They're really good snickerdoodles everyone so don't miss out."

"I love snickerdoodles." Iliana said, leaning forward to take one.

Nigel ate the first one in no time flat; clearly a fan of his mother's cooking. He looked hesitant to grab another, but nobody seemed to find anything wrong with it.

After a moment Pietor returned from his phone call and Alexis glanced back. Then she picked up the tray and walked over to him.

"Here you go."

"I'm good." Pietor replied. He had a candy cane hanging from his mouth by the wrapper making his voice slightly muffled.

"Why?" Alexis asked "At least try it. You never eat anything; I don't know how you're so built."

Pietor just raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything else. Anastasia sniffed in amusement from her seat.

"Come on." Alexis urged.

"No thanks. I'm allergic to cinnamon." Pietor told her, walking past her.

"Really?" she asked, turning after him with a frown.

"Really."

"Man I wish you would have told me, I'd have made some without cinnamon." Alexis said, setting down the tray and giving him a dissatisfied look.

"Don't worry about it, they're just cookies." Pietor said looking quite unconcerned and taking his spot beside Iliana.

"No that bugs me." Alexis said "You can't have any?"

"No. It makes my tongue go numb and I sound like a lunatic, just ask Anastasia." Pietor said.

"I confirm. But it's also very funny." his sister replied and Nero looked at her with a slight smile.

"Now I just want you to do it so I can hear it." Shelby said.

"No."

"Why the heck are you eating a candy cane, it's only November." Shelby said, eyeing his piece of candy.

Pietor glared at her "Am I a normal person?"

Shelby frowned, eyes flicking back and forth, worried it was a trick question "No...?"

"Then don't ask."

Iliana was about to say something but then her face just grew into a smile as she thought about what he had just said. Nathaniel laughed silently.

"Well what exactly do you sound like?" Shelby asked, but the assassin ignored her completely.

"He sounds like he has a very strong lisp." Iliana replied.

"Yep." Pietor said.

"You know what sounds good?" Iliana asked "That ice cream I never ate that's in the freezer."

Pietor looked at her as she smiled at him "Is that a hint?"

"It seemed pretty obvious." Anastasia said, crossing her legs.

Juliana went to grab another cookie, taking another massive bite.

"I think that's all after that one, Jewels." Iliana told her, glancing at her daughter.

"Let her have what she wants." Alexis said, waving a hand "It's been a rough time for everyone."

"I doubt you were that lenient with your kid." Iliana replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No I wasn't, you're right." Alexis responded, with a look towards Nigel, who didn't seem to like the attention.

Pietor's mouth curved slightly and he should up to fulfill Iliana's earlier request.

"No wait, I'll get it." Alexis said, turning after him and nearly colliding with him. They both jerked back just in time.

"Oh wow, you really are a beast." Alexis said, leaning back slightly to look up at the very tall, muscular assassin. He scowled back at her, face just as grouchy as before.

###

It was dark outside by the time the G.L.O.V.E. council meeting ended. Nero and Raven were outside near the tall fence that surrounded the Furan's territory. Nero shut his Black box.

"Well, that was eventful as always." he said, tucking it into his jacket.

Raven nodded "Indeed, they never seem quite satisfied with any decisions do they?"

"There are always some complaints." Nero agreed and the two of them began to walk back towards the door.

A bit before they reached it, the door opened and Iliana appeared. She waved at them and shut it behind her.

"Hello."

"What can we do for you?" Nero asked.

"Whoa, so formal." Iliana replied. She was wearing a jacket that wasn't suited for the nighttime chills of Russia and looked a little chilly.

"You should get back inside." Nero told her, going forward to lead her in.

Iliana smiled "Everyone wants to take care of the pregnant lady. I'm okay. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?" Nero asked, halting and looking at her.

"Well first of all I need to say thank you to you for saving my life." Iliana said, looking at Raven.

Raven shook her head slightly.

"Can you just take credit for it?" Iliana asked, grinning "Make things easier for everyone."

Raven didn't say anything in reply; she just looked back at the woman with a blink.

"But I take it that's not all you wanted to say." Nero replied, sensing she had something on her mind.

Iliana suddenly looked uncomfortable "Well, I'm assuming you're going to leave soon and I was wondering if..." she paused for a moment "I want us all to be on good terms. I was wondering if you would talk to Pietor."

Nero tilted his head "Pietor?"

Iliana shuffled slightly "Well after all, I do remember what you were arguing about before I was shot. You did accuse him of doing something he didn't do. That needs to be resolved if things are going to be put right before you leave."

Raven glanced at Nero to see his reaction but his face was completely calm.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do; it's just that it really poisoned some feelings around here. And besides, even if you don't want to be friends with them, you are going to be allies so doesn't a better relationship make things easier?"

There was silence between them for a moment and Iliana simply stared at him.

"You're right." Nero said after a moment, defusing the tension "I did accuse him, although he didn't make the situation any easier to deal with. But no, Iliana, I don't just want to be allies."

She looked up at him and Raven didn't say anything, but her jaw tightened.

"Things are different now and I am willing to try and resolve the past of ill feelings." Nero replied "I will talk to him."

"Thanks." Iliana said, looking relieved "You know, Anastasia and him are coming to peace with their sister's death. Anastasia is still healing and all, she just shows it differently. They've never been extremely open people."

Nero sighed "Not many are in this type of work; I'm not going to blame them."

Raven gave him a sideways glance, but either he didn't see it or he ignored it. She was frowning, looking rather angry.

"I'll talk to him, Iliana, you don't need to worry." Nero told her, about to continue into the house.

"Hey Max." Iliana said and he looked back at her.

"I know you and Elena were close and..." she shuffled her feet "You know you can be Juliana's uncle. If you wanted. You were close enough to the family before, I don't see why we can't fix that now."

Nero was silent for a moment but when he looked back at her, his eyes were gentle, quite a difference from the normal "Thank you, Iliana."

"Pietor just put Juliana to sleep." Iliana told him "He should be in the kitchen now."

###

Pietor opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle from the middle shelf. Juliana had always a super easy child to put to sleep, she never argued. Though he guessed she was definitely still tired from the hit she had taken earlier.

As he closed the fridge, he heard the kitchen door open. Turning, he expected to see Iliana, but to his disgust it was Nero. He scolded at the man, not sure whether this was a coincidence that he was in here as well, but he knew that there were almost never coincidences with this man.

"What do you want, Nero?" he asked.

Nero looked back at him, not surprised by his unfriendliness, but decided not to return it.

"I'm just here to talk to you, there's no need to be defensive." he said.

Pietor's face didn't soften, he simply waited expectantly.

"I need to apologize." Nero said "I accused you of betraying G.L.O.V.E. when you hadn't. I'm sorry."

Pietor stared at him for a moment, then looked away "Hm."

Nero tried to catch his eye, but was unsuccessful.

"There's no reason for me to accept that apology." Pietor replied bitterly "We sought you out originally, because my sister was willing to try and look past everything you had done. An alliance means you trust one another, wouldn't you agree? You didn't see us blaming you for taking Juliana, even though that would have been far more likely than me kidnapping my own daughter."

"Fine don't accept it." Nero replied, ignoring him "I'm putting it out there anyways."

Pietor let out a breath through his nose, looking at him.

"And for the record, I am willing to look past everything that's happened as well." Nero went on "I understand the Glasshouse, although I don't know if Natalya ever will."

Pietor snorted "That's the thing Nero; we don't need you to understand. We don't need to apologize for it. You do the exact same thing right now. Why do you always try and make us to be the worse ones? We're not."

Nero clenched his jaw "Why can't you just have a calm conversation with me? You never let your guard down for a minute."

"Well I did once and look what happened." Pietor growled, glaring at him.

Nero went silent, looking at the ground as he thought for a moment.

"I never meant to take her away from you." he said quietly.

"But you did Nero, you absolutely did." Pietor replied "The last thing we ever got from her was a goodbye note."

Nero almost winced, but he kept his face neutral. He could almost see the assassin grieving for his lost sister, something he hid well.

"Your sister loved you, Pietor." he said "Elena could never have loved you and Anastasia more."

"But she left with you." Pietor replied "Why can't you see how suspicious that was, how we never had any closure? Anastasia would never have accepted that, and frankly neither would I."

"I know." Nero said "But can you also see my point of view? I knew you would be angry she left and you two were the only others she was really connected to."

"So you thought we would kill our own sister?" Pietor asked sharply.

"It seemed logical at the time; you never seemed to have a liking for me." Nero replied.

"Elena was my little sister, I protected her." Pietor growled "Anastasia was destroyed when she felt we let her down."

"I _understand_." Nero said "I told you I understood Pietor. I understand what happened, I understand why you did what you did, and I understand why Anastasia attempted suicide."

Pietor narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Nero blinked in surprise and for a moment he almost believed he had made a mistake.

"She attempted suicide. I know, Pietor."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nero." Pietor said "That's ridiculous."

Nero frowned in confusion. The man sounded so sure.

"No."

Anastasia's voice came from outside the kitchen door and she pushed it open as she spoke.

"No." she repeated, looking at them. Her eyes were emotionless and Nero wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. He stared at her, wondering how long she'd been out there. It was clear for some time.

Anastasia walked forward and touched her brother's arm, but faced Nero.

"Thank you, Pietor, but there's no need to be so loyal." she said. Nero was surprised at how smoothly Pietor had been able to cover it up, without even a blink to indicate he was lying. Anastasia looked Nero directly in the eyes.

"Yes I did." she said boldly.

"How the hell did you know?" Pietor growled, glaring at him. He was posed defensively, with his shoulders tensed.

Anastasia held out a hand to quiet him, eyes suddenly full of sadness.

"Yes, Nero, I did. After Natalya failed us and you seemed to have completely forgotten us, I didn't see what else to do. I believed you had killed my sister, Max, and thought nothing of it. I had no way to reach you because you always hid yourself on that island. I was going to continue and try and find you, but then we became part of the Convit, which only reminded me more of your organization." There was a silence. "I lost my reason to live. But I have it back now and I won't lose it again."

Pietor was looking at her, eyes pained, but it was mingled with relief at her last words, confirming that she wasn't in danger of committing suicide anymore. Nero could clearly see how strong the bond was between the siblings.

Nero looked back at her calmly "I'm sorry, Anastasia."

"I'm sorry too." she replied "That extends to Natalya as well. I do not apologize for the Glasshouse because it served my purpose just as H.I.V.E. serves yours, but she is a friend now and I regret the pain I caused her." The woman's eyes were still guarded and Nero doubted he would ever be able to break through that wall, but he felt that this was enough for now he had another thing to fix.

###

Raven was in her room, standing by the desk, reading a report. She slowly flipped through the pages, face emotionless. She was getting ready to retire for the night, but had resentful emotions stirring inside that she knew would keep her staring at the ceiling.

There was a soft knock on the door and she turned around as Nero walked in. Raven raised her chin slightly, setting down the file.

"How did it go?" she asked calmly.

"You're angry." Nero said and Raven blinked at him, face turning into a scowl.

"I've known you for long enough to know when you're unhappy Natalya." he said, walking farther in "And that you often don't express it in front of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven replied.

"I know you're not happy about the Furans." Nero relented "And I can't say I blame you."

"You actually believe the Glasshouse was okay?" Raven asked boldly.

Nero shook his head slowly, but didn't answer the question "What Iliana said is true. We all have blood on our hands and the Glasshouse is part of the Furan's blood."

Raven didn't say anything, but she looked back down at the report. Nero followed her gaze, eyes widening a bit.

"Why are you reading that?" he asked.

"Pietor gave it to Iliana and she let me read it." Raven replied "I figure I should know how Elena died. Pietor won't give up the picture though or let Anastasia see it."

"I'm guessing he's destroyed it by now." Nero said, calmly "It hurts too much to look at it."

"I can never forgive them, Max." Raven replied suddenly "I will never. But…" she looked over at the file again "But I may begin to have a little bit of understanding." she looked down and Nero could see she was struggling to come up with what to say.

"Anastasia killed Coonan. The man who killed Elena." she said "To save me. He was going to shoot me, Max, and she stopped him."

Nero looked back at her, letting her speak.

"I cannot forgive them, but I won't forget that she did that when it meant so much to her to have him alive." Raven replied.

 **PLEASE JUST REMEMBER THAT THE RUSSIAN CONVIT IS FROM AN OLDER TIME AND THE CHARACTERS ARE VERY OUT OF CHARACTER FOR THE MOST PART. BUT I LOVE THAT I WROTE THE RUSSIAN CONVIT BECAUSE IT WAS THE BASELINE.**

 **I am amending it now. I LOVE Pietor and Anastasia in this story and I wanted a better amend than there was in the Russian Convit because they realized after G.L.O.V.E. accused them that there were still ill feeling between and I felt that all three of them needed to be together. Nero and Pietor will never see eye to eye because well Nero dated his sister and yeah. Anastasia is still in pain and still a broken person like Raven. They are both healing. PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Fun Times

**Also, remember that the Glasshouse was a job for the Russian government (says so in Zero Hour I think). Pietor was hired to do this, along with Anastasia. I mean Pietor did the grunt work because he was in the military and special forces and all, but they are siblings and make a great training team. Pietor could be hired anywhere he wanted too. I mean, come on, Pietor is pretty awesome! Haha sorry, that's my rant about the Furans for this chapter lol.  
ALSO, in this version, Number One didn't allow Nero to go after the Furan's, that's why they didn't attack the Glasshouse. Then the Convit blah blah blah...**

 **H.I.V.E. is dead. H.I.V.E 9 doesn't come out until 2019. I am so mad…**

 **The reason the Furan's are so different in these stories IS BECAUSE ANASTASIA ATEMPTED SUICIDE SO IT OPENED THEIR EYES. REMINDER: ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS SERIES ARE EVIL. NERO...ETC...**

Iliana sat on the couch the next morning. She was looking at a piece of paper with a pencil in her hand and she was occasionally writing something down. Her eyes were narrowed as she thought.

Nero and the Colonel had just barely returned from finalizing the reports with the Furan's captain, as well as their own. Darkdoom and Raven sitting across from Iliana, each distracted by something.

Darkdoom was typing on his phone, but he had been doing it for quite a while so it was clear it wasn't a simple text. Raven was using her Blackbox, hand over mouth as she stared at the screen. Nathaniel was reading a book, eyes concentrated. All four of them sat in silence until suddenly David appeared next to Iliana. He was on the couch on his stomach, looking at her with his hands under his chin.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked, grinning.

"No thanks." Iliana said without looking up. She sounded like she was in no hurry to get up.

"Come on." he said. Iliana didn't reply.

David waited a second before poking her in the arm. She hit her paper down on her knees softly, making the others look up at them.

"I'm busy."

David narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Do you really wanna do something?"

Iliana set down her paper with a sigh and turned to him, eyes also narrowed.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know that's why I came to you." he said, smiling with his hands still under his chin. Iliana was unable to keep a smile off her face as she looked at him. Nathaniel tilted his head, bemused. Raven was watching from the side and Darkdoom was surprised to see that she was staring. But she caught herself in a moment and looked towards Nero, who was walking up with the Colonel.

"Well we could all go to lunch." Iliana suggested.

"Hmmm...yes that would be quite fun. But I still think there's something better." David said, rolling off the couch and standing up "Oh. Oh no I got it." he snapped his fingers "Okay I'll text you, but I think we should all come over to my house for lunch, eh? Don't say no, just be there. I'll text you the time."

"Okay, I'll convince everybody." Iliana replied.

"Perfect. Alright see you then and see you later." David said, backing out the door, snapping his fingers still.

Iliana looked over at the others, smiling.

"Wow." Raven said and she scowled at her.

"Hey, be nice."

"I didn't say anything remotely mean." Raven replied.

"That's only slightly unbelievable." Pietor said from behind Raven suddenly. She looked back, eyes narrowed but he was still in his room out of sight.

"Hey, you be nice too." Iliana called.

There was noise at the top of the stairs and the students appeared around the corner.

"I am very bored." Shelby announced.

"Good. Leave." Pietor responded from his room.

"Ow. Where's David?" Shelby asked, walking towards Iliana. Alexis and Anastasia also followed them down the stairs.

"He left." Iliana replied "But don't worry he'll be back."

"Gosh, I always miss him." Shelby said, looking frustrated.

"You guys should go have breakfast so you don't starve." Iliana suggested. She stood up and beckoned them.

"I'll come in in a minute." Alexis told her. She had on a white tank-top with thin spaghetti straps.

"Is it just motherly hormones that she has or do I really just not like children?" Anastasia asked, with a slight shake of her head.

"You love Juliana." Alexis said "You could be very mothering if you tried. But yeah, I also think she's got some hormones going on."

"Whoa." Pietor said, finally appearing from his room. His hair was neatly cut. He looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Good morning sunshine." Anastasia said, walking past him.

"Hi. Where's Juliana?" Alexis asked "I haven't seen her yet."

"She's in a bath, getting bubbles all over my bathroom." Pietor responded, glancing at her "And go put a shirt."

"I have a shirt on." Alexis replied, looking down at herself.

"No you don't now go put one on before I take off my jacket and put it around your shoulders."

"You wouldn't dare." Alexis challenged. Darkdoom looked over and Nathaniel smiled slightly. Nero looked down at his friend, wondering if he would say anything.

"He'll do it, Alexis." Anastasia said.

"What's wrong with it?" Alexis asked.

"You're trying to be provocative." Pietor said.

"This isn't provocative." Alexis exclaimed "Trust me if I wanted to be _provocative_ I could be WAY more provocative than this. Besides that I can wear what I want, men shouldn't be creepy."

"I agree." Pietor replied "But most of them are so go put on a shirt."

"Oh man they should call you the woman protector instead of an assassin." Alexis said, smiling. She twirled around to start walking up the stairs "I guess two sisters took its toll. Pietor Furan, defender of women."

He didn't say anything to her; he just reached to check his phone.

"Wow she actually listened to someone." Nero said to the ones sitting on the couch in front of him.

"That's because he made her feel like he was trying to take care of her rather than order her around." Nathaniel said "Haven't you figured Alexis out yet?"

"I will never figure her out." Nero replied. Darkdoom gave him a look.

Shelby was the first come out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Pietor." she said.

"What?" he growled.

"Hey I tried not to sound happy to see you, wasn't that better?" she asked indignantly. Then she raised her eyebrows "Hey you got a haircut."

"People get haircuts, Shelby." Pietor responded scowling at her and she held out her arms.

"What did I do now?"

"It annoys him when you call him by his first name." Anastasia said, pulling the paper Iliana had been examining closer with the tips of her fingernails so she could read it. The student looked over at her.

"Really?" Shelby looked back at Pietor.

"Yes." he replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're a child. It's called respect."

Shelby frowned "You want me to call you Furan?"  
"You should. That's how it works."

"You want me to call Anastasia that too?" Shelby asked, looking a little belligerent.

"No." Pietor went and leaned over her "And if you call her that then I'll break your neck."

Shelby ducked out from under him, for once her face a bit nervous. Anastasia was smiling, looking faintly amused.

"Okay so just so I can avoid _that_ , what should I call her?" Shelby asked.

"You can address her as Madame Furan, Madame or just Anastasia." Pietor replied.

"You're too loyal." Anastasia said.

Iliana came out of the kitchen and looked around at all of the faces before shaking her head. She turned to Pietor and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. He was still looking at Shelby and moved away slightly when she did that, scowling.

"Where's Juliana?" Iliana asked, grinning.

"She's in a bath." he said.

"Oh good because David invited us all over to his house for lunch, he just texted. Anyone up for a barbeque?"

"Oh I'm sure we're not doing anything else." Nathaniel replied.

Anastasia turned with a sigh "Well I suppose that means I need to go get ready now."

"You are ready." Pietor gave her a quick look up and down.

"I wouldn't go out in this." Anastasia replied "This is for inside the house only."

* * *

Iliana pulled Juliana's hair up into a ponytail. The little girl had come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her small body and dripping wet. Silently, she'd stood there shivering until Pietor had spotted her, scooped her up and taken her back in.

"Hey Juliana, guess what? We're going to David's today." Iliana said, tying the band around her hair.

"To David's house?" Juliana asked, playing with her fingers.

"Yep."

"Yay! How come he taked Keesha?" Juliana asked "I miss her sometimes."

"Well she was his dog." Iliana replied "We were just watching her for a while."

"David is fun like Daddy." Juliana told her.

"I know." Iliana said with a smile.

Nero and Raven were standing together with the students as they waited to go over to the man's house. Darkdoom and Nathaniel were still seated, talking together.

"You guys have never been over there have you?" Iliana asked, interrupting their conversation.

"No we haven't." Nero replied, looking slightly amused.

"We have." Shelby said, gesturing at the other kids "Besides Nigel anyway. It's awesome. Although we never went downstairs."

"Wait you guys didn't go outside?" Iliana asked.

"No it was dark by that time."

"Holy crap, his backyard is huge!" Iliana exclaimed "There's like a freaking playground and tennis court and a big trampoline. And a speaker system all over the yard. A bunch of other stuff too.

"Really?" Shelby asked in surprise.

"Yes! Wow! I didn't know you didn't know this. It's awesome."

"Goodness we're going to have to live it up while we're there." Shelby said.

"Yes you will." Iliana said "He used to have so many parties when the Convit was still in power. That's one of the sad things about it being gone."

"But one of the only ones." Anastasia replied, overhearing from the stairs. She was walking down them with Alexis a little bit behind her.

Darkdoom and Nathaniel stood up as they came down.

"Well that's true. That new President just ruined everything." Iliana said "Gosh lady you look perfect even when you're wearing casual clothes. Oh and did you do that to your hair?" the woman went and walked around Anastasia, followed by Juliana.

Her hair was in a braid but wound around into a bun. Iliana stood back admiringly.

"Pretty!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Thanks darling." Anastasia replied and Juliana held up her arms. She picked the little girl up and Juliana gave her aunt a hug around the neck.

"Yeah why you look so good?" Alexis asked "Just relax in some ugly clothes. There's nobody to impress here." even though she said this, she had on a matching shirt and leggings that complimented her just fine.

"You think I give a damn what other people think? I just like to look good." Anastasia replied, leaning in and brushing noses with her niece. Juliana giggled and then hopped down.

"Surely you must care just in the slightest?" Alexis asked.

"Not really." Anastasia looked over at Pietor's room.

"Not even a little bit?" Iliana asked.

"Shh." Anastasia said, leaning closer to his room.

"What?" Iliana asked in a whisper.

Anastasia glanced back at her, a bit of amusement at the woman "Listen, you can hear Pietor singing."  
Iliana went quiet and sure enough in the silence you could hear his voice from his room, although muffled. Raven was scowling and looked back at the others.

"Is he singing a Christmas song?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He loves Christmas." Iliana replied, smiling "I haven't heard him sing in so long. Last time was on our anniversary last year."

"He sang for you?" Alexis asked, eyes glittering.

"Surprising no?" Iliana asked with a laugh.

"Yeah isn't that coming up?" Alexis asked "Your anniversary?"

"Yep." Iliana replied.

"Don't be secretive." Anastasia said "It's tomorrow."

"Wait are you serious?" Alexis asked "Does Pietor remember?"

Iliana frowned in puzzlement "He's never forgotten."

"Impressive." Alexis said, looking pointedly at Darkdoom.

He just looked back at her in exasperation that she would do that in front of everyone. Nathaniel almost laugh aloud, but restrained himself.

"Hey Furan man! We are ready!" Iliana called.

"Me too." Pietor replied, his voice getting louder as he got closer to the door "You just always take longer than me so I wait in there."

"Is this better?" Alexis asked, holding out her arms challengingly to flaunt her modest outfit as he came out.

* * *

Pietor put the car in park and opened his door to step out. Iliana got out of the other side and Anastasia pulled up behind them in her car.

Shelby took the lead towards the door. Laura and Wing remained behind with the others, but Juliana sprinted after her.

The yard was still very neat despite the owner having just gotten back, with the grass in front trimmed down and some freshly planted flowers. There was a light breeze with a small chill to it.

"Juliana, slow down please, I don't want you to trip." Iliana called.

The little girl instead skipped back to them.

"I am excited to see David!" she said, wiggling in anticipation. Pietor gently pulled on one of her ponytails and she squealed, ducking away from him.

Shelby slowed down until they go up into the porch. Iliana went right up and knocked on the door three times.

There was loud barking from inside which increased in volume as Keesha got closer to the door. David's voice was fainted heard calling her name. The door opened slowly and Keesha's nose appeared in the door first. Surprisingly there was an older woman with black hair standing there and she was holding Keesha back by the collar.

"Hey!" Iliana exclaimed happily. She stepped in the door and gave the woman a hug. Nero and others glanced around at each other. Shelby whispered something to Laura, who shrugged.

"Hi Iliana it's good to see you." she said, with a soft smile "Come in." Her voice was a very gentle and timid.

They entered into the house and Keesha went forward, sniffing the air earnestly. Once she recognized them though, she turned around to the back door which was open.

"Pietor." the woman said warmly and he had to lean down to hug her. She them turned to Anastasia and gave her a gentle greeting hug as well.

"That's David's mother." Iliana explained to the others.

"Welcome." she said "It's nice to meet all of you."

She went to shake Nero's hand "I'm Nina."

"Max." he replied, accepting her hand shake.

She turned to Raven, who shook her hand with a nod "Natalya."

Nina's eyes lingered on her for a moment with a small smile before she introduced herself to the others.  
"David's out back." she said "He's getting some things ready."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he called suddenly, running up the steps and hurrying over.

"Hello hello hello." he said, smiling.

"David!" Juliana squealed.  
"Hey sweet thing, guess what I've got set up out back for you?" David asked, squatting down beside her and the little girl covered her mouth.

"The bubble machine." he said and Juliana squealed again. She bolted out the back door and Iliana called after her.

"It's alright." David said, laughing "That kept her entertained for many a days." he beckoned them "Come in, come in."

As they walked past, David gave a slight bow to Anastasia, bobbing his eyebrows smartly. She shook her head slightly, though she couldn't help feeling pleased.

They followed him into the kitchen where there was a cat sitting on top of the counter, eating out of a bowl.

"Hey wait, did you get a cat?" Iliana asked, walking over. Shelby was saying something to Nigel, pointing around at various places in the house.

David glanced over "Oh, no, that is a stray. It just ran in."

Anastasia exchanged a quick glance with Pietor, before looking back over "And you let it stay in?"

"It was hungry." David replied with an innocent shrug.

"See he knows how to be kind to all creatures, not just those with power." Alexis said, shooting Darkdoom and Nero a look. David's face turned to one of uneasiness and Nero rolled his eyes and Darkdoom shook his head.

"Why is she always attacking Diabolus?" David whispered to Iliana as Alexis walked out the back door after Juliana. Iliana leaned over to explain briefly. He nodded in understanding a second later and turned back to the others.

"Okay you can all go outside because it's all set up out there." he said with a smile "I will be out in a minute, I'll just grab some drinks."

Iliana waved her arms and herded them all to the door to their amusement.

She looked out onto the beautiful patio which had chairs set up along the fenced border of it.

Iliana smiled and looked at Pietor "Where do you want to sit?"

"In the chairs." he replied reasonably and Iliana smacked him as he walked down the stairs.

" _Wow._ " Shelby said, looking impressed as she examined the large backyard. Juliana was playing with Keesha on the grass.

"How did he get this all set up from the time he left to now?" Alexis asked sounding a little grouchy. Music was playing from the speaker system around the yard.

"David is a miracle worker. He's also pretty experienced at throwing parties." Iliana replied, following parties.

"Well he's single yes?" Alexis checked and Iliana nodded.

"Why does he have such a big house?"

Iliana shrugged "Why not?"

"Her house is a little bigger." Anastasia told Alexis, looking around the yard and watching Juliana.

"I don't have this big of a yard." Iliana protested.

Anastasia ignored her and walked over to stand by the fence of the patio. Iliana folded her arms.

"You should sit down." Pietor said.

"Yes, husband." Iliana replied. She smiled at him playfully, but she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. Alexis joined her.

"Wow I am starving, I cannot wait to eat." Iliana said. The picnic table next to them was covered in bowls fill of toppings and there was a strong smell of meat cooling in the air. Nathaniel followed her over and took a seat.

"It looks more like he's feeding fifty people." he commented.

"Why are you all standing? Come and sit." Alexis said.

They didn't reply, but the others just made their way over, deciding to ignore her. Except for Pietor, who scowled at her. He deliberately walked over to Juliana, but Alexis didn't seem to care.

Nina came out the door and walked over to the bubble machine set up at the edge of the patio. She pushed a button on it and the machine began spinning. Juliana leaped up and ran over to it. She immediately began jumping after them, laughing happily.

Nina watched her for a moment with warm eyes, before turning back around.

"How are you, Nina?" Iliana asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm well, Iliana." she replied, nodding gently "You have a beautiful daughter, I hope you know that."

"Oh I know." Iliana said, smiling "Thank you."

The woman turned back to go back into the house silently. Keesha got up and trotted after her happily.

"Is she always like that or has this all just been too much for her?" Nathaniel asked, looking after her.

"She's just a gentle soul." Pietor replied, watching Juliana.

"Like David." Iliana said "She's a very religious person and even though he's not, he supports her. But yeah I would guess she's a little traumatized."

Nathaniel glanced over as David came hurrying out of the house, a tray of drinks in his hands. He and Iliana began talking as he started serving them.

Alexis leaned over to Raven and said quietly "You can see where David gets his kindness I suppose, but not his confidence. What is with this guy?"

"Nina's plenty confident." Anastasia replied, overhearing. Nero glanced over, curious at their conversation.

Raven was about to respond to them when suddenly David moved the tray of drinks on front of her, still talking to Iliana.

"No thank you." Raven said, not moving to take the glass of gin.

David looked over in surprise and down at the tray "Oh sorry." he smiled as he flipped around the tray, producing a glass of ice water instead.

"I remembered." he said, dipping his head respectfully.

Raven didn't say anything, but she took the drink, almost a smile on her face. He delivered the sodas to the students with the exception of Wing, whom he also served water.

"You should learn to live a little bit." Iliana said, taking a sip from her glass.

"I second that." Alexis added, raising her glass slightly. Raven just shook her head at them as David flipped the tray and put it under his arm.

"Now who wants chicken, who wants hamburger, who wants sea food, who wants a hotdog, and who wants any combination of the two?"

"Wow." Anastasia said "It's like coming to a restaurant."

"Well I'm serving a more sophisticated group of people, not just children." David replied with a wink.

After he had taken their order, he went inside and Shelby spoke.

"Wow seafood is expensive." she said "I feel like he's going to break the bank."

"Don't worry about David." Iliana said "He loves to entertain. Besides there's plenty more where that came from. He's a freaking millionaire."

"For serious?" Shelby asked and Iliana nodded.

"No really are you being funny?" Shelby asked.

"No not at all." Iliana replied, tilting her head as she looked at her.

"He's a millionaire? And Dr. Nero was worried about him spending anything on us." Shelby exclaimed.

"That's because it's not his responsibility, Miss Trinity." Nero replied "And I always repay others expenses."

"He doesn't mind." Iliana scoffed.

"Everyone around us is rich. G.L.O.V.E.'s rich, the Furans are rich, and now I found out David is rich. And here I thought he was just a regular guy." Shelby said. Anastasia raised an eyebrow.

"If he was a regular guy, he wouldn't have been involved with the Convit." Pietor said.

"He likes to be normal." Iliana told them.

"Well he's kind." Alexis said "A little too kind if you ask me."

"How can you be too kind?" Iliana asked.

"I can't say anything mean to him or I feel guilty." Alexis replied sulkily.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Nero said "You needn't leave him without any self-confidence."

Alexis shot him a glare, but to his surprise she didn't reply, just looked away silently. Darkdoom gave him an unseen look along with Iliana.

"Wow. And you say I'm mean." Pietor said. Nero opened his mouth for a sharp response, but then David returned.

"Hey, man, why didn't you tell me you were a millionaire?" Shelby asked, folding her arms.

David ran a hand over his face, his eyes landing on Iliana.

"I really wish you wouldn't tell people that." he said, although he didn't sound irritated. He looked back at Shelby "I am not a millionaire." he corrected "My mother is a very fortunate and wealthy person."

"Same. Same." Iliana snorted.

* * *

David just shook his head, but he smiled at her.

Juliana waved her hot dog through the air like a plane, whistling as it flew around. She sat at the picnic table where all the food was, eating very slowly.

The others were all talking, looking more relaxed than any of them had for a very long time. Pietor kept glancing over at Juliana, who was playing with her food still. Nina had returned and was sitting talking with Nathaniel, her voice soft as ever.

Shelby was still snacking on a bag of chips, crunching on them as she spoke with Nigel. She had finally convinced him to leave his parent's sides and come join them.

"Well Nathaniel seems to be getting on very well with Nina." Alexis commented, staring pointedly in their direction. Everyone else glanced over. David smiled, eyes warm and Nero turned back, looking unconcerned, but Pietor scowled.

"Yeah they are kind of cute aren't they?" Iliana said. Alexis just shrugged.

"Trust a Nero to be pushy." Pietor said and Nero raised an eyebrow at him.

"I doubt he's being pushy." David replied, cooling the spark "They're both very kind people."

"I love it when people get together at this age." Iliana said dreamily "It's so cute. Besides wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"What would be wonderful?" Pietor asked, glancing back at Juliana again.

"You know. You may not like it but Max is kind of your brother-in-law. I married you and then my mother married Alexis's dad. So Alexis is my cousin slash sister so that makes Diabolus your brother-in-law." Iliana said proudly. Pietor just stared at her, looking disgusted. Anastasia looked skeptical and Nero and Darkdoom exchanged a look. Alexis folded her arms.

" _Then_." Iliana continued "If Nathaniel and David's mom got married then Max and David would be brother's therefore connecting David to the Furan family as well!"

Pietor scowled, Nero's mouth was open slightly but his eyes were amused, and David smiled, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah just one big happy family." Anastasia said, raising her glance to her mouth to take a drink.

"Exactly." Iliana beamed.

"Um ew." Pietor said "And no you cannot use that excuse. Max and Elena never married. There is no connection."

Nathaniel laughed. Nero raised an eyebrow as Pietor looked over at Juliana again.

"Why you keep looking at her?" Alexis asked, cutting off Iliana as she tried to protest his earlier statement "I mean I get your paranoia, but she's right here with us."

"Well that's what I thought when she was kidnapped before." Iliana pointed out.

"Just making sure she's not choking." Pietor added.

"How the heck did they get in there with all that security?" Alexis asked. Iliana gave David a sideways glance, but then looked away quickly, but he caught it and shrugged.

"I don't know, Gavriil knew better than to use me in that mission."

"Oh I'll tell you how." Pietor said "Valerian spoke to an old friend in our ranks. Guess he thought the coward could use some help so he told them he was doing a routine fence check and for them to disable the alarms. He did it again to get the men in the house."

"And where is he?" Anastasia inquired. Nero glanced at her as her tone changed. Nigel's face also became noticeably more nervous.

"He paid the price." Pietor replied vaguely "Mind you, he also tried to get the children."

"Really?" Nero asked "And didn't because?..."

"I didn't very well kill him to save them now did I?" Pietor asked irritably.

"Also those other two men." Shelby added, sitting back "They didn't have the uniform on though so I guess they were Gavriil's."

"Speaking of traitors." Pietor spoke up, looking at Nero "What have you decided about Valerian?"  
Nero looked over at Anastasia, who shrugged, letting him answer. David looked worried at the mention of him.

"I am still taking him with us." Nero replied.

"Why?" Pietor asked bluntly. Iliana scratched the back of her head, clearly wanting to say something.

"He's a coward, and a constant traitor at that." Pietor continued.

"Either way, I already made my decision about taking him. I'll choose whether or not he sees the battlefield again." Nero replied firmly.

Pietor gave a slight sneer "I wouldn't waste my time. From what I saw Natalya went to save him and he turned on her. Seems pretty clear to me what his intentions were."

Nero nodded "I understand, Pietor, but I think you'd rather have him off your hands."

Anastasia spoke up "We'll stay out of it, much like they're going to stay out of Gavriil's situation."

Pietor shook his head "I'd rather trade, personally, but if you say so."

"Valerian acts on instinct alone." David said peaceably.

"Stop being so nice." Pietor replied "It reminds me of the time Gabdin wanted us to find the Wraith and you were all like 'why do we need to disturb them?'" he looked at Shelby with narrowed eyes.

David shrugged "Well she was obviously doing something."

Pietor looked at him in shock "What?"

David's eyes flicked back and forth for a minute as everyone looked at him. Nathaniel and Nina stopped talking as it went silent and they looked over at well.

"What?" he asked.

"You know she's the Wraith?" Pietor said with a nod at Shelby.

David raised his eyebrows and turned his head away "No."

"You little liar." Pietor said, still staring at him. Nero was also watching the man curiously as he looked reluctant to continue the conversation.

"You knew who it was." Pietor stated "And you had to have known this whole time because no one ever mentioned it around you."

Shelby folded her arms, looking at David for an answer, but he still kept his gaze pointedly away.

"You didn't tell? You didn't tell Gabdin?" Pietor sounded more astounded than angry "You were a traitor before I was!"

"I was not!" David replied, sounding indignant.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Pietor demanded.

"She was a child!" David blurted out, holding out his arms innocently "You know what would have happened, Gabdin would have had you get what he wanted and then kill her!"

"So you knew all that time and just waited for us to figure it out?" Pietor asked "But you never tried to stop us from going. We could have gotten to her before G.L.O.V.E. did!"

"I didn't have to stop anyone from going. I just had to make sure that G.L.O.V.E. got there first." David pointed out.

Pietor's mouth dropped slightly and Nero tilted his head.

"And how did you manage that?" Pietor inquired. David closed his mouth and looked away.

"Well?" Pietor pressed more intently.

"I have a...contact you could say, in G.L.O.V.E." David replied, waving his hand vaguely.

Nero turned his head, apparently ready to hear more. Pietor just stared, then ended up half-smiling and eyes narrowed.

"What is with you? You have a person everywhere. You seem so innocent, yet it's impossible to underestimate you."

"It pays to make friends." David said with a wink "I mean this is pretty sweet." he gestured around at all the powerful people surrounding him.

"I've never been very good at friends." Pietor replied.

"You're my friend." David said pleasantly.

"That's not exactly amazing, you are friends with everyone. And I do mean _everyone_." Pietor said, giving him an annoyed stare "You weren't even going to tell me I didn't mess up trying to retrieve her."

David gave a nervous smile and then stood up "More drinks anyone? Drinks?"

Everyone looked a bit drawn into the conversation and suddenly leaned back. He went around and collected the drinks then walked hastily inside.

"Well that was nice of him." Shelby said "He was defending me before he even knew me."

"You're lucky he was." Pietor replied, giving her a look through narrowed eyes "We went inside to get you and all we found was a man. An annoying man at that."

"Wait. Wait really?" Shelby asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He was annoying."

"I mean, what happened?"

Pietor just shrugged, seeming unconcerned.

"What did you do to my father?" Shelby demanded, almost jumping to her feet.

"You realize you're not scary." Pietor replied, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"Yeah well I'm about to get scary if you don't tell me what the hell you did my father." Shelby said threateningly.

"We didn't do anything." Iliana told her.

"You were there?" Shelby inquired, sounding slightly relieved.

"Are you kidding? Anywhere Pietor and David went, I went. I mean, for messy work Pietor usually went in alone, but I did my fair share of shooting." Iliana reached over and patted her "Don't worry, he's fine, although that is weird to think he was your father."

"No not really." Pietor said, snorting "Cocky, bravado, it was all there. Unfortunately it didn't do him much good when I walked in."

Shelby widened her eyes threateningly.

"We didn't hurt him." Iliana repeated "He might have had a headache for a while, but he's fine."

Shelby opened her mouth, eyes huge, but then closed it, scowling. Juliana ran over to Nina, who allowed her onto her lap.

"Well I do rarely say this, but David has impressed me." Nero said.

"Oh my that is quite a rarity." Nathaniel said, finally rejoining their conversation.

"It's almost like he went to H.I.V.E." Shelby put in, still looking at Pietor with her arms folded. She was apparently still offended about the subject leaving her father.

Pietor just looked at her with mild amusement "You say that like you're trying to offend me. David didn't need to 'go to H.I.V.E.', and he's probably a far better lock picker than you."

"Would you like to bet on that?" Shelby challenged.

"David is like all three of you put together." Iliana said, pointing at Shelby, Wing, and Laura "Although he doesn't really employ his fighting skills as much."

"David knows computers." Laura said, as if she didn't believe it one bit.

"Yes, he's an extremely good hacker." Iliana said "Huh, Nina?"

"David has considerable talent, yes." Nina replied, softly.

"See?" Iliana looked back at Shelby and Laura.

"Well why does he keep it on the low?" Shelby asked.

"It's called being modest." Iliana whispered as if it were a secret "You can see why he is often sought out for organizations such as the Convit."

"I want a cookie." Juliana announced suddenly. Iliana gave her daughter a look "Juliana."

Nina shook her head at the woman, eyes amused. She stood up, lifting Juliana off her lap "Come in with me, sweet, we have plenty of choices inside."

As they walked inside, Iliana shook her head.

"She's so spoiled."

"Umm she was just kidnapped; I think she can have all the cookies she wants." Alexis said. Iliana shrugged.

"Interesting, I thought that you guys were just kind of messing around when you were getting into Gabdin's account." Shelby said, returning to the earlier subject. Pietor just rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

"No, David is pretty good." Iliana said, smiling slightly.

"He once hacked into the G.L.O.V.E. database." Pietor said casually, eyeing Nero.

Nero looked at him with a slight smile on his face "Unfortunately it's impossible, Pietor."

"Well whether you believe me or not, it happened." Pietor replied.

Nero's eyebrow ruffled into a scowl as if debating whether it was a trick or not. Raven's eyes were narrowed as well.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows once, a grim smile on her face.

"Elaborate will you?" Nero said. Darkdoom just looked interested, but Alexis almost seemed pleased.

"I don't know, he just did." Pietor replied "But you're lucky he's a good guy. The dang idiot deleted all traces of it. Immediately. It was annoying."

Nero's eyebrows went up "When was this? Because I would be very interested to find out how he did it."

"I doubt he would even know how he did it." Pietor replied "Gabdin was being the normal S.O.B. and ordering him to do stuff and happy day, he hacked into G.L.O.V.E's network."

"And you were supporting this." Nero said.

"Well, I didn't particularly care for you, and still don't." Pietor replied "So sure that might have been nice, but we weren't really. David freaked out and told me I hadn't seen it."

Nero was still looking at Pietor with irritation on his face when David walked out with the tray again.

"Hey, David." Pietor said, leaning back "I was just telling them how you hacked into G.L.O.V.E. Tell then what you said to me when I asked you why you got rid of it."

David sighed and his eyes narrowed "Integrity Pietor, integrity."

Nathaniel chuckled quietly, turning his head away so they didn't see. Nero shot him a quick look, but then returned his gaze to the other conversation.

"Well, why did you?" Pietor asked, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't concerned with taking somebody else down, that's not why I joined." David said innocently, walking around to pass out the drink refills "You know what would have happened? The Convit would have stormed H.I.V.E. had we gotten real information."

Pietor looked around "Ooo yeah we would have led the attack on H.I.V.E."

Nigel glanced at his dad, then at the other students.

"No." David corrected, setting down the tray on the table " _You_ would have stormed H.I.V.E. I would have stayed here with a very guilty conscience."

"Hey, I would have gone with him." Iliana said, raising her hand "He wouldn't have done anything in front of me."

"Well that's true, thank you." David said, patting her. Anastasia sniffed, shaking her head slightly at them.

Nero was still looking at Pietor and David. The sounds of Juliana and Nina looking through the pantry could be heard since the door was still open.

"What?" Pietor asked, breaking the silence. He flicked a piece of something from his leg "You guys are all acting very grim." he sounded amused.

"You are making things sound rather grim." David pointed out nicely.

"You think it would have been one big mass slaughter don't you?" Pietor asked, looking at Nero, hiding a smile.

Anastasia looked sideways at him "Yes I think that's exactly what they think."

"Well I have more finesse than that." Pietor responded, lingering over the last word. He was relishing the moment. Nero just shook his head at him slightly, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Pietor!" Iliana said, smacking him across the chest. His face turned to one of angry pain, his mouth opening soundlessly for a moment.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I forgot about that again." Iliana said quickly as he turned to look at her in irritation.

"Don't worry you guys, Pietor would have been a good boy and just done what the President told him to do, IF that had ever happened." Iliana said pleasantly to the students "And the President was nice."

"Nice?" Pietor and Anastasia asked in unison, sounding indignant.

"Fine he was a jerk." Iliana conceded "But he wouldn't have just ordered all the kids there to die."

"Okay, hang on." Shelby said, waving a hand. She looked at Nero and Raven "I don't mean to undermine you, but H.I.V.E. is pretty secure. There's tons of guards. You can barely step a foot out of your room at night without a guard squawking at you."

"And you know this from your vast experience of trying to sneak out at night?" Nero asked dryly, tilting his head. Alexis raised an eyebrow at him, rather surprised he felt so strongly on the subject, given he hadn't had a history of following rules.

"Yeah, well..." Shelby went quiet for a minute. Laura gave her a 'you're so stupid' look.

"Anyway, there are tons of guards there, not to mention Raven." Shelby finished.

Pietor scoffed and Raven looked at him, then the others joined her. She just stared at him, eyebrows going up expectantly as she waited. Pietor didn't reply, he just looked back. David's mouth was open and Nigel's eyes were really wide.

"You look like you wanted to say something." Raven finally said, face serious.

"Not particularly. Just that Shelby thinks you would be any help in that situation. It's funny." he replied.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be any help?" Raven asked "I do have a rather fearsome reputation, or do you need a reminder?"

"Oh yes, I remember, what was it? G.L.O.V.E.'s most feared assassin?" Pietor asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes challengingly at the implied insult "Yes, exactly. And I assure you, many would agree I fit the title."

Pietor rolled his eyes "Really Natalya, you've never beaten me, you can't say you're the best."

Raven's mouth dropped and she gaped at him. Nero looked offended on her behalf. Anastasia just smiled evily, but hid it by taking a drink.

"Yes, before you get too cocky, remember who supplied you're skills." Pietor said matter of factly.

Shelby made a small squeak, covering her mouth as she watched the debate. Raven looked at her. Nathaniel looked fascinated.

"Well maybe you could work on being less cocky too." Iliana muttered, looking back at him, although not without adoration.

Pietor shifted his gaze to her and paused for a moment, mouth open.

"Ok, you're emotional so I'm going to let that go." he said.

Anastasia's face squeezed into a smile, although she ended up rolling her eyes.

"Being pregnant doesn't guarantee you can't control your emotions." Alexis pointed out, squinting "Okay and anyway Pietor if you're so amazing, why don't you teach at H.I.V.E.?"

Pietor opened his mouth and then stopped and slowly starting laughing. He pointed at Nigel, who was sitting next to Alexis, who's eyes had gotten huge after the question.

"That's why." Pietor said, grinning "He's literally like 'mom, shut up."

Nigel looked like he didn't even know how to speak, mouth hanging slightly.

"Alright well, children can come in the house with me, it looks like Nina is getting some desserts out for Juliana." David said, clapping his hands "We can't all lose out on this opportunity." he beckoned them.

"Well, why not." Shelby said, standing.

Alexis was still giving Pietor a look as they slid past her to go into the house with David.

"I do want to see H.I.V.E sometime. It would be cool." Iliana said.

"I'm just saying that it's weird that you guys just survive on your own. You guys seem like you would be interested in G.L.O.V.E." Alexis said.

"Yeah...no." Pietor replied, giving Nero a cold eye "You think I'd want to be teaching random brats that would never amount to anything? Give me a break."

Nero didn't react to the taunt, he simply looked at Pietor with an amused, resigned look.

"So you're saying you only teach kids that have clear talent?" Raven asked, dryly.

"What I'm saying is that H.I.V.E. is a school, not a training center. You think that how you do it is going to produce something, but it isn't." Pietor retorted "I wouldn't waste my time. Besides, from what I saw, there are too many kids for anything to be effective."

"Well you wouldn't have to train." Anastasia said, mildly.

Pietor stopped and slowly looked at her.

"Okay that was a very sly way of saying that you are saying we would be anywhere near that place. Please don't tell me you are considering becoming a part of G.L.O.V.E."

Raven glanced at Nero, but his face appeared calm, as if he was aware of the situation. Iliana looked surprised.

Anastasia didn't say anything, she just looked at her brother, face stoic and eyebrows up.

"You are. No. I am not taking orders from _that_." Pietor growled, jerking a chin at Nero.

"You wouldn't." Anastasia said smoothly "You would still be taking orders from me."

"That would be _coming_ from _him_." Pietor replied.

"I was aware that you be very opposed to the idea." Anastasia said "I haven't agreed to anything."

"Good because I am not about to go and join that frivolous organization." Pietor said.

" _Frivolous_ is hardly the word I would use to describe it." Nero said. Darkdoom nodded.

Pietor ignored him "That proper way of life might sound appealing to you Anastasia, but not to me."

Anastasia just looked at him dubiously "You can be very professional when it comes to it." she smiled "But like I said, I haven't agreed to anything."

"I just want to make it quite clear I don't want to work for him." Pietor said, eyeing Nero. Nero returned it with a small smile. Iliana elbowed Pietor and he scowled at her.

"Well now, you would be quite an asset. I'm not trying to convince you of anything, but you would be." Nathaniel put in, relaxing back in his chair.

"I thought you were done with the G.L.O.V.E world." Pietor replied.

"Oh I pop in and out." Nathaniel replied, with a wink at his son. Nero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah that's what Diabolus said he was going to do, but G.L.O.V.E doesn't really allow that." Alexis said.

Darkdoom shot her an exasperated look, but he didn't have a chance to say anything because at that moment, Shelby, Wing, and Laura walked out. Pietor slowly looked away from Darkdoom, face amused.

"Why doesn't David work for G.L.O.V.E.?" Alexis asked, aware that she caused an awkward moment.

"Yes, why not?" Shelby asked, sitting down and turning to Nero diplomatically.

"He's never shown interest." Nero replied, giving her a look.

Iliana made a face "You've never offered." she pointed out.

"Well. He did help to overthrow the Convit." Raven said. Iliana chucked a plastic fork at her, scowling.

"Yes, well so did I, but you aren't-oh wait you guys do seem to have trouble trusting people you call allies." Pietor said.

Nero looked at him sharply and exhaled quickly.

"Pietor, you know that was an odd situation. And a clearly set up one at that."

"And did try to contact me? Say 'hey, look what just happened?'" Pietor asked testily.

"I _did_." Darkdoom replied "There was no response."

"Where do you try to call?" Pietor asked "Through my security, or personally?"

"Through the security line." Darkdoom replied, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Yes, well did it ever occur to you how easy that can be intercepted?" Pietor said "Next time, just call me personally. I'll happily provide you with accurate details."

"And we will do that." Nero replied.

Pietor just looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Juliana came out the door and hopped down the steps one at a time. She had a cookie in one hand and her sippy cup in another. Keesha got up to greet her so Juliana held her cookie above her head, eyes wide. She went over to Pietor and held her arms up. He picked her up and set her on his lap as Shelby began to speak.

"Nina gave me a cookie." she reported.

"That was nice, did you tell her thank you?"

Juliana nodded vigorously.

"...I mean it would be kind of fun to have him to go to every day." Shelby said "And clearly he's got some pretty sweet tricks up his sleeve."

Nero regarded her coolly.

"Well, wait I don't want David moved away so maybe this isn't such a good idea." Iliana said.

"I don't even think David know anything about Shelby's plan to recruit him yet, my dear. There's no need to worry." Nathaniel said in amusement.

"David at H.I.V.E.?" Pietor asked "Surrounded by all those juvenile delinquents? It would be a dream come true. Mind you, he might start an uprising."

Nero raised an eyebrow "I highly doubt that."

"Oh he has a way of getting children to express what they want." Pietor replied.

"Yes but it's usually only the first and second years that want out of that place." Shelby said.

"Well I'll say this for him, you wouldn't have to worry about him missing when he shoots." Pietor said.

Juliana stood up on his legs, turning around to look at him.

"What does that mean?" Shelby asked suspiciously.

Pietor rolled his eyes "That means he's a good shot."

"You are a very good shot too." Anastasia reminded him.

Pietor glanced at her "Yes, but not as good as you."

"That's not true."

"Oh it's true. I'm not saying I'm bad or anything, but it's true."

Anastasia smiled slightly and turned away with a roll of her eyes.

David appeared in the doorway with a tray of dessert type treats in his hand as they were talking. He trotted down the steps and set it down on the table.

"Right, David?" Pietor asked "You're a good shot."

David frowned in surprise "Why are we talking about shooting?"

"That's just where the subject usually ends up." Pietor said.

"Can we turn the bubble machine back on?" Juliana asked, bouncing on her father's legs.

"Of course!" David replied, walking over to the edge of the patio. With Pietor's help, Juliana jumped down and ran over.

"What do you say, Juliana?" Iliana asked sternly.

"Thank you!" the little girl said immediately. David smiled at her.

"Sheesh, she can't be perfect." Alexis muttered.

"Hey don't mock the way I parent." Iliana said indignantly "I want her to be polite."

"Yeah and not scared of everything." Pietor said pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alexis growled. Pietor shrugged and her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, returning to the subject," Shelby said in a whisper next to Nero "wouldn't David be so great at H.I.V.E.?"

Pietor stood up, shaking his head, and headed toward the house. Nigel came out and walked down the steps.

"Shelby I think you should butt out." Pietor said. As Nigel passed him, the assassin jerked towards him with a mock growl. Nigel stumbled back, eyes wide as Pietor continued into the house.

David picked up one of the empty pop cans and chucked it after him. It hit Pietor in the back and he called "Ow!" before he disappeared from view. Iliana coughed as she laughed and Anastasia looked at her.

"Don't worry, he's not nearly as scary as he seems." David said kindly to Nigel. Alexis nodded.

"No, he's much worse." Anastasia said, sipping the last of her drink. David glanced at her.

"He's right, he really can be a big teddy bear." Iliana added as Nigel retook his seat next to his dad.

"For the right person. Otherwise you'll get a knife." Anastasia maintained.

"You're great." Iliana told her blatantly.

"I'm only here to help." Anastasia replied. She looked at Nigel "Does he scare you?"

Nigel didn't seem to know what to say and Nero shot Anastasia a look that said 'really?'

"That's a yes." Anastasia replied. Then she smiled "Do I scare you?" without giving Nigel time to even say anything she called accusingly "Pietor! You're scaring the teenagers!"

There came a muffled reply of "Sorry." from inside. Nero grunted, shaking his head at the ground.

"Well you'd better get used to it because if I can ever convince him that we should get near G.L.O.V.E., he might be watching you guys as well." Anastasia said.

"I don't know if that's comforting to _them_." Alexis said, scratching her head. Raven made a small sound of agreement.

"There's absolutely no other person I would want to watch my back." Anastasia said, standing up "You can trust him if you need him."

"So does that mean it's settled?" Nero asked pointedly.

Anastasia regarded him coolly "No." she turned away and headed back to the house after her brother.  
Nathaniel shook his head "That woman is quite the character."

"She can be." David said, although there was no mistaking the kind note to his voice.

"Well it's strange." Laura said, speaking for the first time in a while "They like..." she glanced at Raven "You know."

"And Max you seen quite eager to get them closer to your team." Nathaniel said, turning to look at his son "Why?"

"That offer was extended over three years ago." Nero said, sounding annoyed. Raven looked slightly irritated, but to was hard to tell with whom.

"But most likely withdrawn with these last recent events." Darkdoom reminded him.

"Yes it sounds like you and Anastasia have been talking." Nathaniel replied.

"And if we have?" Nero asked scathingly.

"Well then talk to Pietor as well if you really want them." Nathaniel said, with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Oh Pietor will go anywhere Anastasia does." Iliana said with a wave of her hand.

"But she also won't do anything he really doesn't want." Nathaniel reminded her.

"Touché." Iliana conceded.

Nigel leaned over and asked his father something. Darkdoom shook his head and responded quietly.

"I heard that Nigel." Alexis said "Don't worry, Max promised me you would be safe. Although, his word leaves a lot to be desired." she gave Nero a pointed look "I know Pietor can be a jerk, but he you don't have to worry if he was in the whole G.L.O.V.E charade."

"Yes, I doubt he would be involved with the students." Darkdoom said with a glance at Nero. He shook his head.

"The heck, you guys he's great." Iliana said, sounding a bit more than irritated "If you want him, then have him, don't be jerks."

David put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Iliana seemed to calm.

"Well you have to admit that wouldn't be where he was most useful." Nathaniel said "Natalya isn't a teacher."

"Yeah I guess." Iliana admitted grudgingly.

"Well Nigel you aren't the only one who gets freaked out by them occasionally." Laura told him "And ummm...no offense Iliana."

" _That_ doesn't bug me." Iliana assured her "They are scary, but so is everybody else here. They're supposed to be. You just know these other people."

"Pietor just doesn't care about anyone liking him, so he comes off worse." Alexis said. Nero looked at her sideways.

"And the fact that they did like the...that place." Laura added, suppressing a shudder.

Julian suddenly shrieked and they all looked over. She was spinning in a circle, happy as could be.

"Oh boy, that got the heart rate up." Iliana said, hand over her chest. David patted her in amusement.  
Nina came back out with Pietor behind her, looking pointedly over at Juliana, who was jumping after the bubbles.

"I'll go grab some more bubbles for that." Nina said to David, sliding through the chairs.

"I'm help you." David offered, moving to follow her. He looked back at the others "I'll be right back."

"So." Nero said, regarding him smugly "Did Anastasia convince you?"

Pietor scowled at him "No."

"Thought not." Nero replied, turning away to take a drink.

"She didn't try either." Pietor informed him.

"Well hey, Raven won't train me, so you can." Shelby said.

"No." Pietor repeated.

"Why don't you do it anymore?" Shelby asked, folding her arms "You used to..." she faded off uncomfortably suddenly realizing what she was bringing up. Laura gave her a look.

Pietor just looked amused "I love how you're all trying to avoid the word."

"What word?" Shelby asked, trying to sound normal."

"Glasshouse." Pietor said, raising an eyebrow. Raven took in a deep breath, eyes narrowed.

Shelby hesitated for several seconds, mouth opening and closing. She glanced at the others then looked back at Pietor.

"I wasn't avoiding it."

"Yes you were." Furan replied.

"Well it's not exactly a cheerful thought." Iliana reminded him. Pietor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh they live in the G.L.O.V.E. world, they're used to it."

"H.I.V.E. tends to be a little less harsh." Raven pointed out slightly sharply.

"H.I.V.E isn't training assassins." Pietor replied, with a slight smile "And by the looks of Shelby here, it seems to be just an everyday school."

"Hey! What does that mean?" Shelby exclaimed.

"Oh Pietor, be quiet." Nero said.

"What are you getting at?" Shelby asked "I'm the Wraith, remember? The Convit wanted me, _me_."

Pietor just looked at Nero with an exasperated expression that said 'see?' and continued to ignore her.

"What do you think you did that was so great?" Shelby inquired, clearly not going to let it rest. Pietor's eyebrows went up and he looked back to where Anastasia was coming out of the house.

"Hey Anastasia, they want to learn about the Glasshouse." he said.

"Oh is that what we're talking about now?" Anastasia replied, walking down the steps.

"No we weren't actually." Nero said.

Anastasia brought her hair back beside her ears, smiling thinly "Well why not?"

"No, Pietor just insulted Shelby again and she freaked out... _again_." Alexis said.

"Again?" Shelby asked, face very annoyed.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and as she walked past Nero, she growled something quietly at him. He shook his head at her.

"Alright well apparently I just need to shut my mouth." Shelby said, falling back into her chair grumpily. Pietor nodded.

"You got the idea."

Iliana elbowed him, giving him a sharp look.

"You know what. I'm sick of this." Shelby said "Come. Come and fight me. Fight me exactly how you would have fought them at the _Glasshouse_."

"Careful, Shelby." Anastasia warned, regarding her without concern. Raven was looking at the student, eyes narrowed. All the rest of the students just looked shocked.

Pietor glanced at Anastasia, who just shrugged slightly. Then he just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious." Shelby continued, defiantly.

"Alright, Miss Trinity." Nero said. Nathaniel was chuckling to the side.

Pietor stood up "Shelby come here."

"Fine." she stood up as well.

He walked over to the grass. Nero took in a big breath and looked at Anastasia, getting ready to stand up himself.

"Oh relax, Max, he won't hurt her." Anastasia spoke quietly bit with contempt "It might just get her off his case."

"Yes, well I'm not entirely sure I trust his judgement." Nero replied and Anastasia gaped at him mockingly.

"Why, Max, I believe Pietor's point was just proven." You really aren't helping your cause at all." she replied, turning her head to look back at them.

When Nero didn't reply, Darkdoom's eyebrows went up slightly alarm.

Pietor stood across from Shelby, a good head and a half taller than her.

"Go ahead." she invited smugly.

"Be quiet!" Pietor barked quite loudly, making her jump. Iliana watched, mouth open.

"Stand in formation now!" he shouted.

"Whoa, why are you yelling?" Shelby asked, in confusion. She looked freaked out. Pietor rolled his eyes.

"He probably would have smacked you for that." Anastasia called to her.

"Now!" Pietor yelled.

" _Okay_." Shelby sounded flustered as she moved in front of him. She got into a fighting position. Raven looked quite stoic, eyes narrowed.

"Attack. Now." Pietor ordered. Shelby shot a very quick glance at the group and began by darting foward with a few quick punches. Pietor blocked them fluently.

"Hit harder." he growled. Without another word, he swept her legs out from under her and hit her down on her back. Shelby landed with a sharp gasp, mouth open. Alexis gasped.

Nero shot a look at Anastasia, who tilted her head at him.

Pietor leaned over Shelby "Satisfied?" then he turned back around and walked over to them, completely reverted back to his calm self. Iliana was shaking her head and Nero was scowling at him intensely.

"Oh relax, she's fine. That sounds far more painful than it is." Pietor told him.

"Although that's true," Raven said, eyeing him darkly "She really isn't used to getting...the life knocked out of her."

"Well, maybe she'll leave me alone now." Pietor replied.

"That was so mean." Alexis said, hands on her hips. Wing got up to pull Shelby to her feet. She had a hand on her back and was giving Pietor a dirty look.

"You asked me too." he reminded her.

"Yeah I suppose did." Shelby replied grudgingly.

Pietor's mouth curved a bit as she finally gave in.

Juliana came trotting over from the other side of the patio to her father. She climbed onto his lap.  
"Daddy, how come were you yelling?" she asked plaintively.

"Oh was just showing Shelby something." Pietor replied. The student shook her head at him.

"Hmmmm." Juliana said, sounding unconcerned. She started bouncing on his legs "Can you come play with me?"

"Yeah sure if you want me to." he said, getting back to his feet.

"I'll come too." Iliana said and Pietor helped her up. She glanced back at Shelby to make sure she was okay as they walked over to the play area.

"Yes, sounds like a deal." Juliana said, mimicking her mother. She waved at Nathaniel as she went by.  
Shelby rubbed her back again pointedly.

"Well have you learned your lesson?" Nathaniel asked in amusement.

"MY lesson?" Shelby asked indignantly "Did you just see what he did to me? I don't know why I can't learn how to fight just like the rest of you guys."

"Well you challenged him. He'll take you up on it." Anastasia said under her breath.

"And do you see my point?" Nero asked.

"Oh come on, he was being nice. He wasn't hitting her as hard as he could have." Anastasia replied.

Shelby snorted "Like I'd believe that."

"I don't care whether or not you believe it, little girl. He hits far harder than that."

"Well, I have fought Raven before." Shelby pointed out.

"Yes, well Natalya is very good, but it's hard to beat my brother with brute strength." Anastasia said "He just needed to make a demonstration to you."

"Why me?" Shelby asked, still wincing as she moved her back.

"Oh I don't know, the same reason he did with her." Anastasia said, jerking her head at Raven.

"What do you mean?" the assassin asked.

"Well, like Shelby, he got a reaction out of you." Anastasia said. She looked at the students "Believe it or not, she wasn't always this quiet."

"Pietor never liked me." Raven responded.

"Oh, but do you know why? It's because you liked to challenge him." Anastasia said, leaning forward "You didn't like to do as you were told."

"No, you're right, I didn't." Raven replied, beginning to bristle a bit.

"Yes, but Pietor could make you angry fast, so I suppose he liked you. Then again, there was definitely some hate there. He never liked the fact that I wanted you trained." the older woman smiled "But he's seemed to warm up a little more now, even if he didn't care for you before."

"Yes neither of you did." Raven said flatly.

"Oh on the contrary, you were my favorite. I always liked you." Anastasia told her "But that was all so long ago, my dear. It was quite unfortunate."

Raven narrowed her eyes, but waited a second to speak.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to find me? Of anyone, why me?"

Anastasia shrugged by tilting her head to the side "Well you seemed to have caused quite a bit of a disturbance in the area. The military requested more trainees and we got more. You were just very...remarkable. Pietor wasn't happy with the decision but he went along with it."

Raven just blinked slowly at her, eyes emotionless. She didn't seem angry, just interested.

"But then I didn't predict you would go and become best friends with... _him_." Anastasia flicked her fingers at Nero "Though I guess that worked for our benefit now."

"Well. I assume you never thought we would ever work together again." Nero said.

"Yes, and so did you." Anastasia replied, almost sharply.

"You know, having closer ties with G.L.O.V.E. will make it easier to avoid situations like that again." Nero said, without reacting to her irritation.

Anastasia smiled and looked away "Indeed it would. But I can only torture Pietor for so long, Max."

 **The next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one. :) Thanks Couscous! Sorry it's late!**


End file.
